RÊVES
by Ambre
Summary: EPILOGUE EN LIGNE !Lily Evans rêve d'un jeune homme, Harry Potter, et elle est persuadée qu'il faut qu'elle lui vienne en aide. Elle, son meilleur ami et les Maraudeurs décident de tenter l'impossible : se projeter dans le temps pour le rencontrer. HP/DM
1. Chapter 1

_**RÊVES…**_

**PROLOGUE** : **_"Vous n'etes pas des flocons de neige merveilleux et uniques"_ 1**

Elle se trouvait debout, au milieu d'une immense salle, froide, morte. Elle pouvait percevoir aux travers des vitraux brisés le jour se lever, le soleil faible baignait la salle de ses rayons rouge sang… Il régnait dans cette salle un silence de mort, un silence lourd et déplaisant… Une ambiance proche du cauchemar.

Les yeux verts de la jeune fille balaya la salle avec horreur : des corps recouverts de sang et immobiles jonchaient sur le sol … mort… sans vit...

Elle avança doucement, en évitant les corps, son regard plein de larmes fixait devant elle…

Ses bras fin et blancs enlancèrent ses épaules frêles tremblantes, elle ne voulait pas regarder la mort qui était autour d'elle. Qui avait pu commettre un tel massacre ? Un massacre d'enfants ? Qui ?

Les pieds nu de la jeune fille étaient colorés par le sang visqueux qui s'échapper doucement des corps…

L'odeur de sang était partout, l'écoeurant. Elle avait envis de vomir …

Une brise fraîche provenant des vitraux vint lui mordre le visage et fit dansée ses cheveux auburn…

Le bruit de ses pas résonnait telle un murmure dans la grande salle.

La jeune fille distingua une forme assise contre le mur. En s'approchant d'avantage, elle vit un jeune homme de son âge, pleurait. Son corps mince était secouer de larmes… Elle resta longtemps à le regarder, qui était-il donc ? Es-ce le seul être vivant ?

En le regardant, la jeune fille ressentait un sentiment étrange, comme si elle avait retrouvé une partie d'elle, son coeur se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine…

Elle avait, pour des raisons inconnues, envit de se jetait dans ses bras, de le consolait, de l'avoir contre son cœur… Mais elle ne fit rien de cela…

Le jeune homme leva la tête et planta ses yeux d'émeraude dans les siens… Il se redressa en s'appuyant contre le mur derrière lui.

Pas une seule fois ses yeux quittèrent les siens. Il s'avança vers elle et sans comprendre pourquoi elle courut vers lui et se jeta à son cou. Elle sentit ses bras s'enroulaient autour de sa taille d'une manière désespéré, comme pour s'accrocher à un rêve. Elle pleura sans comprendre pourquoi, une immence tristesse étreignit son âme.

"AVADA KEDAVRA" lança une voix froide, rauque, sans vie.

Ces simples petits mots eurent des conséquences dévastratrises.

Le jeune homme fut frappé par une lueur verte et tomba sur le sol recouvert de sang, les yeux émeraudes écarquillés de douleur.

La jeune fille recula le soufle coupé, et se mit à hurler de peur. Elle glissa sur un corps d'un élève mort et tomba sur le sol poisseux.

Elle vit l'ombre d'une silhouette noir s'avançait vers elle. Elle avait peur... La silhouette était maintenant à ses pieds et ricanait :

"C'est à ton tour Sang impur !"

Elle fut prit de tremplement et les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues

"Pathétique petite moldue..."

Et il leva sa baguette...

Et elle hurla...

- Evans ! Mais c'est pas vrai ! Arrête de hurler !

Lily sursauta dans son lit, le souffle court... Elle regarda le dortoir et vit les têtes endormit de ses camarades la toiser d'un air mauvais.

- Tu fais chier Evans avec tes rêves à la con ! Dit une jeune fille brune en fermant brutalement les rideaux de son lit suivit par les autres gryffondors grognant leur mécontantement.

Lily reprit son souffle, essuyant son front humide de transpiration. Elle se laissa retomber sur son oreillet en soupirant.

- Putain de cauchemards... Marmona-t-elle en se roulant en boule dans la couette, en essayant de refouler ses larmes.

_1 : Je tire cette phrase du film "Fight Club" _

_Et bien voila, fin du premier chapitre ! Alors, vous avez aimé ? détesté ? Bof ?_

_Ambre._

_P/S : Je cherche un Béta readeur, quelqu'un est volontaire pour corriger mes fautes d'orthographes ? _


	2. Chapitre 1

**_Note de l'auteur : Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait plaisir (ça m'encourage !)_**

_**Merci aussi à Ahmose, qui a eut le courage de me corriger ce chapitre ! Grâce à elle, il ressemble à quelque chose de publiable ! (Bisous au passage )**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**RÊVES...**_

**_CHAPITRE I _: **_"**La grande crise c'est nos existences" 1**_

Le réveil sonna brusquement dans la chambre des Gryffondors de 6ème année, faisant sursauter les cinq filles profondément endormies à l'intérieur.

Lily grogna son mécontentement quand les volets du dortoir claquèrent brusquement en s'ouvrant, la réveillant complètement. Elle entendit au loin les soeurs Evardal se disputer le premier passage sous la douche, la brosse énergique de Maggy Meverik passer dans ses cheveux et la voix d'Eva Strouda chanter un petit air d'un groupe sorcier à la mode...

"Bref, la routine !" Pensa Lily en frottant ses yeux gonflés, dû au manque de sommeil.

Il était 7h00 et une nouvelle journée de cours débutait.

La rousse se leva péniblement, et entreprit de fouiller dans la malle au pied de son lit.

- « Et bien ma pauvre Evans, tu as une mine affreuse ! Tu devrais dormir ! » Déclara Maggy Meverik en posant sa brosse sur son lit. Elle eut un sourire sarcastique et rajouta avec colère. « On en a toutes marre de tes cauchemars qui, ok, t'empêchent de dormir, mais nous aussi par la même occasion ! »

Ses yeux noirs la fixaient avec haine, mais Lily ne réagissait pas, elle ne réagissait jamais... Après tout, que pouvait-elle faire ? S'excuser d'avoir des nuits horribles ?

- « Mais arrête Maggy ! » Déclara la voix railleuse d'Eva. « Tu t'épuises pour rien ! Ne t'occupe pas de ce genre de fille... »

Lily se mordit la langue pour ne pas trahir les sentiments qui traversaient son esprit à ce moment-là. Elle se releva, son uniforme dans les mains (elle l'avait enfin retrouvé dans ce fouillis) et ferma sa malle à double tour.

Ce genre de moqueries avaient commencé durant sa première année, et elle ne savait plus vraiment pourquoi. Peut-être parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas aligner trois mots étant d'une timidité maladive ? Ou peut-être parce qu'elle se sentait inférieure face à ses camarades de chambre, toutes issues de parents sorciers ? Ou encore parce qu'elle préférait rester enfermée dans la bibliothèque lors des heures de pauses ? En tout cas, le temps avait passé, et un énorme fossé s'était creusé entre elle et les Gryffondors de son dortoir. Elle ne s'en foutait pas, non ! Mais elle restait indifférente car elle avait une fierté énorme, trop d'ailleurs, et cela lui causait beaucoup de tort.

Ignorant les plaintes et insultes d'Aude et Ophélie Evardal, Lily leur passa devant et s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

- « Evans ! » Cria Ophélie en tambourinant sur la porte. « Sors de là ! C'était MON tour, sale harpie ! »

- « Non ! C'était le MIEN ! » Hurla sa soeur.

"Oui décidemment c'était une journée comme les autres" Pensa Lily en se plaçant face au miroir, passant outre la colère des jumelles. Et elle constata pour la première fois que Maggy avait raison : sa mine était affreuse, des cernes presque noirs se dessinaient sous ses yeux, son teint était maladif, extrêmement blanc et ses cheveux rouges étaient emmêlés, repiquant pathétiquement sur son crâne.

- « Et bien ma chérie ! » S'exclama son reflet. « Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que tu arriveras à avoir un petit ami ! »

Elle lui lança un regard noir alors que son double tentait vainement d'aplatir un épis.

Quand l'eau froide de la douche la réveilla complètement et le démêlant ultra fort d'Eva Stroiuda vint à bout de ses noeuds, elle se sentit beaucoup mieux, enfin, exception faite de ce cauchemar particulièrement horrible de la nuit dernière.

Elle sortit de la salle de bain propre et réveillée 15 minutes plus tard, laissant la place aux soeurs Evardal, qui n'eurent pas le temps de lui crier dessus -elles se précipitaient en se poussant en direction de la salle de bain.

Lily prit son sac de cour et sortit rapidement de dortoir sans un regard pour Eva et Maggy qui achevaient de se préparer.

La Grande salle était animée quand elle y rentra, elle se faufila jusqu'à sa table et se servit un grand bol de café brûlant. Ce fut au deuxième que la jeune fille vit enfin apparaître son meilleur ami, un serdaigle de la même année qu'elle : Benjamin Fenwick 2. Lily acheva son bol rapidement et attrapa quelques croissants avant de se lever pour aller à sa rencontre.

Benji et Lily s'étaient rencontrés à la bibliothèque au cours de leur première année à Poudlard. Elle s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier, quand Benji s'était assis à sa table avec un sourire collé au visage, ce type de sourire qui demande une réponse. Il avait décalé un peu les trois pilles de livres qui entouraient la jeune rousse et avait proposé de l'aider. Timide et méfiante, Lily avait refusé d'une petite voix et s'était cachée derrière son livre "Ancienne Magie, Histoire et Analogie" en rougissant.

- « Oh ! Tu fais des recherches sur l'Ancienne Magie ? » S'était écrié le blond, ses yeux marron vert pétillant. « Mes parents étaient chercheurs dans ce domaine ! » Avait-il rajouté en feuilletant un livre posé non loin de lui.

Lily avait alors baissé son grimoire, interpellée par l'emploi du passé dans sa phrase, et curieuse de ce que pouvait lui apprendre ce garçon au visage d'ange.

-« Tes parents étaient chercheurs ? » Avait-elle demandé d'une petite voix, insistant involontairement sur le "étaient".

- « Oui, ils étaient chercheurs, ils sont morts en mission. Je pourrais te prêter leurs rapports, vu que tu as l'air vraiment passionnée par ça ! » Avait déclaré le jeune homme sans une seule fois perdre le sourire.

Lily avait été surprise par la spontanéité de ses paroles.

-« Oh... tes parents devaient être très intelligents pour faire ce métier et très intéressants aussi... »

Lily n'avait rien rajouté, un peu gênée par le regard du jeune garçon.

Il avait souri avec plus d'intensité -si cela était possible – peut-être était-il heureux de ne pas avoir eu droit aux éternels "Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas..." à l'annonce du décès de ses parents ?

- « En effet, mes parents étaient géniaux. Au fait, je me nomme Benjamin Fenwick, mais appelle-moi Benji ! Et toi ? »

Lily lui avait adressé un immense sourire et leur amitié avait commencée.

Benji était le type de garçon intelligent et mature pour son âge mais toujours gentil. Peu de gens à Poudlard le détestaient : comment pouvait-on détester un si beau garçon, gentil et pas un sou orgueilleux ? Cependant, étant sensible, il était _vraiment_ connu de peu de personnes, et en fait seules Lily et Lynette -sa petite amie- pouvaient se vanter de l'avoir vu sortir de ses gongs un jour !

Lily, après avoir été bousculée une demi-douzaine de fois, arriva enfin à la hauteur de Benji, et grimaça en le voyant en grande conversation avec Remus Lupin, un maraudeur. Tout le monde adorait les Maraudeurs ! Les filles voulaient sortir avec eux, les mecs voulaient leur ressembler, mais Lily n'était définitivement pas comme tout le monde. Elle ne voulait ni sortir avec l'un d'entre eux, ni leur ressembler : elle ne les supportait tout simplement pas (surtout ce James Potter).

- « Hey ma Lily ! Tu vas bien ? » Demanda Benji en la voyant arriver. « Bien dormi ? »

- « Non ! » Répondit-elle un peu trop sèchement que ce qu'elle l'aurait voulu. « C'est pour ça qu'il faut que je te parle. Bonjour, Lupin. »

Le dit Lupin parut tiquer sur le ton froid, mais lui répondit d'une voix chaleureuse :

-« Salut Evans, j'espère que tu dormiras mieux cette nuit ! »

Lily pensa un instant à répliquer que lui aussi il devrait dormir mieux, son teint était pire que le sien mais elle se retint de tout commentaire.

- « Merci de ton aide pour la version de rune, je croyais que je m'en sortirai jamais ! » Dit le jeune Lupin en s'adressant à Benji.

-« Pas de quoi Remus ! » Répondit Benji avec son éternel sourire.

Remus Lupin partit en leur adressant un petit signe et quand il fut hors de vue, Benji se retourna vers elle, avec colère.

-« Lys ! Tu pourrais être un peu plus sympa avec Remus quoi ! Il est gentil ce type et même avec toi alors que tu lui parles comme si c'était une merde ! C'est pas parce que tu ne portes pas Potter dans ton coeur que Remus doit subir ta mauvaise humeur ! Et puis, pourquoi tu l'aimes pas ce James Potter hein ? C'est quoi qui te revient pas chez lui ? » Répliqua Benjamin alors que Lily baissait son visage de honte.

Elle avait horreur de décevoir son meilleur ami et puis elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas voir James en peinture. Son air fier et orgueilleux n'était pas une réponse à donner à Ben. Ce n'était pas suffisant.

- « J'ai pas envie de discuter de ça Ben ! » Dit-elle avec vénéance.

Benjamin eut un rire moqueur, qui la faisait grincer des dents et attrapa la serviette qu'elle tenait entre ses mains.

- « T'as vraiment un sale caractère ! Allez viens, on va faire un tour dans le parc et tu me raconteras ton nouveau cauchemar ! » Déclara-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil complice.

Lily lui fit un petit sourire et le suivit.

En chemin vers le lac et un chocolatine à la bouche, Lily lui raconta son rêve, comme elle avait l'habitude de les lui conter depuis maintenant deux ans (quand ses rêves étranges avaient débutés).

Son meilleur ami l'écouta attentivement, sans l'interrompre et quand elle eut fini, il donna son avis.

- « Ce rêve ne m'étonne même plus après ceux que tu as faits ! Celui avec un professeur cachant tu-sais-qui au derrière de sa tête, celui où ce jeune homme aux yeux vert affronte un Basilic avec l'épée de Gryffondor, celui où ce même gars assiste -attaché à une tombe- à une sorte de rituel avec les Mangemorts et Tu-sais-qui, ou ceux avec des divers meurtres, massacres et le plus fou : ce jeune homme qui, avec quelques uns de ses amis, affronte des Mangemorts dans le Ministère ! Franchement... »

Lily ressentit les paroles de Benji comme une trahison, il pensait que ce n'était que des cauchemars sans importance ! Mais elle, elle savait que c'était plus fort que ça ! Elle se sentait le besoin d'aller aider ce jeune homme, de le soutenir et même de lui donner un peu d'amour... Peut-être en effet était-ce stupide de sa part de penser que des rêves puissent avoir de l'importance, mais cela la blessait de savoir que son meilleur ami ne comprenait tout de même pas la gravité de ses cauchemars.

- « Oui, mais comme je te l'ai dit, il m'a vue ! » S'exclama Lily, le noeud dans la gorge et les larmes aux yeux. « Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ! »

Benji s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

- « Ma Lily, ne pleure pas, je suis désolé d'être aussi... maladroit avec toi. Je sais qu'ils te touchent ces cauchemars, mais je suis d'un esprit logique et sachant que tu es d'ascendance Moldue, tu ne peut pas prétendre avoir un quelconque don d'empathie ou de voyance... Tu le sais ça non ? » Demanda-t-il doucement en la serrant contre lui.

Lily hocha de sa tête doucement.

-« Et bien, je pense que tes rêves sont un reflet de la peur que tu éprouves au sujet des évènements actuels... »

Lily essuya ses larmes et se détendit dans les bras de Benji. Oui, il devait avoir raison, comme d'habitude...

- « Je vais aller demander la potion sans rêve à l'infirmerie alors… » Dit-elle d'une petite voix, et resta quelques instants dans les bras Benjamin --ça la rassurait énormément-- puis se détacha doucement de lui en croisant son regard inquiet.

"Je suis égoïste, je ne pense qu'à moi, je l'inquiète pour rien en plus, ce sont des cauchemars stupides" pensa-t-elle en essayant de se convaincre elle même.

Elle s'assit à côté de Benji sur le banc et décida de changer de conversation :

- « Et toi, Tu as des nouvelles de Lynette ? »

Les yeux de Benjamin pétillèrent, comme à chaque fois qu'on lui parlait ou qu'il parlait de sa petite copine.

- « Oui, hier soir j'ai reçu un hibou, elle me raconte sa vie d'étudiante et me dit que ses études supérieures de potions sont passionnantes... Ah, oui ! » Rajouta-t-il en se tapant doucement le front. « J'allais oublier, elle nous propose à toi, mon frère et moi de passer les vacances de noël chez elle, dans sa famille, au Canada ! Ça te tente ? »

Lily eut un sourire narquois et déclara d'un ton moqueur :

- « Mais je ne voudrais pas déranger les amoureux dans leur... "occupations" ! »

Benji rougit et lui donna un petit coup dans les côtes.

- « T'es bête Evans ! Et en plus y'a mon frère... »

-« C'est ça, lui le violon, moi le chandelier ! » Dit-elle en éclatant de rire, imaginant déjà la scène, suivit par Benji. « Je vais d'abord en parler avec mes parents, mais j'adorerais venir moi ! »

Benji tapa des mains de contentement. Faisant rire Lily encore plus.

"Un vrai gamin celui-là !" pensa-t-elle en mangeant une autre chocolatine.

-« Lily... »

- « Voui... ? »

- « ... Il est 8h00 ! »

- « ... »

- « ... »

- « ET MERDE ! »

Avec un peu de chance, les places au fond seraient libres et ils pourraient se glisser sur celles-ci en entrant, sans se faire remarquer... Avec un peu de chance !

Hélas, la chance n'était vraiment pas avec Lily ces temps-ci, Benji et elle se prirent une heure de colle pour retard injustifié en arrivant en cours de potion. La colle se déroulait dans les cachots le soir même.

À 21h, son meilleur ami et elle se rendirent au sous-sol. Lily se demandait comment elle allait tenir le coup, elle était tellement crevée qu'elle y voyait flou.

- « Hey, mais on a de la compagnie ce soir, on dirait James ! » S'exclama la voix de Black quand ils rentrèrent dans la salle des potions.

- « Tiens tiens, Evans et Fenwick, je ne pensais jamais vous retrouver ici et en de telles circonstances... » renchérit Potter en passant sa main d'un manière désinvolte dans ses cheveux et en leur faisant un clin d'oeil moqueur. Lily crut qu'elle allait l'étrangler.

"Franchement, la chance me sourit vraiment pas ces temps-ci..." Pensa Lily en soupirant.

- « Même les personnes raisonnables ont droit de faire des erreurs ! » S'exclama Benji avec un énorme sourire en s'asseyant sur une table.

- « Ouais et les erreurs, ça forge le caractère ! Faut bien vivre notre jeunesse hein ! » S'exclama Sirius répondant au sourire de Benji.

"Je suis la seule à être déprimée par l'heure de colle ou quoi ?" Se dit Lily en posant une main sur sa tête, une migraine la prenant soudainement.

Les deux maraudeurs et Benji continuèrent leur conversation jusqu'à la venue de la professeur. Miss Concerquant était jeune mais sévère, son arrivée fit taire les trois bavards.

- « Bonsoir vous quatre. Ce soir, vous me récurerez les chaudrons des premières années ! » Déclara-t-elle avec un mouvement de baguette. Une quarantaine de chaudrons apparurent sur les tables, Lily renonça à analyser les substances qui collaient sur les parois de peur de vomir.

- « Et bien sûr sans magie ! Donnez-moi vos baguettes messieurs dames ! Je vous les rendrai demain. »

Les baguettes des quatre collés en main, elle partit en leur disant qu'ils ne pourraient aller se coucher qu'une fois les chaudrons nettoyés.

Ce fut avec un silence de dépité que Lily et les trois garçons se mirent à leurs taches.

Plus aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre dans le cachot, à part les frottements énergiques et quelques "beurk" de temps à autre. Lily sentait ses paupières se fermer toute seules, tenir sa brosse à dent lui demandait un effort considérable. Elle décida au bout d'une heure de faire une petite pause, elle posa sa tête sur la table, entre ses bras. Bercée par le bruit des frottements, elle tomba brusquement dans les bras de Morphée...

1 Toujours une petite phrase de fight club ! (J'adore ce film :))

2 : Benjamin Fenwick faisait partit du premier Ordre du Phénix, il est cité dans le 5ème tome par Fol-oeil au début. Il est mort durant un combat avec les

mangemorts

_**Et voila, fin de ce chapitre 1 ! Toujours pareil : bof ? génial ? nul ? **_

_**Bisous**_

_**Ambre.**_

_**(Pour le prochain chapitre, mercredi prochain, ou celui d'après !)**_


	3. Chapitre 2

_**Note de l'auteur : **_

_Voui voui, je me ce chapitre plutôt, demain je ne pourrais pas donc..._

_Pour les reviews non signé (vu qu'il en a deux, jprends le risque d'y répondre ici malgré l'interdit hihi j'aime vivre dangereusement !)_

_**Oph** : Sorry que ton nom soit l'une des soeurs jumelles. En tt cas passe de bonne vacances !_

_**MissLily** : Ma Laurie ! Ca faisait longtemps ! Aaah merci de ton avis ! Je l'attendais ! Vu que tu suis cette fic depuis le début (et que je t'en es parlé et rereparlé presque gavé je penses) j'y tenais particulièrement ! J'ai vu que tu avais continué ta petite fic (que j'aime beaucoup!) il faut que je lise ton nouveau chapitre, j'ai pas eu le temps (TT) en faite faut que je relise tout, sinon j'vais me perdre dans tes perso ! J'espèreque tes vacances se passe bien pour toi aussi, que les amours vont et tout et tout (alors le bac ? ça a donné quoi ?). Gros bisous ma Lily _

_Et merci à ma Béta-reader Ahmose !_

_**RÊVES **_

**CHAPITRE II** : "**_Ferme les paupières et rejoins la nuit" (1)_**

"Il fait bien humide dans ce cachot"

Ce fut la première pensée qu'eut Lily quand elle sortit de sa torpeur.

"Je sens même des gouttes, il peut pleuvoir dans une salle ?"

Elle ouvrit brusquement ses yeux, étonnée par sa question intérieure.

"De la pluie !"

Mais ses yeux ne s'ouvrirent pas sur l'habituel plafond de pierres, mais sur un ciel orageux, qui avait une curieuse nuance verte...

Elle se redressa un peu sur les pavés humides sur lesquels elle était étendue et regarda le paysage avec étonnement.

Elle était dans une ruelle sombre et humide. La pluie dégoulinait le long de son uniforme, elle grelottait de froid.

Au loin, elle remarqua une activité étrange, les cris d'une foule paniquée, des flashes de différentes couleurs : des sorts lancés durant un combat. Et là-haut, dans le ciel, au-dessus de ces clameurs, elle vit la Marque, la tête de mort qui crachait un serpent de sa gueule.

À cette constatation, Lily sentit son corps se glacer d'effroi.

"Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Comment je suis arrivé là ? Que se passe-t-il ici ?"

Toutes ses questions restèrent sans questions, car Lily entendit les échos d'un pas de course.

Elle se releva, morte de peur, et se colla au mur, cherchant frénétiquement sa baguette magique dans les poches de son uniforme.

Une silhouette sombre courait en boitant dans la ruelle. Toujours dans l'ombre du mur, Lily pestait contre la professeur de Potions qui détenait sa baguette magique.

Elle regarda l'arrivant en retenant son souffle.

C'était un jeune homme brun qui essayait de reprendre sa respiration, en regardant frénétiquement autour de lui. Il était plutôt dans un sale état. Il serrait sa baguette contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait et avait quelques écorchures sur le visage. Il avait des yeux magnifiques...

Des yeux verts...

Cette information laissa Lily stupéfaite... C'était lui... Celui qu'elle voyait toujours dans ses rêves, depuis deux ans. Des sentiments contradictoires montèrent en elle en l'espace d'une seconde.

- « Il est là ! Bloquez-le ! Le Maître le veut vivant ! » Cria un homme entouré d'une cape en surgissant dans la ruelle.

En même pas deux secondes, le jeune homme se retrouva entouré de quatre mangemorts (2), baguettes tendues vers lui.

Lily passait inaperçue alors qu'elle se tenait à deux mètres du jeune homme. Cette fois ci, elle ne faisait qu'assister à son rêve...

- « Alors Baby Potter, tu comptais nous échapper ? » Railla une fois féminine provenant d'un des mangemorts.

Au son de cette voix, le jeune garçon fit une grimace de rage et commença à tendre sa baguette.

- « Harry Potter, je t'avais prévenu ! Endoloris ! » S'exclama la mangemort.

Lily vit avec horreur le sort frapper le jeune garçon. Elle sentit alors comme des poignards lui transpercer le corps de toutes parts. La douleur fut si forte qu'elle hurla en s'effondrant sur le sol. Comme en écho, elle entendit le hurlement du jeune homme. Lily était incapable de penser, de réfléchir, seule cette phrase tournait en boucle dans sa tête : "Aide-le, il a besoin de toi !" Elle ne chercha même pas à comprendre pourquoi elle subissait le sort en même temps que ce Harry Potter.

La douleur s'arrêta, laissant Lily essoufflée. Elle se redressa lentement, les larmes aux yeux et commença à marcher difficilement vers le jeune homme. Il fallait qu'elle l'aide. Les Mangemorts ne la virent pas rentrer dans le cercle, elle n'était qu'un rêve de toute façon.

La baguette du jeune homme fut alors arrachée par un sort, le laissant désarmé.

Lily sentait sa panique et sa douleur. Cependant il restait droit sous les ricanements des Mangemorts.

Le reste se passa rapidement et ne fut que sensations pour Lily. Ils lançaient en direction du jeune homme des sorts de magie noire qu'elle ne connaissait pas, son corps n'était qu'une plaie géante, et, entre ses larmes, elle vit le corps du brun ensanglanté et au bord de l'évanouissement.

Elle ressentait tout, tous les sorts lancés sur ce Harry, c'était comme si elle les recevait. Et elle hurlait, elle ne voulait plus qu'il souffre, elle voulait l'aider !

- « LILY ! REVEILLE-TOI ! »

Elle vit la ruelle devenir floue, les mangemorts se fondre dans l'ombre, mais des yeux verts la fixaient et semblaient luire dans la nuit. Et elle ouvrit les yeux...

Benji était penché sur elle, le regard paniqué. Elle vit à travers ses larmes Potter et Black...

Elle avait mal, horriblement mal, sa tête tournait et elle tomba brusquement inconsciente dans les bras de son meilleur ami.

James astiquait son chaudron avec une grimace de dégoût. Cela faisait plus d'une heure que Sirius, Fenwick, Evans et lui récuraient ces chaudrons et à ils n'en avait fait que la moitié.

"Ô Merlin, faites que quelque chose se produise ! N'importe quoi !"

C'était alors que le souhait de James fut exaucé, mais pas de la manière dont il l'entendait. Un hurlement de douleur et d'effroi s'éleva brusquement dans la salle, le faisant sursauter et lâcher son chaudron, qui atterrit sur le sol dans un bruit sourd.

James tourna la tête dans la direction de ce hurlement et frissonna brusquement.

A quelques tables de là, Evans, par terre, se tordait de douleur en gémissant.

Fenwick fut le plus rapide et se précipita à ses côtés, il la prit par les épaules et la secoua.

James vint aux côtés du jeune homme suivi par Sirius.

La jeune rousse dans ses bras hurlait toujours, et James remarqua alors que des plaies se dessinaient sur sa peau et teintaient son uniforme de rouge.

James sentit ses entrailles se glacer et ses mains trembler. Quelque chose de terrible se passait sous ses yeux. Son aura, tout son être pouvait sentir la magie noire qui entourait la jeune fille. James en eut le souffle coupé.

- « LILY ! REVEILLE-TOI ! » Hurla Fenwick paniqué.

Ladite Lily ouvrit brusquement les yeux et les regarda tour à tour.

Sa respiration était précipitée et elle pleurait.

Elle perdit alors connaissance et des spasmes agitèrent son corps meurtri.

- « Il faut l'amener à l'infirmerie ! » S'exclama Sirius en se redressant.

Fenwick se redressa avec Evans dans ses bras et tous les trois partirent en courant en direction de l'infirmerie.

L'infirmière leur ouvrit en chemise de nuit, elle poussa un cri en voyant l'état de la jeune rousse.

-« Merlin ! Que lui est-il arrivé ? » S'exclama-t-elle en les invitant à rentrer.

Elle indiqua à Fenwick un lit, sur lequel il étendit Evans.

Madame Pomfresh poussa le Serdaigle et commença à ausculter la jeune fille.

- « Dites-moi ce qui lui est arrivé ! » Exigea-t-elle en lançant des sorts de premiers secours sur Lily.

Après un silence, James décida de prendre la parole.

- « On était à notre heure de colle tous les quatre. Et une heure après, Evans s'est mise à hurler, et des plaies sont apparues sur son corps. Puis elle s'est évanouie. »

James avait la voix qui tremblait pour la première fois de sa vie.

-« Fenwick ! Allez me chercher le directeur tout de suite ! Elle a reçu des sorts de magie noire dangereux et plusieurs endoloris ! Dépêchez-vous ! »

Sorts de magie noire ? Plusieurs endoloris ?

James déglutit difficilement à ces mots. Sirius n'avait pas l'air non plus très à l'aise.

Ils restèrent plantés là, immobiles, alors que Madame Pomfresh avait tiré le rideau les séparants de la jeune Evans.

James eut l'impression qu'une éternité passa avant que le directeur pénètre brusquement dans l'infirmerie, suivi par Fenwick, qui semblait toujours aussi paniqué.

Dumbledore ne leur accorda pas un regard ni un mot. Il demanda à Fenwick de rester avec eux et disparut derrière le rideau blanc derrière lequel était Evans.

James vit du coin de l'oeil le Serdaigle se laissait tomber assit sur un lit, à la manière d'un pantin. Sirius s'était assis à côté et semblait chercher ses mots.

Et lui, il restait planté là, incapable de faire un mouvement, rongé par la curiosité et l'inquiétude.

Mais ses interrogations restèrent coincées dans sa bouche, comme celles de son meilleur ami.

Quelques minutes passèrent dans un silence mortel avant que Dumbledore ne refasse apparition auprès d'eux.

Son regard trahissait son inquiétude.

Et il annonça d'une manière froide :

- « Miss Lily Evans vient de subir 5 endoloris de puissance très importante, mais également des sortilèges de magie noire qui ont eu pour résultat de lui fracturer de nombreux os et de causer une hémorragie interne. J'ai contacté l'hôpital Saint Mangouste afin qu'ils nous envoient un médicomage pour la soigner, lui faire subir un voyage aggraverait son état. »

Il se tu et fixa les trois jeunes hommes.

Fenwick n'en menait pas large et paraissait près à s'effondrer.

- « Maintenant jeunes hommes, j'aimerais savoir comment cela se fait que Miss Evans ait subi ça en étant à Poudlard... Que s'est-il passé ? »

Dumbledore les soupçonnait... À cette pensée, James frissonna et se demanda égoïstement si le reste de sa vie se résumerait à être enfermé injustement à Askaban.

- « Professeur... » Bredouilla Sirius. « On... je... c'est impossible que cela soit un de nous trois... »

Sirius était arrivé à la même conclusion que lui. Ils étaient tous les trois accusés.

- « Je ne vous accuse pas, j'aimerais comprendre. »

Sirius un peu plus rassuré, continua :

- « On nettoyait des chaudrons, on était silencieux et fatigués... enfin, ça ne peut pas être nous Professeur ! » S'exclama le jeune brun, paniqué.

Fenwick prit alors la parole :

- « Lily fait d'étranges rêves depuis deux ans. Elle me l'a confié. Ils mettaient en scène le même personnage, un jeune homme de notre âge. »

- « Et alors Monsieur Fenwick qu'est-ce que cela à voir avec ce qui s'est passé ce soir ? »

- « Lily s'est endormie au cours de l'heure de colle, je l'ai laissée car je sais que ses rêves l'empêchent de faire ses nuits complètes. Pas plus tard que la nuit dernière, elle avait fait un rêve où Vous-savez-qui assassinait ce jeune garçon, avant de se retourner vers elle pour lui lancer le sort de la mort. Elle m'a dit avoir ressenti une immense douleur en se réveillant. »

Dumbledore resta silencieux face aux mots de Benjamin Fenwick.

Soudain, un gémissement se fit entendre du lit où reposait Lily Evans.

Fenwick se précipita à ses côtés en écartant les rideaux, suivi par le Directeur, Sirius et James.

La jeune rousse ouvrit ses yeux verts.

- « Harry... Où est Harry ? Il faut l'aider ! HARRY ! »

- « Miss Evans, vous parlez de Harry Foster, en 4ème année ? » Interrogea Dumbledore.

Evans pleurait doucement.

- « Non, c'est Harry Potter, il est en danger, j'étais avec lui, on était sur le chemin de traverse, des mangemorts l'ont torturé... Je ressentais tout... Il faut aider Harry ! Je vous en supplie ! Il souffre... »

James sursauta en entendant son patronyme... Il n'y avait pas de Harry dans sa famille !

Evans pleura presque d'une manière hystérique alors que Fenwick la serrait contre lui.

- « Miss, comment avez-vous vu ce Harry ? »

- « Je rêvais... Je le vois tout le temps en rêves... » Murmura Lily entre ses sanglots.

Dumbledore resta perplexe devant la jeune rousse.

- « Miss Evans je vais faire tout mon possible pour éclaircir cette histoire et aider ce Harry Potter. Reposez-vous... »

Et il passa sa main devant les yeux de la jeune fille, qui tomba endormie.

Le directeur se redressa.

- « Bien, Messieurs Potter et Black allez vous coucher, demain vous avez cours... »

Le ton de sa voix n'envisageait aucune protestation, et au fond, James n'aspirait qu'à aller se coucher... espérant que cette soirée serait vite oubliée.

En s'allongeant sur son lit, une voix lui murmura :

"Tu sais très bien que c'est impossible, tu es mêlé à cette histoire... aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître"

Et James s'endormit, préoccupé pour la première fois par autre chose que sa petite existence de sorcier à Poudlard.

** Fin du chapitre **

(1) : Cette phrase est tirée d'une chanson de Emilie Simon (Dernier Lit, je crois )

(2) : Vous mourez d'apprendre qui sont ses 4 mangemorts n'est-ce pas ? (Quoi non vous vous en foutez ? MDR) Bref, les 4 mangemorts sont : Bellatrix Lestrange-Black, son maris Rodolphus Lestrange et son jeune frère Rabastan Lestrange... Et enfin Lucius Malfoy (c'est même lui qui ordonne qu'on bloque Harry, un Malfoy ne reçoit d'autre de personne (sauf de Voldy bien sûr), (mais ce n'est qu'un détail ).

Voila ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Votre avis : bof ? merdique ? fantastique ? a revoir ?

Pour la suite, rendez-vous dans une semaine !

Bisous !

Ambre


	4. Chapitre 3

**Note de l'auteur : _Voila mon nouveau chapitre, j'espèreque vous allez l'aimer ! Merci encore une fois à vos reviews qui m'aide vraiment à écrire. Pour les review non signés, rendez-vous sur mon livejournal (l'adresse est dans mon profil) _**

_**Un grand (un énorme, un immense) merci à Ahmose qui a le courage de corriger mes fautes et qui me donnes des conseils quand j'ai de gros doutes (c'est pas rare en plus) Voila. Bonne lecture ! Bisous.**_

**RÊVES...**

****

**Chapitre 3 : "Everything about you pains my envying" (1)**

- James... James... James !... JAMES !

L'interpellé sursauta violemment de son lit et chercha d'où provenait cette maudite voix qui l'avait réveillé.

Deux yeux dorés le regardaient d'une manière moqueuse.

- « Remus ? » Murmura James en se frottant les yeux. « Mais pourquoi tu me réveilles ! » Continua-t-il avec énervement en essayant de se démêler des draps.

Le jeune loup garou eut un rire sarcastique et fit mine de réfléchir :

-« Voyons... on est vendredi matin, il est 7h30, les cours commencent dans 30 minutes, je crois que ce sont de bonnes raisons non ? Tu ne crois pas ! »

Si quelque chose horripilait James chez Remus, ce n'était certainement pas son penchant pour la viande rouge (presque crue) à toute heure du jour, mais ce ton ironique sur lequel il parlait de temps à autre... Surtout au lendemain d'une heure de colle qui c'était finie en hurlements et à l'infirmerie. Il fallait rajouter dans l'équation 6 heures de sommeil et on obtenait un James, agressif et mal luné.

- « Ouais, bon ça va Mumuse, j'me lève... Ce que tu peux être chiant ! »

"Mumuse" soupira - sûrement habitué à saut d'humeur de son ami au réveil- et partit finir de se préparer en maudissant un certain type aux cheveux en pétard.

James bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et prit la direction de la salle de bain en pilotage automatique...

Il rentra en poussant la porte avec son pied.

La salle de bain des Gryffondors de 6ème année était assez spacieuse.

Elle comportait deux cabines de douche, une baignoire et deux lavabos surmontés d'un grand miroir magique.

Le tout aux couleurs Gryffondor bien entendu -On avait même poussé le vice en mettant les robinets en forme de tête de lion rouge et or (toujours évidement)-.

James remarqua alors qu'il tenait toujours son oreiller contre lui et finit par le lâcher à terre.

-« Et bien Black, franchement, d'habitude, t'es plutôt beau gosse mais là, tu me fais peur ! » Déclara la voix du reflet de Sirius avec une grimace de dégoût.

Sirius était devant le miroir, avec une tête à faire fuir ses groupies et ne tourna même pas la tête quand James se mit derrière lui...

"J'ai la même tête que lui en fait" Pensa James en grognant un Bonjour à son meilleur ami.

- « B'jour... » Répondit Sirius en enfonçant sa brosse à dents dans sa bouche.

James se déshabilla et rentra dans la douche en ouvrant le jet d'eau le plus fort possible, sans un regard pour Sirius qui venait de se mordre la langue dans un cri strident de pure douleur.

De toute façon, ils avaient l'habitude de partager la salle de bain, car généralement ils se réveillaient en retard et tout moyen pour gagner du temps était bon.

- « Putain de brosse à dents de merde ! » S'exclama Sirius alors que l'esprit de James s'éclaircissait avec l'eau brûlante. Et il repensa à la soirée qu'il avait passé.

Il était inquiet pour cette Lily Evans et vraiment très embêté par la présence d'un Potter dans l'affaire.

James allait tout de même envoyer une lettre à sa famille pour vérifier qu'un Harry Potter ne se trouvait pas dans son arbre généalogique.

- « Sirius ? » Demanda-t-il en se savonnant.

- « Quoi ? » Grogna celui-ci.

- « Tu... enfin, d'après toi, il s'est passé quoi au juste hier soir ? »

Sirius resta silencieux un instant. Ils n'avaient pas parlé de l'épisode de la soirée d'hier avant d'aller se coucher.

- « Je sais pas James... » Finit par dire le jeune Black dans un soupir. « Tiens, ta serviette, tu l'a oubliée ! »

James glissa sa main entre les rideaux et attrapa la serviette rouge qu'il lui tendait.

- « Cornedrue, j'ai eu peur... » Confessa Sirius. « L'atmosphère de cette pièce était horrible, pleine de magie noire. Comme chez moi, quand ma mère fait le ménage avec des sorts interdits. Mais là, c'était cent fois plus. Ce qui s'est passé est franchement malsain... »

James se mordit les lèvres, torturé par ses questions intérieures. Il sortit du bac de douche, enroulé dans sa serviette, et regarda Sirius plongé dans ses pensées devant lui.

- « On fait quoi ? » Interrogea celui-ci.

James haussa les épaules et dit d'un ton presque interrogateur :

- « On en parle à Remus et Peter... »

- « Ouais, t'as raison... On fait ça dans un premier temps... »

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- « Ah ben je comprends pourquoi vous tiriez la tête ce matin ! » S'exclama Remus Lupin en pointant sa cuillère en direction des deux "beaux" bruns face à lui.

Peter, quant à lui, ne su rien dire et bredouilla d'une voix aigue :

- « Des mangemorts ! »

- « Ouais, c'est ce qu'a dit Evans en se réveillant... » dit James en repoussant son bol, incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit de liquide ou de solide.

Remus resta pensif.

- « Il faudrait qu'on aille à l'infirmerie à notre heure de libre tout à l'heure, pour voir comment va Evans... Fenwick n'est pas là ce matin en plus... » Rajouta James.

Après un acquiescement général, le petit-déjeuner se termina dans un calme qui ne ressemblait pas vraiment aux Maraudeurs. Le reste de la matinée aussi, d'ailleurs.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

L'infirmerie était déserte à cette heure de la journée quand les Maraudeurs y rentrèrent. Mais au fond, James vit Benjamin Fenwick faire les cent pas devant la fenêtre. Et Lily Evans allongée dans le lit d'en face.

- « Bonjour, Benjamin. » Annonça poliment Remus en s'approchant du lit, entraînant les autres jeunes hommes à sa suite.

Fenwick se retourna brusquement. Ses yeux étaient rouges et cernés. Son visage pâle tendu d'inquiétude. A la vue des Maraudeurs, son corps se tendit perceptiblement.

- « Qu'est-ce que vous faites là vous 4 ? » Demanda-t-il durement en s'approchant d'eux.

- « On vient voir comment va Lily ». Répondit simplement le loup garou d'un ton rassurant.

- « Vous lui avez raconté ? » Questionna Fenwick à James et Sirius. « Pas de secret entre vous hein ! Tous pour un et un pour tous ! »

Puis son corps s'affaissa brusquement.

- « Je suis désolé les gars... » Murmura-t-il en se laissant tomber sur une chaise à côté de la jeune rousse.

-« C'est pas grave, on comprends. T'as pas dormi de la nuit hein ? » Demanda Sirius maladroitement.

Le Serdaigle soupira et répondit affirmativement.

Et il y eut un silence.

Au bout d'une petite minute, James le brisa en demandant :

- « Alors ? Comment va-t-elle ? »

Benjamin passa sa main dans ses cheveux blonds et répondit :

-« L'hémorragie s'est arrêtée et n'a pas causé de dégâts. Ses fractures sont en voie de guérison, ses plaies sont cicatrisées, mais par contre, les doloris ont affecté son organisme, ils ne savent pas quelles vont être les conséquences. En tout cas elle devrait bientôt se réveiller d'après le Médicomage. Voilà... » Acheva-t-il en leur faisant un mince sourire.

Personne n'ouvrit la bouche, ne sachant quoi dire. James avait beaucoup de questions, mais voyant Benji si préoccupé, il n'osa pas le déranger avec.

Les Maraudeurs prirent congés et retournèrent en cours.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Lily avait l'impression d'être dans du coton, elle ne ressentait rien, ne voyait rien et ne touchait rien... Mais Lily savait qu'il faudrait tout au tard affronter la réalité.

Alors, elle entreprit de se réveiller, s'accrochant désespérément au son qu'elle entendait au loin.

La sensation de coton s'évanouit peu à peu, ses doigts agrippèrent faiblement le drap sur lequel ils reposaient. Elle ouvrit doucement ses yeux. Chaque parcelle de son corps la faisait souffrir, elle s'entendit gémir. Elle devina plus qu'elle ne vit l'infirmerie. Elle se frotta les yeux avec une de ses mains, voulant y voir clair. Mais son regard resta flou, sombre. Elle distinguait à peine les formes autour d'elle.

Son coeur battait la chamade, et malgré la douleur, elle se redressa et plaqua ses mains sur ses yeux verts.

- « Lily ? Tu es réveillé ! Par Merlin... Madame Pomfresh ! Madame Pomfresh ! »

C'était la voix de Benji, mais elle avait beau regarder, elle ne le voyait pas.

Elle ouvrit ses lèvres tremblantes et murmura :

- « J'y vois flou... »

Des pas se firent entendre et elle sentit une main lui saisir le poignet.

Elle sursauta en criant :

-« Qui c'est ! Ne me touchez pas ! »

Et elle ne voyait toujours rien.

- « Miss Evans, je suis l'infirmière, dites-moi où vous avez mal ? »

Lily reprit sa respiration et ferma ses yeux :

- « Partout... J'y vois flou... » Rajouta-t-elle en sentant les larmes monter à ses yeux.

- « Laissez-moi vous auscultez ! Ne vous en faites pas, c'est temporaire, c'est à cause des Endoloris, l'effet se dissipera peu à peu. »

Lily se coucha tremblante et saisit la main douce de Benji.

Elle avala un nombre incalculable de potions aux divers goûst et aux diverses consistances. Puis Pomfresh entreprit de lui changer ses pansements, aidée volontairement par le Serdaigle.

En essayant d'oublier la douleur qui la traversait quand on lui touchait la peau, Lily entreprit de mettre en peu d'ordre dans son esprit.

Ce cauchemar avait bouleversé sa vie à jamais. Elle revoyait sans cesse les scènes de combats, Harry qui subissait les sorts et elle aussi par la même occasion. Et tout ce désespoir, cette peur qui ne lui appartenait pas mais dont elle avait partagé les sensations, et cette odeur de sang, de pourriture...

Elle eu un haut-le-coeur et se pencha du lit pour y vomir toutes ses tripes en sanglotant, soutenue par Benji.

Même si ses pensées n'étaient pas claires (son regard non plus) et qu'elle vomissait toujours, elle ne retenait qu'une seule chose : Harry Potter avait besoin d'elle...

Et une idée folle germa dans son esprit : Il fallait qu'elle le rencontre, coûte que coûte...

* * *

****

**0o0 Fin du chapitre 3 0o0   
**

**_(1) : Tiré de la Chanson Bliss de Muse._**

_**Je devrais poster le prochain chapitre dans les jours qui viennent ! **_

_**Reviews ? **_

_**Ambre**_


	5. Chapitre 4

**_Note de l'auteur_ : Bonjour bonjour Voici un deuxième chapitre dans la semaine !**

**Pour les réponses anonymes, direction mon livejournal (adresse dans mon profil )**

**Merci à ma béta-readeuse Ahmose !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**RÊVES...**

**Chapitre IV** : **_"J'ai froid, je pleure de la neige"_** (1)

Les jours suivants, Lily fut coincée dans l'infirmerie, l'état de ses yeux ne s'arrangeait pas, les plaies avaient du mal à cicatriser et à n'importe quel moment de la journée, la jeune rousse était prise de tremblements convulsifs.

Ces crises étaient -comme l'avait dit Madame Pomfresh- dues aux endoloris. Elles s'espaceraient et finiraient par disparaître avec le temps.

La jeune fille était donc obligée de rester au lit, de dormir, et de rattraper les cours quand elle en avait la force.

Benji lui rendait visite souvent, c'était le seul moment de la journée où elle se sentait bien. Le reste, elle pensait sans cesse à Harry Potter, à ses rêves, et à ce sentiment indescriptible qui l'obsédait : Le rencontrer... l'aider...

Ce fut au quatrième jour que Lily retrouva la vue. Elle n'y voyait encore bien, mais elle y voyait clair. Elle pu recommencer à lire et à travailler seule.

Le cinquième jour, Dumbledore voulut la voir.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lily était enroulée dans les couvertures chaudes du lit de l'infirmerie. Elle s'était réveillée quelques minutes auparavant, et regardait par la fenêtre la neige tomber. Elle eut un petit sourire et décida de sortir de son cocon chaud.

Bouger était un supplice pour Lily, ses muscles la tiraient, sa peau aussi, elle serra les dents de douleur en posant ses pieds sur le carrelage gelé et prit un flacon sur la table de chevet. En l'avalant, elle sentit peu à peu ses muscles se détendre.

-« Miss Evans ! Enfin debout ! » S'exclama l'infirmière en déboulant à ses côtés. « Vous avez bien pris votre potion pour vos muscles ? Très bien ! Avalez-moi celle-ci, puis celle-là, attention par petites gorgées ! Comment vont vos yeux ? »

Tous les matins, elle subissait cette torture mentale, mais se laissait docilement faire en retenant un soupir.

-« Mes yeux vont de mieux en mieux, je vous ai vue arriver... » Répliqua-t-elle d'un ton mordant.

L'infirmière probablement habituée aux patients aigris ne répondit rien et saisit la tête de sa malade en inspectant ses yeux verts.

- « Parfait, vos yeux sont presque rétablis, vous prendrez cette potion encore avant de partir chez le Directeur. »

Sur ce, Madame Pomfresh partit.

-« Encore une potion infecte, je parie. » Râla Lily en saisissant le flacon.

La potion était plus immonde que les autres. Elle l'avala avec une grimace et se dirigea vers la salle de bain de l'infirmerie.

Quand ses yeux croisèrent le long miroir, elle ferma ses yeux par réflexe. Elle ne supportait plus de se voir dans une glace. De voir son corps marqué de longues cicatrices blanches.

Une particulièrement. La grande qui partait du haut de épaule droite et finissait dans une arabesque sur sa hanche gauche. Sa forme singulière la rendait presque belle.

Elle avait compté en plus de celle-ci 6 autres, 4 sur le dos, sauf une sur sont avant-bras droit et une sur la nuque.

Les autres avaient peu à peu disparu, sans laisser de trace ou presque.

La jeune rousse se déshabilla, les yeux toujours fermés, puis les ouvrit doucement.

Le miroir lui renvoyait le reflet d'une jeune fille au corps fin, à la poitrine et aux hanches menues. Son visage était blanc, et de longs cernes mangeaient sans visage. Elle grimaça en détourant les yeux et lança un sort sur la glace qui devint noire.

Une fois propre et habillée, elle quitta l'infirmerie pour se rendre dans le bureau du directeur.

Les couloirs étaient vides, pas un seul élève ni un professeur (ni un fantôme). Lily entendait ses pas sur le dallage du corridor. Elle resserra son écharpe et monta doucement un escalier. L'air frais lui remis les idées en place, et la réveilla complètement. Quand elle arriva face à la gargouille fermant l'entrée du bureau, elle se sentait un peu mieux. Le fait d'avoir marché un peu lui avait donné un sentiment de liberté ; elle n'avait pas quitté l'infirmerie depuis son cauchemar.

- « Miss Evans ! Je suis heureux de vous voir sur pied et en forme ! » L'accueillit le vieux mage assit derrière son immense bureau en bois.

La pièce du directeur était assez... étrange ! Des objets moldu, magiques, des livres sûrement aussi lourds qu'elle et vingt fois plus âgés, des médailles, trophée, même un phénix.

-« Merci... » Murmura, timide, Lily avec un petit sourire en regardant la pièce.

Elle s'assit doucement sur un fauteuil en cuir rose bonbon qui lui désignait Dumbledore.

-« Un thé au citron ? » Proposa-t-il en baissant ses lunettes sur l'arrête de son nez.

Elle refusa d'un signe de la tête en s'enfonçant dans le fauteuil.

-« Très bien, ce n'est pas grave ! » S'exclama-t-il en se redressant sur son fauteuil. « Bien, je voudrais vous parler de vos rêves ! »

Lily eut un petit sourire, elle s'y attendait.

- « Vous faites donc des rêves sur ce Harry Potter, et le dernier fut plutôt violent... »

La jeune rousse souffla un petit oui. Son coeur s'était mis à battre plus fort à l'annonce du nom du jeune homme.

- « J'ai fait une recherche sur ce Harry, et il n'y a jamais eu de Harry dans la famille Potter... Comme il n'y a pas eu d'attaque de Mangemorts récemment. »

Lily sentit un poids gelé tomber dans son estomac.

"C'est impossible !" pensa-t-elle.

Comme elle ne réagissait pas, le Directeur continua :

- « Cependant rêver à répétition de la même personne peut suggérer un don, de voyance peut-être ou de télépathie. J'aimerais que vous me laissiez pratiquer l'occlumentie sur vous... »

Lily savait que cette magie consistait à fouiller dans l'esprit d'une personne, de deviner ses intentions, de connaître sa personnalité, ses souvenirs et ses pensées.

-« Mais je suis d'ascendance Moldue, et ce genre de dons est transmissible de génération en génération... » Dit-elle en se rappelant des paroles de son meilleur ami à ce propos.

Dumbledore la regarda en souriant.

-« La magie est parfois étrange ! » Dit-il énigmatiquement. « De plus, vous pouvez venir d'une ancienne famille de sorciers, devenue cracmol ou maudite ! »

Lily resta interdite. Elle avait déjà entendu parler de malédiction. Un sorcier pouvait priver une famille entière de son pouvoir magique, cependant l'effet s'estompait au fil des génération.

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai a perdre de toute façon !" Pensa-t-elle.

-« Allez-y, fouillez dans mon crâne ! » S'exclama-t-elle, fataliste. » Je veux savoir de toute façon ! »

Le directeur se leva et contourna son bureau.

Il sortit sa baguette.

-« Je ne vous certifie pas que cela sera agréable. »

Puis il baragouina un sort que Lily ne comprit pas. Un jet blanc sortit de sa baguette et atterrit en plein sur son front.

Elle ressentit une énorme douleur, comme une main qui essayait de lui ouvrir le crâne pour y rentrer.

Elle résista inconsciemment à cette force puis, s'y laissa aller, épuisée.

Des souvenirs furent mis à nu, la main qui fouillait dans son cerveau regardait tout, chamboulait tout.

Lily eut envie de vomir tellement elle avait mal. Ce n'était pas une douleur physique, mais psychique, le sentiment qu'on violait sa tête.

Et la main s'arrêta brusquement et saisit quelque chose.

Elle hurla brusquement de peur, de douleur, elle ne savait pas trop -les deux en même temps peut être-. La main fut brusquement repoussée hors de son esprit.

Le professeur Dumbledore gisait à terre, un peu sonné et surtout très surpris. Le siège de Lily s'était renversé et elle essayait de reprendre sa respiration.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant que Dumbledore se relève. Il redressa le fauteuil de la jeune rousse et l'aida à se remettre sur ses pieds. Les battements de coeur de Lily se calmèrent peu à peu, mais son sentiment d'avoir était violée mentalement demeurait.

-« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Monsieur ? » Demanda Lily en mangeant le chocolat que lui tendait le vieil homme.

Celui-ci resta quelque instant silencieux, plongé dans ses pensées.

-« Et bien Miss, je ne sais pas vraiment. Vous ne possédez aucun don de voyance et encore moins de télépathie. Cependant, j'ai trouvé un lien. »

-« Un lien ! » S'exclama Lily le voix pâteuse à cause du chocolat.

-« Oui, un lien magique que je n'ai pas réussi à toucher. Votre inconscient m'a repoussé brusquement. Il semblerait que vous ayez un lien avec ce Harry Potter... »

Lily resta silencieuse, se mordant la langue pour pas répliquer au Directeur

"Vieux sénile ! Je savais déjà que j'ai un lien avec Harry !"

-« ...Et c'est très dangereux ! » conclut-il en buvant une gorgé de thé. « Je vais chercher un moyen de vous en détacher. »

Et il disait ça comme ça... D'une voix naturelle, presque comme si c'était normal.

Lily déglutit doucement. Un énorme noeud s'était formé dans sa gorge. Se détacher de Harry ?

Une voix au fond d'elle même se rebella :

"Non ! Tu ne dois pas faire ça ! Il ne faut pas ! Harry a besoin d'aide ! Il a besoin de toi !"

Son coeur se serra brusquement, et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

Dumbledore ne remarqua rien, et lui annonça qu'il la tiendrait au courant.

Lily quitta les lieux plus déterminée que jamais à trouver un moyen de rencontrer ce jeune homme.

Jamais le Directeur ne toucherait à son lien. Elle était persuadée que s'il existait, ce n'était pas pour rien !

Lily s'avança dans le parc recouvert de neige, et sans accorder d'importance au froid, elle s'assit à même le sol, près du lac et pleura, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi d'ailleurs...

**0o0o0 Fin du chapitre 0o0o0**

(1) : parole tiré de "Tokyo Montana" de Dionysos.

Alors ? Vous avez aimé ? Reviews ?

Ambre.


	6. Chapitre 5

**Note de l'Auteur : _Merci beaucoup de vos reviews ! _**

**_Pour les reviews anonymes, il n'y'en a que deux, les voila : _Nine_, non Harry n'a pas perdu ses amis ! Je suis pas aussi sadique (hem...) Pour le voyage dans le temps il va falloir attendre un peu ! Bisous. Et _Hp-fanfiction-6_, merci de ta review ! J'espère que la suite te plairas aussi ! bisous._**

_**Bonne lecture ! **_

_**P/S : On applaudit Ahmose pour sa correction ! (Bisous à toi Miss !)**_

**RÊVES...**

**CHAPITRE V : "Why don't you know that you are my mind ? Tell everyone in the world, that I'm you." (1)**

Lily retourna à l'infirmerie dans un état second, trempée et frigorifiée.

L'infirmière poussa un énorme hurlement en la voyant arriver. Elle la fit déshabiller, la sermonna copieusement et lui servit une tasse de chocolat que Lily se força à boire.

Madame Pomfresh, lassée d'engueuler un mur, partit d'un pas rageur alors que Lily s'enroulait dans la couverture dans son lit, ne pensant plus à rien.

Une petite heure plus tard, Benji fit son entrée avec son éternel sourire éclatant aux lèvres.

La jeune rousse y répondit et se décala dans le lit alors qu'il se glissait sous les draps à ses côtés.

Lily et Benji avaient pris cette habitude à leur rencontre. Ils avaient passé de nombreuses vacances ensemble et partageaient souvent la même chambre.

C'était dans ces moments-là qu'ils parlaient de tout et de rien.

-« Tu as vu Dumbledore ? » Demanda-t-il en fixant le plafond.

-« Oui, je l'ai vu... » Murmura-t-elle. Fallait-il qu'elle parle de cette obsession qu'elle ressentait pour Harry ? De ce qu'il s'était passé dans le bureau ?

-« Alors ? »

Elle resta silencieuse et se tourna vers lui.

-« Promets-moi de ne pas me prendre pour une folle. »

Benji se tourna brusquement vers elle, voulant savoir si elle blaguait.

- « Bien sûr que non ! » Annonça-t-il en croisant ses bras derrière sa nuque. « Je t'écoute et je ne te prendrai pas pour une folle ! Tu es ma meilleure amie ! »

Ses paroles rassurèrent la jeune fille.

-« Depuis que je fais ces cauchemars, » Commença Lily d'une petite voix, « j'ai eu enves à plusieurs reprises d'aider ce Harry, même si je pensais qu'il n'était pas vraiment réel. Mais depuis ce cauchemar (et celui d'avant aussi !) Je ne fais que penser en lui. Et j'ai le coeur comme déchiré. Je DOIS le rencontrer, l'aider même. Ça peut paraître débile, mais il le faut ! Je ne pourrais pas t'expliquer. C'est comme ce que tu ressens pour Lynette, quand tu me dis que tu as besoin de la voir... »

Après un court silence Lily continua :

-« Dumbledore a fouillé mon cerveau avec l'occlumentie, il a découvert un lien magique entre ce garçon (réel ou non) et moi, il le considère comme dangereux et cherche une solution pour le couper... Je sens qu'il ne faut surtout pas le faire ! Si je suis liée avec ce jeune homme et que je ressens sa douleur, son désespoir, ce n'est pas pour rien... »

Benji resta silencieux, ne tourna même pas son regard vers elle. Puis il soupira brusquement :

- « Je comprends... » Dit-il dans un souffle.

À ces mots, Lily se sentit d'un coup plus légère.

-« Est-ce que tu peux...? » Commença-t-elle.

-« Bien sûr, je vais t'aider à retrouver ce gars ! » Coupa-t-il se redressant sur ses bras. « Je ne suis pas certain de ce que ça va donner, de ce qui va se passer, mais les cicatrices que tu as sont réelles, alors pourquoi pas tes rêves et ce mec ? »

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Au bout d'une semaine, Lily pû enfin sortir de l'infirmerie et réintégrée son dortoir. Elle y voyait presque clair et ses crises étaient de plus en plus espacées et de moins en moins fortes.

Munie de son sac de cour et d'une multitude de potions guérisseuses, Lily débarqua dans la Grande salle.

Personne n'avait dû remarquer son absence ou s'en inquiéter. Elle espérait seulement que Potter et Black n'aient pas ébruités la raison de sa disparition.

Elle s'assit donc à sa table, un peu sonnée par le bruit. Après une semaine dans un calme complet, c'était déstabilisent de manger au milieu d'une centaine d'élèves parlant, criant, pleurant, chantant...

Installée à sa place habituelle, Lily reprit inconsciemment ses petites habitudes.

Ces petits gestes que l'on fait automatiquement au même moment de la journée.

Le truc à Lily, au petit-déjeuner, c'était de boire par petites gorgées une tasse de café brûlant. Le liquide lui brûlait la bouche puis la gorge, elle pouvait même le sentir arriver encore chaud dans son estomac.

Après, elle prenait un croissant, mangeait la croûte dorée puis finissait par la pâte blanchâtre à l'intérieur.

Mais aujourd'hui, les Maraudeurs dérangèrent ses habitudes.

Elle qui mangeait presque toujours seule, se retrouva cernée.

Les quatre garçons avaient prit place à ses côté : Lupin à sa gauche, Black à sa droite, Potter et Pettigrow face à elle.

-« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » Bredouilla-t-elle en posant doucement sa tasse sur la table.

Black lui fit un sourire tout à fait charmant et séduisant :

-« On va prendre notre petit-déjeuner en compagnie d'une jolie demoiselle... » Annonça-t-il avec un petit clin d'oeil.

A ces mots, Lily piqua un fard monumental et s'avoua à elle-même que, oui, Sirius Black était vraiment beau.

-« Sirius, arrête ton numéro ! » Soupira James en le fusillant du regard. Puis il se tourna vers la jeune fille. « On voulait savoir comment tu allais... »

Lily fut touchée plus qu'elle le voulait par les propos du jeune homme et répondit en détournant les yeux :

-« Je vais bien... enfin mieux. »

Puis elle se plongea dans la contemplation de son mug.

Après quelques secondes de silence assez lourdes à supporter, Lupin prit la parole :

-« James et Sirius nous ont parlé de l'évènement à Peter et moi... »

C'était net, franc et honnête. Lily en resta stupéfaite, même pas en colère. Elle se permit un simple "oh" sans aucun ton particulier.

Elle était de plus en plus gênée, et les regards furibonds de quelques fanatiques des Maraudeurs n'arrangeaient vraiment pas son état.

Elle redressa la tête et regarda Potter en face d'elle -il mangeait son toast assez bizarrement remarqua-t-elle- (James mangeait d'abord la croûte puis croquait chaque coin avant d'avaler le reste). Et quelque chose frappa soudain Lily, un flash, peut-être un souvenir.

Potter ressemblait à quelques différences près à ce Harry Potter... Elle en resta sans voix. Comment avait-elle pu passer à côté de cette ressemblance ?

Le même nez, la même forme de visage, le même menton, les mêmes cheveux en bataille, James avait cependant les joues plus arrondies et le teint moins maladif..

-« Tu lui ressembles. » Dit-elle en le fixant toujours.

Ces mots sortirent de sa bouche sans qu'elle leur en ait donné l'autorisation. Elle les regretta aussitôt, mais ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière : Les Maraudeurs la regardaient éberlués.

-« Quoi ? » Émit James en écarquillant des yeux.

-« Tu ressembles à Harry Potter, comme si tu étais son frère. »

-« Je n'ai pas de frère. » Répondit stupidement James, surpris. « Et en plus, il n'y a jamais eu de Harry dans ma famille. »

Lily le savait déjà mais ne le dit pas. Elle décida de ne pas en reparler, mais elle sentait qu'Harry Potter avait un lien avec James Potter.

-« C'est étrange ton histoire quand même ! » S'exclama soudain Peter la bouche pleine.

-« À qui le dis-tu... » Murmura la jeune rousse en retirant la fine croûte dorée de son croissant.

-« Et pour tes rêves qu'en pense le Directeur ? » Demanda Remus d'un ton curieux.

Lily fit un mince sourire. Lupin lui faisait penser à Benji d'un certain côté. Toujours logique, suivant le fil de sa réflexion...

Elle aurait pu répondre aux Maraudeurs que cette histoire ne les regardait pas, mais elle savait au fond d'elle que ce n'était pas vrai.

Alors elle leur raconta son entrevue avec le Directeur et son désir de voir ce jeune homme aux yeux verts. À la fin de son explication, James annonça :

-« On va t'aider à le trouver, Lily. »

Black et Lupin acquiescèrent, tandis que Peter bredouilla un "trouver quoi ?" tellement faiblement, qu'elle ne fut même pas certaine de l'avoir entendu.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chacun de leur côté (Les Maraudeurs de l'un, Benji et Lily de l'autre), ils entreprirent de rechercher des sorts, des potions qui leur seraient utiles pour retrouver ce jeune homme. Mais c'était comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Remus et Lily, étant préfets, avaient accès à la Réserve, et même dans la partie magie noire ils ne trouvèrent pas leur "bonheur".

Avant le couvre feu, tous les soirs, ils se retrouvaient, au troisième étage de l'aile est -partie peu fréquentée du château à cette heure- devant le tableau de Mistinguett (une danseuse de French Can Can moldue) pour se tenir au courant de l'avancé de leurs recherches.

C'est deux semaines après le début que leurs efforts furent récompensés.

Il était 21h, dans une heure le couvre-feu sonnerait, les Maraudeurs et Lily attendaient depuis dix bonne minute Benji.

-« Et alors mes mignons ! » Les aborda le tableau de la danseuse de french can can. « Vous n'avez toujours pas conclu avec la belle rousse ? »

En disant ses mots, la jeune femme s'était tournée vers Lily en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

-« Mistinguett ! » Gronda-t-elle en rougissant alors que les garçons riaient sous cape.

-« Lily ne m'intéresse pas ! C'est toi que je veux ! » S'exclama théâtralement Sirius en touchant la peinture.

-« Fais attention où tu mets les mains ! Tu me chatouilles ! » Ria Mistinguett en s'agitant derrière sa toile avec un sourire coquin sur sa bouche.

Il n'y eut pas de suite à cette fausse tentative de drague de la part de Sirius car Benji accourait vers eux en hurlant :

-« J'ai trouvé ! J'ai trouvé ! »

Il marqua un silence savourant le fait d'avoir tout le monde suspendu à ses lèvres. Même Mistinguett écoutait attentivement (elle avait même cessé d'agiter ses jupons !).

Il brandit un magazine devant lui, tout fier avec un "tandann". Lily, les Maraudeurs et la Danseuse française se penchèrent sur le périodique.

Sur la couverture on pouvait lire "_**Wizard Girl **- Le magazine branché qu'il **TE** faut !" "Ce mois-ci, on t'expliquera comment avoir les cheveux lisses en un tour de baguette !" "Spécial interview de Morgan The Fay in the Heaven, la chanteuse de l'année"_

-« C'est quoi cette débilité ! » S'exclama Lupin, en prenant le magazine dans ses mains, afin d'observer mieux le tas d'absurdité.

Black s'en saisit et s'écria outré :

-« Mais Mumuse ! C'est grâce à ce magazine que j'ai toutes les filles à mes pieds ! J'y pioche toutes mes conversations. C'est quoi le reportage de cette semaine ? »

Lily ouvrit la bouche interloquée, ne sachant plus quoi penser ni dans quel ordre. Sirius lisait un magazine pour gamine frustrée ? Pourquoi Benji l'avait rapporté ? (Et surtout : Où l'avait-il trouvé !)

-« Benji... Tu peux nous expliquer là ? » Demanda Potter aussi pommé qu'elle.

Le Serdaigle arracha le magazine des mains de Black -qui émit un son de protestation- et l'ouvrit à une double page (14-15 pour être exacte).

-« J'ai ce qui nous faut pour retrouver Harry Potter ! »

Lily se pencha pour lire :

_"**Amour Wizard, la rubrique sortilège du mois **:_

_Tu as rencontré un jeune homme super charmant sur la plage cet été, tu as fait connaissance avec lui, mais hélas, tu n'as pas son adresse et aucun moyen de le joindre !_

_Amour Wizard a LE moyen pour t'aider à reprendre contact avec lui ! _

_Pour cela, il te suffit de bien lire les conseils ci-dessous. Attention, respecte bien les consignes de préparation ! Sinon ta potion sera ratée !_

_Il te faut :_

_-1 coeur de crapaud_

_-de l'eau de cristal_

_-du sel_

_-une feuille de chêne_

_-une patte de lapin albinos_

_-une plume d'hiboux _

_Ce qu'il faut faire :_

_-Tout d'abord, prend un chaudron de taille standard et fait bouillir 1 litre d'eau pendant 3 minutes._

_-Pendant ce temps, il faut que tu découpes ta patte de lapin en fins morceaux. _

_-Quand l'eau a bouilli le temps indiqué, tu plonges dans l'eau les morceaux de ta patte de lapin un à un, toutes les dix secondes._

_-Puis tourne 7 fois la potion dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre._

_-À ce stade, la potion doit être argentée !_

_-Tu laisses ton chaudron sur feu très doux pendant 15 minutes._

_-Puis remue la potion 7 fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre cette fois-ci !_

_-Rajoute ta feuille de chêne, entière, dans la potion puis saupoudre de 10 grammes de sel._

_-La potion doit prendre une teinte bleue à présent._

_-Laisse 30 minutes ta potion à grand feu._

_-Éteint ensuite ton feu, retire le chaudron et rajoute le coeur de crapaud. La potion devient noire !_

_-Tu remets ton chaudron sur ton feu moyen et remue la mixture doucement en faisant des 8 pendant 3 minutes._

_-La potion doit être mauve après ce temps. Alors verses-y l'eau de cristal (une fiole standard environ)_

_-Puis rajoute l'ingrédient final : la plume d'hiboux._

_-Ne remue surtout pas ! Laisse ta potion bouillir et quand le mélange redevient transparent (cela ne doit prendre pas plus d'une heure), éteint et laisse refroidir._

_Quand et comment tu dois utiliser cette potion :_

_-Le soir avant d'aller te coucher_

_-A 23h pile, bois deux gorgés de ta potion en pensant au beau garçon que tu veux retrouver._

_-Tu tomberas endormis très rapidement et tu rêveras de l'être désiré._

_Signé : Elmira Duturnal" _

Lily releva la tête.

-« Ne me dis pas que tu crois à ça ! » S'exclama-t-elle en fixant Benji qui enroulait précieusement le magazine.

-« Si, bien sûr, et tu sais pourquoi ? Elmira Duturnal est le pseudonyme de Lynette ! C'est elle qui a écrit cet article et la potion fonctionne très bien... »

-« Lynette écrit dans un journal débile ? » Demanda Lily, ne voulant pas y croire.

-« Ben oui ! Faut bien qu'elle bouffe ! » Rétorqua Benjy en lui faisant un grimace d'énervement.

-« Lynette ? » Demanda Black.

Benji se tourna vers lui, les yeux pétillant :

-« Lynette Tutral, elle était en 7ème Année l'année dernière ! C'est ma copine ! »

-« Attends, c'est la Serpentard major de la promotion de l'année dernière, douée naturellement pour les Potions ? » Demanda Lupin.

Benji eut un regard plein de fierté et répondit :

-« Oui, c'est bien elle ! Maintenant elle suit des études supérieures de potion au Campus de Edinburgh ! »

-« Et oh, oh, on se calme, on est là pour trouver ce Harry non ? Cette potion est-elle fiable ? » Demanda Potter en interrompant la conversation.

Benji acquiesça un brin vexé.

-« On se met à sa confection demain alors ? » Interrogea Lily.

Les garçons acquiescèrent.

-« Mais où ? »

Les Maraudeurs se regardèrent avec un air conspirateur.

-« On a notre idée sur la chose. » Annonça James en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. « Benji, tu nous retrouves devant l'entré de la tour des Gryffondors après le dîner ! »

Dans un accord commun, ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher.

-« Je ne vous verrai plus alors ? » Demanda une petite voix triste alors qu'ils commençaient à partir.

Mistinguett leur faisait depuis le derrière de son cadre un adorable air triste.

-« Vous allez me manquer, j'aimais bien votre histoire. C'est bien mieux qu'un roman de Virginia C.Andrews ! Revenez me voir à l'occasion d'accord ? Je vous montrerai peut-être ce que je cache derrière mon tableau... »

Après que Sirius lui ait promis son amour éternel, ils partirent en direction de leur dortoirs respectifs.

**0o0o0 Fin du chapitre 5 0o0o0**

(1) : Forest - System of a down - (hihi, j'adore !)

Voila pour ce chapitre Je sais, il est cour (et puis vous l'attendez ce petit voyage dans le temps ! il arrivera d'ici 3 ou 4 chapitre )

Vous avez aimé ? J'ai vraiment besoin de vos avis ! Ca m'aide énormément

Le prochain chapitre (le 6 donc) sera en ligne samedi ! Pourquoi si tôt ? Parce que après je pars une semaine en Bretagne !

Bisous !

Ambre.


	7. Chapitre 6

**Note de l'auteur :** **_Voici le chapitre 6, comme promis le samedi (je voulais le mettre en ligne vendredi dans la soirée ou la nuit, mais il faisait orage ! --). J'espère que vous l'aimerez ! Merci à vos reviews, c'est le moteur de ma motivation et à Ahmose qui a fait comme toujours un super travail ! Bonne lecture !_**

**RÊVES...**

**Chapitre VI : _"I cry when angels deserve to die"(1)_**

-Bon et là, tu rajoutes la plume d'hiboux... Voila... NON PETER ! NE REMUE PAS !

Ce fut dans un saut périlleux que Benji se jeta sur Peter pour l'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable, alors qu'ils avaient sué toute la soirée et une partie de la nuit pour faire cette potion.

Peter lâcha l'objet du délit - une louche - et se retrouva à terre, Benji à côté de lui.

Le reste des Maraudeurs et Lily soupirèrent de soulagement à l'unisson.

Peter avait failli gâcher la potion au moins 3 fois depuis le début de sa fabrication.

Lily commençait à penser que ce Maraudeur était particulièrement crétin. Enfin, non, elle l'avait toujours pensé et elle en avait la confirmation.

Il était 2 heures du matin, et ils étaient enfermés depuis 4 heures dans une salle à faire rougir de jalousie les plus vieux manoirs hantés.

Il avait fallu une petite heure à Lily pour s'habituer aux bocaux remplis de divers membres humains, aux squelettes enchaînés aux mûrs et à cette odeur de pourriture.

Après ce temps, elle n'y faisait plus attention -on s'habitue à tout, comme on dit- mais elle se demandait sérieusement ce que le château était avant d'être une école.

La salle en question se trouvait au troisième sous sol. Comment les Maraudeurs l'avaient-ils trouvée ? Mystère... Mais tous les ingrédients (vieux, certes) étaient sur place, facilitant indiscutablement les choses.

Les Maraudeurs, Benji et Lily s'étaient regroupés autour du chaudron fumant et attendaient en silence.

-« Et quand elle est prête, on fait quoi ? » Demanda Peter en gigotant par terre. Il poussa le chaudron manquant de le renverser.

-« Faut déjà qu'on arrive à la terminer... » Grinça Lily en rongeant son frein. Ce Peter commençait vraiment à l'exaspérer, rien que le regarder lui donnait des boutons.

-« Peter... tu vas goûter à mon endoloris si tu continues à bouger... » Annonça sur une voix grinçante Sirius avec un rictus méchant sous les rires des autres

Maraudeurs. La rousse frissonna longuement.

-« Belle imitation ! On dirait vraiment ta cousine Mochatrix ! »

-« Bellatrix Black ? » Demanda Benji. « Je suis obligé de faire équipe avec elle en cours de Soin aux Créatures Magique, c'est horrible. »

Sirius se tourna vers lui et continua son imitation :

-« Tu crois qu'un scrout à pétard résiste combien de temps à mon endoloris ?... »

Sirius, en disant cela, insistait volontairement sur le "endoloris" comme si c'était le plus beau mot du monde.

Lily sentit son coeur vers un bond dans sa poitrine. Et des bribes de ce cauchemar lui revinrent :

"Alors Baby Potter, tu comptais nous échapper ?" "Harry Potter, je t'avais prévenu... Endoloris !"

Cette voix railleuse, cruelle, vulgaire. Celle de la Mangemort de son rêve. Celle de Bellatrix Black à Serpentard.

-« Lily ? Ca va ? Tu es toute pâle ! » Demanda James en penchant sa tête vers elle.

-« Je... je... oh bordel... c'est pas vrai... » Jura-t-elle. « Sirius, ta cousine, c'est pas.. enfin, elle n'est pas au service de Vous-savez-qui ? »

Sirius la regarda longuement, impassible :

-« Non, elle attends d'avoir fini Poudlard. » Dit-il avec ironie. « Pourquoi cette question ? »

Lily sentit un énorme noeud se former dans sa gorge.

-« Elle était dans mon cauchemar... Elle faisait partie des mangemorts qui torturaient Harry. » Dit-elle en pressant sa main sur son front.

Elle était folle, folle à lier. Ses cauchemars devenaient illogiques, impossibles.

-« C'est impossible... » Assura Sirius. « Tu as dû confondre »

Mais la voix de Bellatrix était tout à fait singulière, et le jeune Black, comme tout le monde, le savait.

-« La potion est prête ! » Claironna Peter.

Lily avait de moins en moins envie de découvrir qui était ce Harry et d'où il venait...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Lily tenait une fiole remplie d'un liquide transparent… la potion...

-« Je la bois ici ? » Dit-elle en indiquant la salle morbide.

-« Y'a pas d'autre endroit, la Miss ! » Dit Remus en étalant sa cape par terre.

Lily tremblait légèrement. Elle s'assit par terre, sur la cape du Maraudeur, et déboucha la fiole. Elle marqua un temps d'hésitation et regarda les garçons.

-« On reste là, Lily ! » Dit Benji en déposant sa cape sur les jambes de la jeune rousse.

Elle regarda sa fiole, et la porta doucement à ses lèvres, buvant les deux gorgées indiquées en pensant à Harry, à ses yeux, son visage, son air maladif.

La pièce devint floue, sombre. Elle sentit ses forces la quitter, sa tête s'alourdir et son corps partir en arrière.

Puis le noir.

Elle eut la sensation de flotter. Elle entendit peu à peu des pas, des voix, le vent sur sa peau. Sa vision devint de plus en plus claire.

Elle était dans un corridor, et pas n'importe lequel ! Celui de Poudlard !

Personne ne la voyait. Un jeune homme blond platine -qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à Lucius Malefoy- fonça sur elle, apparemment en colère, et la traversa.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger sur cela, car elle entendait des éclats de voix devant elle.

-« C'est ça Malefoy ! Tire-toi ! Espèce de con ! » Criait une voix haineuse en s'approchant d'elle. C'était un jeune homme brun, de sa taille, très mince.

-« James ! » S'exclama Lily. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Mais il ne l'entendait pas.

- « Harry ! Arrête de chercher Malefoy ! » Déclara en hurlant une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns, en s'approchant du jeune homme. « Pour une fois, il t'avait rien fait ! »

-« Harry...? » Murmura Lily sans tenir compte du reste de la conversation (de l'enguelade plutôt). Et elle remarqua les yeux verts, brillants de haine, de son vis à vis. C'était Harry Potter. Son Harry.

Elle resta sans voix (et sans souffle) quelques secondes, avant de remarquer les lettres dorées qui scintillaient étrangement sur la robe noire : l'information promise par la Potion.

"Harry Potter, Poudlard, 1996"

"1996 ! 1996 !" Pensa-t-elle en reculant. "C'est pas possible... pas possible !"

Elle trébucha et tomba en arrière dans un petit cri, mais elle n'atterrit jamais le sol du Corridor. Le décor changea autour d'elle. Les Maraudeurs et Benji étaient penchés à ses côtés et la regardaient avec un mélange d'inquiétude, de soulagement et d'impatience. Lily s'assit doucement avec l'aide de Benji, sa tête tournée.

-« Alors ! » S'exclama James. « Il est où ? »

Lily déglutit et annonça d'une voix impassible :

-« À Poudlard, dans le futur. En 1996 pour être exact, James... »

**o0o0o0 Fin du chapitre 0o0o0o **

**(1) : tiré de Chop Suey de System of a Down (raa, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, ça fais 3 ans que je la connais et elle me remut toujours autant )**

_**Et voila ! La suite a mon retour de vacances ! C'est à dire samedi prochain !**_

_**Bisous**_

_**Ambre**_


	8. Chapitre 7

**Note de l'Auteur**

_**Me voila de retour de Bretagne ! Et pour le fêter, voici un nouveau chapitre ! (roooh, qu'est-ce qui pleut dans ce pays ! c'est incoryable, et en plus j'ai pas croisé d'elfe ni de fée... pas juste TT)**_

**_Et pour _**Luluflo4****:****Pour que Lily parle à son fils et autres, il faudra attendre un peu ! Bisous et merci de ta review !

_**Comme toujours un grand merci à ceux qui me lisent (et me review ), je vous aime ! **_

**_Et on applaudit Ahmose pour sa courageuse chasse à mes fautes d'orthographes. _PUB : Filez lire sa fic La Dernière Rose, elle est géniale !**

**Et maintenant, bonne lecture !**

**RÊVES...**

**Chapitre 7 :_"_M'zelle Bulle avait un rêve un peu spécial, pour une bulle quitter la terre c'est peu banal" (_1)_**

L'annonce de Lily avait laissé les garçons bouche bée. Elle en aurait presque rit... dans d'autres circonstances...

-« Quoi ! » S'exclama Benji, le premier à réagir. « En 1996 ! C'est impossible ! »

Lily resta silencieuse, n'en pensant pas moins.

-« C'est dans le futur ! » Continua Benji en prenant les épaules de la jeune fille dans ses mains. « Dans le futur ! Si ça se trouve, ce Harry est le fils de James ! »

Cette hypothèse tendit l'atmosphère.

-« James avec un rejeton ? » S'exclama Sirius. Puis son rire particulier (ressemblant à un aboiement) retentit dans la pièce. « C'est purement impossible ! » Rajouta-t-il, saisit d'un fou rire.

Ce rire moqueur eut raison des autres étudiants, qui se permirent eux aussi un petit rictus. James le premier, partageant l'avis de Sirius.

Lily, elle, ne riait pas, ni même ne souriait. Elle pensait à ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Ce jeune homme si haineux, ses yeux verts brillants d'une colère monstrueuse, ce désespoir et ses mots injurieux. Lily mit cour aux rires des Maraudeurs en annonçant d'une voix autoritaire :

-« Fils de James ou non, il faut que je le rencontre, même si je dois traverser le temps pour ça ! »

Benji soupira de désespoir en mettant sa tête entre ses mains. Elle savait exactement ce qu'il pensait, qu'elle était irraisonnable et obsédée par un rêve. Mais elle s'en foutait ! Complètement oui ! Elle était prête à tout pour rencontrer ce Harry. Même à partir seule, à risquer sa vie et à perdre son meilleur ami... À tout...

-« Lily... » Commença Remus d'une voix dégoulinante de sagesse. « Tu n'y penses pas... C'est horriblement dangereux et presque impossible. »

-« Il a raison », renchérit Sirius. « Non seulement il te faudra trouver un moyen de t'y rendre mais en plus la puissance magique nécessaire... »

Lily sentit une fureur sans nom monter en elle.

-« JE M'EN FOUS ! » Hurla-t-elle en se redressant, faisant sursauter les jeunes hommes. « VOUS AVEZ ENTENDU ! JE M'EN FOUS QUE CELA SOIT IMPOSSIBLE ! »

Ses mains commencèrent à trembler, annonçant une de ses fameuses crises dû aux endoloris.

-« Je m'en fous... » Continua-t-elle en baissant la voix. « Ce n'est pas vous qui êtes obsédés par ce visage, ce sentiment de désespoir qui ne m'appartient pas, cette

peur, cette haine, cette destruction ! Si je ne fais rien, j'en mourrais ! Ce Harry me détruit ! Je dois le voir ! J'ai besoin de l'aider ! »

Lily sentit ses tremblements devenir incontrôlables et ses larmes couler le long de ses joues.

-« Je le ferais ce voyage ! »

Benji lui pressa un flacon sur ses lèvres, alors que Lily était prit de spasmes.

Elle but la potion calmante que lui avait précrite Pomfresh en cas de nouvelles crises et respira profondément.

-« Je viendrai avec toi, Lily... » Lui murmura Benji en lui essuyant doucement les larmes qui s'étaient échappées de ses yeux. « Je t'ai promis que je t'aiderai à le retrouver... Je tiendrai ma promesse alors ne te mets plus dans un état pareil, s'il te plait... »

Lily respira un bon coup pour se calmer. Benji agissait sur elle comme un calmant. Elle ne se mettait que rarement en colère, mais quand cela se présentait, Benji était le seul à apaiser la furie qu'elle devenait.

-« Je suis également des vôtres ! » S'exclama James d'un air déterminé. « Si ce Harry est mon fils, enfin futur, je suis concerné, alors je viendrai. »

-« James... Dis plutôt que tu es en manque de sensations fortes ! En tout cas, je vous suis également, où James va, je vais (et inversement bien sûr) ! » Annonça Sirius en se redressant. Il adressa un clin d'oeil à Lily en se postant aux côtés de James.

-« Et bien, les dés sont jetés ! On ira tous ! » Soupira Remus, résigné, en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Lily sentit son coeur se gonfler de joie. Elle s'était beaucoup attachée aux Maraudeurs ces dernières semaines, et le fait qu'ils l'accompagnent la réconfortait.

-« En tout cas ! Je propose qu'on parte de cette salle immonde et qu'on aille faire dodo. Il est 4 heures, je vous signale ! » Déclara Sirius en ramassant sa cape.

- « On se retrouve demain vers 15 heures dans la bibliothèque ? » Demanda Benji en passant la sienne sur ses épaules.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

À 4 heures 30, Lily pénétra dans sa chambre, telle une petite souris, après un dernier bonne nuit aux Maraudeurs.

Le dortoir était plongé dans la pénombre, et les seuls bruits que Lily entendait étaient ceux des respirations de ses camarades.

Elle enleva son uniforme en vitesse et enfila son pyjama et un pull. Elle regarda son lit avec une grimace. Elle n'avait pas du tout envie de dormir.

Lily se sentait bien trop nerveuse, trop heureuse ou peut être avait-elle trop peur de ce qu'elle allait faire !

Elle resta plantée devant son lit un long moment avant de se diriger vers la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle s'assit sur la banquette et passa sa tête sous les rideaux pourpre, pour admirer les étoiles.

Lily était sûre qu'Harry faisait exactement la même chose, des années plus tard...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Autant vous dire que le lendemain matin (qui était un samedi, heureusement), Les Maraudeurs et Benji ne montrèrent leur nez que pour le repas de midi, encore dans le pâté.

Lily, elle, ne s'était endormie que vers 6 heures et avait été réveillée par une dispute des soeurs jumelles sur le coup de 10 heures.

Elle avait fait semblant de dormir jusqu'au départ de toutes ses camarades. Celles-ci étaient de plus en plus insupportables avec elle, qui leur "volait leur Maraudeurs" avaient-elles dit.

La jeune rousse pouvait sentir leurs regards jaloux à chaque fois qu'un des beaux jeunes hommes l'approchait, ou lui parlait.

Bien que cela rendait ses journées encore plus fatigantes - il lui fallait supporter les regards de dégoût, d'envie, les potins en tout genre (une rumeur disait même qu'elle couchait avec les Maraudeurs en même temps), les remarques de mauvais goût et les divers croches-pattes dans l'escalier- Lily était satisfaite d'être haïe pour quelque chose. Car être détestée par plaisir était le pire.

Là au moins elle savait à quoi s'en tenir et s'en amusait même.

Donc, après le départ des filles de son dortoir, elle se leva et prit la direction de la salle de bain. Elle jeta immédiatement un sort sur le miroir et retira ses vêtements.

Elle effleura doucement la cicatrice de son avant-bras. "Harry a-il les mêmes cicatrices que moi ?" se demanda-t-elle en plongeant sous le jet brûlant de la douche.

À midi, elle rejoint la Grande Salle pour déjeuner, et s'assit à côté de Sirius en lançant un petit bonjour.

-« Lut... » Répondit simplement celui-ci en fixant droit devant lui.

-« Laisse tomber Lily, quand Monsieur n'a pas dormit ses 10 heures, il ne faut pas lui parler ! » S'exclama James en lui passant le plat de pomme de terre.

Sirius émit un grognement en se servant du rôti.

-« Sirius, t'as un peu de purée, juste là... » Dit Remus, avec un petit sourire, en appuyant son doigt contre sa joue.

-« Roo ! Mais fichez moi la paix ! » S'écria celui-ci en reposant le bras.

James et Remus éclatèrent de rire.

-«C'est jouissif d'embêter un Sirius dans le coltard ! Tu devrais essayer Lily ! »

-« Mais ça suffit ! » Ronchonna le concerné d'une voix aïgue.

Lily eut un grand sourire.

C'était dans ces moments-là que Lily pensait que jamais elle n'échangerait sa place, même pour ne plus être haïe par la moitié des filles de Poudlard.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- « Bon, on va se répartir en 3 groupes de 2. Sirius et Peter, vous vous chargez de la partie Histoire, pour rechercher un éventuel témoignage sur un voyage temporel. Lily et Benji, vous : direction potion. Remus et moi on ira dans la partie sortilège ! Dans une heure, on se retrouve ici pour un rapport complet ! » Annonça James en les regardant tour à tour dans les yeux. « Des questions ? »

Parfois, James lui faisait penser à un de ces personnages dans les films d'actions qu'elle regardait dans le temps avec Pétunia et ses parents.

Suivant les ordres de leur "chef", les groupes se dispersèrent dans la bibliothèque.

Une heure plus tard, seul Sirius et Peter avaient trouvé quelque chose. Une sorcière avait prétendu voyager dans le temps (aux temps des Fondateurs), et racontait son périple. Cependant, la postface, écrite par un Langue de Plomb, disait que cette sorcière avait tout inventé et était maintenant en soins intensifs à St Mangouste pour schizophrénie aiguë.

Dans un soupir général, ils décidèrent d'en rester là pour l'instant.

-« Il faut aller dans la Réserve. » Dit Lily en marchant dans le parc avec les 5 garçons. « Là on trouvera quelque chose ! »

-« On a qu'à y aller ce soir ! » Proposa Sirius.

-« Pas tous ensemble ! On se ferait prendre ! Et en plus, depuis qu'ils ont découvert que des élèves y allaient en douce pour s'envoyer en l'air, ils l'ont barricadée à l'aide d'un sort très puissant ! »

-« Benji... comment-tu sais tout ça ? » Demanda Lily, suspicieuse.

Les joues de Benji prirent la couleur des écharpes des Gryffondors.

-« Et bien... Je suis préfet ! »

-« Tu t'es envoyé en l'air avec Lynette dans la bibliothèque ! » Déclara Lily en déposant un doigt accusateur sur son torse.

Benji rougit encore plus (si cela était possible).

-« Non Lily ! Tu n'y es pas du tout ! J'aurais jamais fait ça... »

Le haussement moqueur de Lily lui fit rajouter :

-« ...dans la bibliothèque ! »

Les Maraudeurs explosèrent de rire.

-« Mais là n'est pas la question ! On fait comment pour y entrer ? » Demanda Benji, essayant de changer de conversation.

Après un moment de silence, Lily trouva une idée.

-« En escaladant ! » S'écria-t-elle avec un immense sourire.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-« Benji... »Chuchota Lily.

-« Quoi ? » Répondit celui-ci sur le même ton.

-« Tu marches sur mon écharpe... Ca m'étrangle ! »

-« Oh, pardon ! »

Lily entortilla son écharpe trois fois plus longue que la moyenne autour de son cou.

-« Et ! Gigote pas trop ! La cape est déjà pas bien grande ! »

-« Arrête de te plaindre, ces capes d'invisibilités sont rares ! Je me demande où James l'a trouvée... »

-« Merde ! J'entends des pas derrière nous ! On se planque ! »

Ils ouvrirent une porte à la volée, au hasard, et tendirent l'oreille.

-« Et bien ma petite chatte, on dirait bien que j'ai imaginé ces bruits... »

Rusard, jeune concierge, mais déjà aigri, passa devant la porte entrebâillée d'un pas lent.

Mais que faisaient les Maraudeurs !

-« Ohoh, cette porte n'était pas fermée toute à l'heure ? » Demanda Rusard en caressant Miss Teigne, sa chatte grise. « On jette un coup d'oeil ? »

Les doigts crasseux du concierge allèrent pousser le battant quand un bruit de ferraille se fit entendre au loin.

Rusard tourna brusquement la tête vers le bruit et se mit à courir en criant :

-« Si je vous attrape ! Je vous attache dans mon bureau avec mes chaînes ! »

Lily reprit son souffle.

-« On l'a échappé belle, les Maraudeurs sont géniaux, j'espère qu'ils ne se feront pas prendre ! » Murmura Benji en sortant de la pièce. « Direction le parc ! »

Arriver à destination, ils retirèrent la cape d'invisibilité.

La nuit était glaciale, sombre et il pleuvait des cordes. Ils longèrent les murs en pierre de leur école et s'arrêtèrent 10 minute plus tard.

Lily retira sa cape, le vent gelé soufflait et s'engouffrait à travers ses vêtements. Elle frissonna brusquement.

-« Fissare ! » Murmura Lily en tendant sa baguette sur ses mains, puis répéta ce même sort sur ses pieds. « J'y vais Benji ! »

Le Serdaigle acquiesça en passant la cape de Lily sur la sienne.

-« Dépêche-toi, je crève déjà de froid ! »

Lily ne répondit pas et regarda le mur. La fenêtre de la bibliothèque se trouvait 10 mètres au-dessus de sa tête. Elle inspira et sauta le plus haut qu'elle pu.

Ses mains et ses pieds restèrent accrochés au mur froid et trempé grâce au sort de fixation et Lily commença à gripper doucement avec agilité, encouragée par Benji.

Depuis toute petite elle pratiquait l'escalade., Lily voulait même en faire son métier, en sauvant des vies en montagne, mais la lettre de Poudlard l'avait incitée à faire de la magie.

Bien que freinée par le vent et la pluie, Lily atteignit enfin les longues fenêtre de la bibliothèque. Elle s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre en enlevant les sorts de fixation.

La jeune rousse murmura un "Alohomora" et entendit le loquet tomber avec satisfaction.

On prend garde à bien protéger les portes, mais personne ne barricade avec autant de minutie les fenêtres.

Lily sauta dans la bibliothèque plongée dans la pénombre et éclairait les alentours avec un "Lumos". La voie était libre, pas un bruit, pas une âme qui vive à part elle.

Elle avait peur de se faire prendre mais l'adrénaline qui circulait dans son sang la força à avancer dans la pièce.

Ses pas résonnèrent sur le dallage jusqu'a la Réserve. La porte n'était même pas fermée à clef.

Lily n'était jamais entrée dans cette partie de la bibliothèque. C'était un lieu froid, mais sec (conservation des livres oblige). Les rayons étaient recouverts de grillages, surtout dans la partie "Magie Dangereuse" (autre nom pour Magie Noir).

Tous étaient étiquetés soigneusement à l'encre violette calligraphiée : Magie Blanche, Magie Ancienne, Magie Etrangère, Magie Dangereuse... etc...

Elle s'engagea instinctivement dans le rayon "Magie Ancienne" et après 30 minutes de fouille minutieuse où elle ne trouva rien sur les voyages dans le temps, un sentiment de frustration grandit en elle...

Lily décida de regarder les autres rayons, mais ne trouva également rien.

Ce fut avec un soupir qu'elle s'assit par terre, fatiguée et désespérée.

Ses muscles et ses nerfs la faisaient souffrir le martyre, cette ascension avait réveillé ses douleurs.

Soudain un bruit de clef se fit brusquement entendre sur la porte principale de la bibliothèque, elle se redressa et resta immobile, affolée...

-« Nous allons vérifier si celui que vous avez vu passer sous votre fenêtre se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque... » grinça la voix de Rusard et poussant la porte. « Ce voyou... »

Lily retint un cri de panique et se leva courant le plus vite qu'elle pu vers la fenêtre, sans refermer la porte de la Réserve. Elle sauta littéralement sur le rebord qui se trouvait à 1 mètre au-dessus d'elle, et se précipita sur le mur extérieur avec le sort de fixation aux mains et pieds, alors que les deux silhouettes parcouraient les rayons pour accéder à la fenêtre.

Lily dégringola du mur plus qu'elle ne le descendit et retomba durement sur ses fesses à côté de Benji.

-« Vite ! Mets ta capuche ! Et cours ! Rusard et un prof vont arriver ! » S'écria-t-elle en passant sa cape et commençant à courir.

Ils eurent juste le temps d'apercevoir le concierge avec leur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal qu'ils tournaient à l'angle du château.

-« Il faut qu'on atteigne la porte d'entrée avant eux ! » S'écria Benji.

-« C'est impossible ! Le temps qu'on fasse le tour du château, ils y seront déjà ! »

En effet, ils arrivaient à 5 mètres de la Grande Porte, qu'ils virent leur professeur sortir.

Ils freinèrent brusquement en retenant leur souffle et reculèrent rapidement vers un angle de mur sombre et invisible.

-« Pourvu qu'il ne nous remarque pas... » Murmura Lily en se collant à Benji.

Leur professeur marcha doucement dans leur direction, tendant l'oreille. Son ouïe fine allait forcement entendre leurs respirations précipitées.

Ils reculèrent contre le mur afin de se fondre encore plus dans la pénombre. Mais leurs dos ne rencontrèrent jamais la pierre millénaire. Ils se sentirent basculer dans le vide.

Lily tomba durement sur le sol gelé et regarda bêtement le mur devant elle.

-« On vient de traverser le mur là ? » Demanda Benji, abasourdi, en toussant.

Leur intrusion avait soulevé la poussière du sol.

Ils se relevèrent et regardèrent la pièce poussiéreuse avec l'aide d'un lumos

C'était une bibliothèque, et vu la tonne de poussière, les toiles d'araignée et cette odeur de renfermé, elle devait être très très ancienne. Leur amour pour les livres prit le dessus sur leur panique.

-« Et si on y jetait un coup d'oeil ? » Demanda Benji. « De toute façon, le prof va faire des rondes pendant au moins 2 heures...».

Lily acquiesça et s'avança vers une étagère.

Malgré l'apparence précaire de la salle, les livres étaient toujours dans un excellent état pour leur âge ; elle en saisit quelques uns en sautant pour attraper les plus hauts et s'assit par terre pour les lire... ou plutôt pour les décrypter !

Tous étaient écrits soit en runique ancien, soit en latin, ou en grecque ancien, passant par des langages que Lily ne pouvait comprendre ou reconnaître.

Benji et elle durent passer au moins deux heures à lire, feuilleter, regarder, décrypter ces livres quand ils entendirent des bruits mâts tomber à l'endroit où ils étaient arrivés.

-« Putain, c'est poussiéreux ici ! » dit la voix de James à travers le nuage de poussière en toussant.

-« Jamessss ! Bouge de là ! Tu m'écrases ! »

-« Oups, désolé Sirius ! Remus ? Tu es vivant ? »

-« Oui... Mais pourquoi je vous ai suivis hein ? Pourquoi ? J'aurais mieux fait de rester avec Peter dans la chambre. »

Les Maraudeurs les avaient retrouvés, en échappant aux rondes du prof en plus.

-« Hey ! On vous cherchés ! » S'écria Sirius en remuant sa veste pleine de poussière.

-« Comment vous nous avez trouvés ? » Demanda Benji en aidant Remus à se redresser.

James fit un clin d'oeil à Lily et répondit :

-« C'est notre petit secret ! Alors, cette réserve, ça a donné quoi ? »

Lily repoussa le livre en saxon qu'elle lisait.

-« Rien ! J'ai regardé partout et rien ! C'est désespérant ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

Remus s'approcha des étagères.

-« Ici, on trouvera, c'est la bibliothèque des Fondateurs ! »

Remus montra le tableau inanimé au fond de la pièce, que Lily et Benji n'avaient même pas remarqué (beaucoup trop omnibulés par les bouquins).

4 personnages y étaient représentés : deux femmes, deux hommes. Les Fondateurs.

-« Mais je croyais que ce n'était qu'une légende cette bibliothèque ! » Dit Lily émerveillée.

-« Moi aussi ! » Rétorqua Remus sur le même ton. « Et pourtant on y est ! »

-« Et y'a quoi de spécial dans cette bibliothèque ? » Demanda James, dépassé par les évènements.

"Quoi ? James Potter ne sait pas ça !" Pensa Lily, outrée.

-« Mais James ! La fameuse bibliothèque des Fondateurs a la particularité de posséder les livres magiques des anciennes civilisations, les plus vieux livres du monde ! Et également, leurs propres livres sur la magie qu'ils ont écrit, dit-on, durant leur vies ! Si on ne trouve pas un livre ou manuscrit parlant des voyages temporels, on n'en trouvera jamais ! » S'écria Lily, sans reprendre son souffle.

-« N'oublie pas de respirer Lily... » Se moqua Benji.

Lily ne releva pas la moquerie, bien trop occupée à dévorer tous ses livres des yeux.

-« Et bien c'est parti ! On va les lires ! Je crois que les Fondateurs ont traduit la plupart en saxon (qui est assez proche de l'Anglais). Pour faire apparaître la traduction, il faut lancer ce sort. »

Remus ouvrit un livre écrit en hébreux et lança "traduir", le livre se referma brusquement et vibra dans les mains du Maraudeur. Quelques minutes plus tard, il s'immobilisa. Remus l'ouvrit, une écriture finement calligraphiée en saxon avait remplacé l'hébreux.

Voyant les mines ébahies de ses camardes, Remus murmura.

-« Je n'ai aucun honneur, ma mère tient une bibliothèque... »

Quelque minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous plongés dans la lecture de leur manuscrits et grimoires.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ce fut Benji qui trouva le livre tant convoité une heure après. Lily sentit son coeur battre à tout rompre, elle se sentait euphorique, soulagée et surtout impatiente.

Remus, Sirius, James et elle se regroupèrent autour du Serdaigle. Les couvertures du livre étaient rouge sang, la titre était en latin. En traduction approximative, il voulait dire ceci : "Le Temps - Partie III : Les Voyage à travers le temps" ou un truc de ce goût-là.

Ils se regardèrent tous.

-« Ouvre-le... » Murmura Lily à Benji.

Celui-ci acquiesça et souleva la couverture.

Brusquement la salle devint gelée et noire, et un vent souffla autour d'eux.

Deux longues mains blanches aux oncles longs et crochus sortirent du livre, les faisant hurler de surprise (et de peur).

Lily sentit une des mains saisir son pull et elle plongea en avant.

A côté d'elle, elle entendit plus qu'elle ne vit les Maraudeurs et son meilleur ami subir le même sort...

Et ce fut le noir.

**0o0o0 Fin du chapitre 0o0o0**

(1) : M"zelle Bulle - Tryo

_**Hihihi, que je suis cruelle **_

_**La suite sera pour... dans pas longtemps ! **_

_**J'espère que vous avez aimer !**_

_**Bisous !**_

_**Ambre**_


	9. Chapitre 8

**Note de l'Auteur (mwah !) : **_Merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup ! Je vous aimmeeee !mdr. Ce chapitre est le dernier avant... le grand saut dans le futur et un changement de narration ! (mais qui sera donc le vedette de mon prochain chapitre ? théorie dans les reviews mdr). Pour les reviews annonyme, je n'ai pas le temps de vous faire des réponses à part, je dois vite partir, mais merci beaucoup à vous !_

_Bonne lecture !_

**RÊVES...**

**Chapitre 8** : "**Hit the road Jack, and you don't come back no more" (1)**

Lily sentit ses pieds rejoindre le sol avec douceur. Elle ouvrit les yeux mais dû les refermer, aussitôt aveuglée par une lumière blanche.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle les entrouvrit doucement, en essayant de s'habituer à la luminosité trop importante, et analysa l'endroit dans lequel elle se trouvait. C'était blanc, on ne distinguait ni sol, ni plafond, ni les limites du paysage. Et ce silence...

Lily fut soulagée de voir que James, Sirius, Benji et Remus étaient à ses côtés, observant les environs d'un air ahuri, comme l'était sûrement le sien.

Lily avait peur. Ce livre avait peut-être une sorte de sort de protection, et ils s'y étaient peut-être mal pris pour l'ouvrir ? Alors que Lily se maudissait de son impatience, un pop sonore se fit entendre, dévoilant une jeune femme. Le mot « belle », pour la décrire, eût été un euphémisme, tout son être était envoûtant. Elle était grande, vêtue d'une toge à la romaine, bleu clair, ses cheveux étaient châtains et brillants. Lily remarqua qu'ils descendait jusqu'au sol. La seule chose de répulsif chez cette femme était ses mains : des mains ridées dont la peau ressemblait à du parchemin, avec des ongles crochus et jaunis.

-« Bonjour ! » Lança-t-elle d'une voix réjouie avant qu'un des étudiants n'aient ouvert la bouche. « Je me nomme Ludivina. Les fondateurs de la célèbre école de sorcellerie Poudlard m'ont transmis le savoir et la connaissance du livre que vous avez ouvert. Je suis ici pour vous tenir le discours habituel et très barbant... Mais d'abord merci beaucoup de m'avoir ouverte ! »

Elle fit un moment de silence en les dévisageant tous, souriant, puis elle reprit devant leurs yeux éberlués :

-« Vous pouvez pas imaginer comme je m'ennuie ici. Je n'aurais pas dû accepter ce travail, et ce crétin de Gryffondor qui me disait que ça aller être passionnant ! On voit bien qu'il a pas passé mille ans dans un bouquin poussiéreux et puant le moisi ! Pouah, quelle horreur ! Ma toge sent le vieux ! C'est ignoble ! » s'exclama Ludivina en faisant les cent pas devant eux, manquant de s'entraver plusieurs fois dans ses cheveux. « Et ces cheveux ! » continua-t-elle en les saisissant à pleine main et en les mettant sous les yeux de Lily et des garçons. « Je vais finir étouffée dedans ! Impossible de trouver une paire de ciseau... même pas un épée ou un couteau ! Et aucune compagnie.. ».

Lily se demanda comment elle faisait pour parler aussi vite et respirer.

-« Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme les hommes me manquent... » Continua-elle d'une voix plus rauque en attardant son regard sur les Maraudeurs et Benji.

Elle se racla la gorge en rougissant.

-« Oui donc », reprit-elle en réajustant sa toge pour se donner consistance et en enroulant ces cheveux pour obtenir un chignon (qui se détacha aussitôt). « Le discours : "Le livre que vous avez ouvert est extrêmement dangereux chers lecteurs, il a le pouvoir de vous montrer le futur, le passé... Si bien entendu vous avez la force magique nécessaire pour exécuter le rituel. Le voyage dans le temps comporte quelques règles à respecter: ne jamais modifier le court des choses (de toute façon cela vous retombera dessus et 10 fois plus fort); ne jamais croiser les yeux de son double futur ou passé (vous en serrez traumatisé, peut être même vous deviendrez fou). Pour le reste, tout est dit dans le livre, que je vous traduis en anglais, ne suis-je pas gentille ?" »

Après cette tirade, qui laissa les sorciers muets, la "femme" soupira :

-« Bon je vous renvoie ! Pas de bêtises hein ? »

Et deux secondes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent à leur place initiale dans la bibliothèque des Fondateurs.

-« Wow... J'ai pas rêvé ? » Emit Benji en déposant le livre sur une table comme s'il portait la peste dans ses pages.

-« Je crois que j'ai ma dose de sensations forte là... » Annonça James en s'asseyant sur la même table.

-« Moi je l'ai trouvé plutôt sexy cette Ludivina !Certes, tellement bavarde qu'on a pas pu en placer une... Mais sexy quand même ! » S'exclama Sirius avec un regard lubrique.

-« Merlin ! Tu ne penses donc qu'au cul ! » Soupira Remus en levant les yeux au ciel.

-« Que veux-tu mon cher Mumuse... c'est les hormones ! »

Lily se trouva partagée entre le rire, l'indignation et la moquerie face aux propos du jeune Black.

Elle opta pour le changement de conversation :

-« Vous voulez toujours me suivre dans le futur ? »

L'acquiescement général la rassura.

-« On regarde le rituel alors ? »

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Quand ils furent tous autour d'une table, Remus se porta volontaire pour ouvrir le grimoire.

-« Bon ça, c'est le blabla que nous a fait la femme, mais avec des détails et des exemples, je le lis quand même ? »

-« Non, on passe direct au rituel ! »

Remus tourna donc les pages rapidement avant de s'arrêter sur un nouveau chapitre. Il le survola une petite minute et énonça :

-« Alors, il est dit que ce rituel ne peut être effectué qu'une fois dans la vie du sorcier, et qu'il faut être 6 impérativement pour le pratiquer (cependant, les six ne sont pas obligés de voyager dans le temps, si le cas se présente lire les indication de la pages 1659 à 1705). Mais vu qu'on est 6, on s'en fout ! »

Remus continua à lire le chapitre.

-« Alors, ce rituel doit se dérouler le soir d'une nuit sans lune, à 2 heures du matin, en plein air. Le rituel n'est en fait qu'une incantation. Il faut simplement trouver une plume de phœnix et faire couler un peu de notre sang dans une coupe en argent ! Voila ! Ah.. non, attendez, il y'a des petites lignes... Elles disent que ce rituel demande une maîtrise parfaite de soi, elles recommandent que les participants fassent des exercices de méditation le plus souvent possible avant le rituel, et que le voyage ne dure qu'un an. Il va falloir qu'on ré exécute le rituel un an après notre arrivée dans l'époque souhaitée, jour pour jour, heure pour heure et à l'endroit exact où l'on a atterrit. Il faudra également fabriquer une potion avant notre retour!

Les explications de Remus furent accueillies dans un silence complet.

Lily frissonna longuement. Elle y était, ce livre détenait ce qu'elle voulait le plus au monde. Mais à présent, elle se demandait s'il fallait vraiment qu'elle le fasse, ce voyage... Dans le futur, elle serait forcément confrontée à son avenir, au tournant qu'avait pris sa vie et surtout à Harry.

Elle regarda tour à tour Benji qui la fixait intensément, il sentait son trouble, elle en était sûre, puis James qui regardait fixement le livre, les lèvres pincées et le regard déterminé.. Sirius, lui se rongeait les ongles, l'esprit plongé dans ses questions intérieures. Remus, lui, était impassible.

-« La prochaine nuit sans lune est dans deux semaines environ, juste avant les vacances de Noël. » Commença Remus. « On fait comment pour la plume de phœnix ? »

Sirius avait fini de se charcuter les doigts et semblait réfléchir à sa question. James apparemment faisait la même chose.

-« Il y'a Fumseck ! » S'écria Sirius en les regardant, triomphant.

-« Quoi ! Le phœnix de Dumbledore ? Mais t'es dingue ! » Fit James en le regardant comme s'il était fou.

Remus et Benji se regardèrent en cachant un rire moqueur. Lily, elle, pensait que c'était une bonne idée -enfin, du moins la seule idée- mais n'osa pas intervenir.

-« Ben pourquoi pas ! Tu connais un autre phœnix dans les alentours ? »

-« Non ! Mais je ne vois pas comment tu peux, d'un : rentrer dans le bureau du directeur sans qu'il le sache, de deux : arracher une plume au phénix ? »

Sirius bouda un peu et répliqua :

-« On dit que les chiens ressemblent à leurs maîtres, c'est peut être vrai pour les phœnix ! Je lui proposerai un bonbon au citron et quand il le mangera et bien je lui prendrais un plume ! »

Sirius eut l'air satisfait de son idée.

-« Et Dumbledore, il va te regarder gentiment faire, tu crois ? »

Après un silence où Sirius semblait partagé entre l'envie d'étrangler James pour casser ses plans et celui de bouder, Lily décida de prendre la parole.

-« Et bien je demanderai à Dumbledore de m'accorder une petite seconde d'écoute dans le couloir, pendant qu Sirius plumera le poulet... »

Sirius lui lança un grand sourire alors que James rétorqua :

-« Quoi ? Tu es d'accord avec ce plan bateau ? »

Lily haussa les sourcils et lui demanda d'une fois moqueuse :

-« Tu as peut-être une autre idée ? »

James, Remus et Benji soupirèrent en même temps de découragement.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-« Monsieur Black... vous vouliez me voir, je crois... » Demanda Dumbledore en s'accoudant sur son bureau, un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres.

-« En effet, professeur ! » Dit Sirius avec un petit sourire. « C'est au sujet des sorties de Poudlard ! »

-« Et bien je vous écoute Monsieur... »

À ce moment-là, on frappa énergiquement à la porte.

-« Entrez ! »

On refrappa énergiquement.

-« Entrez ! »

Toujours pas de réponse.

-« ENTREZ ! »

La porte resta fermée. Lily jouait la sourde, afin que Dumbledore la rejoigne dans le couloir... Et Dumbledore se leva en rallant et ouvrit la porte.

-« Miss Evans ! Je suis occupé avec Monsieur Black... Vous attendez, j'en ai pour quelque minutes ? »

Lily le regarda gravement.

-« C'est très important, Monsieur. J'en ai pour 2 secondes... »

Devant l'air sérieux de la jeune fille, Dumbledore referma la porte du bureau derrière lui en s'excusant auprès de Sirius.

Le jeune Black se leva de son fauteuil au moment même où la porte fut fermée et s'approcha du perchoir du Phoenix qui le dévisageait avec un regard presque humain.

-« Putain, il fout les jetons... » Murmura le jeune homme pour lui-même. « Petit, petit, regarde ce que j'ai pour toi ! Humm le bon bonbon au citron ! »

Le Phoenix sembla vexé qu'on lui parle d'une manière aussi débile et se retourna.

Sirius grommela et approcha sa main sans bruit de l'oiseau.

À deux centimètre d'une plume, le phoenix émit un petit cri de colère et planta son bec sur le dos de la main du jeune homme.

-« Aïeuuh ! Satané rapace ! »

Sirius se rendit compte, alors, que son plan était vraiment mauvais... Un phoenix ne se laisserait pas faire comme ça !

En lançant un regard sur la porte toujours fermée, il opta pour la persuasion. Ca marchait avec beaucoup de filles et quelques professeurs, pourquoi pas avec un phœnix !

-« Raa... Fumseck, fais pas ton têtu, j'ai besoin d'une plume ! Juste une ! C'est super important... »

Mais le phœnix resta de dos, muet.

-« Tous mes amis comptent sur moi... S'il te plait ! On doit aller voir Harry Potter dans le futur ! Lily dit qu'il a besoin de nous ! Elle m'a dit qu'elle en mourrait si elle le ne rencontrait pas... »

L'oiseau se retourna doucement et regarda longuement Sirius.

"Il fout vraiment les jetons..." Pensa Sirius en essayant de soutenir le regard de l'animal.

La porte s'ouvrit alors doucement, faisant sursauter Sirius, il tourna la tête vers le Directeur -qui était toujours de dos, en train de parler avec Lily- puis il sentit quelque chose se poser délicatement sur sa paume ouverte. Quelque chose de doux.

Sirius regarda avec surprise la plume rouge qu'il tenait dans sa main, puis le phoenix qui -lui sembla-t-il- fit un clin d'oeil.

-« Monsieur Black, je suis à vous ! »

L'interpellé glissa la plume dans sa manche le plus discrètement possible, et se retourna vers son Directeur, prêt à argumenter une autre sortie à Pré-au-lard avant les vacances de Noël.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sirius rejoignit le reste des Maraudeurs, Lily et Benji dans le parc, fier comme pas deux.

Devant le regard interrogateur de ses amis, il sortit doucement la plume de sa manche.

-« Vous avez vu ! J'ai réussi ! Je vous l'avais dit ! »

-« C'est super Sirius ! » S'exclama James en prenant le plume entre ses mains comme si c'était le plus beau des ballais.

-« Il faut attendre le 16 maintenant. » Dit Remus.

Lily lui fit un petit sourire et plongea dans ses pensées.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Durant les deux semaines, Lily ne resta pas beaucoup avec les Maraudeurs, car les potins devenaient de plus en plus horribles et les insultes de plus en plus cruelles. Sans compter les lettres de menaces (souvent piégées de divers sortilège ayant des conséquences peu ragoûtantes).

La réaction de la rousse était peut-être lâche, mais elle n'aimait vraiment pas attirer l'attention sur elle, trop habituée à rester dans l'ombre et elle s'en portait pas plus mal.

Les Maraudeurs comprirent Lily et décidèrent de respecter son choix. De toute façon, ils ne pouvaient rien faire.

La jeune fille retrouva donc sa routine : les cours, les devoirs, les repas seule... Et plus personne ne fit attention à elle.

Benji et elle se retrouvaient à chaque fin de journée pour faire des exercices de relaxation dans une salle de classe.

En l'espace de deux semaines, Lily prit conscience que sa Magie était comme de l'eau, insaisissable et imprévisible. Ces exercices lui apprirent à mieux se contrôler.

Et elle remarqua qu'elle avait moins de difficultés à exécuter les sorts que les professeurs lui demandaient.

Le seul inconvénient de cette méditation était que cela lui prenait beaucoup de temps et la laissait vidée de toute magie et de toute énergie. L'avantage de ses inconvénients étaient qu'elle ne pensait plus qu'à dormir...

Ce ne fut que le jour même qu'elle réalisa que dans quelques heures, elle serait dans le futur. Avec Harry...

Son estomac se serra douloureusement à cette idée. Elle mourait de trouille.

Le reste de la journée lui parut long et ennuyant. Elle n'écoutait pas les cours, et rata tous les sorts qu'on lui demanda d'exécuter.

À midi, n'en pouvant plus de cette solitude -Benji et elle n'avait aucun cours en commun et il suivait un cours supplémentaire de 12 heures à 13 heures- elle s'assit aux côtés des Maraudeurs en leur murmurant.

-« Je crève de peur... »

Sirius et James lui firent une grimace.

-« C'est pareil pour nous ! » Lui annonça James en essayant de lui sourire. Mais sa tentative se solda par une grimace.

Le repas fut silencieux, mais la présence des Maraudeurs rassura la jeune fille.

0o0o0o0o0o

Au moment du dîner, Lily avait les mains qui tremblaient et ne pouvait plus tenir en place.

-« Lily, on mange ensemble ? » Lui demanda Benji en s'approchant de sa table.

Le repas avait déjà débuté, mais Lily se leva, trop heureuse de bouger, en prenant plusieurs tranches de pain et du fromage.

Ils montèrent directement dans la tour d'astronomie. C'était ici que les Maraudeurs, Benji et elle avaient décidé de faire le rituel.

Le Serdaigle se lança un sort de réchauffement et s'assit contre le muret. Lily fit la même chose en mordant à pleines dents dans une tranche de pain.

Ils ne parlèrent pas ou très peu. Lily serrait sa valise réduite dans sa main avec anxiété. Incapable de penser à quelque chose de précis.

Le temps passa à une rapidité monstre, et la jeune sorcière redescendit sur terre quand elle vit les Maraudeurs sortir des escaliers.

-« Vous êtes déjà là ? » Demanda James sans vraiment attendre une réponse.

Si Lily avait peur, Peter, lui, était apeuré. La jeune rousse remarqua qu'il tremblait de tout son être.

Elle ignora le dernier Maraudeur et se leva.

C'était l'heure.

Remus prit une craie entre ses doigts et trace un pentagramme de grande taille en s'aidant du grimoire.

-« Bien. » Commença-t-il. « Il va falloir que 5 personnes se placent sur chacune des pointes... »

James s'assit en tailleur sur une, Sirius à sa droite. Lily s'assit donc sur la gauche, Benji à ses côtés et Peter, tout tremblant, sur la dernière.

-« Je serai au centre. » Dit Remus toujours le nez dans son bouquin. Il s'assit doucement au centre, tourné vers Lily.

Il ouvrit son sac à dos, prit une coupe en argent, un petit couteau et la plume de Fumseck.

Lily le regardait en retenant son souffle, attendant la suite.

-« Je vous fais passer la coupe, il faut que vous donniez un peu de sang. »

Sirius prit sans grande hésitation le couteau et la coupe que lui tendait Remus, puis il s'entailla la paume de la main, faisant couler le sang dans la coupe.

La rousse frémit de dégoût quand elle entendit le sang de son ami tomber dans le récipient. Un son lugubre.

Tout le monde était silencieux, sérieux. La nuit elle-même était silencieuse. Ça en devenait étouffant.

James fit les mêmes gestes que Sirius puis passa la coupe à Lily.

Elle essuya le sang sur le couteau et respira un grand coup.

Elle fit une petite grimace et réprima un petit cri en s'entaillant la peau de sa main.

Son sang dans la coupe, elle la passa a Benji.

La scène était presque religieuse, même Peter n'émit aucun son quand il s'entailla la main.

La coupe revenue à Remus, celui-ci fit couler son sang plus longuement.

Le récipient fut déposé face à lui et la plume plongée dedans.

-« Vous vous souvenez de l'incantation à dire ? » Demanda Remus en fermant le livre.

Un faible "oui" sortit de leurs lèvres et le rituel commença.

Ils se prirent la main et ensemble, ils commencèrent à murmurer des paroles latines dont ils ne connaissaient pas le sens.

Lily se sentit comme coupée du monde. Elle murmurait en choeur avec les Maraudeurs et Benji les phrases dans une litanie sans fin.

Elle ne pensait plus à rien, totalement concentrée par la réussite du sort. Elle serra fort la main de James.

La première partie de l'incantation allait être achevée et ensemble ils récitèrent d'une voix plus forte :

"Par le Pouvoir de Chronos, Dieu Antique du Temps, envoie nous en 1996, à Poudlard, LES FRONTIERES DU TEMPS BRISEES"

Il eut un silence lourd, puis un rugissement, comme si le ciel se déchirait au-dessus d'eux.

C'était le moment fatidique, il ne fallait surtout pas relâcher sa concentration (et la main de ses voisins), le sol se mit à alors à trembler.

Mais Peter relâcha les mains de Benji et James dans un hurlement.

Il sortit du pentagramme sous les yeux impuissants de ses camarades, cassant l'équilibre déjà précaire du rituel.

-« Je ne... je ne peux pas ! J'ai... pe peur ! »

Mais le sort était enclenché, et, étant impossible de tout stopper, Lily vit peu à peu Peter devenir flou.

Qu'allaient-ils devenir ? Peter avait brisé le sort. Qu'allait-il se passer ?

Puis James, Remus, Sirius, Benji et Lily furent entraînés dans un tourbillon de magie, sans savoir ce qui les attendaient à l'autre bout du gouffre...

**0o0o0o0 Fin du chapitre 8 0o0o0o0o**

**(1) : Hit the road Jack - Ray Charles**

**Héhé, j'ai réussi à me débarasser de Peter ! **

**(Note de la bêta-readeuse : Z'avez vu ! Elle a viré le rat. Trop géniale Ambrounette hein ?) **

**Sur ces paroles, je vous dit à dans une semaine ! Si je ne suis pas morte avant, la rentrée, c'est dangereux pour la santé la première !... **

**J'espère que vous avez aimé !**

**Bisous**

**Ambrounette.**


	10. Chapitre 9

**Note de L'auteur (mwah) : **_Hihi, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews (pour Nine : Merci ! En effet Peter est un véritable trouillard, j'espère que la suite te plaira, bisous) !_

_Je tiens à vous dire que _**ce chapitre est un chapitre très différent des autres**_, on change complètement de narrateur et d'époque. J'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré celà !_

_Merci à Ahmose (qui n'a hélas plus internet pour l'instant) pour ses conseils avisés, elle n'a pas pu me corriger les fautes de ce chapitre. Je m'excuse mille fois des fautes, j'ai relus des tonnes de fois, mais je suis sûr que j'en ai échappé plein !_

_Bonne lecture !_

**RÊVES...**

**CHAPITRE 9** : **"We are the nobodies, we wanna be somebodies, when we're dead, they'll know just who we are. ..." (1)**

Drago Malfoy trainait son corps décharné dans Pré-au-lard sans grande conviction. Il était là parce qu'il en avait marre de rester enfermé et de tourner en rond. Il aurait pu faire autre chose que de marcher dans les rues de Pré-au-lard, mais il ne savait pas vraiment quoi.

Il pouvait sentir les regards de pitié se tourner vers lui, pauvre gars maigre, malade, les cheveux blonds fileux, tombant devant ses yeux ternes...

Drago avait préféré baisser les yeux et les ignorer, attitude qui aurait mit en rogne son parternelle.

"Un Malfoy est fier, ambitieux et beau. Un Malfoy ne baisse jamais le regard devant quiconque et ne s'abaisse pas à demander de l'aide".

Combien de fois avait-il entendu ses paroles de la bouche de son père et de son grand père ?

Maintenant elles n'avaient plus aucun sens...

Drago n'était plus vraiment un Malfoy de toute façon.

Il se promenait depuis une bonne heure sur l'avenue principale de Pré-au-lard, sans regarder les commerces ni les bâtises.

Même si la fin des grandes vacances approchait, l'avenue était pleine sorciers qui discutaient bruillament. Drago, avec son air morose, détonnait au milieu de cette population.

Tous ces visages heureux, ces couples enlacés, ces éclats de rire... Cette joie...

Il avait envie de vomir, de les étrangler, de leur hurler dessus !

Ils ne se rendaient donc pas compte de ce qui se passait ?

Qu'ils étaient en guerre ! Qu'ils pouvaient se faire massacrer à tous moment par Voldy and co !

Ils avaient préférer oublier les évènements actuelles dans l'alcool et le sexe.

Drago aurait pu se laisser tenter par une des ces jeunes filles séduisantes qui lui faisaient des sourires aguicheurs en le croisant ou encore s'assoir à l'un des ces bars et danser toute la nuit... Mais il ne le pouvait pas, c'était au dessus de ses forces. Il sentait mal à l'aise, comme exposé à tout les dangers.

Il décida donc de rentrée à Poudlard.

Le soleil commençait à décliner doucement dans le ciel. D'ici une petite heure il ferait nuit.

Il accéléra le pas, les grilles de Poudlard se fermaient un peu avant le coucher du soleil et il n'avait pas envie de passer la nuit dehors.

Même s'il savait que Pomfresh ratisserait chaque mètre carré des alentours pour le retrouver et pour qu'il dorme dans un lit au chaud -en le bourrant de potion rétablissante-. A cette idée, Drago eut un petit rire et allongea son pas.

Quand il arriva à sa destination, le parc était plongé la pénombre et le silence.

Il eut un mince sourire (qui ressemblait plus à une grimace). L'infirmière allait sûrement l'engueuler d'avoir mit le nez dehors.

Il passait devant la cabane vide de Hagrid les mains dans les poches, plongé dans ses pensées quand il entendit des éclats de voix quelques mètres devant lui.

Il saisit sa baguette plus par réflexe que par inquiétude en s'immobilisant et cherchea d'où venait les bruit. Devant lui, près de la forêt interdite se tenait 5 humains masqués par l'obscurité. Il n'eut qu'une demi seconde d'hésitation avant de s'approcher doucement, ne résistant pas à la curieusité.

Maintenant assez proche il remarqua qu'ils étaient adolescents, quatre garçons, une fille...

Des élèves ?

Drago repoussa l'éventualité de suite. La rentrée n'était que dans 3 jours. À part lui, aucun élève avaient le droit de se trouver dans Poudlard.

Des aspirants mangemorts peut être?

Devant cette posibilité -inprobable certe- le jeune blond sentit une peur incontrôlable s'emparer de lui.

-« Qui êtes-vous ! » Annonça-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

Les cinq ados se retournèrent d'un bloc vers lui, en stoppant leur discussion.

-« Bordel... » Jura, malgré lui, Drago, les yeux écarquillés par les cheveux décoiffé à la Potter d'un des jeune homme.

Devant lui, se tenait le sosie de Harry Potter... Quiconque aurait pu croire que ce jeune homme était le Survivant, mais pas Drago Malfoy. Il connaissait par coeur ce cher Potter.

Malgré sa surprise, il serra le poigne autour de sa baguette, peut être avait-on volé son identité ?

Il ne se passa qu'une seconde avant que Drago ne lance un accio d'une voix sèche.

Leurs baguettes magiques sautèrent de leur mains sans qu'ils aient purent faire un geste.

-« Vous êtes qui ? » demanda-t-il en les tenant en joug, en se sentant un peu plus en sécurité.

La jeune fille voulut faire un geste pour s'éloigner de la cible de sa baguette.

-« Toi ! Tu bouges pas ! Compris ! » S'écria-t-il glacial.

Il vit la jeune fille frissonner au son de sa voix et s'immobiliser.

Drago songea avec satisfaction qu'il n'avait pas perdu la main.

-« Si vous faites un geste, je vous lance un sort dont vous ne connaissez pas l'existence et dont vous aurez préféré l'ignorer ! » susurra Drago. « Maintenant, vous répondez ! Vous êtes qui ? »

Il fut à peine étonné quand le sosie de Potter ouvrit la bouche et lui cracha presque leurs identités.

-« Je suis James Potter. Le brun c'est Sirius Black, à côté c'est Remus Lupin. Le blond, c'est Benjamin Fenwick et la fille c'est Lily Evans. »

Drago baissa sa baguette sous le choc. Il savait qu'il ne mentait pas, il l'aurait vu si ça avait été le cas. Et franchement il aurait préféré que cela soit un mensonge.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient ici ? En 1996 ! Un Voyage dans le Temps ?

-« Et toi t'es qui ? » Demanda James Potter en le regardant avec rage, apparement en colère de se trouver en position de faiblesse.

Drago, coupé dans ses réflexions, émit un petit rire en regardant James. La même expression de rage qu'Harry Potter, la même voix. La ressemblance était troublante et et pathétique.

Le jeune Malfoy planta ses yeux froid dans ceux de Potter Sénior.

-"Tel père, tel fils." Annonça-t-il en baissant sa baguette. Je donnerai tout mon or, si j'en avais encore, pour voir la gueule de ce _cher Harry Potter_ quand il se trouvera face à toi.'

A l'expression de James et des autres, Drago en déduit qu'ils avaient déjà entendu parler de Harry -je-sauverai-le-monde-des-méchants-mages-pas-gentils- Potter, et que pour des raisons obscures, c'était précisément la personne qu'ils recherchaient en venant ici.

Cependant, leurs mines à la fois surprises et apeurées lui révéla qu'ils ne savaient rien sur Harry à part son nom. Drago eut un sourire moqueur. On pouvait lire en eux comme dans un livre ouvert. C'était presque trop facile.

Mais Drago ne les interrogerait pas ni sur la raison de leur venue ni sur comment ni ce qu'ils venaient faire ici. Chacun ses petits secrets.

-« Je suis Drago Malfoy. Je pense que vous devinez sans peine qui est mon père. » Déclara-t-il simplement en prenant une attitude plus engageante à la conversation.

Il vit Sirius Black se tendre. Et retint un sourire moqueur de justesse. Les Gryffondors étaient vraiment prévisible, à la fois dans leur action et dans leur réaction.

-« Lucius Malfoy... » Grinça le jeune Black. « Ta mère, c'est Narcissa, ma cousine. »

Le silence de Drago fut interprété comme un oui.

-« Elle a donc épousé cette pourriture... Elle le détestait... »Continua-t-il en regardant le blond dans les yeux, désespéremment inexpressifs.

-« Elle est morte il y'a 2 mois. » Annonça celui-ci en leur balançant leurs baguettes.

Sirius Black fut choqué à la fois par la nouvelle et le ton sans émotion de Drago -Sirius n'attrapa même pas sa baguette-. Il le dévisageait comme s'il était la dernière des ordure.

-« Quoi Black ? Tu la détestais pas ta cousine ? Qu'est-ce que t'en a à foutre hein ? Déclara le blond, perdant un peu son sang froid face à ce regard injustifié surtout de la part du "traître des Black". De plus, il se rendit compte que l'acte irresponsable de ses crétins le mettait en rogne.

-« Si tu es choqué par ça, j'te conseille de partir de cette époque pourrie, parce que tu as pas fini d'être surpris. C'est valable pour vous tous d'ailleurs. »

Drago Malfoy les regarda tour à tour passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Son récit avait laissé le petit groupe resta silencieux. Peut être se rendaient-ils compte de la conséquence de leur venu ici.

-« Je vais vous conduire chez le Directeur, je suppose que vous avez des choses à lui dire. » Annonça-t-il leur indiquant la Grande Porte.

Les Maraudeurs, Benji et Lily acquiscèrent en silence et suivirent Drago qui avait commencé à marcher à travers le parc en direction du Château sans leur accorder un regard.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Ils arrivaient juste dans le grand Hall de Poudlard quand Madame Pomfresh surgit d'on sait où.

-« Monsieur Drago Malfoy ! » Hurla-t-elle en s'arrêtant devant le blond sans remarquer les étranges personnes derrière lui. « Je vous avais dit de ne pas bouger de votre chambre ! Où étiez-vous ! »

-« A Pré-au-lard ». Répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

L'infirmière sembla au comble de sa colère.

Énerver Madame Pomfresh était devenu son passe temps favori.

-« QUOI ! Vous êtes inconscient ! Et enlevez-moi ce sourire satisfait de vos lèvres ! Vous avez une anémie grave, vous êtes dépendant d'une drogue extrêmement forte, et en plus de risquer des crises de dépendances incontrôlables, vous avez des crises dûes aux endoloris ! Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous faites ! Vous allez vous promener ! Si vous faites trop d'effort, votre prochaine crise sera tellement violente et douloureuse que vous songerez au suicide ! »

Drago lui fit un sourit et répondit :

-« Et bien je crèverai... »

Pomfresh resta quelques secondes la bouche ouverte.

-« Je dois aller chez Dumbledore, ces élèves doivent le voir, je vous promets qu'après je restes dans ma chambre... » Dit drago en prenant sa voix de jeune homme sage. Désarmorçant ainsi la colère de la vieille femme.

L'infirmière regarda un instant les "étrangers" sans vraiment les voir ni les reconnaître, trop en colère, trop inquiète pour son patient.

-« Très bien ! Je veux que vous passiez à l'infirmerie dans moins de deux heures ! Si vous ne venez pas, je vous promets que c'est moi qui vous tuerai ! »

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et partit d'un pas rapide et raide.

Drago reprit calmemant son chemin, suivit silencieusement par les voyageur inter époque.

Oui, chacun ses petits secrets.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Il rentra sans frapper chez Albus Dumbledore, en songeant qu'il serait aux premières loges pour voir sa réaction face à tout le petit monde qu'il amenait avec lui.

-« Monsieur Malfoy, toujours aussi impoli... » Dit le vieil homme, souriant, en se redressant de derrière son fauteuil.

Drago lui fit une petite révérence moqueuse et s'écarta de la porte pour laisser entrer Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Lily Evans et Benjamin Fenwick.

Drago pensa que voir Dumbledore surpris était quelque chose de trop rare. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas d'appareil de photo ?

-« Par Merlin ! » S'exclama Dumbledore en marchant vers les voyageurs temporels. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ! »

Par contre, un Dumbledore en colère était tout simplement apeurant. Peut-être autant que Voldemort.

D'ailleurs les "étrangers" baissèrent la tête de honte.

-« Répondez-moi ! »

Lily Evans leva la tête et dit d'une voix rageuse, qui le surprit, sûrement autant que Dumbledore.

-« Je suis là parce que Harry a besoin de moi ! Vous ne vous souvenez pas ? »

Drago leva un sourcil d'étonnement.

-« De quoi devrai-je me souvenir Miss Evans ? » Dit le Directeur d'une voix plus posée, la fixant comme s'il voulait lire dans ses pensés.

Lily soutint son regard.

Drago l'admira, cette fille avait un putain de caractère. Le même que ce foutu Harry Potter. Lily le coupa dans ses réflexions en reprennant la parole :

-« Quand j'ai atterri dans l'infirmerie en 6ème année ! Quand je rêvais d'un jeune homme aux yeux verts qui affrontait le Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui se faisait torturé par des Mangemorts ! Et que j'ai tout subi avec lui ! »

Drago leva un autre sourcil d'étonnement.

Le Mage perdit toute sa colère et dévisageait la jeune Lily qui n'avait toujours pas détourné le regard.

-« Je me souviens Miss Evans... Vous n'auriez jamais dû venir ici... » Murmura Dumbledore en regardant les voyageurs d'un air déçu.

Les 4 jeunes hommes baissèrent la tête sous ce regard. Mais pas Lily.

Drago l'admirait de plus en plus, mais ne l'aurait jamais dit, même sous la torture.

-« Vous croyez que j'allais ignorer tout ce qu'il s'est passé dans ce rêve ? J'en garde des cicatrices immondes ! Si je suis venue, c'est parce que Harry a besoin de moi... » Répéta-t-elle.

Lily avait perdu sa rage et avait détourné ses yeux.

Et le jeune blond se demanda un instant si le rêve qu'elle avait fait était ce qu'il s'était passé sur le chemin de traverse 3 semaines auparavant. Harry Potter avait fini à St Mangouste grièvement blessé.

Dumbledore alla s'assoire en invitant les autres à faire de même.

Drago resta debout, contre la porte attendant la suite des évènements. Cette histoire était vraiment intéressante.

-« Vous êtes arrivés comment ? » Demanda le Directeur d'un ton las en repoussant un grimoir ouvert sur son bureau..

Le Remus Lupin ado, sortit de sa poche un petit livre et l'agrandit.

-« Avec ça... » Dit-il en déposant le livre sur le bureau.

Drago put distinguer tout juste le titre "Le Temps - Partie III : Les Voyage à travers le temps".

Il avait entendu parler de ce livre des tonnes de fois, par son père, par les mangemorts et par Voldemort. Personne ne savait où il se trouvait, mais tout le monde voulait le posséder. Voldemort en avait fait une véritable obsession avant sa chute, il y'avait de celà 16 ans.

Le directeur s'en saisit et le parcourut un instant des yeux.

-« Vous venez d'accomplir un rituel de magie noire, jeunes gens... » Annonça-t-il sans lever les yeux. « Très dangereux et surtout un rituel qui n'admet aucune faute. »

-« Justement Monsieur... » Commença timidement le garçon du nom de Benjamin Fenwick. « Il y'a eu un problème... Peter Pettigrow est sorti du cercle alors que le rituel était enclenché. On aurait dû normalement atterrir le 16 décembre en haut de la tour d'astronomie à deux heures du matin. Mais nous sommes en été, je ne sais pas quel jour exactement, et nous avons atterrit dans la forêt interdite il y'a un peu plus de trois heures. »

-«Vous êtes des irresponsables. » S'exclama Dumbledore d'une voix froide, comme si celà était qu'une affirmation -Drago n'en pensait pas moins-. Mais ne les sermona pas, le mal était fait de toute façon.

Le Directeur se redressa brusquement, faisant sursauter tout le monde et fit les cent pas, le visage impassible.

-« Je vais trouver une solution pour vous renvoyer le plus vite possible à votre époque ! »

Alors qu'Evans allait répliquer quelque chose, le Directeur ajouta :

-« Je vous ferai passer pour de nouveaux étudiants en 6ème année! La rentrée est dans trois jours, demain je vous ferai porter les affaires scolaire dont vous aurez besoin et une potion qui modifiera votre apparence... »

Les "nouveaux étudiants" acquiescèrent.

-« Monsieur Malfoy, puis que vous êtes là, vous allez les conduire dans votre chambre ! »

Drago sursauta à l'adresse de son nom, pensant s'être fait oublier et se décolla de la porte en s'écriant :

-« Pourquoi dans MA chambre, Professeur ? »

Le Directeur le regarda avec son sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

-« Parce que 5 lits viennent de s'y rajouter ! Je ne peux pas leur donner une autre chambre, ils dérangeraient les elfes de maison dans leur nettoyage, de plus, un peu de compagnie ne vous ferait pas de mal. »

Drago serra les dents et ouvrit la porte :

-« Très bien... »

Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas refuser un ordre direct de son directeur, surtout après ce que Dumbledore avait fait pour lui.

-« Ah, Monsieur Malfoy ! Inutile de vous demandez de ne rien dire à propos de nos voyageurs à la rentrée et évidemment de ne pas révéler leur avenir ! »

Le blond acquiesca, la mâchoire contractée et sortit du bureau, guidant les nouveaux élèves jusqu'a sa chambre.

Franchement, il commençait à ressembler à Potter Junior. Drago avait développé au cours de ces derniers mois cette foutu manie de s'attirer les emmerdes...

**0o0o0o Fin du chapitre 9 0o0o0o$**

**(1) : The Nobodies - Marilyn Manson **

_**Hem, je n'ai pas pu m'empècher de mettre Drago dans cette fic, j'aime Drago ! mdr. Mon amour fictif **_

_**Donc, il sera très présent dans cette fic (très très) !**_

_**Qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé de ce retrounement de situation ? De ce changement de narration ? **_

_**Bref, j'ai plus que besoin de vos avis là ! TT **_

_**Le chapitre 10 n'est pasencore rédigé, le lycée à reprit (et déjà des devoirs ) je ne sais pas quand je mettrais la suite ! J'essairai pour samedi prochain **_

_**J'attends vos reviews avec impatience !**_

_**Bisous !**_

_**Ambre.**_


	11. Chapitre 10

**Note de Mwa**_: Voila... euu... Dsl, gomen, sorry, pardone, pitié excusez moi de tout ce temps d'attente ! Voila, ENFIN le chapitre 10 ! Non, ce n'est pas une illusion d'optique !_

_J'espère que vous aimerez mon chapitre ! _

_Comme d'hab, on applaudit très fort ma béta readeuse : **AHMOSE** ! _

**Chapitre 10 : "I was alone, falling free, staring over the ledge1. Trying my best not to forget" 1**

Lily regardait le blondinet marcher d'un pas rageur devant eux en marmonnant de sombres paroles qu'elle ne pouvait pas entendre.

Elle pensa amèrement que le fils de Lucius avait apparemment hérité du caractère râleur de son père. Cependant elle n'arrivait pas à expliquer sa présence à Poudlard durant les grandes vacances avec tout le monde. Un Malfoy qui se respecte ne part pas en vacances dans les îles ou un truc comme ça ?! Sans noter son teint cadavérique...

Trop fatiguée et bien trop perturbée par la tournure des évènements, Lily décida de mettre son cerveau en pose et de réfléchir à tout cela demain, après une bonne nuit de sommeil, car ils n'avaient pas dormi depuis bientôt 24h.

Après le sort raté, ils avaient échoué de l'autre côté du lac de Poudlard alors qu'un soleil de midi brûlait sur leurs têtes. Un peu débousolés et très très paniqués. Les Maraudeurs, Lily et Benjy avaient marché l'après-midi entière afin de rejoindre Poudlard.

Ils ignoraient alors à quelle époque ils se trouvaient.

C'est à la vue de ce Drago Malfoy et de leur étrange altercation qu'ils avaient réalisé que non seulement ils étaient à bon port -soulagement intense- mais qu'ils

avaient complètement chié leur rituel -ils l'avaient deviné- les empêchants ainsi de repartir -beaucoup plus emmerdant.

-"Voilà, c'est ici..." Annonça la voix grave et monotone de Malfoy junior en s'arrêtant devant le portrait de...

-"Mistinguett' ?!" S'exclama Sirius à la vue de la jolie danseuse de French Can-Can.

La Mistinguett se mouva sensuellement dans l'encadrement.

-"Et bien mon Mignon... Tu m'as horriblement manqué !" Susura celle-ci en se penchant vers le groupe.

Elle fit un sourire charmeur à Sirius et entortilla une mèche de cheveux entre ses doigts gantés de rouge.

-"Toi aussi ma douce !" S'exclama Sirius en se jetant théatralement à genoux devant le tableau, faisant glousser la jeune française.

Lily se retint de rire. Ce mec était tout bonnement un comique né. Dire qu'elle détestait son allure et ses crétineries quelque mois auparavant. Comme quoi... Tout le monde change.

-"Raah, par Salazar ! Arrête ton cirque Black ! Et toi Femme, au lieu de te dandiner, ouvre moi le passage !"

Mistinguett foudroya des yeux le jeune Blond.

-"_Et la politesse tu connais ! Espèce de rustre !"2 _Cracha-t-elle d'un ton dédaigneux.

Lily devina que la langue employée était le Français, mais ne comprit pas un traitre mot. Elle vit cependant Sirius éclater de rire et Drago devenir rouge de colère.

-"_Misstinguett, voudrais-tu m'ouvrir le passage vers **ma chambre**, s'il te plait !"2_ Annonça Drago en soupirant d'impatience.

-"Et bien voila, il fallait le demander gentiment !" S'écria la jeune femme le ton joyeux - et l'anglais- retrouvé.

Le tableau coulissa laissant place à l'entrée de leur chambre. Drago s'y engouffra en premier sans un regard en arrière.

-"Tu comprend le français toi ?" S'exclama Benjy très étonné.

Sirius se tourna vers lui.

-"Ben, hum, ouais, ma "famille" descend d'une branche de sorciers français extrèmement puissants. C'est une tradiction pour les descendants apprendre cette langue. Ca doit être Narcissia qui lui a appris..."

Le visage de Sirius devint plus sombre. Lily sentit son coeur se serrer, elle découvrait chez Sirius une facette sombre qu'elle ne connaissait pas et s'en sentait comme gênée... Sirius n'était pas uniquement le blageur et drageur de la bande, autant que Rémus n'était pas le sage et le responsable ou encore James le meneur et l'orgueilleux. Au fond, elle ne les connaissaient pas vraiment malgré leur amitié... Leur vie familiales autant que leur goûts lui étaient inconnus... Et eux ne connaissaient presque rien d'elle également.

La chambre dans laquelle ils allaient dormir était plutôt spacieuse et chaleureuse. Il y'avait 3 lits superposés, les uns à côtés des autres sur la gauche et un coin canapé-bibliothèque-cheminée sur la droite. Ainsi qu'une salle de bain derrière une porte en bois.

Lily dormirait avec eux, à cette pensée elle eut un petit rougissement. Les tons de la pièce étaient vert anis et noir, un feu brûlait dans la cheminée donnant à la pièce une atmosphère de douceur et de calme.

Lily soupira et regarda ses amis se disputer pour leurs lits tandis que le jeune Malfoy s'était affalé sur la canapé sans leur prêter attention, s'allumant une cigarette avec une certaine classe.

Lily décida de le rejoindre après un instant d'hésitation.

-"Hum, Drago... Je peux t'appeler Drago ?" Commença-t-elle d'une petite voix.

-"Ouais, j'm'en fous un peu en fait. Je préfèrerais Maître, mais Drago, c'est bien aussi." Répondit-il en tourna des yeux rieurs vers elle, continuant d'aspirer la fumée de sa cigarette.

"Un Malfoy faisant de l'humour ?" Ne put s'empêcher de penser Lily étonnée. Elle savait parfaitement que Lucius était plutôt du genre à "je suis un Dieu, aimez moi" et était dénué de tout humour. Son fils n'aurait donc pas qu'hérité des gênes Lucius ?

Après quelques secondes, Lily se permit un petit rire franc :

-"Et bien, Maître, il me semble que l'infirmière voulait que t'ailles la voir..." Dit-elle en accentua consciemment le "Maître" recevant ainsi un petit sourire amusé de

Drago qui crachait toujours des nuages de fumée à ses côtés.

-"En effet, Maman..." Dit-il en écrassant sa clope dans un cendrier sur la table basse. Il tira son corps maigre du canapé, rajustant son pull gris sans forme et son pantalon noir large.

Il lui adressa un mince sourire avant de quitter la chambre.

Lily pensa alors qu'avec au moins un Malfoy sur cette terre, le courant pourait passer. Et puis elle le trouvait vraiment... intéressant...

-"Lily ? Tu préfères dormir en bas ou en haut ? Ben, où est passé Malfoy ?" Demanda Sirius allongé sur un lit, interrompant le fil de sa pensée.

-"Je préfère le bas, et Drago est parti à l'infirmerie..."

-"Drago ?" Interrogea vénéheusement James, en plissant les yeux. "Depuis quand tu l'appelles Drago ?"

Elle préféra ignorer la question de James et continua :

-"Vous vous souvenez de ce que lui a dit l'infirmière tout à l'heure ?"

Cette simple question plongea les 5 adolescents dans un lourd silence.

Benjy s'assit à son tour à côté de Lily, à la place qu'occupait le jeune Malfoy deux minutes auparavant.

-"Je me demande ce qui lui est arrivé..." Commença-t-il penseur, coupant court à leur malaise.

-"Le fait qu'il soit à Poudlard avant les autres élèves est exeptionnel, il a dû lui arrivé quelque chose de grave..." Ajouta Rémus.

-"Si l'infirmière a dit "drogue" "endoloris" "crise" "suicide", dans une même phrase c'est que, en effet, il lui est arrivé quelque chose de peu réjouissant..." Reprit Benjy. "En plus, il m'a vraiment fait peur quand il nous à découverts dans parc. Bien que je sois l'un des meilleurs de notre promo en Défence contre les Forces du Mal, il m'a foutu les jetons d'enfer avec sa baguette et ses menaces, un pro je vous dit ! Pas vous ?"

Acquiècement général.

-"On est vraiment pas tombé à une bonne époque à mon avis..." Rigola Sirius nerveusement.

-"C'était peut être pas une bonne idée ce voyage, en plus on a raté le rituel !" S'exclama Lily en mordant ses lèvres.

Benjy lui prit la main.

-"Hey, ma Lily, il fallait qu'on le fasse, et Dumbledore nous trouvera un sortilège de retour, j'en suis sûr. Essayons de profiter de notre voyage, de rencontrer et d'aider ce Harry Potter. L'avenir nous réserve d'énormes surprises ! On a de la chance de les découvrir avant tout le monde - bien qu'on les oublira sûrement une fois de retour - Prenons la chose comme un jeu !" S'exclama Benjy en les regardant tour à tour, un énorme sourire fixé sur ses lèvres.

Un pop retentissant fit sursauter tout le monde.

Sur la table, ils découvrirent des sandwichs par douzaines et se jettèrent dessus dans un hurlement de joie -et de faim-.

L'infirmerie était silencieuse et déserte, et quand Drago y pénétra, ses pas résonnèrent longuement dans la longue pièce blanche.

Il s'assit sur un lit en soupirant, l'infirmière devait prendre son repas.

Il s'allongea sur les couvertures sans prendre la peine retirer ses chaussures et fixa le plafond blanc, les bras derrière la tête. Cette habitude l'aidait à se calmer, à faire le point avec lui-même.

Il repensa à ces derniers mois qui n'avaient pas été de tout repos. Il y avait eu l'évasion de son père, la rencontre avec Voldemort, la mort de sa mère, son entrée chez les aspirants mangemorts -la pire connerie de sa vie- et sa fuite. Il regrettait amèrement ses choix et son attitudes passés : penser que la voie de la servitude était la meilleure ? Pathétique, il avait été un imbécile et n'en mesurait les conséquences que maintenant. Il haissait son père, il haissait sa famille, il haissait les mangemorts et ce foutu Seigneur des Ténèbres, en voulait à tout le monde... Mais surtout il se haissait lui-même pour son immaturité et son inconscience.

Il souleva sa manche et regarda le serpent tatoué dessus, signe de son ancienne appartenance au cercle des mangemorts, un signe indélibile.

On lui avait faite à la sortie de Poudlard. Tout les aspirants recevaient le Serpent de la Marque des Ténèbres sur l'avant bras gauche.

La Tête de Mort n'étant que rajouté à leur majorité.

Il la carressa doucement réprimant un frémissement de douleur.

Elle était encore sensible malgrès les potions anti douleur préparées Rogue qu'il ingurgitait à longueur de journée.

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit brutalement et les pas de l'infirmière claquèrent sur les dalles.

Drago se redressa et la regarda arriver.

-"Monsieur Malfoy, je suis honorée de votre présence !" S'exclama ironiquement celle-ci en s'approchant de son lit. Elle enfila des gants en plastique et s'arrêta devant lui. "Tombez le haut que je vous osculte !" Lança-t-elle en se penchant vers sa trousse.

Drago se leva, passa son pull au dessus de sa tête et déboutonna sa chemise.

Madame Pomfresh se redressa avec un sourire et un bloc note.

Elle lui prit délicatement l'avant bras et le retourna.

-"Votre marque vous fait-elle toujours mal ?" Demanda-t-elle en traçant les contours de celle-ci.

-"Un peu..." Mumura Drago en détournant les yeux. Il avait horreur ce genre d'inspection.

-"Hum hum..." Mumura-t-elle en notant quelque chose sur son carnet. "Je vais augmenter votre dose de potion anti douleur mais je ne peux pas vous garantir que la douleur cessera... "

Drago acquieça en mettant son bras derrière son dos.

Pomfresh le fit assoir, prit sa tention, vérifia l'état de ses yeux.

-"Les risques de crises dûes aux endoloris sont pratiquement passés, cependant par mesure de prévention : pas trop d'effort et beaucoup de sommeil ! Et vous ne sortez plus de l'enceinte de Poudlard!"

Drago eut un petite rire et acquiéça.

-"Vous avez retrouvé l'appétit ?"

-"Non.

-"Un peu plus de potion vitaminée donc... Et vous avez retrouvé un sommeil normal ?"

-"Non."

-"Je ne peux pas vous mettre sous potion de sommeil, il vous faut un sommeil naturel... Si vous n'arrivez toujours pas à rerouver un sommeil paisible dans 4, 5 jours faites-le moi savoir. Et votre état de dépendance ? Toujours cette sensation de manque ?"

-"De moins en moins... Mais quand j'en ai, c'est insupportable." Déclara Drago en renfilant sa chemise.

-"Je vous ai préparé un potion à prendre en cas de crise. Cependant cet état de manque ne se résolvera pas comme les crises dûes aux endoloris. Vous avez pris une drogue puissante et extrèmement addictive, il vous faudra peut être de nombreuses années pour en venir à bout. Tout dépend de votre métabolisme et surtout de votre volonté..." Explica d'un ton purement professionnel l'infirmière en déposant son petit bloc recouvert de son écriture illisible.

Drago resta silencieux.

-"Aller ! Montez sur cette balance maintenant."

Le blondinet grimaça et monta sur cet instrument de torture.

-"57 kilo pour 1m80 ! Nous avons du mieux ! Encore quelques petits kilos de plus et vous ne serez plus dans le rouge !"

-"Et vous comptez me gaver comme une oie ?" Demanda Drago en lui adressant un sourire moqueur.

-C'est celà-même! Et faites un peu de sport aussi !" Répondit l'infirmière en riant. "Je vous ai apporté un plateau repas, vous le mangez pendant que je vais vous chercher toutes vos potions ! Et mangez jusqu'à la dernière miette."

Quand Drago arriva dans la chambre, toutes les lumières étaient éteintes et seul le bruit de respirations endormit l'accueillit.

Il s'avança sans bruit vers sa malle et en sortit un t-shirt. Il retira rapidement son pantalon et sa chemise pour enfiler le haut puis se glissa dans le dernier lit vide, celui du bas contre le mûr, à côté de Lily.

Mais le sommeil ne vint pas... comme d'habitude. Il soupira profondemment et mettant les couvertures sur sa tête espérant que Morphée ne le fuirait pas comme il en avait prit l'habitude.

Le lendemain matin, Lily venait d'émerger de ses rêves quand Dumbledore fit une entrée des plus fracassantes dans leur chambre.

-"Bonjours les Enfants ! Il fait beau ! Les oiseaux chantent ! Le soleil brille ! Bref, debout !" S'exclama celui-ci en ouvrant en grand les fenêtres et les rideaux. Lily remarqua que le ciel était gris et qu'une pluie violante s'abattait sur le parc. Rien n'entamait la bonne humeur du Directeur...Pensa-t-elle en s'étirant doucement dans son lit.

Il eut des grognements de protestation, des soupirs, des sursauts, mais tout le monde fut debout en moins de 30 secondes.

Sauf Drago, dont le lit était vide.

Lily s'assit molement sur la canapé, face à Dumbledore et attendit la suite des évènements.

-"Donc, dans deux jours, c'est la rentrée, j'ai pris l'initiative de vous acheter quelques vêtements et vos affaires scolaires, s'il vous manque quelque chose, transmettez moi une liste et je vous les ferais acheter". Déclara le directeur en allumant un feu pour réchauffer un peu la pièce froide. Puis il sortit sa baguette et l'agita grâcieusement pour faire apparaître 5 malles identiques devant les 5 têtes endormies.

-"Et le dernier point, votre changement d'identité..." Continua-t-il avant d'être coupé par Drago Malfoy qui pénétrait dans la pièce plein de boue. "Bonjour Monsieur Malfoy ! Vous êtes trempé..."

Le blond referma le passage derrière lui et retira ses chaussures en adressant un petit signe de main au groupe.

- "Je suis allé faire un peu d'exercice dehors..." Répondit celui-ci d'une voix monotone, visiblement exténué.

-"Par ce temps ? Ce n'est pas raisonnable..." Reprit le Directeur, le ton sérieux revenu.

Mais Drago ignora sa remarque puis enleva son pantalon sale et son t shirt détrempé sans aucune pudeur sous les yeux de tous. Lily piqua un far monumental devant le jeune homme en sous-vêtements et détourna les yeux. Elle ne les réouvrit que quand elle entendit le porte de la salle de bain claquer.

-"Donc, je disais, votre changement d'identité !" Reprit le directeur sans relever le comportement du blond. "Vous allez boire une potion qui modifira votre apparence. Honneur aux femmes ! Lily, je vous prie, prenez la fiole bleu. Benjy, la turquoise. Rémus, la orange. Sirius et James la rouge !"

La rousse attrapa la potion posée sur la table et l'ouvrit après un moment d'hésitation. L'odeur qui s'en dégagait lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Elle éloigna rapidement la fiole de son nez et dans une grande inspiration, en avala le contenu.

Le liquide était brûlant, le goût horriblement poivré. Elle eut l'impression que la potion rentrait en contact directement avec son sang et lui donnait des bouffées de chaleurs. Elle sentit comme un piquement, tel un engourdissement général. Cela n'était pas douloureux mais pas franchement agréable. Elle eut le sentiment de sentir certains os grandir, et la forme de sa silhouette changer.

Quand son état d'engourdisement disparut, elle ouvrit doucement les yeux.

Elle ne put retenir un sursaut de peur quand elle vit la nouvelle apparence de ses amis.

-"Euu... Qui est qui ?" Demanda-t-elle

Le jeune homme brun aux yeux bleu nuit se présenta comme Benjy. James et Sirius étaient des jumeaux aux cheveux noir et aux yeux gris. Tandis que le dernier aux yeux vert et aux cheveux châtains était Rémus. L'instant d'après, ils retrouvèrent leurs apparences d'originies.

-"Hein ? Ou est passé la belle brune aux yeux noirs qui était face à moi ?!" S'écrit Sirus en regardant Lily.

-"La potion n'a aucun effets sur vous, ni sur Monsieur Malfoy ni sur moi car nous vous avons vu sous vos véritables apparences." Déclara Dumbledore. Cependant aux yeux des autres, vous aurez la physiologie des personnes que vous avez entreperçues. Vous êtes satisfait ?"

-"Oui ! James et moi jumeaux ! C'est un rêve !" S'exclama Sirius en sautillant d'exitation devant toutes les possibilités de blagues que leur jumélité nouvelle pourrait occasionné.

-"Un cauchemard oui !" Rétorqua Rémus.

**0o0o0o0o Fin du chapitre 10 o0o0o0o0**

1 Meds - Placebo (le seul morceau que j'aime d'eux XD)

2 C'est deux phrases sont en français

Et voila qui est fait ! J'espère que vous avez aimé !

Pour me faire pardonner du temps d'attente, **un petit résumé du prochain chapitre :** **_Le début sera sous le POV de Harry et la première rencontre entre Lily, Les Maraudeurs et Benjy avec Harry Potter sera assez violante _**

A dans une semaine si tout va bien, mon chapitre 11 est prêt ! (si non, je mettrais des mises à jours sur mon pour vous tenir au courant !)

Bisous !

Ambre


	12. Chapitre 11

**Note de l'Ambre (je change un peu ) : Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Comme d'hab, les réponses anonymes sont sur mon livejournal ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant de tout cœur que vous aimiez !**

**Et bien sûr, on acclame Sainte Ahmose, ma béta-readeuse ! (Quoi ! j'en fais trop !)**

****

****

**Chapitre 11**: **"Dragonfly out in the sun you know what I mean, don't you know" (1)**

Harry Potter, 16 ans, traînait sa valise dans la gare en courant. Il allait être en retard pour attraper le Poudlard Express.

-"Chers Voyageurs, il est 10h58, le train en provenance de Brighton vient d'entrer en quai..." Annonça la voix des hauts parleurs de la gare.

Mais le brun n'écouta pas la suite, il jura brusquement en accélérant le pas en direction de sa voie.

Il ne prit pas la peine de faire attention aux Moldus et s'enfonça dans le mur menant à son train. Il était 10h59 et le train rouge commençait à cracher des panaches de fumé noire, signe de son départ imminent.

Il souleva sa valise avec difficulté, secouant rudement la cage d'Hedwige et sauta dans le premier wagon qu'il vit alors que la train s'ébranlait brusquement, manquant de l'expulser.

Harry ferma la porte derrière lui et se permit une pause de quelques secondes avant de partir à la rencontre de Hermione, Ron et les autres.

Il ouvrit une à une les portes des compartiments, en essayant de garder son équilibre. Il détestait cordialement ce train sorcier incapable de préserver les voyageurs de ses secousses.

-"Harry !" S'écria la voix aigue de sa meilleure amie, quand il ouvrit le vingtième wagon.

Celle-ci lui sauta dessus alors qu'il n'avait pas encore franchi le pas de la porte.

-"On s'est inquiétés ! On a cru que..." Dit-elle en le regardant avec cette expression qu'il détestait tant. La pitié...

-"Ouais, c'est bon je suis là, j'ai dû parlementer un bon quart d'heure avant que mon oncle ne veuille me déposer à la gare." Informa Harry sans le moindre sourire.

Il repoussa Hermione toujours collée à lui et pénétra dans le wagon occupé de Ginny, Neville, Luna et Ron. Il adressa un bonjour à tous et plaça sa valise dans le porte bagage.

-"Tu as passé une bonne fin de vacances ?" Demanda Ginny avec un sourire quand Harry s'assit à ses côtés en soupirant brusquement.

-"Bof, comme quand je suis chez les Dursley. Et vous ?"

-"Nettoyage du QG, passionnant..." Déclara Ron avec un faux air de martyre faisant sourire le brun en face de lui.

-"Moi, j'ai passé ces deux dernières semaines chez mes grands parents en Ecosse ! J'en ai profité pour travailler mes ASPICs..." Annonça Hermione en sortant un

livre de sa sacoche.

-"Mais, c'est dans DEUX ans ! S'exclama le rouquin en la regardant comme une bête étrange. "Tu es malade !"

-"Saches, qu'il nous faut pas moins de deux ans pour tout revoir ! Et pour préparer nos spécialités !" Les informa la brune en levant les yeux au ciel.

Harry eut un rire franc. Le premier depuis longtemps.

-"Arrêtez de vous disputer comme ça, on dirait un vieux couple !" S'exclama celui-ci.

-"QUOI !" Hurlèrent les deux concernés, outrés.

Le reste du voyage se passa comme ça, ils ne parlèrent ni de Voldemort, ni de la mort de Sirius (la bêta-readeuse se permet de manifester la douleur de son coeur brisé par cette nouvelle, et l'auteur pleure avec elle), ni de l'attaque des Mangemorts datant d'un mois qui avait fait nombreuses victimes. Ils déconnèrent et essayèrent d'oublier qu'ils étaient officiellement en guerre et en danger.

Il faisait nuit depuis déjà une heure quand ils arrivèrent à Préaulard. Des dizaines d'Aurors patrouillaient dans la gare et escorteraient les élèves jusqu'au Château.

Harry se doutait qu'ils resteraient toute l'année autour de Poudlard pour prévenir une attaque et les protéger.

Il monta dans le premier carrosse libre avec ses amis et regarda en silence la paysage défiler par la fenêtre, la tête dans les nuages.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans le Hall glacial du château animé par les retrouvailles des étudiants et marchèrent en direction de la Grande Salle.

C'était alors qu'il aperçut Malfoy à quelques mètres de lui. Il sentit une rage lui saisir les tripes comme jamais et la seule envie qu'il eut, fut d'étrangler ce petit salopard, bien qu'il fut au courant de son changement de camp.

Hermione qui le regardait attentivement, devina très clairement la haine qui s'était emparé de son ami.

-"Oh non Harry, n'y pense même pas, laisse le, arrête..."

Trop tard, Malfoy était maintenant presque face à lui. Il oublia ses amis et les camarades qui accompagnaient Malfoy.

-"Ben alors, Malfoy, on est pas avec sa clique de Mangemorts ! Peur des représailles peut être ?" Cracha-t-il d'un ton acide.

Le blond tourna lentement sa tête vers lui, et le poignarda du regard :

-Tiens, Potter..." Dit simplement celui-ci avec un petit sourire narquois. "T'es pas mort ? Je croyais que t'avais pas survécu à la dernière attaque... C'est bien dommage, Tata Black avait mis tout son coeur dans ses endoloris..."

Comment Malfoy osait-il lui parler sur ce ton alors qu'il avait perdu toute valeur, tout pouvoir ? L'évocation de Bellatrix Lestrange fit grimper sa rage plus si toutefois c'était possible. Sa respiration s'accéléra et il regarda le blond dans les yeux.

-"Et moi je croyais que Papa Lulu t'avait noyé comme un chaton dont on a plus envie... On a pas besoin de toi ici non plus... Toi qui détestes Dumbledore, comment ça se fait que tu te sois jeté à ses pieds pour le supplier de te sauver ? Espèce de Merde !"

Malfoy perdit son sourire moqueur et serra la mâchoir.

Harry 1, Malfoy 1, souafle au centre.

-"Tu me traites de merde alors que tu as envoyé ton parrain dans le décor y'a pas 3 mois ? C'est qui la merde d'après toi ?"

La référence à Sirius fut de trop. Harry s'avança vers la fouine et lui balança son point dans la gueule avec toute la rage et toute la force qu'il put.

Malfoy recula sous l'impact et, après 10 secondes d'inactivité, de surprise, face au geste de son ennemi, il répondit avec autant de violence.

Ils ne sortirent pas leurs baguettes, bien trop facile pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Ils voulaient que l'autre souffre. Ils voulaient sentir leur corps se cogner, claquer.

Harry avait la supériorité du poids, Malfoy était tellement maigre.

Mais le blond répondait vite, nerveusement et visait juste. Le brun éprouvait un tel plaisir à le frapper qu'il en eût presque peur.

Ils furent brusquement séparés par des jumeaux qu'Harry avait vus en compagnie de Malfoy.

-"Lâche moi abruti !! Et t'es qui au juste ?" S'écrit Harry en luttant contre la poigne de l'inconnu.

-"Harry ! Calme toi ! Je t'en prie !" S'exclama Hermione en arrivant à ses côtés. "Viens ! Faut que tu soignes tout ça !"

Les deux inconnus lâchèrent Malfoy et Harry qui étaient tout les deux en sang. Ils se regardèrent quelques instants dans les yeux avant de les détourner en même temps.

Le brun sortit sa baguette et se lança un sort de soin.

-"Pas besoin Hermione."

Et il s'éloigna étrangement apaisé en direction de la Grande Salle.

Drago regarda Potter et ses amis partir, il entendit vaguement Lily lui lancer un sort de soin.

-"Et bien, vous êtes violent... Pire que James et Rogue..." Déclara Sirius toujours surpris, puis il s'adressa à James. "Un instant j'ai crû te voir avec Lucius, incroyable comme il te ressemble..."

-"Ouais, ça va... C'est peut être qu'un parent éloigné." Murmura James toujours sonné par l'arrivée fracassante de Potter.

Drago explosa de rire, déstabilisant tout le monde.

-"Aussi con que ton fils, Potter. Maintenant je sais d'où ça lui vient, c'est congénital..." Annonça-t-il en rajustant ses vêtements.

Mais Potter senior ne répondit pas, il venait de découvrir un pan de son avenir.

Quand Lily l'avait vu arriver, elle avait sentit son coeur manquer un battement. C'était Lui, celui qui hantait ses rêves, celui pour lequel ils avaient fait ce voyage, celui dont elle avait besoin d'aider. Et Il s'approchait à grand pas vers eux, les yeux brûlants de haine fixés sur le blond.

Elle suivit leurs joutes verbales et leur combat à mains nues, choquée, incapable de bouger ni même de penser.

Les yeux verts de Harry semblaient luire et elle ne voyait que Eux et leurs douleurs.

Un mélange saisissant d'émotion qui ne lui appartenait pas pris place dans son coeur. La haine, le désespoir, la douleur, l'envie de faire mal.

C'était Harry qui les éprouvait et Lily les ressentait aussi.

Elle reprit contenance quand Il s'éloigna et ce fut par pur réflexe qu'elle lança un sort de guérison sur Drago.

-"Tu vas bien Lily ? Demanda anxieusement Benjy après que Drago eut parlé.

-"Je... oui... C'est Lui... Il souffre..." Fut les seuls mots qu'elle parvint à formuler.

Drago eut un rire cynique :

-"Pauvre petit héros qui souffre... Vite ! Il faut le réconforter ! A vous entendre tous, il est le seul à souffrir, à se faire tabasser, à être impliqué de force dans cette guerre..."

Drago s'arrêta brusquement.

-"Laissez tomber, de toute façon, vous comprenez rien de ce que je vous raconte."

Et il suivit les traces de Harry vers la Grande Salle, les laissant en plan et mal à l'aise.

Sur cet entrefaite, la directrice de Gryffondor vint à leur rencontre et les mena sans plus attendre vers les portes de la Grande Salle pour leur répartition.

Quand ils eurent franchi les grandes portes, ils se retrouvèrent face à des visages inconnus dans des lieux qu'ils fréquentaient depuis bientôt 6 ans. C'était leur Poudlard sans vraiment l'être et ils en furent un peu déstabilisés. Se sentir gêné et étranger dans son chez soi était assez déconcertant.

On ne fit d'abord pas attention à leur entrée, tout le monde avait les yeux fixaient sur les nouvelles recrues défilant sous le choixpeau.

Quand la répartition fut terminée, le directeur prit la parole :

-"Chers élèves, nouveaux et anciens, je vous souhaite la bienvenue. J'aimerais que vous accueillez aimablement 5 nouveaux élèves de l'école anglais de sorcellerie de Bristol. Ils vont suivre les cours en 6ème année et j'espère que vous ferez tout votre possible pour qu'ils se sentent à l'aise dans leur nouveau établissement".

Dumbledore leur avait en effet créé une nouvelle identité, ils étaient à présent 5 sorciers anglais qui étudiaient dans l'école publique de sorcellerie de Bristol et qui suite à une demande particulière et de bons résultats avaient souhaité passer une année dans l'école privé Poudlard.

Dans cette époque ils seraient Cédric et James Gaddeo (Sirius et James), Remus, Romain Weyburn, frère de Benjy Weyburn et leur cousine Alwina Britery. Leur vie serait ensuite à inventer sur le tas suivant les questions.

Lily sentit ses joues s'échauffer en sentant tous les regards se fixer sur eux. Elle avait toujours une sainte horreur qu'on la regarde avec autant de curiosité.

-"Britery, Alwina !" Annonça la sévère Directrice des Gryff en tenant dans sa main le choixpeau.

La jeune rousse, actuellement aux yeux de tous, brune, s'avança tremblante vers le tabouret à trois pieds et mis le vieux couvre chef parlant.

-"Tiens, Miss Evans, il me semble t'avoir déjà répartie, non ? Ton voyage est d'une inconscience pure, vouloir aider ce jeune homme n'est que souffrance... Mais soit, je te remet à GRYFFONDOR sans la moindre hésitation, à la fois pour ton courage et pour ton immaturité..."

Lily retira la plus vite possible le choixpeau, bien trop nerveuse pour en écouter d'avantage. Elle allait le savoir qu'elle avait été irresponsable ! Pas besoin que cette vieille loque lui rappelle !

La "vieille loque" _sembla_ lire dans les pensées de la jeune fille. La fente qui lui servait à s'exprimer habituellement s'ouvrit et lui tira sa langue grise et trouée.

Heureusement elle fut le seul témoin de son acte.

Sous les applaudissements des rouges et ors, elle se rendit à leur table en silence et s'assit aux côtés de la jeune fille qu'elle avait vue en Sa présence.

Rémus, Sirius et James suivirent le mouvement et Benjy, à la surprise des 4 autres fut envoyé à Serpentard.

Lily n'eut le temps de s'inquiéter pour le sort de son meilleur ami car elle fut sauvagement attaquée verbalement par la voisine.

-"Bonjour ! Je suis Hermione Granger, je partagerai ton dortoir, Alwina et votre classe mais je suis également la Préfète de Gryffondor avec Ron Weasley qui est à côté de moi. Vous pouvez me demander des renseignements, je peux vous guider, vous aider en cours, vous..."

-"Je crois que tu devrais essayer de parler moins vite, et je crois qu'ils ont très bien compris le principe !" Rouspèta Ron Weasley en posa une main sur la bouche de sa camarade. "Excusez la, quand il s'agit d'étaler ses fonctions, on la retient plus... Hein Harry ?"

Le sosie de James assit en face de la brunette acquiéça rapidement en regardant les nouveaux venus.

-"C'est vous tout à l'heure qui était avec Malfoy ?" Demanda celui-ci.

Après un moment de silence, Sirius hypnotisé par la ressemblance quasi parfaite de James, répondit :

-"Oui..."

-"Je m'excuse, quand je suis en présence de cette petite merde ("Harry !" Réprimanda Hermione outrée), je suis assez violent..." Expliqua celui-ci en se servant un verre d'eau, ignora l'intervention de la préfète.

-"On l'avait pas remarqué !" Ironisa James en exécutant le même geste que son... fils (?).

Le reste du repas fut assez sommaire, ils mangèrent en silence, ils furent un peu interrogés par Hermione mais restèrent flous dans les réponses. Et écoutèrent les récits de Ron, à propos des dernières inventions des frères Weasley...

Ron rajouta quelque chose qui firent bondir les deux "jumeaux" alors qu'ils l'interrogeaient sur le compte de Fred et Georges.

-"Je vous assure, Rémus m'a dit qu'ils faisaient mieux que les Maraudeurs !"

Instinctivement Sirius et James se retournèrent d'un bloc, outrés, vers le jeune Rémus qui, se sentant agressé injustement se défendit d'un minable "méeuuhh" la bouche pleine de viande.

Lily renversa la situation, ré attirant l'attention des deux débiles qui lui servait d'amis :

-"Et, qui sont les Maraudeurs ?"

Après tous, ils étaient pas censés connaître.

-"Et bien... Euh..." Balbutia Ron en fuyant le regard de Harry qui s'était faits sombres.

Lily la sentait mal celle-la.

-"Les Maraudeurs", commença Hermione, "c'est des anciens élèves de Poudlard, ils détenaient le record du plus grand nombre de retenues, de punitions, de farces, ce sont des légendes."

-"... Mais, enchaîna Harry le sourire nostalgique, ils ont été largement dépassés par les frères jumeaux de Ron, et de loin ! L'année dernière ils sont partis en plein milieu de l'année sur des balais qu'on leur avait et confisqués et enchaînés à un poteau magique en laissant derrière eux une mare magique impossible à enlever."

Silence complet du côté de James et Sirius

-"Ca en bouche un coin, n'est-ce pas ? Maintenant ils ont ouvert une boutique de farces et attrapes. Ils surpassent tout les concurrents alors qu'ils sont sur le marché depuis quelques mois seulement."

-"Wow..." Se permit Sirius estomaqué par tant de révélations.

Lily vit du coin de l'oeil que la fierté de James en avait prit un coup. Il leva la tête hautainement.

-"Et bien, on verra si leur réputation sera à la hauteur des Jumeaux Gaddeo ! Hein mon frère !" Annonça-t-il vexé comme un poux de s'être fait battre dans sa spécialité.

-"Pitié, non..." Soupirèrent en coeur Rémus et Lily face aux problèmes que laissait entendre cette promesse.

-"Et bah tiens, jamais 4 sans 5 !" S'exclama le choixpeau magique alors qu'on l'avait posé sur Benjy. "Toi, je ne te remets pas à Serdaigle, ils sont un peu trop mous pour toi, non ?"

Benjy acquiéça un sourire aux lèvres.

-"Pouffsoufle ? Nan... Pas pour toi ! Gryffondor peut être, Cher ami ? Non ! Oh oh, je vois ! Toi, ce que tu aimes c'est le nouveau ! Et bien, amuses toi bien chez les SERPENTARD, tu vas voir, de vrais bêtes curieuses !"

Benjy, plutôt satisfait, se releva et prit la direction de la mystérieuse et redoutée table des Serpends qui l'accueillit poliment.

Il prit la place libre aux côtés de Drago.

Le blond ne fit aucune remarque, mais lui fit un sourire moitié moqueur, moitié goguenard, un "ah tiens ?".

La table des Serpents, en l'observant bien, comportait certaines règles hiérarchiques nullement observées chez les autres maisons, une sorte de "on mélange pas les torchons avec les serviettes".

Chaque catégorie de personnage avait une place bien définie : ceux qui parurent aux yeux de Benjy comme les plus louches se trouvaient près des grandes portes, comme pour rester indépendants face l'autorité des Professeurs. Des 7èmes années principalement, mais aussi quelques 6ème et 5ème. Les autres années se trouvaient au milieu, les futurs "chefs et louches Serpentards" près de leur anciens, et le reste, près de la table des professeurs, comme pour se protéger d'un danger.

Drago faisait partie de ces gens là.

Benjy avait déjà observé ce phénomène à son époque et il savait que Lucius Malfoy, occupait la place la plus importante et plus puissante des Serpentards. Comme une sorte de Chef. L'ancien Serdaigle en conclut donc que ce cher Drago avait été mis à part non seulement par ses camarades mais également, par extension, par son père. D'où la question qu'il avait un tête depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré : qu'est-ce qui lui était arrivé ?

Après avoir fait sa petite analyse, il décida de changer d'échelle et de regarder la partie de sa table, la plus proche des professeurs.

Il y'avait plus loin tous les premières années, encore "neutres" et "non classés".

Puis à ses côtés, 5 Serpentards de sa promo ou celle au dessus. 3 filles, 2 garçons, sans compter Drago et lui.

D'ailleurs, le silence le plus complet régnait de leur côté, comme un malaise dû à la présence anormale de quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Probablement celle du blond.

Benjy décida d'intervenir :

-"C'est toujours aussi bruyant ici ? On s'entend plus penser !" Demanda moqueusement mais sympathiquement Benjy. "Je suis Benjy Weyburn, mais ça vous le savez probablement et vous ?"

Les 5 serpentards furent comme tirés de leur pensés et le regardèrent ne sachant que dire. Une petite blonde prit la parole :

-"Excuse nous, on est un peu perturbés ! La rentrée sûrement..."Annonça-t-elle en glissant un regard en coin à Drago qui picorait dans son assiette.

-"Ouais, la rentrée sûrement..." Marmonna-t-il froidement en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

La blonde rougit brusquement et murmura des paroles incompréhensibles.

Sa voisine la sortit d'embarras :

-"Je suis Amelaie Greengrass, mais tu peux m'appeler Amy, elle -en montrant la blonde- c'est Murielle Moon, nous sommes toutes les deux en 7ème année, si tu as besoin d'aide... Voici, Adam Aeterna, il est aussi dans notre classe. Puis, le métisse, c'est Blaise Zabini, notre dragueur ambulant, fais attention, homme ou femme, il n'a pas de préférence. Et la jeune fille à ses côtés c'est Iris Mortsen. Ils sont tout les deux en 6ème année ! Et euuh, le blond à tes côtés, c'est..." (2)

-"Je connais déjà : Drago Malfoy." Annonça Benjy en lui adressant un sourire.

Amelaie ouvrit un instant ses yeux en grand puis secoua la tête :

-"Oki, et bien, bienvenue à Serpentard ! La Maison de Poudlard la plus "marrante" et "conviviale" !"

Les 5 étudiants s'esclaffèrent devant le ton ironique d'Amy. Suivis de Benjy.

-"En effet, ça a l'air sensationnel ici !" Dit-il sur le même ton que la jeune brune.

-"T'en fais pas, on s'en sort vivants tout de même "! Plaisanta Adam, ses yeux brillants d'humour. "En tout cas, si tu as besoin d'aide, tu demandes aux Préfets, ton voisin peu bavard et une espèce de midinette répondant au doux nom de Pansy Parkinson. Mais si tu as envie d'aller demander à Montague, le préfét en chef que tu vois là bas en bout de table, je t'en prie !"

-"Et la préfète en chef ?" Ne put s'empêcher de demander Benjy.

Un silence tomba alors sur l'assemblée.

-"Elle est morte, y'a une semaine..". Rompit Drago d'un ton platonique. "Le directeur n'a pas voulu la remplacer pour le deuil."

Le fait que Drago ait pris la parole, ou peut être le ton de sa réponse, sembla crever l'abcès.

-"Tu pourrais au moins mettre un peu de tristesse dans ta voix..". Cracha Iris en le foudroyant du regard.

Le nommé Adam lui prodigua un discret coup de coude pour la faire taire.

-"Quoi Adam ! Me dis pas que ça te dégoûts pas de manger en face de ce Mangemort !" Rajouta Iris, la voix tremblante de haine.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Drago qui venait de lâcher brusquement sa fourchette dans son assiette encore pleine.

-"Si j'étais un Mangemort, je serai à la place de Montague que tu vois là bas, alors lâches moi, ok ?..."

Sur cette déclaration, le blond se leva du banc et sortit de table.

-"Rah, Iris ! Pourquoi tu as dis ça ?" S'énerva le métisse Blaise Zabini. "Tu le connais pourtant, même si tu ne l'as jamais cotoyé. Faut pas l'agresser ou il se ferme comme une huître ! En plus tu sais très bien que s'il est pas avec Eux en ce moment, c'est qu'il n'en est pas Un !"

La 6ème année soupira et s'excusa mollement.

-"Désolé Benjy que tu assistes à tous ça". Dit Murielle. "C'est un peu tendu ici à cause de la Guerre."

Benjy la rassura et continua à manger. La discussion prit une tournure plus sympathique, où ils lui posèrent quelques questions :

-"Et tes camarades envoyés à Gryffondor, il y'en a un qui porte le même nom que toi, non ?"

-"Oui, Romain, c'est mon jeune frère. On a 10 petits mois d'écart, notre mère n'a pas chômé ! Moi en fin Janvier, lui en Décembre !" Mentit avec conviction Benjy.

Il aimait bien mettre des petits détails dans ses mensonges. Lynette, sa petite amie était la seule personne à détecter le vrai du faux de ses propos, même Lily n'y parvenait pas !

Benjy sentit son coeur se serrer à la pensée de Lynette. Elle lui manquait, quand pourrait-il la revoir ?

Quelle vie avait-elle à cette époque ?

Et lui dans tout ça... Qu'était il devenu ?

Il se secoua et sortit de ses pensées. Ses nouveaux camarades parlaient à nouveaux de choses et d'autres. Leurs vacances, des banalités, le nouvel album d'un groupe à la mode. Mais jamais ils ne parlaient de l'actualité, du Ministère, de la politique et des faits d'hivers. C'était des sujets sensibles et tabous, Benjy s'en était vite rendu compte.

A la fin du repas, une dernière part de tarte avalée, les Serpentards ainsi que les autres maisons se levèrent pour se rendre à leur dortoir.

Il chercha des yeux sa Lily quelques instants avant de la retrouver en compagnie des 3 Maraudeurs et de ce mystérieux Harry Potter.

Sentant son regard, la rouquine -devenue brune- tourna ses yeux et lui adressa un immense sourire.

"Ca va ?" L'interrogea-t-il du regard.

Lily tendit son pouce en signe d'affirmation et son regard semblait lui demander si lui, aussi, allait bien vu les circonstances.

Il la rassura d'un petit sourire, lui faisant comprendre qu'il lui parlerait demain.

Lily et lui avaient toujours était extrêmement proches depuis ce jour à la bibliothèque.

Il l'avait de suite trouvée mignonne et avait ressentit un besoin incontrôlable de lui parler.

Et plus les jours passaient en sa compagnie, plus il avait l'impression d'avoir trouvé une soeur.

Lynette avait d'abord été quelque peu jalouse de leur complicité. Mais une semaine passée en sa compagnie durant les vacances d'été avait eu raison de Lynette.

Elle était folle de Lily, timide mais avec un sale caractère, et Lily admirait Lynette pour ses résultats scolaires parfaits et son intelligence.

Personne ne pouvait résister à Lily Evans, et James commençait déjà à craquer, il le voyait.

De plus, Harry Potter avait des yeux verts si semblable à ceux de Lily qu'il s'étonnait d'avoir été le seul à faire le rapprochement.

Harry Potter était le fils de Lily, c'était incontournable.

-"Nous voila arrivés Benjy ! Ta nouvelle maison !" S'exclama Amy en s'arrêtant devant un tableau sombre. Retiens bien le mot de passe "Espoir et paix" Dumbledore veut certainement tuer quelques Serpentards avant qu'ils aient eu le temps de faire des dégats "! Ironisa-t-elle en l'invitant à franchir le trou qui s'était formé dans le mur de pierre.

La salle commune des Serpentards était très différente de celle des Serdaigles. Chez les bleus argentés, elle était constituée de grandes tables d'étude et d'une manifique bibliothèque, décorée simplement, modestement. Il y régnait un silence peu commun mais une atmosphère chaleureuse. Celle des Serpentards était froide, mais majestueuse. De Marbre blanc et de fer vert. Elle disposait de plusieurs cheminées, entourées par des fauteuils de cuir noir. Quelques tables avaient été déposées près des fenêtres.

Au fond, Benjy remarqua deux escaliers en marbre, menant probablement aux dortoirs des filles et des garçons.

-"Voila, ici c'est la salle commune où tout le monde se retrouve, on fait ses devoirs, on discute, bref, un peu tout. Je te déconseille de t'asseoir près de cette cheminée là-bas, cette place "appartient" aux pas commodes que tu as vus en bout de table au dîner. Mais si tu as envie de discuter élimination de "Sang impur" et torture, c'est ton problème. Les deux escaliers mènent dans les dortoirs, celui de droite, chez les garçons, celui de gauche, chez les filles."

Benjy acquiéça puis remarqua un attroupement anormal sur la gauche.

-"Aïe, règlements de compte..." Murmura Iris, grimaçante en regardant aussi dans sa direction.

En effet, Drago se tenait sur la défensive, la baguette serrée dans son poing le long du corps, près à bondir comme un tigre et en face de lui, la bande à fait-moi-peur qui ricanait en le regardant ave mépris.

Un grand brun ouvrit alors la bouche et cracha des menaces sur le blond.

-"Fais attention à tes fesses, sale traître, tu risquerais de te trouver dans des situations peu réjouissantes..."

La bande fut secouée d'un rire moqueur.

-"J'attends de voir ça Montague... J'attends..." Siffla Drago en plissant ces yeux.

Ils éclatèrent de rire à nouveau, et montèrent dans leur dortoir en soufflant des menaces au blond, resté immobile.

-"Ca va Malfoy ?" Demanda Adam, après que le calme fut revenu dans la salle.

-"Ouais..." Grogna celui-ci en rangeant sa baguette, les mains tremblantes. "Il sortit par le suite une fiole d'une de ses poches et en but le contenu. Ses mains cessèrent alors de trembler et il soupira de soulagement.

-"Bonne nuit", annonça simplement celui-ci avant de monter se coucher.

Benjy se laissa mener par Blaise dans son dortoir. Avant d'y pénétrer, le métisse lui expliqua certaines règles à respecter : le réveil sonnait à 7 heures en semaine, 9 heures le week-end, il lui conseilla de placer un sort de silence et d'anti-intrusion sur son lit et de fermer magiquement sa malle, de prendre garde à ne pas laisser traîner ses affaires partout. Et la dernière, ignorer Crabbe et Goyle et Théodore Nott. Après ce discours, ils franchirent la porte en bois sombre.

Celui-ci était assez grand, et partagé en deux par des armoires. D'un côté trois lits faisant face aux armoires autour desquels s'agitaient deux immenses colosses bruns et un autre maigre et blanc comme un linge, les trois Serpentards à ignorer. Et de l'autre, Drago qui avait pris le lit près de la fenêtre, au fond du dortoir.

Benjy prit le lit du milieu, et rangea à son tour ses affaires dans l'armoire qui faisait face à son lit.

Assez déstabilisant comme ambiance. Un dortoir partagé en deux avec les moyens du bord -des armoires- une ignorance réciproque. Benjy se demanda comment s'en sortait Adam, le 7ème année et Iris, la 6ème année, seuls au milieu de ces dangereux camarades.

Blaise lui montra la salle de bains en face de la porte de leur couloir. C'était la salle de bains qu'ils utiliseraient tous les 6. Verte et argent, elle comportait 3 bacs à douche fermés par des portes, et trois lavabos verts.

Après avoir pris ses marques dans son nouveau dortoir et une douche brûlante, Benjy se coucha dans son nouveau lit et s'endormit rapidement.

**o0o0o0o0o Fin du chapitre 11 o0o0o0o0**

**(1) : **Feeling good – Muse (ou Michael Buble) C'est Ma Chanson Que j'Aime !

**(2): Les Serpentards : Amelaie Greengrass** est un personnage que j'ai trouvé dans un bottin des élèves de Poudlard, cependant elle est censée être au même niveau que Drago, mais je tiens à que celà soit **Iris Mortsen**, qui elle est un personnage inventé par mes bons soins (hum). **Murielle Moon** n'a que le prénom d'inventée, "Moon" est cité dans le bouquin mais on en sais pas plus. **Adam Aeterna** personnage inventé par moi . **Blaise Zabini**, vous le connaissez tous ! Les 6ème années étant avec Drago sont : **Bulstrode Milicent (fille)**, **Crabbe Vincent**, **Goyle Gregory**, **Nott Théodore, Blaise Zabini (garçon)**, **Parkinson Pansy et Iris Mortsen **(que je rajoute ). Pour les 7ème année, il n'y'à rien de préciser, alors j'ai fais redoubler **Montague **(qui a normalement un an de plus)! Et **Murielle Moon** et **Ameliaie Greengrass** se sont retrouvées en 7ème année ! Pour les autres 7ème, on verra selon les besoins !

Voila, j'espère que vous avez aimé et que je ne vous ais pas perdu dans les perso ! Si vous voulez une liste, faites le moi savoir !

Si tout va bien, (dans le meilleur des mondes ! hum…) le chapitre 12 arrive dans une semaine !

**Petit résumé du chapitre 12** : **Où on en sait un peu plus sur le pourquoi du comment de Drago, un peu ! Où on découvre que Harry a vraiment un pète au casque, sérieux en plus ! Où on découvre le professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, pas exceptionnel mais il est là ! Où Lily essaye de ne pas se jeter sur Rogue ! Où James et Sirius complotent mais on ne sait pas sur quoi ! Où on découvre que Benjy est vraiment suicidaire ! Et que le Monde tourne pas rond… **

A dans une semaine ! Sinon, tenez vous à jour avec mon livejournal

Ambrounette !


	13. Chapitre 12

**Note de l'auteur : Hum, un peu de retard dsl, ce chapitre est prêt depuis une semaine, je l'ai envoyé à ma correctrice qui ne me l'a tjrs pas renvoyé (on est tous blindé de boulot, à croire que tous les prof se sont donnés le mot ! grrr) ! **

**Donc, excusez-moi pour les fautes d'ortho, de frappes et tt le tralala car j'ai choisis de le mettre en ligne quand même ! (quand j'aurais la correction, j'échangerai)  
**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

****

**Chapitre 12** : **"Crawling in my skin, consuming, confusing. These wounds, they will not heal. Against my will, I stand beside my o****wn reflection" (1)**

Harry fixait le plafond de sa chambre, il était 3 heures du matin et le sommeil ne lui venait toujours pas. La potion de sommeil n'arrivait plus à faire effets...

Il soupira et décida de se lever, convaincu que perdre son temps à courir après Morphée était vain. Il regarda le dortoir qui s'était agrandis magiquement face à l'arriver des 3 nouveaux hier. Il les trouvait plutôt sympathique, très joyeux et insouciants.

Harry partit sur la pointe des pieds à la salle de bain après avoir prit quelques affaires dans sa malle, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible.

Il enleva ses vêtements uns à uns, frissonnant de froid et se retrouva nu devant le miroir.

Il passa doucement sa main sur son torse en murmurant un mot en latin. Et sous ses yeux, son dos où trônait des cicatrices fit son apparition, celle de son avant bras également. Il se força à les regarder, à regarder les preuves de son impuissance face à Eux, de sa douleur. Et de sa rage. Il fallait qu'il les bute tous autant qu'il était ces putains de Mangemorts. Il voulait que les saigner comme des bêtes, que leurs sangs se répandent...

Il détourna brusquement les yeux du miroir, sa rage s'apaisa mais ne disparut pas. Il sentit les larmes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux.

Cette haine allait le détruire. Cette envie de tuer encore plus. Mais il ne savait plus quoi faire... Il avait peur de lui. Qu'était-il en train de devenir ?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

De son côté, Drago se trimballait dans les couloirs glacials de Poudlard. Morphée avait aussi décidé de le fuir, encore une fois. Des cernes violettes s'accentuant de jours en jours sous ses yeux.

Il serra sa longue écharpe contre sa gorge et sortit sans bruit dans le parc plongé dans les ténèbres.

Un vent sec l'accueillit et s'engouffra dans ses minces vêtements.

Drago sentit une joie inexplicable devant l'immensité glacé et silencieuse que lui offrit la nuit.

Il dévala les marches, et trotta jusqu'au lac.

Il s'assit paisiblement, une clope entre ses lèvres face aux eaux sombres et regarda la nuit s'estompée pour faire place à une nouvelle journée.

Drago, depuis tout petit, avait horreur de dormir, il n'aimait pas ça et ne pouvait l'expliquer.

Il avait tout simplement l'impression de perdre son temps et aimait profondément regarder son immense propriété la nuit que de rêver dans son lit.

Mais depuis un 2 mois, Drago aimait encore moins dormir pour d'autres raisons.

Quand il avait été enrôlé chez les Aspirants, il dormait dans une immense pièce insalubre, sans lumière et puante dans une couchette mangée par les mites.

Epuisé par sa journée, Drago, en plus d'entendre les plaintes des prisonniers venant des cachots, était hanté par les cris d'horreurs de ses victimes, l'odeur du sang, de la douleur, le film rapide de ses actions malfaisantes de la journée, qui lui donnait une furieuse envie de vomir ses maigres repas.

Si il parvenait à s'endormir, ses rêves étaient peuplés de la peur d'être torturé pour avoir mal fait tel ou tel sortilège de Magie noir, ou encore d'être tabasser jusqu'a perte de conscience. Il cauchemardait d'hommes s'arrachant la peau de leur visage en hurlant.

D'âmes damnées l'accusant de leur mort, de sa mère pâle comme un cadavre, les yeux injectés de sang essayant de lui percer les yeux en hurlant qu'il fallait qu'il souffre, qu'il crève comme un chien. Ou qu'il était allongé dans des bains de sangs, entourer de cadavres pourrissants...

Et il se réveillait, le coeur palpitant, en sueur...

C'était dans ses moments là, qu'il prit de la drogue. La drogue chez les Mangemorts étaient choses courantes, surtout pour les Mangemorts placés en premier ligne ou envoyés dans des missions suicidaires.

C'était son voisin de couchette qui lui en avait donné, fatiguer de l'entendre gémir de peur la nuit.

Et il y avait prit goût. Avec ça dans le sang, il arrivait à exécuter les sorts plus rapidement, à tuer plus facilement, à torturer froidement.

Il dormait mieux, mais n'arriver plus à se nourrir. Un mal pour un bien comme on dit.

Même quand son Informateur, le Mangemort qu'on lui avait désigné comme instructeur, le battait, lui balançait des endoloris, il ne criait plus, comme si il parvenait, grâce à la drogue, à oublier les douleurs et ses sentiments.

Quand il s'était enfuit de Là-Bas, dormir était devenu impossible.

Il éprouvait sans cesse le manque que lui causait la drogue, rêvait de son joyeux périple chez les Mangemorts. S'il s'endormait, il était sûr d'être réveillé dans les deux heures en hurlant de peur et de douleur.

Pour lui permettre de reprendre des forces, de se soigner, l'infirmière lui avait prendre des potions de sommeil.

Il bénissait cette potion mais hélas, quand il fut remit de ses blessures, il dû affronter ses cauchemars la nuit et ne parvint plus à dormir, ou alors très peu, depuis maintenant une semaine.

Il était épuisé...

Drago balança son mégot aussi loin qu'il put dans le lac et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Le déjeuné allait être servit.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Une agitation propreà la table des rouge et or animait les Gryffondors. Lily ayant assez bien dormit prit l'emplois du temps que lui tendait Hermione qui s'assit en face d'elle, au côté d'un Harry vaseux et des trois Maraudeurs excités comme des puces.

-Putain... Harry, tu me rappelles pourquoi on a autant d'heures de potion ? Demanda Ron d'une voix plaignante en laissant tomber son emplois du temps.

-Parce que tu adores cette matière et que le professeur est un être formidable évidemment Ron... Déclara Harry ironique en faisant un clin d'oeil à son meilleur ami. En plus, avoue que Rogue est sexy avec ses habits style prêtre !

James et Sirius éclatèrent de rire. Quand Drago avait laissé échapper que Rogue était devenue prof, ils avaient été prit d'un tel fou rire que Rémus avait été obligé de les mettre sous la douche pour les calmer. A présent, ils n'attendaient que de le voir à l'oeuvre. Et semblaient bien déterminé à lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs vu leurs chuchotements et leurs ricanements.

-Ce qui me dérange dans l'immédiat, c'est l'absence d'un professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Il n'était pas au banquet hier et on l'a en première heure… Dit Hermione en regardant d'un air dégoûté Ron qui engouffrait son déjeuné plus qu'il ne le mangeait.

-Encore un détraqué, je parie… Annonça Harry en soupirant. Je crois qu'on va devoir faire ce qu'on avait instauré l'année dernière…

Il regarda avec insistance Hermione qui eut un sourire lumineux.

-Je vais voir ça ! S'exclama t-elle en tartinant son toast.

Lily et Rémus se regardèrent, ne comprenant pas un strict mot à la conversation voilée.

James et Sirius trop occupés à ricaner ne firent pas attention.

Harry en compagnie des Gryffondor se rendait à leur premier cours de l'année, la Défense contre les forces du mal.

Les Serpentards étaient déjà devant la porte de la salle, étrangement silencieux.

Le nouveau Serpentards, Benjy, se détacha du mur sur lequel il était et s'approcha d'eux, un grand sourire aux lèvres, il les salua tous et ne sembla pas remarquer les regards surprit de ses camarades et des rouges et ors.

Il commença simplement à entamer une conversation avec les autres nouveaux.

Harry chercha inconsciemment des yeux Malfoy et le trouva appuyé contre un mur, le regardant d'un air insondable qui le mis mal à l'aise.

Il avait envie de s'avancer vers lui et de lui taper causette à sa manière, mais il se sentit soudainement lasse de cette haine qui le dévorait.

Alors il décida de l'ignorer et d'attendre patiemment leur professeur.

La porte de leur salle s'ouvrit brusquement et la tête d'un homme brun en sortit.

-Entrer ! Ordonna celui-ci en se retirant déjà.

Harry regarda Ron et Hermione en haussant les épaules et fut le premier à rentrer.

La salle qui avait vu passer plusieurs professeurs de Défense était restée sans décoration cette fois là. Blanche.

Un homme de haute sature et apparemment assez musclé les attendait assit sur son bureau.

Il était assez mignon, mais assez dure. Ses yeux et ses cheveux aussi noirs que ceux de Rogue.

Harry s'assit au côté d'Hermione et de Ron, alors que les 3 nouveaux s'asseyaient devant eux.

Il vit du coin de l'oeil Benjy, le Serpentard plutôt sympathique prendre place derrière eux, aux côtés de Alwina.

Ce mec signait son arrêt de mort, certes c'était un peu exagéré comme expression, mais il allait certainement avoir à faire à ses camarades.

Les Serpentards ne se mélangent pas avec les Gryffondors, le nouveau allait l'apprendre à ses dépend. La haine Serpentard/Gryffondor s'était encore plus creusée, si cela était possible.

Harry jeta un regard à Malfoy, installé au fond de salle, l'œil vide et fatigué.

Voir sa petite face de fouine lui donna des envies de meurtres.

Sa respiration s'accéléra brusquement.

Voldemort essayait de s'introduire dans son esprit.

Il le faisait régulièrement, même s'il n'y arrivait jamais mais Harry s'épuisait de plus en plus et il

sentait que cela réjouissait cette satanée face de Serpent.

C'était la nuit, quand il dormait, que Voldemort s'amusait à le plonger dans ses tueries quotidiennes, lui montrant bien les détails, les tortures de tous ses moldus innocents.

Et Harry devenait fou, il n'avait pas pu aider ses personnes et s'en voulait.

Il ne pouvait rien faire. La preuve, au mois d'août alors qu'il quittait enfin la maison de son Oncle et sa Tante pour acheter ses affaires scolaires avec Hermione et les Weasley, il s'était fait lamentablement avoir par un groupe de mangemorts.

Il avait été pitoyablement faible et avait été gravement blessé par leurs sorts de magie noire, des endoloris sans pouvoir ne serait-ce que lever sa baguette.

Une troupe d'Aurors était arrivé à son secours et les Mangemorts avaient transplané en ricanant que « Ce pauvre Potty était si faible et si pathétique que le torturer était chiant », et ils avaient raison.

On l'avait amener à St Mangouste inconscient.

C'était durant son rétablissement que le harcèlement de Voldemort avait alors commencé chaque nuit, chaque fois qu'il baissait un peu sa garde.

A sa sortit, la rage et la haine au ventre, il avait commencé à s'entraîner seul, parfois avec Lupin pour devenir plus fort. Il fallait qu'il devienne fort et puissant. Qu'il écrase toutes les raclures de ce Monde et vivre enfin en paix…

La tentative d'intimidation de Voldemort passa aussi vite qu'elle fut venu, le laissant épuisé. Il ouvrit les yeux, essayant de prendre en cours de route le discourt du professeur qui semblait passionner tous ses camardes.

-Je suis assez étonné de votre ignorance et retard. Je vais m'efforcer de vous montrer que apprendre un sort de défense n'est pas suffisant… Il faut le mettre en pratique… Dit le nouveau professeur. Je dois vous prévenir que vous allez prendre des coups, des sorts qui font mal. Mais quand vous vous trouverez en mauvaise situations en dehors de Poudlard, je vous garantis que vous serez vous défendre !

Le discourt du prof étonna quelque peu Harry, avaient-ils trouvé un bon prof de Défense pour une  
fois ?

Le professeur Prince marqua une pause et prit une feuille posée sur son bureau derrière lui dans le silence le plus complet.

Il dégageait une aura de puissance impressionnante imposant aux élèves le silence et le respect.

-Alors… Nous nous voyons 6 heures par semaine.1 heure le lundi, et 1 heure le vendredi : cela sera les cours théoriques et seulement ça. Ensuite, 2 heures le mercredi matin et 2 heures le jeudi soir. 2 heures me serviront pour vous apprendre à vous défendre même sans baguette ou avec d'autre instruments. Et les 2 autres heures pour le combat avec baguette uniquement.

Il leur adressa un sourire et leur demanda d'une voix autoritaire de se lever.

Alors qu'ils s'alignaient tous devant lui, il envoya d'un mouvement de baguettes leurs affaires et les bureaux au fond de la classe.

-Je vais former deux groupes qui travailleront toute l'année ensemble. Annonça-t-il. C'est moi qui les choisis et je ne veux aucune protestation.

Harry se retrouva avec les trois des nouveaux, Alwina, Romain et Benjy ainsi que Lavande. Et à son grand désespoir Malfoy, Zabini, Nott et Bullstrode, une « amie » a Parkinson. Il y'avait également une autre filles de Serpentard qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué.

Le jeune professeur, voyant la fin du cours arrivé à grand pas, leur expliqua alors la fonction de ses deux groupes :

-Ces groupes ne pourront pas changé, si je vous ai partagé c'est pour vous permettre de vous entre aidé plus facilement. Les plus rapide pourront aider les plus lents à posséder un sort. De plus, une fois par mois, un groupe viendra me voir durant deux heures. Le groupe ENTIER devra surmonter une épreuve ENSEMBLE, je noterais tout : l'analyse de la situation, l'organisation du groupe face au danger, les sorts lancés pour se défendre, la prise en compte et l'aide de ses coéquipiers. En d'autre termes je vous note sur votre travail ET d'équipe ET individuel.

Personne n'osa protester, si le prof avait instauré ce principe c'était parce qu'il voulait que les élèves fassent abstractions de leurs différences pour s'aider dans les pires situations.

C'était un entraînement à la Guerre. Mais était-il conscient que la moitié y participerait probablement de l'autre côté ?

Le prochain cours était un cour de Potion, et les jumeaux Gaddeo semblaient jubiler.

Harry se demanda bien pourquoi. Mais ne préférait pas le savoir.

Leurs comportements ressemblaient fortement à ceux des jumeaux Weasley avant une bonne grosse connerie.

Oseraient-ils dans les cachots de Rogue ! Même Fred et Georges s'en étaient abstenus.

Alwina, le jeune fille rousse semblait scotché au nouveau Serpentards, chuchotant avec lui.

Il frissonna en se rappelant le trouble dans lequel elle l'avait plongé quand elle l'avait regardé.

Comme si son âme avait été mise à nu, que tout ce qu'il ressentait, elle le ressentait.

Il était troublé quand elle était là, et sentait sa haine et sa douleur s'apaiser quand elle lui souriait.

Harry décida de ne plus penser à tout cela et écouta les plaintes de Ron et au discourt de Hermione absolument ravis de leur nouveau professeur de Défense.

Le cachot était vide de tout prof graisseux quand ils rentrèrent.

Une majorité des élèves de Serpentard avaient pris l'option Potion. Malfoy, Nott, Parkinson, Zabini, la fille de son groupe de défense sont il ignorait toujours le nom et le frère à Romain.

Chez les Serdaigles, seulement 4 personnes, principalement des anciens membres de l'AD, Boot Terry, Corner Michael, Goldstein Anthony et la sœur jumelle de Parvati.

Seulement Hannah Abbot représentait les Poufsoufle.

Chez les Gryffondors, Ron, Hermione et lui. En comptant les jumeaux Gaddeo, Romain et Alwina. Ils étaient les plus nombreux.

Rogue allait mourir d'une crise cardiaque. Sûr. Cette idée lui fit monter le sourire aux lèvres.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 **

Lily sursauta quand la porte des cachots s'ouvrit à la voler alors qu'elle se laissait tomber sur sa chaise.

Rogue traversait la salle d'un pas arrogant et sûr de lui. Elle eut un sérieux choque, automatiquement elle essaya de se remémorer le Rogue plus jeune, marchant dans l'ombre des mûrs et se faisant persécuter par les deux abrutis de services.

-Taisez-vous ! Hurla le professeur alors que le silence le plus complet se faisait dans la salle depuis son arrivé.

Même les Jumeaux ne disaient pas un mot, bien trop impressionné par la prestance de leur ancien ennemi.

Le professeur Rogue s'installa dans son fauteuil et prit connaissance de la feuille d'appel.

- Je vois que certains élèves sans aucune réflexion on réussit à passer leur BUSE de Potion, je suis surpris ! Ironisa-t-il, un rictus désagréable sur le visage. Jamais je n'aurais jamais pensé que notre cher célébrité aurait montré du savoir-faire en Potion. Aurait-il acheté les inspecteurs académiques ? Questionna-t-il d'une voix méprisable en regardant Harry Potter. Alors Potter ! Feriez-vous preuves de logique au cours de cette année ? Contrairement à l'année dernière… Je me demande comment vous pouvez vous lever le matin avec le peu de matière grise que contient votre cerveau aussi petit soit-il… Grinça-t-il.

Lily vit Harry devenir aussi rouge qu'une tomate et serrai ses points de rage. Cependant il n'ouvrit pas une seule fois la bouche.

Elle regarda Rogue ricanait sombrement.

Monsieur Potter aurez-t-il perdus sa langue ? Ou êtes-vous trop lent pour répondre ?

Mais Harry garda sa tête basse, sans rien répondre mais elle s'avait qu'il fulminait, et elle sentait sa rage se fondre dans ses propres sentiments la dévastant.

Ce phénomène avait lieu quand Harry était saisit d'un sentiment un peu trop fort, elle avait ressentit la même chose en Défense toute à l'heure, la laissant haletante.

Une envie prit place dans son cerveau, elle mourait d'envie de se jeter sur Rogue et de lui fracasser la tête contre le mur. Mais ne n'était pas ces sentiments, c'était ceux de Harry…

-Bien, 20 points en moins pour Gryffondor et vous me ferais une dissertation sur les bienfaits de la pierre de lune dans les potions pour dans une semaine, un rouleau. Maintenant, la potion d'aujourd'hui !

C'était injuste, purement injuste, pourquoi Rogue s'acharnait comme cela sur Harry alors qu'il ne faisait rien ?

Benjy la sortit de ses pensés et chassa les sentiments de Harry de son esprit en lui demanda d'aller chercher une racine de menthe.

Le cours s'acheva rapidement, Lily adorait réellement les potions et elle devait avouer que Rogue était un bon professeur.

Ils avaient une heure de libre avant le repas et Lily demanda aux trois Maraudeurs et Benjy de se rendre à la Bibliothèque.

Ils s'installèrent à une table à l'écart.

-Regarder ce qu'on a piqué à Rogue dans sa réserve ! S'exclama Sirius en sortant deux fioles de sa poche.

-Ca va pimenter notre prochain cours de Potion ! Annonça James, le sourire malveillant aux lèvres.

Rémus soupira alors que Benjy explosa de rire.

-Et on peut savoir ce que vous allez en faire ? Demanda Lily.

James lui lança un regard mystérieux qui lui donna des petits frisons.

-Et bien, ça sera une surprise, mais elle ne sera pas dangereuse ! Hein Sirius ?

-Je dirais même qu'elle sera époustouflante et merveilleuse ! Mais, chère Alwina, veux-tu bien nous dire pourquoi tu nous as traînait ici ?

Lily se tortilla les mains, ne sachant pas trop comment s'y prendre :

-Et bien, c'est assez dur à expliquer, je l'impression de ressentir des sentiments qui ne sont pas à moi…

Le silence accueillit cette révélation.

-Je pense qu'ils appartiennent à Harry…

-Comme une sorte d'empathie ? Demanda Benjy, les sourcils plissaient et le regard inquisiteur.

-Oui, le pense que c'est ça, mais… pourquoi ?

-Empathie ? Demanda Sirius perplexe.

-Oui, l'empathie désigne un partage de sentiment entre deux personnes. Si elle souffre, l'autre aussi. C'est aussi une théorie psychologique moldu mais bon…

-Comme un lien magique ? Interrogea Rémus. Ca a exactement la même définition que ton empathie… Dans le cas de Lily, ça me semble plus juste…

Lily acquiéça, pensive.

-Pourquoi moi ? James aurait été plus explicable que moi non ? Ils ont tous les deux un lien familial !

Elle vit Rémus et Benjy échanger un regard et exploser de rire. Apparemment ils avaient compris quelque chose que elle, Sirius et James n'avaient pas su voir…

-La magie n'a pas d'explication… Répondit mystérieusement Rémus. Tu as un lien avec Harry c'est sûrement pour des raisons précises, tu as rêvé de lui, quand tu es proche de lui tu ressens ses forts sentiments… Il faut maintenant trouver quelles sont ses raisons ! On est venu pour les découvrir non ?

**o0o0o0 Fin du chapitre 12 o0o0o0**

**1 : ****Krwlng** – **_Linkin Park_**

_**Voilà, c'est fini, vous avez aimé ? J'avoue que ce n'est pas mon chapitre préféré, à part le début que j'adore hum… Bref, vous me laissez un petit commentaire s'il vous plait ?**_

_**Le chapitre 13 n'est hélas pas commencé, je sais à peu près ce que je vais y mettre, mais je ne vous garantis pas que vous l'aurez samedi prochain car j'ai une semaine chargé ! Peut être pour Noël ! lol. (Avant goût du chapitre : Ou un des perso du passé en apprendra sur le futur de ces compagnons ! Ou James et Sirius mettent en application leur blague foireuse !)**_

_** Bisous**_

_**Ambre**_

_**  
**_


	14. Chapitre 13

**Note de l'auteur : Voila, comme promis ! Voici ce chapitre pour Noël ! J'espère que vous passez tous de bonnes fêtes ! Joyeux Noël ! lol. Gros bisous à tous !**

**(P/S : ce chapitre vient juste d'être terminé, donc pas de correction ! dsl pour les fautes !)**

**Chapitre 13 :** **_"Then I realized that I was lonely. And it wasn't such a good thing"(1)_**

Après s'être donné rendez-vous pour des recherches plus approfondies sur pourquoi du comment de ce mystérieux lien, Benjy se rendit, plongé dans ses pensées à sa salle commune.

Il faillit prendre la direction des Serdaigles, mais se ravisa et dévala les escaliers en pierre en direction des cachots.

Toute cette histoire n'avait pas vraiment de logique, où du moins il n'en détenait pas toutes les ficelles. Benjy et Rémus avaient deviné presque instantanément que James et Lily étaient les parents de ce cher Harry Potter.

James et Harry étaient presque des sosies parfait et les yeux vert émeraude de Harry comme ceux de Lily.

La question est : d'où venait le lien Harry/Lily ? Et pourquoi agissait-il maintenant ?

Il fallait qu'il en apprendre plus sur ce Harry Potter et sur l'avenir de Lily et James. En pensant cela, une énorme boule se forma dans son estomac. Benjy avait une mauvaise, une très mauvaise intuition.

Et cette fois là, il ne la refoula pas. Il SAVAIT que cette histoire allait mal se finir… Pas besoin d'être logique pour ça, il le sentait gros comme Poudlard !

A cette heure là de l'après midi, peu de Serpentards étaient présent dans la salle commune, soit en cours, soit à profité du parc. Il y trouva cependant les camardes qui l'avait accueillit le soir de son arrivé : Iris, Adam, Blaise, Murielle et Amelaie installaient confortablement autour d'une table basse, dans des fauteuils, et discutaient de tout et de rien.

-Benjy ! Viens avec nous, t'as compris l'exo de potion ? Demanda Blaise, des livres ouvert devant lui aux côtés de Iris. Les autres ne veulent pas nous aider ! En plus ils l'ont fait l'année dernière ! Bouda-t-il alors que Iris levait les yeux au ciel en passant une main dans ses cheveux noirs coupée court.

Benjy n'eut pas vraiment l'envie de s'installer à leur côté –préférant lire dans son dortoir et cogiter à toute cette histoire- mais une curiosité monstrueuse lui ordonna le contraire.

Il s'assit sur son pouf, un énorme sourire fixé aux lèvres. Il se savait engageant en faisant ce petit sourire et généralement les gens étaient plus aptes à lui raconter ce qu'il voulait savoir.

-Pour la potion de renouvellement sanguin ? Demanda-t-il en se pencha sur le livre de potion ouvert devant lui.

-Laisse le dans sa merde Benjy, il avait cas écouter les explication de Rogue, il a tout dit à l'oral ! S'exclama Iris en lui envoya un regard moqueur.

-Non, Iris ! C'est pas sympa ça ! Explique moi Benjy ! Je ferais tout ce que tu veux ! Je peux te laver tes sous vêtements, me coucher sur une flaque ou une tâche devant toi pour que tes chaussures ne se salissent pas ! Je peux te suc…

Iris mit promptement sa main devant la bouche bavarde de Blaise.

-Ne sois pas si vulgaire… Espèce d'obsédé !

Toute l'assemblée explosa de rire et Benjy eut un sourire franc.

-Non, je vais d'aider gratuitement Blaise, passe moi ta feuille je vais te re écrire ce que le prof a dit à l'oral…

-Merci mon pote ! Tu me sauves !

Pendant que Benjy grattait le parchemin, Adam propose un jeu de carte moldu aux trois filles et à Blaise.

Benjy décida que le moment d'obtenir des informations était venu. C'était l'occasion parfaite.

-J'ai remarquer qu'il régnait un certain froid entre vous et les autres Serpentards de notre âge.

-Oh, nous n'avons pas les mêmes idées sur certaine chose, voilà tout. Répondit Murielle le regard concentré plongé dans sur ses cartes.

-A propos de la Guerre ?

Il mettait les pieds dans le plat, certes, mais Murielle était plutôt du style à tout raconter.

-Oui, la Guerre, nos idées, nos origines… Dit-elle vaguement. On est contre les opinions du Seigneur Noir mais pas non plus à genoux devant Harry Potter !

Les autres avaient arrêté de jouer et acquiescèrent sombrement.

Benjy sentit que l'atmosphère se tendait. Et toujours ce Harry Potter qui revenait !

-Je vais peut être vous paraître con, mais qu'à avoir Harry Potter dans tout cela ?

Il eut des yeux écarquiller de surprise, des toussotements gêné, et « quoi ? ».

Et surtout des regards interrogateurs.

-Hum… Comment ça ? Demanda doucement Amelaie, en se tourna vers lui.

Benjy imita à la perfection un rire gêné, et dit d'une petite voix :

-Vous savez, par chez moi, on est pas trop au courant de ce genre de chose, c'est assez tabou…

Nouveau silence gêné.

Iris se décida à parler après lui avoir lancé un regard perplexe. Elle savait qu'il mentait :

-Et bien, ici tout le monde sait que Harry Potter à détruit le Seigneur des Ténèbres à l'âge d'un an, et qu'il en garde une cicatrice en forme d'éclaire, dû au sort impardonnable de la mort qui n'a pas voulut fonctionner sur lui et qui s'est retourner à son envoyeur…

Benjy essaya pas d'avoir l'air surprit.

-Oui, ça je le sais, mais Il est donc mort non ?

-Hum, je ne peux pas croire que tu ne sois pas au courant. Au court de la 4ème année de Potter, Il est revenu. Il y'a eu un mort, et Potter a assisté à Sa résurrection. Depuis, Il a reprit du service, pour être cynique, et recommence ses massacres. Tout le monde croit que Potter est celui qui tuera le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Là, Benjy se permit au « oh ».

-Et ses parents ? demanda-t-il, persuader qu'il faisait une bourde.

-Ben quoi ses parents ? T'as oublié qu'ils sont morts à la mort du Lord Noir, y'a 15 ans ? Ironisa Adam.

Benjy eut un sourire nerveux, s'excusa d'un coup de main, et continua à gratter –ou du moins fit semblant- sur le parchemin. Mais son cœur avait un rythme effréné, il avait la tête lourde. Légèrement en état de choque. Lily était mort, Lily serait morte dans même pas 5 ans. Il ne demanda rien d'autre à propos de ses camarades et surtout pas à son sujet.

Tout commençait à s'éclaircir dans sa tête. Du moins une partie. Ca expliquer le comportement agressif et perturber de Harry, les regards inquiets de Dumbledore. Les yeux d'une grande partie des étudiants rivé en permanence sur lui et surtout la haine de certain de ses camardes de Serpentards, sûrement des pro-Voldemort.

Benjy tendit le parchemin recouvert de sa fine écriture à Blaise et resta mollement assit sur son pouf, sans écouter les autres discutaient.

Il sursauta brusquement quand la bande à fais-moi-peur entra brusquement dans la salle commune, après leur dernier cours de la matinée. Montague marchait en premier, faisant voleter sa cape noire derrière lui dans une imitation de Severus Rogue.

Il s'approcha dans leur direction, entraînant dans son sillage le reste de la bande.

-Le nouveau, j'ai appris quelque chose qu'il ne m'a pas réjouit… Grinça le préfet en chef en fixant Benjy.

Le jeune homme sentit un long frisson le parcourir face à ce regard froid et tranchant.

-Tu fais amis-amis avec les Gryffondors, est-ce faux ?

Benjy se leva doucement du pouf pour faire face à Montague, son sourire scotché aux lèvres.

-Et bien, mon frère et mes amis sont à Gryffondors, c'est normal que je leur parle… Dit-il calmement.

-Non, et tu devrais me parler avec un peu plus de respect, et arrêtes de sourire comme un abrutis ! Tu es à Serpentard et les Gryffondors sont nos ennemis…

Benjy essaya de se la jouer diplomate…

-Ce n'est pas un peu manichéen comme discourt ? Interrogea-t-il en souriant doucement, essayant de calmer Montague.

… mais échoua lamentablement :

-Respect moi j'ai dit ! S'exclama le plus âgé en avança d'un pas, la baguette serrée dans son point droit. Et arrêtes de sourire ! Tu te fous de ma gueule hein ?

Benjy sentait que la situation lui échappait, il était face à un homme qu'il soupçonnait dangereux et très très en colère. Et con.

De plus, cette situation commençait à lui courir sur le haricot. C'était quoi cette maison d'oppresseurs ? On se serait cru dans l'Italie fasciste ou dans l'Espagne de Franco !

-Non, je me fous pas de ta gueule. Seulement, je ne romprais pas mes contacts avec mes amis et mon frère parce qu'ils sont à Gryffondors…

Montague le fixait plus calmement à présent, mais une lueur absolument terrifiante se lisait dans son regard. Benjy n'eut jamais aussi peur pour sa peau qu'a ce moment là, a part peut être quand il s'était retrouvé désarmer devant Drago Malfoy.

-Voyez vous ça, mes amis, un nouveau qui ne sait pas encore où est ça place ! Et si je lui donnais une correction ?

Le reste de la bande ria grassement et Benjy vit comme au ralenti Montague élever sa baguette vers lui sans qui n'eut le temps de faire un seul mouvement pour prendre la sienne.

Il était dans une sacrée merde là…

Et dire qu'à son époque il était le meilleur en Défense contre les Forces du Mal, c'était pathétique…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Et bien, Monsieur Malfoy, vous manquez de sommeil. Constata l'infirmière durant sa visites journalière à l'infirmerie.

Drago eut un rire cynique :

-Non, ça j'aurais jamais deviné tout seul !

Madame Pomfresh se pinça les lèvres mais ne fit pas de commentaire :

-Bon, commença Drago, vous me la donnez votre potion de sommeil oui ou merde !

-Monsieur Malfoy ! Soyez polis s'il vous plait ! Je vais vous prescrire 7 doses ! Donc c'est pour 7 nuits… Cependant, comprenez que si je ne vous en ais pas donné avant, c'est pour votre bien…

-Le bien de me voir crevé à cause du manque de sommeil ? Ironisa Drago en enfilant son pull.

Malgré elle, l'infirmière laissa échapper un sourire :

-Non, car je pense que vous ayez assez à faire avec l'addiction d'une substance à la fois ! De plus, il se trouve que le corps résiste très bien à cette potion à long terme… Après ces 7 jours, il faudra que vous essayiez de reprendre un rythme de sommeil naturel. Si au bout d'une semaine vous dormez toujours aussi mal, je vous re-prescrirais 7 doses et ainsi de suite…

Elle eut un soupire.

-Mais sachez, Monsieur Malfoy, que la médicomagique ne résout pas les problèmes de sommeil dû à la psychologie…

-Comment ça ? Demanda froidement Drago.

-Et bien, si vous n'arrivez plus à dormir sereinement, c'est à cause de cauchemars, je me trompe ? Qui sont dû à votre mois passé avec les Mangemorts…

Drago garda le silence, sachant parfaitement qu'elle avait raison.

-Je pense de plus en plus que vous devriez rencontrer un psychomage… Finit l'infirmière professionnellement.

-Hors de question… Répondit abruptement Drago en se levant du lit où il était assis.

-Ne soyez pas ridicule Monsieur Malfoy et buté ! Vous avez besoin d'aide, d'être pris en charge par un professionnel !

-Je vous ai dit non ! NON ! Je n'ai besoin de personne ! A demain Madame Pomfresh !

Il marcha, furieux, vers en direction de la sortie sans écouter les réprimandes de l'infirmière et claqua la porte derrière lui.

La seule chose qu'il voulait c'est qu'on lui foute la paix et qu'il puisse dormir sans peur !

Il ouvrit brusquement l'entrée de la salle commune dans l'idée de récupérer ces cours de l'après midi avant d'aller déjeuner, mais ce qu'il vit augmenta sa colère.

Ce satané Montague s'en prenait à Benjy, ça allait mal tourner !

Bien entendu il savait très bien pourquoi, Montague lynchait tout les élèves ayant un quelconque rapport avec les Gryffondors. C'était devenu son objective de l'année, il avait ainsi envoyé plusieurs premières année à l'infirmerie au cour d'une seule matinée de cour.

Il ne se sentait plus depuis qu'il était sortit de sa formation chez les Mangemorts.

Drago s'approcha à grand pas vers Montague, le désarment d'un sort.

Il se plaça à côté de Benjy, fusillant le 7ème années.

Pourquoi il prenait la défense de ce gars ? Il ne savait pas vraiment. Peut être parce qu'il était l'un des seuls ici à ne pas le regarder comme s'il était un monstre.

-Malfoy… Tu me rends ma baguette… Grinça Montague les yeux noir de colère, faisant un signe de main aux autres afin qu'ils restent en dehors de leur affrontement.

Drago jeta la baguette de Montague comme on jette une ordure avec un air de dégoût.

Le chef des Serpentards fut obligé de se baisser devant Malfoy. Drago eut un sourire moqueur en regardant la scène. C'était un comble.

Mais il jouait un jeu dangereux.

Autour d'eux, le silence le plus complet régnait.

-Tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort Malfoy… Dit doucement Montague en tendant sa baguette devant lui.

Drago se mis en garde :

-T'es pathétique Montague !

-Ta gueule la merde !

Le « chef » des Serpentards lâcha le premier sort. Ce qui se passa par la suite fut flou pour Drago. Il agit comme un robot, comme on lui avait appris à faire. Il lança des sorts, des sorts de magie noire également, en évita d'autres. Oublia ce qu'il y'avait autour de lui.

Il arriva à toucher Montague d'un Stupefix et sentit Benjy le tirer hors de la salle commune pour l'empêcher de continuer le combat.

Il rangea sa baguette, l'adrénaline brusquement disparut et marcha calment aux côtés de Benjy dans le couloir.

-Merci… Lui dit celui-ci en lui envoyant un énorme sourire.

Drago masqua sa gêne dans un raclement de gorge :

-Il fallait que je le remette à sa place, sinon il commencera à buter tout les Serpentards qui se marchent aux côtés d'un Gryffondor ! Ce mec est plus fou que Voldemort… S'exclama-t-il avec véhémence.

Benjy eu un rire :

-Tu ne t'es pas prit de sort ?

-Nan…

Ils ne dirent plus rien du trajet.

Drago aimait bien Benjy, il était doté d'une logique rare et parlait quand il avait quelque chose à dire. Benjy s'adaptait selon la personne qui lui faisait face avec aisance, une sorte d'hypocrisie certe. Drago l'admirait pour ça, car depuis son voyage chez nos amis les Mangemorts il se sentait constamment mal à l'aise avec toute personne, même les plus proche, comme son parrain, Severus Rogue.

-Je connais la vérité. Dit soudain Benjy, d'une voix grave sans le regarder. Je sais que Harry est le fils de Potter et Lily –ça j'avais deviné- mais je sais qu'ils sont mort tout les deux… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé réellement ? Tu le sais ?

Drago soupira, se passa la main dans ses cheveux.

-Et bien, je connais le classique : Harry Potter, bébé de un an, dégomme Voldemort sans être tué par le sort de la mort. Ces parents sont tués le soir même. Il est élevé chez la tante de sa mère.

-Pétunia ?! Cette vieille harpie ?

-J'sais pas. Depuis ses 11 ans, Mônsieur Potter s'amuse à se mettre dans la merdre jusqu'au coup et s'en sort. Il y'a 2 ans, il a participé au tournoi des 3 sorciers…

-Rien que ça ! Murmura ironique Benjy.

-…Et l'a gagné, mais a ramené son pote Cédric mort, en disant que Voldy est revenu à la vie et qu'il a assisté à ça ! L'année dernière, hum…

Drago s'arrêta brusquement. Hésitant à raconter les évènements.

-Je ne peux pas tout te dire, mais à cause d'une manipulation de Voldemort, qui consisté à lui faire croire l'enlèvement de son Parrain, Sirius Blac, Potter se rend au Ministère, et est accueillit par une horde de Mangemort. Non seulement il est arrivé à leur tenir tête mais aussi en faire arrêté quelques uns. Mais ma tante, Bellatrix, durant cette attaque, a envoyé Black dans le décors…

-Tu veux dire que Sirius est mort… S'étrangla Benjy blanc comme un linge.

-Oui…

-Hey ! Benjyy ! Dragooo !! S'exclama une voix derrière eux.

Sirius Black, suivit de près part James Potter firent leur apparition aux côtés des deux Serpentards, les coupants dans leur conversation.

Drago remarqua que Benjy était incapable de regarder Sirius dans les yeux.

-Ca va Ben' ? Demanda celui-ci, anxieux.

-On vient d'avoir une petite dispute avec nos amis les tyrans Serpentard à l'instant. Mentit Drago. J'vous laisse…

Drago prit la direction du parc avec son habituel désinvolte.

Il n'avait vraiment pas faim.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Après le déjeuné, Harry se rendit à son deuxième cour de Potion, la mort dans l'âme… Avoir deux fois Rogue dans la même journée était inhumain.

De plus, il avait l'impression d'avoir la tête dans du coton tellement il était fatigué. Tout n'est plus vraiment réel quand on ne dort plus. Comme s'il vivait à côté de ses baskets.

Il savait qu'il inquiétait Hermione et Ron, leurs regards en coin en disait long. Mais depuis cette attaque, il ne se sentait plus le même. Il avait l'impression de vivre en cohabitation forcé avec un monstre qui n'aspirait qu'à la haine et la destruction.

A ce rythme là, il deviendrait le prochain Voldy.

Il s'installa mollement à une table suivit par Alwina qui lui adressa un sourire le rendant tout chose.

-T'as l'air crevé Harry… Constata-elle en sortant doucement ses affaires.

Son odeur parvint au nez du brun. Il se retint de venir enfouir sa tête dans ses cheveux pour la respirait plus profondément. Il avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà sentit quelque part et cette odeur agissait comme un calmant sur lui.

-J'ai assez mal dormis pour dire vrai…

Lily resta silencieuse et lui fit un sourire timide. Le professeur Rogue venait de rentrer dans la salle.

Devant eux, les jumeaux éclatèrent de rire silencieusement.

Harry envia leur insouciance le court d'un instant. Puis se plongea dans la réalisation de la potion du cours.

Travailler avec Alwina était facile, il l'écoutait lui expliquer les étapes de la potion. Et il comprenait. En regardant les yeux pétillant de la jeune fille, il se demanda pourquoi il n'aimait pas les potions, si ça avait l'air si passionnant pour elle, c'était que ça devait l'être.

Un sifflement strident le tira de sa potion et d'Alwina.

Le bruit provenait du chaudron de Cédric et James qui était sous leur bureau, pétés de rire.

L'instant d'après, sans que Harry n'eu pu faire un mouvement, le contenu de leur chaudron explosa, envoyant la substance jaunâtre sur tout les étudiants… et Rogue…

-QUI A FAIT CA ! Hurla le professeur en agitant sa baguette pour faire disparaître la potion.

Mais tous restèrent silencieux, car devant eux, les cheveux de leur professeur de potion avaient pris une teinte orange.

Les jumeaux éclatèrent brusquement de rire, en montrant du doigt leur professeur.

-HAAAA !!! Hurla Hannah en regardant une de ses mèches de cheveux devenus bleu.

S'en suivit des hurlements identiques.

Harry explosa de rire pour la première fois depuis un long moment en voyant les cheveux violets d'Alwina. Elle-même morte de rire

-T'as les cheveux aussi vert que l'emblème des Serpentards ! Rigola-t-elle.

En effet, Harry avait les cheveux aussi vert que ces yeux.

-JE REPETE QUI A FAIS CA ?!! Hurla Rogue, faisant taire tout le monde.

Il eut un silence, mise à part les Jumeaux toujours mort de rire.

-C'est nous ! S'exclamèrent-ils en levant la main.

Rogue devenait rouge.

-100 points de moins pour les Gryffondors et un mois de retenue ! Cria-t-il.

Seulement, le sourire ne disparut pas de la bouche des Jumeaux.

Les Serpentards étaient particulièrement mécontent.

Mais, à la surprise de Harry, Drago rigolait franchement avec Benjy.

Il avait les cheveux d'un rouge vif presque aveuglant, la couleur des Gryffondors. Et Benjy avait hérité de cheveux bleus électriques.

Le voir rire lui donna une envie furieuse de lui faire ravaler son sourire.

Ce soudain regain de haine le surpris et ne s'apaisa que quand il sentit la main douce d'Alwina sur son bras. Elle lui fit un sourire, lui serrant le bras en lui faisant presque mal.

-Arrête de te faire du mal en le regardant… Murmura-t-elle, les yeux fixés derrière lui.

Harry sentit son cœur s'affoler.

-Mais de quoi tu parles ?

-De Drago, bien sûr. Le haïr te fait souffrir. Je le sais et je le sens… Répondit elle, le visage fermé.

Harry ne sut pas comment réagir. Il savait qu'elle avait raison et qu'elle seule pouvait savoir à quel point une haine le dévorait littéralement de l'intérieur.

Ses yeux verts fixés à ses yeux noirs, il crut les voir si semblable aux siens. Si vert…

**O0o0o0o0 Fin du chapitre 13 0o0o0o0o**

**1: Swimming – Emilie Simon**

**Et voilà… Heuu, vous avez aimé ? Pas du tout ? Beaucoup ?**

**La suite sera en ligne dans une semaine normalement, pour le Réveillon du Premier de l'An, mais si ce n'est pas le cas, mon blog vous informera pourquoi et aussi l'avancée du chapitre !**

**Voila… Joyeux Noël encore !**

**Bisous**

**Ambrounette.**


	15. Chapitre 14

**Note de l'auteur** : _voilà un nouveau chapitre, ça continu de vous plaire ? j'ai moins de review je me pose de sérieuse question... hum... . J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes et je vous souhaite une bonne année ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !_

_Un merci pour **valou** et **nine** pour leur reviews bisous et bonne année !_

_Bonne lecture !  
_

**__**

**_Chapitre 14_** : **_"_****_It's been a long war, now we're tired and dirty, Still not dirty enough for you, my love..."(1) _**

Harry détourna les yeux de ceux d'Alwina, troublé. Il sentit la jeune fille à ses côtés se lever pour quitter la pièce quand Rogue leur en donna l'ordre.

Il se leva à son tour et alla dans les couloirs obscurs des cachots.

Devant lui, il vit Malfoy en compagnie de ses copains les Serpentards. Ses cheveux rouges lui allaient drôlement bien. Harry le trouva beau à cet instant-là, ses cheveux libres autour de son visage, son corps mince et malade lui donnaient envie de le protéger…

Malfoy, qui avait dû sentir son regard, se retourna vers lui, un de ses sourcils relevé, moqueur.

Son regard était vide. Comme le sien. Un puits de haine et de souffrance.

Malfoy était comme lui.

Et il sentit la haine étrangler son cœur encore une fois.

-« Bon, et combien de temps va durer le sort ? » Demanda Zabini aux côtés de celui qui, anciennement, était blond.

Les jumeaux, encore heureux de leurs blagues, s'exclamèrent :

-« Normalement 2 semaines ! »

-« Deux semaines ! » Hurla Blaise, affolé.

-« Normalement ?! » Reprit Alwina. « Mais vous êtes des imbéciles ou quoi ! »

Le reste de la classe de potion n'en pensait pas mieux.

-« Oh, allez ! Regardez comme vous êtes beaux ! Harry a des cheveux tellement verts que cela fait ressortir ces magnifiques yeux émeraude… » S'exclama Cédric. Puis il stoppa net tout mouvement, dévisageant tour à tour, Alwina et Harry. « Vert… » Répéta-t-il, pâlissant à vue d'oeil.

-« Quoi vert ! » Hurla Alwina qui perdait patience.

-« Non rien… » murmura ce dernier, reprenant peu à peu des couleurs.

-« Et Malfoy avec du rouge pétard sur la tête c'est que du bonheur ! » Continua James qui ne semblait ne pas avoir remarqué le trouble de son jumeau.

Le concerné émit un grognement et marmonna un « j'aime pas le rouge » qu'Harry trouva trognon.

Raa, mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Il le trouvait beau et maintenant trognon… C'était quoi ce délire ?!

-« Qu'est-ce que t'as contre le rouge abruti ! » S'entendit-il gronder sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

L'air se tendit soudainement. Tout le monde fut silencieux, attendant la suite des évènements.

La réaction de Malfoy ne tarda pas :

-« C'est moche, criard, agressif… un peu comme toi en fait Potter ! » Susurra Malfoy, en

plissant ses yeux.

Et d'un même accord, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, poings et pieds en avant avec violence.

Harry crut qu'il allait hurler de bonheur quand il sentit son poing s'écraser sur le joue de son adversaire qui grogna de douleur.

Un violent coup de genoux vint à la rencontre de son estomac, lui coupant le souffle deux secondes.

Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il se sentait bien à cet instant, cognant Malfoy de toute ses forces et recevant de violentes ripostes du blond.

Il entendait la respiration précipitée de Malfoy. Il voyait ses yeux gris exorbités de colère.

Sa peau blanche abîmée par ses coups. Harry était le seul à lui faire perdre son self-control, et il en était fier.

D'ailleurs Malfoy était le seul à le faire sortir de ses gongs comme ça. Même Voldemort et les Mangemorts n'étaient pas arrivés à un résultat comme celui-là.

Comme quand on est tiré d'un sommeil profond, Harry sentit des mains le mener en arrière en lui hurlant d'arrêter.

On l'amena loin du blond. Il eut soudain une envie monstrueuse de pleurer et se mordit la lèvre pour se retenir.

Ron et Romain le plaquèrent contre un mur.

-« Tu te calmes maintenant ! » Hurla Ron. « Je sais que tu détestes Malfoy mais arrête de lui sauter à la gorge quand tu le vois ! »

Harry ne répondit rien. Une étrange boule dans la gorge le gênait. Il avait tant envie de pleurer.

Ce fut Alwina qui explosa en sanglot, attirant les regards surprirent des gryffondors sur elle.

Elle regardait Harry et se jeta dans ses bras dans une étreinte maternelle.

Il ne pu se retenir, et sanglota à son tour.

Ce fut un soulagement. Il n'avait plus pleuré depuis longtemps.

Et dans les bras de la brunette, il se sentait en sécurité.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Après cet évènement, Harry s'enferma dans son dortoir. Il était épuisé et se jeta sur son lit sans réfléchir à quoi que ce soit. Et il s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte. Mais ne plongea pas dans le pays des rêves…

Il entendait des hurlements. Des bruits de poursuites, les rires gras des Mangemorts. L'odeur de la mort dans son nez. Il ouvrit les yeux.

Il su immédiatement que c'était un rêve, ou plutôt qu'il assistait à une attaque organisée par Voldemort. Il se tapit au fond de l'esprit du Lord pour ne pas que celui-ci le remarque. Il avait baissé sa garde et le regrettait amèrement. Depuis le début des vacances il s'était souvent trouvé dans l'esprit de son ennemi, à le voir torturer des moldus, assistant à des attaques. Mais il était sur que Voldemort lui montrait que ce qu'il voulait…

L'attaque avait lieu sur le chemin de traverse, place stratégique. Là où le plus gros de la société magique était.

-« Faites des prisonniers ! Je ne veux que des sorciers de sang pur ! Pas de vulgaire sang mêlés ou sang de impur ! » Hurla Voldemort.

Harry en eut des tremblements.

« Ce que tu vois te plait Potter ? » Murmura le Lord. « Regarde donc ce que je te ferais quand tu te retrouveras face à moi mon petit » Continua-il de sa voix hystérique.

Et Harry vut, impuissant, un jeune homme qui semblait à peine plus âgé de lui, se faire désarmer par le Seigneur des ténèbres.

Ce qui suit fut flou, les hurlements d'horreur et de douleur du jeune homme, ses supplications, ses pleurs, le rire hystérique de Voldemort et le silence…

« Potter, je te tuerais comme lui, ne laissant derrière moi qu'une amas de chair putride et méconnaissable… »

Et Harry hurla…

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Le lendemain matin, la nouvelle tomba au petit-déjeuner sous les regards moroses des professeurs.

Drago saisit froidement la Gazette devant les regards fuyant de ses camarades silencieux. Au fond de la table des Serpentards, alors que tout le monde affichait mine basse, les 7èmes années, les Futurs, agissaient comme si de rien était, voir même plus gaiement que d'habitude.

Drago eut un reniflement hautain et se plongea dans la lecture.

_« **Le Lord Noir a de nouveau frappé chemin de Traverse ** _

_C'est vers 23 heures que le Mage Noir a de nouveau frappé, alors que de nombreux sorciers fêtaient la victoire de leur équipe de Quidditch dans les bars. Beaucoup de sorciers ont disparus durant cette attaque (cf. liste à la page 3), les aurors sont actuellement sur des pistes éventuelles. De nombreux décès sont à déplorer (cf. liste à la page 4). _

_Du côté des Mangemorts, Lucius Malfoy, évadé d'Askaban et bras droit de Vous-Savez-Qui a été tué durant l'attaque par une jeune auror, Nymphadora Tonks. Bellatrix Lestrange, quant à elle, a été arrêtée comme de nombreux nouveaux mangemorts (cf. liste à la page 5). … » _

Drago laissa tomber le journal sans l'avoir fini mais le plus important avait été dit. Son père était mort.

Il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir : devait-il hurler de joie et danser sur la table ? Ou pleurer comme un chiard ?

Maintenant il était seul, le dernier des Malfoy, marqué à moitié par Voldemort, malade, drogué, perturbé, violent, insomniaque et détruit…

Que devait-il faire ?

-« Drago… ça va ? » Demanda Benjy assit à ses côtés en lui posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

-« Ouais… J'vais bien maintenant… » Dit-il en regardant la photo de son père dans l'article, une photo datant de l'époque où il était encore fier et beau, vieille de 10 ans.

Il referma d'un geste sec le journal et se leva.

-« Je vais voir Dumbledore… » Murmura-t-il sans un regard en arrière.

Il quitta la Grande Salle en prenant la direction de bureau du Directeur.

C'est à ce moment là, qu'une seule et unique larme coula le long de sa joue.

L'entrée du bureau était ouverte, spécialement aujourd'hui. Le directeur devant accueillir les élèves victimes d'une pertes d'un proche.

En arrivant sur le pallier, il vit sur sa droite, une salle remplit d'élèves en pleures parlant avec des membres du ministères. Ils étaient en train de régler se faire marquer sur les listes pour leur permettre de rentrer chez eux en famille, si ils leur en restaient une.

Drago, lui, frappa directement à la porte menant au bureau du directeur.

Il attendit un instant, essayant de percevoir des bruits au travers de la porte massive en bois sans succès.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin devant le directeur.

-« Monsieur Malfoy, je vous attendez, entrez… »

Un des sourcils de Drago se releva d'étonnement.

Il l'attendait ?

Drago suivit le vieil homme dans le bureau.

- « Je vois que vous aussi avez été victime de la blague des jumeaux Gaddeo. »

Drago eut un ricanement moqueur et passa sa main dans ses cheveux rouge vif. Il aimait bien en faite cette couleur !

Une fois dans le bureau, il eut la surprise de découvrir une dizaine de sorciers ainsi que le trio d'enfer : Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley et bien entendu Harry Potter.

Le brun lui envoya un regard meurtrier. Ses cheveux verts accentuant fortement l'intensité de ses yeux.

Parmis les sorciers, il reconnu Lupin, son ancien professeur de Défence en 4ème : Alastor Maugrey (qui ne l'avait pas vraiment été en faite…), Hagrid, McGonagall, son parrain Séverus Rogue, les parents Weasley ainsi que deux autres roux qu'il apparentait aux Weasley.

Les trois autres, il ne les connaissait pas, deux hommes, un vieillard et un noir, ainsi qu'une jeune fille aux cheveux rose bonbon.

-« Drago, je te présente les Membres de l'Ordre du Phénix dont je fais moi-même partit. »

-« Albus ! Mais vous êtes vous ! » S'exclama Maugrey en se redressant. « Vous êtes en train de divulguait à un fils de Mangemort le noms, les membres d'un groupe de résistance contre Voldemort ! »

Les autres membres acquiescèrent vivement.

Drago soupira brusquement. Dans quoi il était encore tombé !

-« Alastor, faites moi donc confiance ! Drago ne dira rien de tout cela… Assis toi ici, Drago. » Continua Dumbledor en lui montrant une chaise à côté de Potter. Drago s'y laissa tombé avec soulagement, en dévisageant face à lui la jeune fille aux cheveux rose. Son visage lui disait quelque chose.

Elle détourna brusquement ses yeux des siens et regarda ses mains nerveusement.

-« Et comment êtes vous sûr qu'il ne rapportera rien à son « Maître » ! »

Drago commençait en avoir sérieusement marre de ce guignol paranoïaque.

Il resta stoïque, dévisageant froidement Maugrey.

-« J'préfère qu'on s'adresse directement à moi quand on me parle, Professeur… » Cracha Drago, le regard moqueur. Il avait insisté volontairement sur le « professeur » qu'il n'était jamais devenu à cause d'un mangemort.

Le silence fut lourd, Maugrey le regarder de son regard de fou, son oeil magique fixé sur son bras.

-« Et si tu montrais ton bras gauche, Malfoy ? » Susurra celui-ci.

Drago sentit son estomac se glacer.

Il enleva sa veste, détacha doucement les boutons de la manche de son chemisier.

Laissant voir aux yeux de tous la moitié de sa marque, le Serpent sans le Crâne qu'on lui avait mis de force cet été. Il eut des exclamations de surprise. Drago sentit à côté de lui, Potter se tendre.

-« Albus, comment expliquez vous ça ? »

Le directeur soupira brusquement alors que Drago rabaissa sa manche.

-« Alastor, il n'en a que la moitié… Vous l'avez bien vu… »

-« Et alors ? »

-« Drago, je peux raconté ou tu préfères ? » Demanda Dumbledore, en souriant.

-Je m'en fous, mettez moi sous sérum de vérité si vous le voulez…

-« Oui, de plus les informations que tu m'as données seront très utiles pour les restes des membres. Séverus, vous en avez toujours sur vous non ? »

Le professeur acquiesça en sortant une fiole.

-« Très bien mes amis, je mets Monsieur Drago Malfoy sous sérum. Buvez Drago… »

Et Il but avec une certaine appréhension, il venait de se rendre compte que Potter et sa clique allaient entendre son récit...

Le liquide lui glaça les entrailles et fit tourner sa tête.

-« Comment vous appelez vous ? »

-« Drago Lucius Black Malfoy. » Dit-il sans hésitation comme si son esprit avait échappé à son contrôle.

-« Quel est votre date de naissance ? »

- 5 Juin 1980.

-« Vos parents sont ? »

-« Lucius Angel Malfoy et Narcissa Amélia Malfoy, née Black. »

-« Où étiez vous cet été ? »

Drago déglutit, un noeud se forma dans son estomac. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils entendent…

-« Où, je ne sais pas, chez les Mangemorts en tout cas ça c'est sûr… »

Il entendit vaguement des exclamations de surprise et un « je vous l'avais dit ! » hystérique.

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Lucius voulait que je devienne Mangemort. Je suis donc allé dans une sorte de camps où des Mangemorts ont pris en charge ma formation. »

-« C'est-à-dire ? Qu'avez vous appris et fait ? »

-« La magie noire, maniement des armes… J'ai participé à des interrogatoires, à certaine tuerie de Moldus… »

-« Vous vouliez faire tout ça ? »

-« Au début, oui, je le voulais… Mais une fois là bas, je me suis sentit dégoûté, un meurtrier… »

-« Pourquoi vous vous êtes enfuit ? »

Non, non, ne dit rien…

-« Je ne voulais plus tuer pour tuer, torturer pour torturer, me faire tabasser parce que je n'arrivais pas à faire certain rituel. Je voulais dormir, arrêter de prendre de la drogue, arrêter de me prendre des endoloris et ne plus vénéré un dingue… »

Il avait tout dit… Il voulait que la potion cesse enfin. Il ne regardait personne, il fixait le phénix du directeur devant lui. Il se sentit nu soudain, et ridicule dans son corps maigre.

-« Combien d'apprentis étiez vous ? »

-« Je ne sais pas exactement, chaque apprenti avait un Formateur, un Mangemort puissant mais pas assez pour rentrer dans le cercle de Voldemort. On devait être une cinquantaine, peut être une soixantaine d'apprentis. »

-« Une dernière question Drago : Veux-tu renter dans l'Ordre et nous aider ? »

-« Non. Je ne veux pas. Vous informez oui, tuer, non. »

-« Très bien, j'ai terminé. »

Drago avait l'impression de sortir d'un sommeil plein de rêves dont il se rappelait les moindres détails.

-« J'espère que vous êtes tous convaincu ! » S'exclama Dumbledore en s'adressant aux membres de l'ordre. « Drago Malfoy n'est pas un Mangemort et ne le sera jamais. Il nous informera et je suis sûr qu'il nous sera d'une aide précieuse. »

Et plus personne ne contesta la présence de Drago, sûrement trop choqué par ce qu'il venait de leur révéler. Voldemort formait une véritable armée, n'hésitant pas à prendre des sorciers à partit de 16-17 ans.

Il apprit en écoutant vaguement que la jeune fille en face d'elle était Tonk, l'auror qui avait tué son père.

Voilà pourquoi elle n'osait pas le regarder.

-« Il faut prévenir la prochaine attaque de Voldemort. Affirma Charlie Weasley. A quoi pensez vous ? Où aura-t-elle lieu ? »

-« Peut être l'Hôpital Saint Mangouste… » Dit Potter d'une voix assuré. « Ca sera tout à fait son style : cruel et inhumain. Attaquer un hôpital, c'est son truc. »

-« Oui, nous allons nous arranger pour que plus d'aurors patrouillent. »

-« Le Ministère. » Ajouta Drago, prenant la première fois la parole.

-« Ah oui ? Le Ministère ? Il faudrait être fou ! » S'exclama Maugrey, le regardant avec ironie.

-« Voldemort a tout intérêt d'arriver à ses fins en attaquant le Ministère, la Politique serait touchée, l'Economie serait touchée, ainsi que la Justice et la Défense. Et sans ajouter les projets des Langues-de-Plombs… Tout est rassemblait en un seul endroit. Pratique. » Se justifia Drago.

-« La remarque de Monsieur Malfoy n'est pas à négligé ». Prit partit Tonk. « C'est le lieu que l'on pense le moins susceptible d'être attaqué, et par ce fait, il est le plus vulnérable. Il y'a, certes les quartier des Aurors, mais la majeur partit est en patrouille ou mission et l'autre se repose et enlève sa garde une fois dans le Ministère. »

Il eut un silence.

-« Nous protégerons donc, ces deux lieux. Fin de la réunion. »

Drago se leva, voulant quitter le lieu le plus rapidement.

Il dévalait les marches quand une voix l'interpella.

-« Malfoy ! Attend ! »

C'était Tonk.

La jeune fille aux cheveux rose lui arrivé à peine à l'épaule et paraissait trop jeune pour faire partit activement de l'Ordre et être un Auror confirmé.

Mais tué Lucius Malfoy n'était pas une mince affaire, ne jamais se fier aux apparences…

-« Ouais. Tu me veux quoi ? »

Tonk rougit brusquement et baissa la tête.

-« Je… Enfin, je suppose que tu es au courant que c'est moi qui est tuer ton père… »

Drago vit derrière lui les autres membres de l'Ordre partir en direction de la grande porte.

-« Oui, je suis au courant… »

-« Je m'exsu… »

-« Non, fais pas ça, c'est ton boulot et franchement, je m'en fous ». Mentit Drago, il ne voulait pas éprouver de tristesse pour cet homme.

Tonk releva la tête d'étonnement.

-« Ok… » Murmura-t-elle en passa sa main dans sa chevelure coupé court. « Hum… enfin, euu maintenant tu es… »

-« Seul ? »

-« Oui et non. »

Drago eu un regard surprit. Pourquoi cette conversation avait lieu avec cette inconnue ?

-« Si, mes parents sont morts, ma tante est en tôle. »

-« Hum… il te reste bien une tante non ? »

Comment elle était au courant de ça, elle ?

-« Effectivement… » dit-il d'un ton soupçonneux. « Andromeda… Comment tu sais ça ? »

Tonk eut un rire nerveux.

-« C'est ma mère. »

Les yeux de Drago s'écarquillèrent brusquement.

-« Pardon ? C'est ta mère ? »

-« Et oui… On est donc cousin. Donc si tu as besoin d'aide, je suis en patrouille à Pré-au-lard.

Hum… voilà, n'hésite pas… J'y vais ! »

La jeune femme partit brusquement sans demander son reste. Laissant un Drago surprit dans le couloir vide.

Tout lui tombait sur le coin de la gueule depuis juin…

**0o0o0o Fin du chapitre 14 0o0o0o**

**(1) : The Ha ha Wall – The Libertines.**

** Voilà, alors, vous avez aimé ? pas aimé ? merci de me donner vos avis ! jvous aime d'abord ! lol.**

**Pour le prochain chapitre, euu, je ne l'ai pas commencé, je ne sais pas quand il sera posté (voir mon LJ pour les news)**

**Bisous à tous !**

**Ambre  
**


	16. Chapitre 15

**Note de l'auteur** : me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! Oui, je sais avec beaucoup de retard ! Je suis vraiment désolée mais j'ai été légèrement déborder ces derniers temps pour x raisons ! Merci beaucoup pour vos review et Bonne lecture !

(Reviews anonymes : **Nine**, merci beaucoup, la suite est enfin là, dsl du retard ! bisous. **Clo** : en même temps imagines toi dans la situation de Lily, jcrois que n'importe qui aurait du mal à capter, ça lui semble tellement impossible, merci de ta review et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite, **Yukiko**, merci pour tes vœux ! fait un gros bisous un HP/DM ? et pourquoi pas ? ;-) lol. Merci pour ta review ! Gros bisous !)

**Un grand merci à Ahmose, toujours là pour me rassurer et corriger mes énormes fottes d'aurtograffes ! (Gros bisous la miss !)**

**Chapitre 15** : **_Le jour s'est levé sur cette étrange idée. Je crois que j'ai rêvé que ce soir je mourrais_**.. (1)

La nouvelle de l'attaque avait jeté un réel froid chez les Maraudeurs et Lily. Ils regardaient, impuissants, les étudiants sangloter.

Et ils se rendirent compte pour la première fois leur faiblesse.

Lily se sentait même honteuse de n'avoir aucun mort à déplorer et de ne pouvoir partager leur tristesse, ne pas pouvoir les comprendre.

Comme tous, elle avait lu les listes des disparus et celles des tués. Celle des morts était longue, trop longue.

Elle avait reconnu quelques noms qui lui disait vaguement quelque chose, sûrement des personnes qu'elle connaissait.

Mais si elle lisait cette liste, c'est parce qu'elle ne voulait pas y lire son nom.

Avait-elle été tuée ? Etait-elle encore en vie ? Que faisait-elle ? Avait-elle une famille ?

Elle se rendit compte que la vie était si courte, et voulait savoir si elle réussirait la sienne. Si elle était heureuse à cette époque si dangereuse…

Lily croisa le regard de Benjy, assis à la table des Vert et Argent. Il lui fit un clin d'œil et replongea dans son assiette.

Elle, était incapable de manger quelque chose. Trop de questions la turlupinaient.

-« Les gars ? » Murmura-t-elle, sa fourchette traçant des rond dans sa purée. « Il faut qu'on trouve pourquoi je suis liée à Harry, et rapidement. Il y'aura peu d'élèves à la bibliothèque cet après-midi et les cours sont annulés, profitons en. »

Ils acquiescèrent tous les trois en même temps, la mine sombre.

Benjy respecta le silence de ses amis serpentards. Aucun membre de leur famille n'avait été touchés, mais ils n'échangeaient aucune parole, partageant la douleur des autres maisons.

Il croisa le regard triste et perdu de sa Lily, en rouge et or avec ses magnifiques cheveux nouvellement violets.

Son cœur se serra à sa simple vue. Elle allait mourir dans 5 ans et elle ne le savait pas…

Il ne fallait pas qu'elle le sache.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil pour la réconforter et détourna les yeux, incapable de les soutenir plus longtemps.

Un peu plus tard, il la vit se lever avec les Maraudeurs et quitter la Grande Salle. Il se leva à son tour et les suivit.

Benjy les rattrapa rapidement dans le couloir menant vers la Bibliothèque et saisit doucement la main de Lily.

Celle-ci lui fit un sourire nerveux.

-« On va à la bibliothèque pour les recherches à propos de Harry. Il faut que nous sachions rapidement. »

Il acquiesça et rentra à leur suite dans la bibliothèque silencieuse.

Celle-ci était entièrement vide. Madame Pince ne leur lança pas un seul regard, plongée dans la Gazette.

Ils s'installèrent tous les 5 à la table la plus éloignée.

Ils répartirent les recherches et Benjy se retrouva avec Remus dans le rayon Magie Moderne.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Benjy se tourna vers le loup garou :

-« J'ai appris quelques trucs sur Lily et James. » Commença-t-il, attendant la réaction du jeune homme.

-« Tu as deviné toi aussi qu'ils étaient les parents de Harry ? » demanda-t-il le regard malicieux.

Mais Benjy ne lui rendit pas son sourire :

-« Oui, j'en ai eu la confirmation. James et Lily sont les parents de Harry Potter, orphelin depuis maintenant 15 ans. »

-« Orphelin ? » S'exclama Remus, le bras suspendu en l'air, près à saisir un livre.

-« Oui, ils sont mort Remus, à cause de Voldemort. Il les a tués et s'en est pris à Harry, qui avait un an à l'époque. Seulement le sort de la mort n'a fait que rebondir sur son front, lui laissant cette cicatrice en forme d'éclair et a anéanti Voldemort. Il est réapparu il y a deux ans environ, et tout le monde pense que Harry Potter est le sauveur… »

Remus sembla choqué par la révélation, comme lui même l'avait été, mais refoula ses sentiments pour garder l'esprit clair. Ils étaient si semblables…

-« Tu as appris autre chose ? »

Devait-il lui dire tout ?

-« Ne me mens pas Benjamin. » Gronda Remus en plissant les yeux.

Benjy eut un mince sourire navré et lui dit :

-« Oui. Sirius était le parrain de Harry et il est mort il y'a un an, tué par Mochatrix. »

Le jeune homme accusa le coup difficilement.

Il venait d'apprendre la mort de ses amis.

-« Et Peter ? »

-« Je n'ai rien appris sur lui. Drago n'en connaît pas plus. Il n'est pas proche de Harry comme tu as pu le voir. »

Remus eut un sourire qui s'estompa rapidement.

-« On fait quoi ? » Demanda-il.

-« On leur dit rien. Il n'y rien de pire que d'apprendre le jour de sa mort. On ira parler à Dumbledore demain, il faut à tout prix qu'il trouve un moyen de nous renvoyer rapidement ! »

Ils continuèrent à chercher à travers les rayons sans rien trouver. Puis Benjy se souvint de quelque chose :

-« Remus… j'crois que j'ai un truc. Et si la clef était là ?! »

-«Comment ça ? » L'interrogea Remus, perplexe.

-« Voldemort a voulu tuer Harry et ses parents car ils étaient un danger. Ils ont dû devenir importants et s'investir contre Lui, devenant donc gênants. »

-« Oui, tu as raison, c'est probable, mais qu'est-ce que ça avoir avec le lien ? »

Benjy trépignait d'impatience, il faillit crier contre Remus qui ne comprenait rien ! Pourtant c'était sous leur nez depuis le début !

-« Lily est une passionnée d'Ancienne Magie. La première fois que je l'ai rencontrée, elle était plongée dans un livre sur ça et depuis elle n'arrête pas ses recherches ! Je suis surpris qu'elle n'y ait pas pensé elle-même ! »

-« Mais penser à quoi ? » S'énerva Remus, ne comprenant plus où Benjy voulait en venir.

-« Lily devait savoir que leurs vies étaient en danger, ainsi que celle de leur fils ! Il existe un rituel très très rare et dangereux qui consiste à lier une personne à une autre afin que le Liant protège toujours le Lié en cas de danger, même en cas de mort. Or Harry est en ce moment en danger constamment. D'où les rêves de notre Lily. Elle a dit ressentir le besoin de l'aider car il était en danger, qu'elle devait le faire malgré les règles strictes de la Magie, ne jamais remonter le temps. D'après toi, pourquoi on a atterri dans le futur aussi facilement ? C'est grâce au lien ! Harry demande de l'aide inconsciemment et Lily doit l'aider, c'est l'appel du lien ! »

Benjy se tu alors, et regarda Remus le fixait d'un air éberlué :

-« Comment peux-tu en être sûr ? Comment sais-tu cela ? »

-« C'est mes parents qui ont retrouvé ce rituel dans des ruines celtes. A leur mort, ils ont laissés leurs travaux à notre disposition à mon frère et moi. Lily adore passer des heures dans leur bibliothèque quand elle vient en vacances. Plus tard, elle essayera le sortilège, j'en suis sûr… »

-« Attends, si on résume : la Lily du futur, mère du petit Harry et femme de James accomplit un rituel d'ancienne magie sur son fils afin de le protéger de Voldemort. Un lien se crée entre Lily et Harry grâce au sortilège, lui assurant une protection quand il sera en danger. Lily l'aidera, le protègera d'une quelconque façon. Et justement, notre Harry de 16 ans est en danger, et notre Lily fait des rêves où il l'appelle, et elle ressent le besoin de l'aider. Alors elle entreprend le voyage dans le temps. »

-« Oui Remus !!! Tu as tout compris ! » S'exclama Benjy.

-« Et on peut faire quoi ? » Demanda Remus, les yeux plissant sous la réflexion.

-« Lily, poussée par le lien du rituel l'aidera, je ne sais pas comment, ni quand elle le fera naturellement. Ne lui en parlons pas, ça serait lui révéler sa propre mort. »

Remus acquiesça, comprenant tout à fait les enjeux de la situation.

-« Hey, Remus, Benjy ! Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? » S'exclama la voix de Lily quelques rayons plus loin.

-« Nann ! » S'exclamèrent-ils en cœur, en échangeant un regard complice.

Avaient-ils fait le bon choix ?

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Harry resta seul le reste de cette journée funeste. Après la réunion avec l'Ordre, il s'était enfermé dans le dortoir et cloîtré dans son lit pour réfléchir. Hermione et Ron n'étaient pas venu le déranger.

Il repensait à Malfoy et ses révélations. Ce que le jeune blond (enfin, depuis ce matin, rouge vif) avait révélé sous sérum l'avait profondément choqué. Il était au courant qu'il avait eu des contacts avec des mangemorts cet été et qu'il avait trouvé refuge à Poudlard chez Dumbledore. Mais il venait de comprendre pourquoi son corps était aussi mince, pourquoi son teint aussi pâle et pourquoi ses yeux étaient cernés de noir. Malfoy souffrait de son séjour là bas. On l'avait forcé à faire des choses ignobles, et ce qu'il leur avait raconté n'était qu'un échantillon.

Il se remémora le corps maigre de son ennemi, son visage maladif, ces gestes brusques, tremblants.

Avait-il pitié de Drago ?

Mais son cerveau lui relança cette idée à la tronche. Il n'avait pas pitié, il le comprenait.

Leurs vies n'étaient pas si différentes l'une de l'autre, tout compte fait.

Et eux non plus n'étaient pas si différents. Deux pauvres types qui en avaient déjà trop vu pour leur propre bien !

Ils étaient sans avenir, en sursis et n'avaient plus rien à perdre à présent.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Les cours reprirent le lendemain en début d'après-midi. Tous avait la mine morose, et seuls les Serpentards affichaient une mine « joyeuse ».

Harry cherchera automatiquement Drago mais ne le trouva pas à sa place habituelle.

Il grogna silencieusement et saisissant rageusement sa tasse de café. Depuis quand il s'inquiétait pour ce mec pourri ?

Il finit son déjeuner sans un mot envers ses amis. Son comportement devait les blesser, il n'était plus vraiment aimable avec eux depuis la rentrée. Il s'en voulait mais ne savait que faire.

La salle de Défense contre les forces du mal où ils avaient cours était déjà ouverte quand les Gryffondors la franchirent.

Les Serpentards étaient déjà présent, assis parterre, sur le praticable.

La grande salle où ils allaient suivre le cours était en effet recouverte d'un tapis matelassé, comme celui des tatamis. Harry vit, suspendues au fond de la salle, diverses armes.

Aujourd'hui c'était cours de maniement d'armes.

Le prof arriva à ce moment là :

-« Bonjour, je vois que vous êtes déjà là ! Déposez vos affaires au fond de la classe s'il vous plait. Puis venez vous asseoir au centre du tatami. »

-« Bien » commença le professeur Prince une fois que tous les élèves furent installés face à lui. « Durant les deux heures des mercredi de l'année, je vous apprendrais le maniement des armes blanches : épée, couteau, hache, bâton et autres. Ainsi que quelques mouvements d'arts martiaux. Il faut que vous sachiez vous défendre même désarmé ! Qui sait se battre sans baguette ? »

Peu d'élèves levèrent la main. Seuls quatre en fait : 3 serpentards et 1 gryffondor : Nott, Malfoy, une fille de Serpentard qui traînait avec le blond, et Dean Thomas.

Devant les regards surpris de ses camarades, Dean essaya de se justifier.

-« Mon père a tenu m'apprendre à me battre à mains nues. Il ne fait pas confiance à la magie, étant Moldu. »

-« Bien, Monsieur Thomas, votre père a pris une bonne initiative ! Et bien, deux de vous quatre veulent bien nous faire une démonstration ? Monsieur Malfoy et Monsieur Nott ? »

Les deux concernés grognèrent quelque peu.

-« Un peu d'entrain ! Prenez ces épées, elles sont ensorcelées et ne tranchent pas. Montrez nous ce que vous savez faire. »

Les deux blonds saisirent chacun une épée en se mettant face à face. Nott avait un petit sourire moqueur tandis que Malfoy le foudroyait du regard en serrant la mâchoire.

Harry fut alors sûr que ça allait mal tourner.

Malfoy et Nott avaient enlevé leur veste pour ne rester qu'en chemise blanche.

Harry eut un frisson. Son ennemi nageait dedans.

-« Bien Messieurs, commencez le combat ! »

Et ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, commençant une série de mouvements qu'Harry avait du mal à suivre. Il ne sû dire qui menait et qui perdait. Il regardait simplement le corps maigre de Drago en se demandant combien de temps il tiendrait avant de se briser sous les attaques de son adversaire, beaucoup plus épais que lui.

Ses cheveux rouges voltigeaient autour de lui et son visage se plissait sous la douleur.

Nott, lui, semblait tenir beaucoup mieux, son visage n'exprimait rien et ses coups étaient précis. Ceux de Malfoy se faisaient de plus en plus forts, mais de plus en plus imprécis. Il se fatiguait.

Les deux corps s'éloignèrent d'un bond en arrière, l'un en face de l'autre, l'épée toujours tendue en face d'eux.

La poitrine de Malfoy se soulevait difficilement et le bras qui tenait son épée tremblait.

Harry plissa les yeux et regarda Hermione aussi perplexe. L'état du blond n'était pas normal.

Et d'un coup, Malfoy lâcha son épée, incapable de soutenir son poids.

Sa mâchoire était très contractée et son visage n'exprimait que la douleur.

Harry sentit la panique grandir en lui. Ce n'était pas normal.

-« Monsieur Malfoy ? Tout va bien ? »

Les pupilles de ses yeux bleus étaient dilatées à l'extrême.

Les tremblements s'accentuaient.

-« Il faut que j'aille à l'infirmerie professeur. » Grogna-t-il

-« Miss Granger, accompagnez-le ! »

Hermione se leva d'un bond, et suivit Malfoy hors de la pièce.

Harry avait le cœur qui battait trop vite. Qu'avait Malfoy !

O0o0o0o0o0o0o

Drago dû s'appuyer contre Granger pour avancer. Il avait mal bordel ! Son corps entier lui demandait sa putain de dose ! Il était en manque comme un camé. Il essaya de garder son calme, tentant de calmer ses tremblements.

-« On y est presque Malfoy… » Annonça Hermione.

A peine eut-elle dit cette phrase, que les jambes de Malfoy le lâchèrent, les traîtresses.

Granger n'eu aucun mal à le rattraper.

-« Malfoy, tu pèses combien au juste ? Je suis sûre que je pourrais te porter… » Dit-elle en le regardant d'un air plein de pitié.

-« Ta gueule ! » S'exclama Malfoy.

Il avait honte de monter à cette fille sa faiblesse, et en plus elle se permettait de le regarder avec pitié !

-« Et arrête de me regarder avec ses yeux, j'ai pas besoin de ta pitié ! »

-« Mais je n'ai pas pitié ! »

-« Alors enlève-moi ce regard et traite moi comme le gars qui t'as insultée pendant plus de 5 ans ! »

La jeune fille lui fit alors un sourire moqueur.

-« Je devrais te laisser crever dans un coin alors, Malfoy. »

-« Et bien vas-y ! J'attends que ça ! De crever ! »

Et ces putains de jambes qui refusaient de répondre ! Il avait la poisse.

-« T'es pathétique Malfoy. » Dit-elle avec un sourire. « T'entends ce que tu racontes ? Il faut vite que je t'emmène voir l'infirmière, t'es en plein délire. »

Elle se foutait gentiment de sa gueule où quoi ?

-« T'es conne Granger… » Dit-il en essayant de se calmer.

-« Toi aussi Malfoy. T'as fini ta crise ? On décolle ? »

-« Ouais… » Dit-il grognon en se laissant traîner jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

-« Tiens, Malfoy, que vous est-il arrivé encore ? » Demanda l'infirmière en aidant Granger à l'allonger sur un lit.

-« Il a fait un combat avec Nott et s'est mis à trembler de tout son corps. En chemin, ses jambes ont lâché. » Le devança la préfète.

Mais quelle plaie celle-là !

-« J'ai une bouche Granger ! »

L'infirmière ne lui accorda pas un regard et mit Granger à la porte, au grand soulagement de Drago.

-« Bien monsieur Malfoy, avouez que vous avez besoin d'aide… Les crises de manque sont le résultat de plusieurs choses à la fois : le stress, le manque de force, de sommeil. Et nous en venons à l'ultime question : pourquoi stressez-vous et ne dormez-vous pas ? »

Drago baissa les yeux… Il la connaissait la réponse.

-« J'attends Drago ! Pourquoi ? »

-« A cause de cet été… » Murmura-t-il difficilement.

-« Bien… et la seule chose qui peut vous aider à vous en sortir, c'est soigner votre mental en même temps que votre santé ! Réfléchissez-y. Je vais vous chercher une potion. »

Drago soupira et rabattit les couvertures sur son corps. Ses jambes ne voulaient toujours pas répondre à ses ordres.

Madame Pomfresh revint avec un gobelet fumant qu'il avala d'un trait.

La potion était amère et horrible.

-« Cette potion vous aidera à oublier votre état de manque pour l'instant. Elle vous aidera à lutter. Essayez de dormir à présent. »

Elle lui fit un petit sourire et tira les rideaux, le plongeant dans une semi obscurité. Il reposa sa tête contre l'oreiller, sentant peu à peu la potion faire son effet. Bientôt il n'aurait plus cette sensation de vide et pourrait dormir un peu peut être.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Drago se réveilla en sursaut après avoir chopé un endoloris en rêve.

L'infirmerie était sombre et silencieuse mais il avait encore l'impression d'entendre la voix rauque de son formateur mangemort lui hurler dessus.

Il essaya de calmer sa respiration et regarda autour de lui.

Il avait dû dormir longtemps, il voyait par la fenêtre le ciel étoilé.

L'infirmière était partie se coucher et aucune âme qui vive à part lui n'était dans l'infirmerie.

Mais il se sentait observé. Il tourna les yeux vers sa droite, ses yeux endormis s'habituant avec grande peine à la nuit. Il tendit l'oreille et entendit une respiration. Son cœur s'ébranla soudain.

Il distinguait à présent une silhouette assise sur une chaise, à 1 mètre de son lit.

-« Qui est là ? » Demanda-t-il en fouillant ses poches pour y saisir sa baguette.

-« Ah, tu es réveillé Malfoy… Je t'ai entendu t'agiter mais je n'ai pas osé te réveiller… » Dit la voix appartenant au corps plongé dans l'ombre.

-« Potter ? » Interrogea Drago, presque sûr d'avoir reconnu la voix de son meilleur ennemi.

Il y eut un silence.

-« Oui, c'est moi. » Répondit simplement Potter en se penchant vers la table de chevet.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? » Demanda Drago, en serrant les dents. « Tu viens admirer Drago Malfoy à l'infirmerie, c'est si beau de me voir faible ? » Ironisa-t-il alors qu'il entendait Potter allumer la bougie.

Une douce lumière se répandit autour de lit et du jeune brun.

-« Hermione m'a dit qu'elle t'avait trouvé étrange. » Murmura-t-il en se passant une main dans la chevelure. Drago renifla de mépris ; il ne savait pas comment réagir.

Il était en plein milieu de la nuit, à l'infirmerie, sortait d'un cauchemar et conversait avec Potter qui semblait gêné.

-« Elle… » Grogna-t-il, en se souvenant de leur discussion de l'après midi même.

Harry ne répondit pas, il se contenta de le fixer.

La situation était surréaliste.

Et ses putains de jambes refusaient tout mouvement !

-« Et tu veux quoi ? » Demanda-t-il finalement.

-« Rien Malfoy, voir si tu vas bien. Après tout on est dans le même camp, ou presque. »

-« Justement Potter, ou presque. L'Ordre du Phénix si je pouvais me torcher le cul avec, je le ferais ! Idem avec Voldy d'ailleurs ! Qu'ils aillent tous se faire voir chez Salazar ! Un peu de paix merde ! »

Drago se demanda un instant pourquoi il se laissait aller devant Potter à ce sujet. Il allait le prendre mal, le sauveur de l'humanité immaculé !

Mais contre toute attente, il éclata de rire. Un rire que Drago n'avait jamais entendu.

Il regarda, les yeux écarquillés, Potter, plié en deux.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il se calma et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

-« Malfoy, je crois que finalement on est pas si différents l'un de l'autre. J'ai autant envie d'envoyer bouler et l'Ordre du Phénix et Voldemort. »

-« Toi ? Le Saint Potter ? Laisse moi rire ! » S'exclama Drago.

Mais devant la mine de Harry, Drago ne rajouta plus un mot.

Le Harry rieur s'était transformé en un Harry sombre.

-« Le Saint Potter n'existe pas. Et n'existera plus jamais… » Murmura celui-ci sans le regarder, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même.

Drago aurait voulu éclater de rire, se moquer de Potter, l'insulter même, pour qu'ils se battent, comme d'habitude. Mais les mots restèrent au fond de sa gorge.

Il était pareil que Potter : Drago Malfoy n'existerait plus jamais, il ne lui restait que son âme torturée et son corps qui ne lui obéissait plus. Plus de jeune garçon orgueilleux et fier de sa famille et de son nom. Il n'était plus rien.

Potter sortit de sa torpeur et se leva.

-« Bon rétablissement. » Dit-il simplement, avant de sortir de l'infirmerie en silence.

Drago ne répondit rien et regarda fixement la porte qui s'était refermée sur le corps mince de Harry Potter.

Il se plongea dans les couvertures et essaya de s'endormir.

Il tomba comme une masse dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Enfin…

**O0o0o0 Fin du chapitre 15 o0o0o0**

**(1) – Téléphone – le jour s'est levé.**

**Ouff, enfin terminé celui là ! J'ai eu bcp de mal et j'espère que vous avez aimé !**

**La chapitre 16 est déjà bien entamé, je devrais y venir à bout dans la semaine !**

**Voila, gros bisous !**

**Une petite review ?**

**Ambre**


	17. Chapitre 16

**Note de l'auteur** :

**Oui oui, je vous l'avais promis rapidement et il arrive avec beaucoup, beaucoup de retard ! Je pourrais citer le Lycée comme raison, la fatigue aussi mais c'est surtout ma flemme légendaire la principale cause de ce retard ! Je vous remercie pour vos reviews (dsl pas le temps de faire de réponse à vos reviews mais sachez qu'elles m'encourages énormemment et j'aime avoir vos avis), vos encouragements ! Merci aux reviews anonymes : (**_Valou__, Clo__, Nine__ et Diane_**, _j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, il est un peu bof à mon goût, je m'en excuse les filles . Bisous_)**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**Chapitre 16** : **_"You don't have the guts to take the truth or consequence."(1)_**

Harry se réveilla vers 5 heures du matin, comme d'habitude, malgré le fait qu'il s'était endormi après 1 heure.

Il resta allongé quelques secondes dans son lit, à moitié endormi et repensa soudain à ce qu'il avait fait cette nuit : aller rendre visite à Malfoy ? Franchement des fois il avait de ces idées !

Mais devant le récit de Hermione, l'inquiétude de Harry s'était accentuée. Il avait fallut qu'il aille le voir pour se rassurer.

Il sourit alors en se souvenant de ce qu'avait dit Malfoy. Rien depuis quelques mois ne l'avait fait autant rire et l'air boudeur du blond avait accentué la chose.

Finalement incapable de rester immobile, il prit la direction de la salle de bain et resta longuement sous la douche, refusant de se regarder dans le miroir. De toute façon, tous les matins il le brisait avant de le recoller d'un sort. Il ne supportait plus sa simple apparence.

Comme si le reflet lui renvoyait celui d'un monstre affamé. En le détruisant, il avait l'impression de faire disparaître le monstre.

Quand il sortit de la salle de bain, ses camarades se réveillaient déjà. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait passé deux heures sous l'eau brûlante.

Il attendit patiemment Ron et prit la direction de la Grande Salle en sa compagnie.

Alwina était déjà à table, lisant la Gazette aux côtés de Hermione.

Harry les salua d'un sourire et prit place en face d'elles.

-« Tiens Harry, Hedwige est passée te porter cette lettre il n'y a pas 5 minutes. »

Il fronça les sourcils et remarqua à peine les jumeaux Gaddeo et Romain prendre place à ses côtés.

A l'intérieur de la lettre, se trouvait un parchemin plié en deux et une autre enveloppe. Il saisit le parchemin et le lut :

_« Cher Harry ! _

_C'est Tonks. Comment vas-tu ? Mon idiot de mari est incapable de t'écrire. Il est sous le choc !_

_Quel choc ? Tu dois te demander mon petit Harry ?_

_J'espère que tu es assis parce que ce que tu vas t'en prendre plein les yeux !_

_Je suis enceinte ! _

_De qui ? Mais de Remus voyons ! Il est tombé raide évanoui en entendant l'heureuse nouvelle et git encore à mes pieds à l'heure qu'il est ! Mais je ne m'inquiète pas, ça lui est arrivé quand je l'ai demandé en mariage…_

_Si je t'écris Harry, c'est pour te demander d'être le parrain de notre enfant. Je sais que Remus le veut, et moi aussi. Acceptes tu ?_

_La deuxième lettre qui se trouve dans l'enveloppe est pour Drago Malfoy. Peux-tu lui donner à ma place ? Je sais que vous n'êtes pas les meilleurs amis du monde, mais je n'ose pas lui envoyer directement. Oui, c'est du joli pour un Auror d'être lâche comme ça ! _

_Sur ce, mon cher Harry, je te souhaite une bonne journée._

_A ta prochaine sortie au Pré-au-lard, viens me rendre visite ! _

_Tendrement._

_Nymph' »_

Harry ne put qu'ouvrit la bouche tellement il fut surpris.

-« Alors ? » Demanda Hermione visiblement curieuse.

-« C'est une lettre de Tonks ! » S'exclama celui-ci incapable d'en rajouter.

-« Tonks ? » S'exclama Cédric en haussant les sourcils de surprise.

-« Oui, Nymphadora Tonks. Tu connais ? » Questionna Hermione surprise.

Cédric échangea un regard avec son jumeau.

-« Non, non… Drôle de nom Nymphadora. » Rajouta Cédric un sourire charmeur.

-« Alors ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte Tonks?! » S'exclama Ginny.

Harry plia la lettre.

-« Elle m'a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte et Remus s'est évanoui sous le choc. En même temps, moi aussi j'ai du mal à l'imaginer père. »

Entre les exclamations de joie, il y eut un grand boum.

-« Ô Merlin ! Romain ! Ca va ? »

Harry regarda le corps évanoui du nouveau. James déjà entrain de lui donner des claques pour le réveiller.

-« Vous en faites pas, il ne se sentait pas très bien ce matin déjà. Mal à la tête. Et avec cette agitation… » Expliqua James.

Alwina, Cédric et James transportèrent le jeune homme à l'infirmerie alors que Harry mit la lettre de Tonks dans sa poche, intitulée « _À mon cousin, Drago_ ».

Et replongea dans l'euphorie de la nouvelle avec ses amis qui avait à peine remarqué la mauvaise aventure de Romain.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Quand Romain fut allongé à l'infirmerie dans le lit voisin de Drago, feuilletant vaguement un journal.

Sirius se permit de s'exclamer :

-« Il a foutu en cloque ma petite cousine ! J'y crois pas ! Elle a à peine 2 ans ! »

-« Euuu, n'exagère pas, ici elle en à plus de 20. » Dit James en souriant.

-« Oui mais tout de même ! » Bouda Sirius.

-« Oh, que c'est mignon Black… » Le nargua Drago au fin fond de son lit.

Sirius le foudroya du regard.

-« Tais toi, toi… » Grommela-t-il . « Elle est où l'infirmière ? »

-« Elle est allée chercher des potions chez Rogue, pour mes jambes. » Répondit simplement le jeune blond.

Lily prit place à côté de son lit, dans un fauteuil.

-« Tu peux plus t'en servir Drago ? » Demanda-t-elle presque maternellement.

-« Oui, à cause de hier. » Répondit évasivement Drago, ne voulant pas qu'on s'attarde sur son sujet.

-« Raa ma tête… » Marmonna le jeune Remus en se réveillant.

-« Toi, t'as intérêt à m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé entre toi et ma petite Nymphe ! » Cria Sirius.

-« Pire qu'un mari jaloux… » murmura Drago, moqueur. Lily éclata de rire. Elle seule avait entendu son commentaire.

-« Mais j'en sais rien, je ne l'ai jamais vue ! A part les photos qu'Andromeda t'a envoyées et que tu as exhibé pendant trois semaines. Et je ne suis pas un pédophile ! »

-« Non, mais remettons les choses à leur place. Lupin a plus de 40 piges ici et Tonks en a plus de 20. La pédophilie n'est plus le terme adapté, c'est simplement un couple. » Intervint Drago en ré ouvrant le journal.

Sirius soupira, acceptant la réalité.

-« J'espère que j'ai été invité au mariage Remus ! »

Lily resta perplexe devant la mine sombre du jeune loup garou.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

L'infirmerie fut de nouveau vide quand Pomfresh eut chassé les nouveaux.

Elle ordonna à Drago de garder le lit jusqu'au soir au moins, et le bourra de potion.

Drago s'emmerda profondément, n'arrivant pas à trouver le sommeil.

Vers midi, il entendit la voix de Pomfresh s'exclamer, lasse :

-« Monsieur Potter ! Qu'est-ce que qui vous arrive encore ? Où avez-vous mal ? Je vais vous donner un abonnement, et à monsieur Malfoy également, tiens ! »

-« Non, je n'ai rien, je viens juste remettre cette lettre à Malfoy justement. »

-« Ah ? » Demanda la voix perplexe de l'infirmière. Après un silence, elle lui indiqua l'emplacement du rideau tiré de Drago.

-« Salut… » Annonça Potter en passant à travers le rideau. « Tiens, une lettre pour toi. »

Drago regarda fixement la main de Potter qui lui tendait la lettre.

Il la saisit sans la regarder. Plus occupé par la tête basse de Harry, qui ne semblait pas vouloir croiser son regard. Etait-il gêné pour hier soir ?

-« C'est de la part de Tonks. Bon, je te laisse. » Continua le brun d'une voix rapide.

Et Potter partit en coup de vent, laissant un Drago les sourcils froncés.

Une lettre ? De Tonks ?

Sur l'enveloppe il lu une phrase qui lui donna presque les larmes aux yeux.

_« A mon cousin, Drago »_

Elle n'avait pas marqué Malfoy, juste Drago, celui qu'il était vraiment. Elle le considérait comme son cousin alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas. Il en fut ému plus qu'il ne le voulut.

Il ouvrit la lettre et la lut :

_« Mon cher cousin,_

_Ca doit te sembler étrange que je ne t'envoie pas cette lettre en main propre. Veux-tu me le pardonner, ça me fait tout drôle de pouvoir discuter avec un membre de ma famille du côté sorcier._

_Comme tu le sais, Andromeda est ma mère, et aussi la sœur de ta mère. _

_Elle s'est mariée avec un moldu, mon père Ted, et s'est faite chassée de sa famille. _

_Tu entendrais comment elle en parle ! Si on l'appelle par son nom de jeune fille, ma mère en fait une crise !_

_Cependant, elle a pleuré quand elle a appris que ta mère était morte. _

_Je pense qu'elle leur en voulait, mais on ne peut renier sa famille, c'est pour cela qu'elle doit les aimer encore. Comme moi je ne peux t'ignorer._

_De plus, je me rends compte que la famille est importante, car je vais être mère. _

_Et mon bébé aura du sang des Black dans les veines, comme toi et comme moi. Nous sommes de la même famille tous les deux._

_(Je crois que tu connais le père depuis ta troisième année, c'est Remus Lupin, mon mari.)_

_Pourquoi te dire tout cela ? _

_J'aimerais discuter avec toi, comme le feraient deux cousins. _

_Tu sais, je n'en ai jamais eu. Mon père n'a pas de frère ni de sœur. J'ai toujours été la seule enfant dans ma famille. _

_Parfois, ma mère prononçait ton nom. Si j'osais lui demander de te voir, elle hurlait comme le portrait de la mère Black ! (Tu as du en entendre parler, une légende chez les Black ce portrait !). _

_« C'est une saleté de Malfoy ». Voilà ce qu'elle disait. _

_Je n'ai jamais insisté et toi, la dernière fois, tu avais l'air de ne jamais avoir entendu parler de moi… _

_Ah, les histoires de famille ! _

_Mais maintenant, à part ma mère chez les Moldus et notre tante Bellatrix chez les Détraqueurs rien ne nous empêche de nous parler hein ?_

_En te souhaitant une bonne journée _

_Ta cousine, Nymph'_

_P/S : J'oubliais, cette lettre avait un but ! Tu es convoqué à Gringotts, le samedi avant Halloween, à 11 heures. Ils feront la lecture du testament de ta mère et de celui de ton père, tu dois être présent, ma mère y sera aussi. Je viendrais te chercher à Poudlard vendredi soir après le repas. »_

Drago avala difficilement sa salive et fixa la lettre qu'il venait d'achever sans savoir comment réagir.

Il la plia soigneusement et la glissa mécaniquement dans sa poche. Sa petite bulle venait sauvagement d'éclater.

Lui qui se complaisait –sans se l'avouer- dans sa solitude se découvrait un petit bout de famille. Andromeda, sa tante, il ne l'avait jamais vue. Sa mère ne lui en avait jamais parlé.

Elle avait trahi ses origines en se mariant avec un moldu, point à la ligne.

Il se rendit compte de l'importance de cette information : elle était la sœur de sa mère, et selon la loi, il était sous sa garde jusqu'à ses 17 ans. Ce n'était donc pas étonnant qu'elle aussi fût convoquée à la lecture des testaments de ses parents.

Il n'était plus seul désormais. Alors, il décida de répondre à la lettre de sa cousine.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

C'est après les cours que Benjy et Remus décidèrent d'aller rendre une petite visite chez le directeur.

Sans un mot, ils montèrent l'escalier menant à son bureau après avoir énuméré quelques noms de sucrerie.

Dumbledore les accueillit sans une parole et les fit asseoir devant son bureau.

-« Et bien messieurs, vu la mine que vous avez, quelque chose ne va pas… Je me trompe ? »

Commença le vieil homme, en s'appuyant sur le dossier, leur offrant un petit sourire rassurant.

-« En effet, quelque chose ne va pas… » Annonça Benjy. « On a découvert certaines choses sur le futur de James, Lily et Sirius… »

-« Et elles ne sont pas bonnes je parie hum ?é Les devança le directeur.

Devant le silence de des jeunes hommes, Albus Dumbledore continua.

-« Vos passés ne sont en effet pas joyeux, pour tous les 5. En venant ici, il fallait vous attendre au pire. »

-« Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose pour que nous puissions repartir à notre époque ? » Demanda Remus, presque suppliant.

-« Non. »

La voix du Directeur était sèche et glaciale. Remus et Benjy se sentirent extrêmement mal sous le regard persan du sorcier.

-« Et vous, avez-vous trouvé quelque chose ? » Demanda-t-il malicieusement.

Les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent un long regard. Lui en parler ou pas ?

-« On a découvert pourquoi Lily fait ses rêves et ce qui l'a amenée ici. »

-« Je vous écoute Monsieur Fenwick. »

-« Et bien… hum… Disons que la Lily un peu plus vieille que la nôtre aurait eu accès à un sortilège ancien puissant pour protéger Harry, son fils. Sûrement à cause de Voldemort ? »

-« Oui, Lily et James Potter se sont engagés activement pour résister contre Voldemort. Ils sont devenus gênants, c'est pourquoi il est venu les tuer. »

Jamais Benjy et Remus n'avaient jamais vu Dumbledore avec un visage aussi grave et sérieux.

-« Ce sortilège ancien permet de lier une personne à une autre pour garantir une protection magique. Dans le cas de Lily, elle aurait exécuté ce rituel pour protéger Harry en cas de danger, et ce, à jamais. Même si elle venait à mourir. »

-« Hum, ça expliquerait beaucoup de choses, notamment la résistance de Harry contre le sort de la mort de Voldemort. Et ces temps-ci, Harry est de nouveau menacé par Voldemort… Le rituel aurait donc agit sur la jeune Lily de 16 ans, et l'aurait appelée auprès de son futur fils pour le protéger… » Murmura Dumbledore, la tête légèrement penchée.

Après un cours instant de silence, le directeur releva la tête et les fixa, le sourire de nouveau sur ses lèvres :

-« Et bien, dans ce cas là, Lily doit protéger Harry, laissons la faire ce qu'elle ressent. Je cherche toujours un moyen de vous faire rentrer, mais cependant, cela sera à Lily de dire quand Harry n'aura plus besoin d'elle. »

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-« Harry ! Harry ! » Cria Hermione à l'autre bout du couloir les menant à leur dernier cours.

Le jeune Potter se retourna et attendit son amie.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu as Hermione ? » Demanda-t-il légèrement anxieux.

-« J'ai décidé quelque chose aujourd'hui. » Dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux. « L'AD reprend, si tu ne le veux pas, je la reprendrai seule. Après cette attaque, nous en avons de plus en plus besoin. Prince est bien gentil, mais il faut que nous nous exercions beaucoup plus que 5 heures par semaine ! Ne fais pas cette tête Harry ! J'en ai déjà parlé aux anciens membres, ils sont d'accord pour reprendre. »

Harry regarda sa meilleure amie, le sourire aux lèvres :

-« Tu ne changeras jamais Hermione ! Oui, on reprend l'AD… »

Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille lui sauta dans les bras.

-« Euu, vous m'expliquez cette effusion d'amitié les gars ? » Demanda Ron en s'approchant d'eux.

-« On reprend l'AD ! » S'exclama Hermione en sautant également dans les bras d'un Ron cramoisie.

-« Le fait d'apprendre des sorts te mets dans cet état ? » Se moqua gentiment Ron ne sachant où mettre ses mains.

Harry les regarda se disputer avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, un peu blasé. Un peu comme un père qui regarde ses enfants se chamailler.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Hermione, futur manager d'une multinationale américaine, munie d'un agenda dernier cri, organisa les futures réunions d'AD.

Elle convint qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elles excèdent 35 personnes et qu'elles devraient avoir plus de 15 ans, excluant ainsi les classes au-dessous de la 5ème année.

Les anciens membres encore étudiants furent mis au courant dans les plus brefs délais et avec une discrétion légendaire.

Seul Zacharias Smith et Cho Chang répondirent négativement.

Hermione proposa à James, Cédric, Romain et Alwina de venir, peut être qu'ils pouvaient être intéressants pour quelques sorts ?

Et la réunion fut programmée pour fin Septembre.

0o0o0o **Fin du Chapitre 16** o0o0o0

**(1) : Good Day – The Dresden Dolls.**

Voila, hein, pas terrible ? dsl de vous avoir pondu un truc aussi médiocre, j'espère que le prochain sera mieux !

Pour la suite, je ne sais pas encore, j'espère vous retrouver la semaine prochaine mais j'en doute ! Promis, j'essais de faire ça le plus vite possible et le mieux possible

Bisous.

Ambre.


	18. Chapitre 17

**Petite note de l'auteur** :

**Ca fait quoi ? 9 mois que vous attendez ce chapitre ? Enfin, si vous ne vous êtes pas décourager !**

**Hem, je suis désolé, vraiment, dire que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal avec ce chapitre serait un euphémisme ! **

**La lecture de Harry Potter 7 m'a, dans un premier temps, découragé : c'était la fin et voilà.**

**Puis, voyant que les sites de fics ne tombaient pas en ruine, je me suis dis, et moi ? **

**J'ai pas le droit de laisser ma fic comme ça ! Il faut que je le finisse, sinon je ne pourrais jamais tourner la page…**

**Donc, voila ce chapitre, avec beaucoup de retard, en plus il est pas super, il s'agit d'une reprise d'écriture après 6 mois.**

**Merci infiniment à toutes vos reviews, elles m'ont tant aidé à reprendre…**

**(Merci beaucoup à Ahmaxium, le déclic a eu lieu grâce à tes reviews…)**

**Ambre.**

**Ce chapitre n'a pas été corrigé !**

**Raaa, j'espère que ça va marcher ! J'ai eu de gros problèmes avec fanfiction (pour ceux qui lisent mon LJ info fics doivent le savoir), j'ai voulu mettre mon chapitre 17 corrigé par Memelyne... impossible... **

**Voila l'ancienne version... Dsl !**

**Chapitre 17** :_**"**__**Stirb nicht vor mir // Don't die before I do"**_ (1)

Pour nos voyageurs inter temporels, les semaines qui suivirent la rentrée furent éprouvantes.

Pour Benjy et Rémus incapable de regarder en face les trois autres, c'était une corvée de faire semblant…

De plus les cours étaient monotones, l'époque n'était pas là leur, ils se sentaient tout les 5 décalés : incapable de comprendre les actualités, obligés de cacher ce qu'ils étaient vraiment et leurs manques de connaissances de cet époque.

Alors, quand Hermione leur glissa discrètement qu'une sorte de club était organisé pour le vendredi soir et qu'ils pouvaient ramener une ou deux personnes, ils acceptèrent tous sans hésitation.

Les étudiants de cette époque s'amusaient-ils enfin ?

Ainsi, Lily en parla à Benjy qui en parla à Drago…

-Un quoi ? Organisé par qui ? S'exclama Drago en s'étouffant avec son verre de jus d'orange (Il ne prenait que du jus d'orange car il détestait la citrouille, un comble pour un sorcier).

Il était 20 heures, tout Poudlard prenait son dîné, et Benjy avait choisit ce moment pour inviter Drago dans ce mystérieux club.

-Je sais pas trop. Avoua-t-il. C'est Lily qui m'en a parlé, on a rendez-vous au septième étage, en face d'une tapisserie représentant des trolls demain à 21 heures.

Benjy ne su pas comment interpréter le regard de Drago à ce moment là.

-Je viendrais…

Lily avait enfilé des vêtements pratiques et simples.

Les Maraudeurs et elle venait de quitter le tour des Gryffondor et se dirigeaient vers le point de rendez-vous.

Le tableau se trouvait au 7ème étage, il représentait Barnabas le Follet essayant d'apprendre la danse à des Trolls.

Les 3 jeunes hommes connaissaient bien le tableau, qui leur avait donné un de leurs fous rires les plus mémorables. Lily, elle, les suivait.

Plusieurs élèves étaient déjà arrivés. Il y'avait 3 Poufsouffles de leur année, 5 Serdaigles ettous les Gryffondor de leur année, la jeune sœur de Ron et un autre gryffondor.

Harry se redressa à leur arriver.

-Bien, je crois qu'on est au complet, on va pouvoir commencer…

-Non, attends, il manque Benjy ! S'exclama Lily en tendant son cou vers l'escalier.

-Quoi ? T'as invité un Serpentard ! S'exclama un Serdaigle en la fusillant du regard.

Il eut tout autour des murmures de réprobation.

C'est à ce moment là que Benjy et Drago surgirent auprès d'eux.

-Bonsoir ! S'exclama Benjy tout sourire.

Drago, les mains dans les poches, dévisageait le petit monde de ses yeux froid.

Lily vit du coin de l'œil Harry se tendre.

-Tu m'expliques ce que tu fous là Malfoy ? Demanda-t-il les lèvres pincées.

Drago eut un mince sourire.

-Benjy m'a invité, je m'ennuyais…

-Tu t'ennuyais hein ? Ici, c'est un groupe de défense, un groupe d'entraide, de solidarité… Autrement dit, les Serpentards ne sont pas vraiment les bienvenus. Surtout toi…

Hermione s'approcha et dit d'un ton conciliant.

-Harry, Malfoy n'est pas un mangemort, ni n'aspire à en devenir un, tu le sais ça.

Harry resta silencieux, les yeux fixés dans ceux de Hermione.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il soupira.

-Très bien, il peut rester. Je…

-Quoi ? S'écria le même Serdaigle intervenu la dernière fois. Tu laisses Malfoy entrer dans l'AD ?

-Ouais, exactement ! Si t'es pas content tu vires Corner !

-Oh, Potter, je n'ai pas besoin de tant d'honneur. Si tes précieux amis intolérants ne veulent pas de moi, je peux comprendre. Après tout, je suis qu'un méchant Serpentard… Grinça Drago en fusillant ledit Corner. Tu sais que tu vaux pas mieux que les Mangemort avec tes préjugés à la con : Serpentard méchant, Serpentard mangemort.

Corner devint rouge brique. Et sortit sa baguette.

-Ta gueule Malfoy ! Cria Harry. Corner tu baisses ta baguette ! Malfoy peut nous être utile, il en sait plus que moi, notamment en ce qui est sort offensif. Ca va nous être utile…

Drago regarda Potter. A cet instant, il respirait le pouvoir.

C'était un leader naturel, la petite troupe l'écoutait attentivement comme hypnotisé. Et le blond devait bien s'avouer que le charisme du brun ne lui était pas indifférent.

Il vit Corner et deux de ses amis Serdaigle quitté le cercle et s'enfoncer dans l'ombre du couloir.

Potter avait préféré le garder au sein de l'AD, quitte à perdre trois autres gars.

Depuis qu'il était venu le voir à l'infirmerie et qu'il savait ce qui lui était arrivé l'été, le Survivant avait changé de comportement envers lui. Il faisait des efforts.

Drago fronça les sourcils : où était passé leurs disputes ? Leur haine ?

Il considérait Potter comme son rival, le seul, et Potter abandonnait ce rôle.

Quels étaient maintenant leurs rapports ? Amis ? Non, certainement pas… Ennemis ? Plus autant.

Il suivit le groupe et passa la porte qui était apparut sur le mur, à la place de la tapisserie. La fameuse salle sur demande.

Celle qu'ils avaient cherchée activement quand Ombrage était la grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard.

La salle était grande, assez spartiate, seuls de longs cousins pour amortir les chutes étaient empilés au fond.

L'AD commença.

-Les évènements s'accélèrent. Voldemort et ses mangemorts prennent de la puissance et augmente leurs forces numériques. Annonça Harry d'un ton sec. C'est pour cela que j'ai décidé…

Un couinement indigné de Granger l'obligea à ajouter :

-… avec l'aide d'Hermione, de reprendre l'AD, afin que vous puissez vous défendre face aux Mangemorts. Mettez vous par groupe de deux.

Drago ne bougea pas, il se contenta d'observer les couples se formaient et les sorts débutaient.

Il nota que les Maraudeurs, Lily et Benjy étaient un peu moins forts que les autres étudiants. Leur expelliarmus pas assez puissant face à un Mangemort, leur patronus peu consistant.

Les autres avaient un assez bon niveau.

C'était vraiment Potter qui leur avait apprit tout ça ?

Mais ils étaient faibles. Aucun d'eux ne pourrait résisté longtemps à un endoloris et à un Mangemort.

Après tout, Harry lui-même n'avait pas pu, cet été.

Drago était plongé dans ses réflexions, il ne remarqua pas que Harry avait demandé la fin de l'échange.

Granger s'approcha de lui.

-Alors Malfoy, qu'en penses-tu ?

Drago releva la tête, surpris. Tout le monde le regardait, beaucoup avec dégoût, d'autre avec pitié.

-Ce que je pense de quoi ?

-De ce que tu viens de voir !

Drago regarda Harry, il avait le visage fermé, mais attendait une réponse de sa part.

Pourquoi lui posé cet question à lui ?

Oh… Bien sûr, la belette, Granger et Potter étaient là quand il avait révélé à tous ses vacances chez les Mangemorts.

-Je viens de voir des bébés avec une baguette dans les mains… lâcha-t-il. Aucun d'entre vous ne résisterez face à un Mangemort, même un de basse catégorie. Ce n'est pas un jeu, la Guerre.

-Et tu crois qu'on est là pourquoi ?! S'exclama Ernie MacMillan, vexé. On s'amuse pas ! Notre famille se fait tuer ! Notre vie est menacée !

Les autres Poufsouffles renchérirent en cœur.

-Ne vous prenez pas pour des héros !!! Hurla Drago, le visage déformé par la colère. Si vous voulez protégé votre famille et les gents que vous aimez il vous que vous preniez conscience de ceci : Vous allez devoir tuer, sacrifier des personnes, peut être même vous sacrifier vous-même. Qui ici à déjà tué pour sauvez sa peau ou celle d'une personne proche ? Savez vous lancer le sort de la mort ? Et surtout, comment pouvez vous savoir que vous ne vous enfuirez pas comme un lâche devant l'ennemi. Vous êtes vous vraiment retrouver dans une situation critique !

Les hurlements de fureur de Drago furent accueil en silence.

Le blond, lui, fulminé. Les voir tous, là, réunit dans le but de se battre parce que « c'est hyper courageux et fun »… Pathétique... Prétencieux.

Ils se jetaient des sorts défensifs ici, en riant, en s'amusant !!

Aucun regard de haine, de détermination ne brillait dans leurs yeux. Seuls Potter, les Wesley, Granger, Longdubat et Lovegood prenez cela au sérieux.

Il en avait assez vu, il fit un signe vague de la main à Potter et aux nouveaux avant de se casser de la salle sur demande.

Lily regardait Drago disparaître avec silence. Benjy et les Maraudeurs restèrent eux aussi silencieux. Ils ne se permettraient aucun commentaire.

Drago avait raison : ils ne s'étaient jamais retrouvé dans une situation dangereuse et n'avaient pas de famille, à proprement parlé, en danger.

Cependant, les autres membres, ronchonnèrent, vexé par le discourt de Malfoy

« Mais pour qui il se prend ce con ! » « Il sait rien de nos vies » « De toute façon, c'est un sale mangemort ! »…

-Taisez vous ! S'écria Harry. Ca me fait mal au cœur d'admettre que d'un certain côté, Malfoy n'a pas tord. Si on est réunit ici, ce n'est pas pour s'amuser, c'est pour apprendre à combattre. Si mes parents, James et Lily Potter se sont sacrifiés pour moi, ils ne l'ont pas fait par plaisir…

Le cœur de Lily s'arrêta un instant, le discourt du brun continua sans qu'elle l'entende réellement. Ses yeux rivé sur les yeux vers émeraudes de Harry. Identiques.

Lily et James Potter… Le portrait craché du Maraudeur, le même caractère et les mêmes yeux que les siens.

Tout devient clair dans sa tête. Elle comprenait l'origine de ce lien. Cet amour maternel qu'elle éprouvait envers Harry…

Elle comprit aussi qu'elle allait mourir, laisser seul son bébé. Et qu'elle serait mariée à James Potter dans quelques années. Ce choix la mènerait à la mort.

Elle ferma les yeux un court instant, prise de vertige.

-Al ? Al ? Tu vas bien ?! La secoua Rémus.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, regarda le visage bouleversé de James, les larmes aux yeux.

Puis elle s'enfuit de la salle sans un regard en arrière…

Elle avait envie de hurler…

** Fin du chapitre 17 **

(1) : Rammstein - Stirb nicht vor mir

_**Voila, bof bof, j'en suis pas fière du tout.**_

_**J'espère que le prochain sera meilleur !**_

_**Merci à tous de m'avoir lu **_

_**Bonne journée, nuit, soirée !**_

_**Bisous**_

_**Ambre**_

_**Oh, j'allais oublier… Reviews ? lol.**_


	19. Chapitre 18

**Note de l'auteur :**

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et ceux qui m'enregistre comme alert story ou autre ! (Je vous aime vous savez... )

Après une semaine très mouvementé et riches en évènements ** Me voila pour ce chapitre corrigé par Memelyne **! (un gros merciiii !!!)

Il est plus long, mieux écrit que l'autre quand même et puis, sûrement plus intéressant ! J'espère que vous allez l'aimer !

Pour les réponses aux reviews anonymes, c'est comme d'hab, il faut cliquer sur homepage dans mon profil.

Bonne lecture et au week end prochain !!!

Ambre

**Chapitre 18 : "Should I Stay or Should I Go ?"** (1)

Lily courait dans le couloir, en larmes.

Elle voulait en cet instant ne jamais être venu ici, ne jamais avoir écouter son instinct. Elle avait tout gâché.

Elle fonça dans Drago, qui descendait les escaliers et tomba à genoux sous le choc, incapable de se redresser.

Elle se sentait vide.

-Alwina ?

La voix de Drago résonnait comme un écho.

-Lily ! S'exclama celui-ci plus fort en la secouant, penché au dessus d'elle.

Elle leva ses yeux pleins de larmes et les plongea dans ceux de Drago, inquiet.

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais seul un son étranglé pu sortir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Lily ? Demanda Drago en posant sa main sur les cheveux roux de

Lily, dans un désir maladroit de la réconforter.

-Dray… Raconte moi… Comment je suis morte ?

Drago sembla s'arrêter de respirer un instant.

-Tu le sais alors.

-Dis moi !

Il la regarda, le visage impassible…

-Je t'en pris… Rajouta-t-elle suppliante.

-Je ne sais pas grand-chose Lily. Juste que tu t'es mariée avec James Potter et que le 31 juillet Harry, votre fils, est né. Un an plus tard, vous avez été tués par Voldemort lui-même et Potter l'a anéantit ce jour là en lui renvoyant le sort de la mort.

James Potter, mariée avec James Potter… Avoir un enfant avec lui… Une vie heureuse…

Mais courte… Elle allait mourir dans quelques années : Assassinée et elle laisserai son fils seul. Elle qui rêvait d'une vie longue et paisible, avec un homme cultivé et un peu comme Benjy, ainsi que des enfants à choyer et protéger…

Mais elle avait choisit James Potter et ce choix l'avait mené à la mort et l'abandon de son fils tout compte fait.

Ce monologue intérieur fit comme exploser une bulle dans son ventre.

Et elle se mit à pleurer, sans pouvoir s'arrêter, des sanglots longs comme ceux d'un bébé.

-Je veux pas mourir… Réussit-elle à dire entre deux longs sanglots.

A ce moment là, Drago la prit dans ses bras et la serra si fort qu'elle crut un instant pouvoir échapper à cet avenir.

-Il faut savoir accepter son destin parfois Lily… Murmura-t-il la gorge enrouée de larmes.

Cette phrase fit redoubler ses pleurs.

« Non ! » Hurla à Lily une voix intérieure.

OoOoOoO

James resta planté comme un arbre mort à la suite de la révélation.

La porte claquée par Lily ne le fit même pas réagir. Benjy lui non plus ne bougea pas de sa place pour rattraper Lily. Ce genre d'informations se digère seul.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? demanda Harry, inquiet.

James resta silencieux, ainsi que Rémus et Sirius. La tête basse.

-Elle ne se sent pas très bien depuis ce matin, ne le prends pas pour toi Harry. Dit Benjy, le visage souriant.

-Bon, et bien, on reprend ok ? Sérieusement s'il vous plait.

Les couples se reformèrent et les sorts recommencèrent.

Sirius, Benjy et Rémus se rassemblèrent autour de James.

-Ca va ? Demanda Rémus en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de James.

-Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

Les trois jeunes hommes se regardèrent un instant : ils savaient la vérité mais l'avait caché à James.

-Oui, tu es le James Potter dont parle Harry, son papa, mort en le défendant 15 ans auparavant.

Il ne su pas comment réagir : Pleurer, crier, taper, rire, s'effondrer …

Père, lui ? Marié avec Lily Evans ? C'était presque grotesque.

Mais en faite, depuis peu, il avait prit conscience qu'il éprouvait une attirance forte pour la jeune rousse… Mais delà à apprendre qu'il était marié avec elle et qu'ils avaient fait un gosse, c'était pas possible à proprement dit dans sa tête.

Apprendre sa mort : ça non plus, il n'y arrivait pas.

-Je vais faire un tour… Annonça-t-il avant de faire une sortie plus discrète que celle de Lily sous les yeux inquiets de Harry.

Il resta assit devant le lac jusqu'au lendemain matin.

Lily, elle, passa une nuit agitée dans l'infirmerie.

OoOoOo

Benjy arriva en furie dans la salle commune vers 22h30.

Il se dirigea vers ses amis de Serpentards et s'assit en soupirant à côté de Drago, plongé dans un livre. Les autres jouaient à un jeu de société sorcier.

-Tu dois te demander où est Lily et comment elle va ? Lui dit Drago sans lever la tête de son livre.

-Comment tu sais ça ? Demanda Benjy surpris en baissant la voix pour éviter les oreilles indiscrètes.

-Elle m'est rentrée dedans, en pleurs. Elle voulait en savoir plus. J'ai du la déposer à l'infirmerie, elle est sous potion de sommeil, en état de choc.

Benjy sentit son cœur s'arrêter : sa Lily jolie souffrait…

-Je vais…

-Je te conseil de ne pas t'y précipiter, l'infirmière m'a passé un savon et Lily dort. Vas la voir demain matin.

Benjy se rassit dans son fauteuil et fixa le feu.

Lui et Drago restèrent toute la nuit sur le canapé de la salle commune et à une heure raisonnable du matin partirent vers l'infirmerie.

Lily se réveilla tôt, le cœur lourd. Tous les évènements de la veille lui revinrent en tête à l'instant même où elle ouvrit les yeux.

Elle resta allongée, à regarder le plafond.

-Vous êtes réveillé Miss Weyburn ? demanda Pomfresh en écartant les rideaux autour de son lit. Comment vous sentez vous ?

Lily resta silencieuse.

-Bon, prenez cette potion. Si vous avez envie de me parler, n'hésitez pas. Vous pouvez rester ici le temps que vous désirez ou bien partir quand vous vous sentez mieux.

Lily acquiesça et regarda le plateau déjeuné que lui avait laissé l'infirmière.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle vit Drago et Benjy pénétrer dans l'infirmerie.

-Lily !! Comment vas-tu ?! S'écria son meilleur ami en se jetant sur elle.

Elle fut incapable de lui sourire ni même de mentir.

-Pas bien… Répondit-elle.

Drago lui fit un petit signe de la main avant que l'infirmière le tire derrière le paravent pour son examen quotidien.

-Drago m'a dit ce qui c'est passé… Commença Benjy en s'asseyant à côté d'elle sur le lit. Tu veux en parler ?

Elle ferma les yeux, le cœur lourd.

-Je ne sais pas comment réagir… Avoua-t-elle à mi-voix. Je vais mourir dans quelques années, et regardes comment mon fils est malheureux, il a tant souffert d'être orphelin, et est détruit par cette guerre… Ai-je le droit, maintenant que je sais son avenir de lui donner la vie alors qu'il est destiné à souffrir ?

Benjy sembla choqué par ces propos…

-Mais Lily, tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça, de contrôler sa vie. C'est le destin.

La rousse sentit un élan de colère surgir.

-Arrêtez tous de me baratiner avec le destin ! Si le destin de Harry est de souffrir du manque d'amour et de la guerre, peut être voudrait-il ne pas avoir été mis au monde ! Je ne serais pas une bonne mère, jamais auprès de lui pour le soutenir… Il ne mérite pas ça.

Benjy lui fit un doux sourire et essuya deux larmes qui coulaient sur la joue de Lily.

-Harry a toujours eu du soutient, des gens qui l'aime depuis qu'il est à Poudlard. Je suis sûr qu'il a été le bébé le plus heureux du monde. Regarde le, il est mature, courageux, il relève toujours la tête, surmonte les difficultés et affirme ses choix. Mais si tu es là Lily, ne gâche pas ta chance, ni celle de Harry de enfin connaître ses parents. Tu peux le soutenir maintenant, il en a besoin. Si tu ressens ce profond désir de l'aider et que tu as entrepris ce voyage impossible, ce n'est pas pour rien.

Lily ne répondit rien et se laissa border par Benjy.

Elle réfléchit enroulée dans ses couvertures sur les parole de Benjy longtemps après son départ.

OoOoOo

James, de son côté avait beaucoup réfléchit. Il resta silencieux toute la journée et observa Harry.

C'était donc ça, le petit pincement d'amour qu'il éprouvait à chaque fois en le regardant.

Il était si semblable à lui physiquement, mais beaucoup, beaucoup plus mature que lui.

James était fier d'avoir un fils courageux et fort.

Même s'il éprouvait une profonde colère au fait qu'il n'avait pas été présent durant son enfance et son adolescence.

James réagissait à la nouvelle beaucoup mieux que Lily. Il décida de laisser faire les choses, de profiter des instants passés avec Harry, il le faisait rire avec ses blagues vaseuses qu'il semblait adorer.

Sirius se moquait de lui : « T'es gaga Jamesyyyy !!!! » Lui soufflait-il doucement quand le brun bouffait des yeux de fierté son futur fils.

Il niait en bloc mais était toujours là quand son fils demandait de l'aide.

Avec Lily, c'était une autre paire de manches.

Depuis sa sortit de l'infirmerie, elle ne lui avait pas adressé la parole et lui, voyant le visage pâle de Lily, ne s'y était pas risqué.

Elle aussi, c'était rapprochée de Harry, elle lui parlait toujours avec douceur, lui souriait tendrement. Ils les voyaient discuter longuement le soir, avant d'aller se coucher.

James appuya sa tête sur sa main et regarda un sourire aux lèvres Lily et Harry, un peu plus loin, plongés dans un dossier de potion. Lily semblait expliquer le cours à Harry.

-Jamesy, tu recommences à gagatiser ! Lui murmura Sirius, le faisant sursauter.

Il ignora le sourire moqueur de son meilleur ami et grogna.

Il s'en foutait d'être ridicule et gaga. Harry allait mieux et c'était le principal.

OoOoOo

Le mois d'octobre s'installa, la vie à Poudlard continuait son cours.

Les Maraudeurs, Benjy et Lily s'étaient accoutumés sans vraiment s'habituer à leur nouvelle vie à Poudlard. Ils se sentaient toujours étrangers.

Harry, lui, allait un peu mieux. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, c'était grâce à Alwina et James, deux des nouveaux.

James le faisait mourir de rire avec ses blagues et ses farces qu'il orchestrait toujours avec son jumeau : Cédric. Quand son moral était au plus bas, il lui suffisait de s'installer auprès de James, et il était sûr de finir mort de rire.

Avec Alwina, c'était plus studieux, elle lui expliquait les cours qu'il ne comprenait pas (Hermione fortement occupé par Ron) et ils discutaient ensemble de choses et d'autres.

Mais, Harry avait toujours cette chose qui le rongeait de l'intérieur. Ce monstre en lui.

Il dormait toujours aussi mal, vomissait fréquemment sans comprendre pourquoi et avait des montées de haine et de colère inexplicables.

Lily semblait les sentir venir et discutait toujours avec lui quand il se sentait mal.

Mais la nuit… Quand Voldemort lui envoyait ses tortures quotidiennes, il pleurait silencieusement. Coupable, tout était à cause de lui.

Ses meurtres horribles n'avaient que pour but de torturer ses nuits à lui.

Quand cela allait-il finir ?

OoOoOo

Le 24 octobre, Drago se leva nerveux. La potion de sommeil l'avait aidé à dormir, mais son cœur battait à cent à l'heure.

Aujourd'hui, il allait rencontré sa tante pour la toute première fois de sa vie.

Dumbledore lui avait donné sa permission.

Il pouvait sortir de Poudlard samedi pour la journée.

Il était 7 heures du matin, Tonks lui avait envoyé un message pour lui donner rendez-vous dans le Hall à 10 heures, le rendez-vous à Gringott étant prévu pour 11. Andromeda Tonks, anciennement Black les y attendrait.

Incapable de se rendormir, il se leva, se prépara et partit prendre son petit déjeuner.

A 9h45 précise, Drago fut dans le Hall, il avait été incapable de rester dans son dortoir une minute de plus.

Tonks s'y trouvait déjà et discutait avec un étudiant.

En s'approchant, il remarqua que c'était Potter.

La jeune femme aux cheveux violet et dressés sur la tête le vit et lui fit un immense sourire.

-Salut Drago ! Comment vas-tu ?

Il acquiesça.

-Harry, je te présente mon cousin !

Drago eut un sourire en regardant Tonks faire. Elle était pleine de vie.

Comment cette jeune femme aux allures insouciantes pouvait avoir neutralisé son père.

-On se connaît. Dit simplement Harry. Bon, je vais vous laisser, passe le bonjour à Remus et on se voit un de ces quatres Tonks ?

-Oui, je surveille la sortie de Poudlard d'Halloween, passez me voir hein ?

-Quoi ? Tu travailles encore sur le terrain ? Mais tu es enceinte ! S'exclama Harry, scandalé.

Tonks leva les yeux aux ciels :

-Rah, on dirait Remus, je t'en pris tais-toi, c'est pas une maladie ni un handicap ! Ca fait même pas 2 mois !

-Oui mais, quand même ! Mon filleul !

-Ou ta filleule, Harry ! Répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

-Ou les deux… Intervint Drago.

Tonks sursauta.

-Oh… c'est peut être possible ! Mon père a un jumeau ! Il y'a des cas de jumeaux dans notre famille, Drago ?

Drago fouilla un instant dans sa tête.

-Non, les Blacks sont uniques. Et je pense que si le cas se serait présenté, ils auraient tué l'un des bébés.

Harry fit une grimace en concert avec Tonks.

-Putain, quelle famille cruelle… S'exclama-t-il.

Quand Tonks et Drago arrivèrent en dehors des limites de Poudlard, ils transplanèrent au Chemin de Travers.

La rue commençante était peu fréquentée à cette période de l'année et de la journée. Il était à

peine 10h30.

Les décorations magiques d'Halloween avaient été mises.

Drago regarda un instant le Chemin de Travers décoré d'orange et noir… et respira l'odeur de la citrouille. L'horreur.

-Je déteste la citrouille. Ralla-t-il pas aussi doucement qu'il l'aurait souhaité.

Tonks à ses côtés éclata de rire et posa une main sur son épaule.

-C'est un comble pour un sorcier ! Surtout de sang pur…

Drago grimaça en retenant un sourire.

-On me l'a souvent dit.

Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard devant Gringott.

Devant eux, se tenait une belle femme qui devait avoir dans la cinquantaine. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs et si elle n'avait pas ce sourire sur le visage, il l'aurait confondu avec Bellatrix, son autre tante.

Le cœur de Drago s'accéléra soudain.

-Drago, c'est bien ça ? Comme tu ressembles à ta mère… Dit-elle arrivée face à lui.

Elle serra sa fille dans ses bras en lui demanda si elle et son bébé se portait bien.

Puis, elle se tourna à nouveau vers lui et sans comprendre ni comment ni pourquoi, il se retrouva pour la première fois depuis longtemps dans les bras maternelles d'une femme.

**Ooo Fin du chapitre 18 ooO**

**(1) : The Clash - idem que la phrase**

**Voilaaaa ! Alors ? Satisfait, James et Lily savent enfin la Vérité sur Harry !**

**Dans le prochain chapitre, on aura sûrement : du Drago, du Harry et puis, de Pré-au-lard et enfin, d'autres révélations (si le chapitre n'est déjà pas obèse)**

**Gros bisous à tous et à la semaine prochaine !  
**

**Ambre **

**Et, une petite review s'vous plait ! **


	20. Chapitre 19

**Note de l'Auteur**

**Voila un nouveau chapitre, fini en moins de deux heures, même si j'ai eu du mal à le commencer. J'espère que vous l'aimerez (c'est le seul cadeau de Noël que je peux vous faire ! mdr).**

**Merci à toutes vos reviews ! Vous êtes géniales ! J'ai grandement la flemme de vous répondre (honte à moi, mais vraiment, merci de chez merci !!! De vos compliments et de votre soutient !)  
**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Dsl, ce chaptire n'a pas pu être corrigé, ma béta étant en vacances et sans la possibilité de se connecter à internet. Excusez moi les fautes !**

**Chapitre 19 **: **«**_**Le Malheur a été mon dieu. Je me suis allongé dans la boue. Je me suis séché à l'air du crime. Et j'ai joué de bon tours à la folie**_** »** (1)

Le gobelin les accueillit avec un grand sourire.

-Bienvenu à Gringott Madame Tonk, Madame Lupin et Monsieur Malfoy, c'est moi qui m'occupe de la lecture des testaments des Malfoy.

Le petit banquier les conduisit dans une pièce annexe au grand hall de la Banque.

La pièce présentait un grand bureau recouvert de parchemin, de pièces d'or et de livres. En face, trois gros fauteuil en cuir de dragon où s'assirent les derniers Black.

Le gobelin se raqua la gorge, mit ses lunettes demi lune et les regarda.

-Bien Monsieur, Mesdames. Je vais procéder à la lecture des testaments. Monsieur Malfoy me l'a confié il y'a delà 3 ans : « Je confis tout mes biens à Drago Lucius Malfoy, mon héritier, il pourra en disposer autant qu'il le veut à sa majorité. Mes biens comprennent : Les comptes des Malfoy à Gringott même, au nombre de 3, le Manoir Malfoy, ainsi que la Villa en France. Si je viens à décéder avant la majorité de mon fils : ma femme, Narcissa Elladora Malfoy, née Black est détentrice de tout mes biens et du compte en banque que nous avons en commun »

Le gobelin replia le parchemin et fixa Drago Malfoy.

Drago n'éprouvait rien à cette lecture. Il était juste surprit qu'a sa fuite, son père ne le déshérite pas. Peut être éprouvait-il un peu d'amour pour lui ? Cette idée faillit le faire rire, cyniquement entendons le. Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus, car le Gobelin prit un autre parchemin.

-Je vais à présent vous lire celui de Madame Narcissa Elladora Malfoy née Black : « Etant détentrice de tout les biens de mon maris, ainsi que de ma part d'héritage des Black, je choisis de confier tout les biens des Malfoy à mon fils, Drago Lucius Malfoy quand celui-ci aura atteint la majorité. Si je décède avant la majorité de Drago, je veux que sa tutrice soit ma sœur aîné : Andromeda Ursula Tonks, née Black et que mon héritage des Black lui revienne. »

Andromeda lâcha un petit cri étranglé.

Le Gobelin fouilla un instant dans un petit coffré en bois. Il en sortit 5 clefs.

-Ces deux ci sont donc pour Madame Andromeda Tonks, ce sont les clefs des deux comptes que possédait Madame Malfoy. Ces trois là, seront pour Monsieur Drago Lucius Malfoy au mois de juin, le jour de ses 17 ans.

Il les remit dans le coffret en bois et le cella d'un sort puissant.

Andromeda prit les deux clefs d'une main tremblante.

Drago resta stoïque. Une tutrice ?

Sa première pensée fut : pourquoi faire ? Il aurait 17 ans en juin.

De plus, il pouvait rester seul jusqu'à là.

Cependant, une petite voix au fond de lui n'aspirait qu'à être sous la responsabilité de sa tante. Comme une personne normale, ayant perdue ses parents.

Le Gobelin tendit silencieusement le parchemin cédant les droits de tuteur à Androméda.

Celle-ci ; la plume en main se tourna vers lui.

-Le veux tu Drago ?

Il fixa ses yeux bleus, aussi bleus que les siens.

-Je… oui… Murmura-t-il d'une petite voix.

Andromeda lui caressa la joue tendrement et dit en signant.

-Alors ça sera un plaisir.

0 o 0 o 0 o 0

Harry regarda Tonks et Malfoy s'éloigner et traverser le portail magique.

Il eut un petit pincement de jalousie. Même Malfoy avait le droit à une famille. Lui, il n'avait plus rien.

Il essaya de chasser la haine qui commençait à monter et décida d'aller voler.

Il virevolta plus d'une heure dans les airs, se sentant libre de toutes attaches. En regardant l'horizon perché à quelques mètres d'altitudes, il fut plus d'une fois tenté de pousser le balai à sa puissance maximale et de s'échapper de cet enfer.

Harry atterrit doucement sur l'herbe mouillé du parc.

-C'est sublime comment tu voles ! S'écrit une voix non loin de lui.

James un balais lui aussi à la main, s'approchait tout sourire de lui, pour une fois seule, sans son jumeaux.

-Merci James, mais où est Cédric ?

-Il est resté avec Romain au chaud. C'est vrai qu'on se les pèle ici. Ca te dit un petit duel attrapeur contre attrapeur histoire de se réchauffer ?

Harry s'exclama surprit.

-T'es attrapeur ?

-Ouais mon pote ! Et le meilleur ! S'exclama-t-il avec un clin d'œil et un air faussement supérieur.

-Ca, c'est ce qu'on va voir !

Les deux Potter s'élevèrent dans les airs rapidement et le duel commença sous l'œil attendrit de Lily, qui les voyait depuis la fenêtre de Salle Commune des Gryffondor.

0 o 0 o 0

-J'ai appris récemment que Drago Malfoy devenait gênant… Susurra Voldemort en caressant Nagini. Les Malfoy m'ont comme qui dirait trahis. Lucius m'avait promis de déshériter son traître de fils et il ne l'a, comme qui dirait, pas fait !

Peter derrière le fauteuil trembla quand l'intonation de son maître s'éleva avec la colère.

-Il donne des informations au Ministère ou à l'ordre du Phénix qui plus est Peter… Tout les châteaux ressemblant à celui où Drago à séjourner cet été sont fouillés. Nos bases ne sont plus en sécurité…

Voldemort se leva et fit les cents pas en réfléchissant.

Soudain il s'arrêta et eut un sourire malveillant.

-Je ne permettrais pas à ce gamin de me mettre des battons dans les roues. Brutus !

Un mangemort apparut de l'ombre, d'une démarche peu assuré.

-Oui, Maître ?

-Mon cher Brutus… C'est à cause de toi tout cela hein ?

Le mangemort trembla encore plus devant Voldemort.

-Tu vas rattraper ton manque de rigueur le 30 octobre prochain… Il me semble que Drago sera de sortit… Il faudra que tu le tues cette fois ci ! Peter, tu l'accompagneras.

Brutus recula brusquement et dit d'une fois plus assurer, presque sadique.

-Oui, Maître.

0 o 0 o 0

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, la respiration sifflante.

Malfoy, attaque, le 30 octobre…

Il essaya de remettre ses idées en place. Le 30 s'était dans 2 jours, samedi, le jour de la sortie

à Pré-au-lard.

Malfoy allait se faire tuer.

Le cœur de Harry se serra à cette constatation.

Mais que faire ? Prévenir un professeur, le directeur ? Empêcher Malfoy de sortir ? Prévenir les aurores ?

Puis une information le frappa : Peter, ce sale traître serait là….

L'esprit raisonnable de Harry disparut d'un coup et son esprit de vengeance reprit le dessus.

Il suivrait Drago Malfoy le 30. Ainsi, il pourrait enfin choper ce sale rat.

Harry, trop embrumer dans sa haine et sa vendetta, oublia que Drago Malfoy risquait sa vie dans cette affaire.

0 o 0 o 0

Le 30 octobre, Harry ne déjeuna pas. Il fixait le vide, concentrait sur sa tâche. Ses proches semblèrent s'inquiéter de son comportement étrange. Notamment Alwina, qui le regarder en fronçant les sourcils.

Il crut un instant être démasquer mais elle ne lui parla pas. Couper par l'arriver de Benjy.

Harry suivit ses amis en surveillant du coin de l'œil, Drago Malfoy, derrière eux, seul.

Il sentait le sang battre dans ses tempes. Il était prêt à bondir au moindre mouvement suspect.

Il FALLAIT qu'il attrape ce sale rat !

Ses amis, entraînaient par la magie de Pré-au-lard la veille d'Halloween, le distancèrent sans s'en rendre compte, laissant à Harry le possibilité de suivre Malfoy dans les rues grises du village.

Drago ne semblait pas remarquer sa présence, il marchait les mains dans les poches, le nez en l'air. Harry avec sa cape d'invisibilité le suivait de près, évitant les passants.

C'est quand Drago tourna dans une petite ruelle peut fréquenter, un raccourcit pour rejoindre la route du Collège que tout se précipita.

Il eut deux cracs sonneurs synonymes de transplanage. Et Drago se retrouva cerner de deux mangemorts.

Harry se trouvait derrière le dénommé Brutus. Il s'aplatit contre le mur, la baguette tendue, silencieux et invisible.

Malfoy fut dépossédé de sa baguette par un sort de désarmement puissant lancé par les deux mangemorts en même temps…

« Non pas encore, ne le stupéfier pas encore, laisse le s'approcher un peu » se murmura Harry en pensée.

-Alors Dray, t'es fais comme un rat ! S'exclama le mangemort.

Drago recula d'un pas, le regard terrifié.

-Je vais te tuer maintenant… Mais avant… Endorloris !!!

Harry frissonna quand Drago prit le sort en plein ventre.

Le hurlement qu'il entendit lui fit prendre conscience de ce qu'il avait fait.

Il s'était servit de Drago comme d'un appât.

Il entendit vaguement le mangemort lancer d'autres sorts de magies noirs.

Harry enleva sa cape d'invisibilité, hurla un sort de désarment lui aussi.

Seul Peter se retrouva sans baguette et il réussit presque par hasard à le stupéfier.

L'autre mangemort et lui se battirent un instant puis quand des pas de courses se firent entendre plus loin, Brutus transplana.

Harry lâcha sa baguette, la respiration saccadée. Et regarda un instant Peter, immobilisé au sol.

Puis, Malfoy, évanouit, couvert de sang.

Par sa faute…

Il tomba à genoux par terre en pleurant et serra ses mains autour du pull que portait le blond.

Un instant plus tard, Tonks, Hermione, Ron et les nouveaux apparurent dans la ruelle.

**OoOoO****Fin du chapitre 19**** OoOoO**

**(1) : Rimbaud (je l'aimeuh !!!!) – le premier poème d'****Une Saison en Enfer**

_**Voila, fini ! Ce chapitre est à mon goût un peu bâclé, j'en suis dsl… **_

_**Je voulais tenir mes délais et je vais pas super bien ces temps ci. **_

_**Le prochain sera en ligne normalement le week end prochain ou en début de semaine prochaine !**_

_**Noyeux Joël à tous !!!!**_

_**Ambrounette.**_

_**Reviews ? Ca serait super comme cadeau de Noël !**_


	21. Chapitre 20 Bonne Année 2008 !

**Note de l'auteur** :_**Bonne année les gens !!!!**_

_**Pour fêter ça, voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que vous allez l'aimer !**_

_**Merci aux reviewers (hem, j'espère que ce terme existe '') et aux lecteurs anonymes, je sais que vous êtes pas mal (vive la partie stat de mon compte !)**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous ! **_

**Chapitre 20** : «_ Elle en avait assez de ressentir sa haine. Elle s'échappe - court dehors, trébuche dans la neige et la glace. Elle ne parle plus parce que personne ne la comprend. Son espoir se meurt. Parce que l'hiver ne va plus. Dans la tempête tu te bats toute seule - Chacun a froid ici - Chacun perd ici » (1)_

Lily resta stoïque face à la scène devant elle.

Peter, revêtu du costume des mangemorts, stupéfié un peu plus loin, Drago allongé inconscient sur le sol… du sang… et Harry à genoux au côté du blond, pleurant.

Tonks fut la première à réagir.

-Harry ! Que s'est-il passé ici ??!

Elle poussa le brun et vérifia l'état de Drago, lança quelque sort, la baguette tremblante.

Et Harry raconta.

-Je, j'ai fais un rêve, ce sale rat (il montra d'un air dédaigneux Peter) et un autre mangemort devait, aujourd'hui tuer Drago, Voldemort à découvert qu'il en avait dit trop sur les Mangemorts… J'ai décidé de le suivre…

Tonks se tourna furieuse vers lui.

-Mais pourquoi n'en as-tu pas parler à un professeur ??!! Ou à moi ?! Les Aurores sont fait pour parer à ce genre de situation ! PAS TOI !!!

Ces cheveux étaient devenus rouge vif, ses yeux noir. Harry, cependant, était beaucoup plus en colère qu'elle. Lily le sentait… Sa respiration s'accéléra.

-Je voulais prendre ce putain de traître !! C'est à cause de Pettigrow si mes parents sont mort !!! Si j'ai une vie de merde ! Si Sirius a croupit 12 ans à Azkaban pour rien et s'il est mort aujourd'hui !!! C'est à cause de ce sale rat !!

Le Sirius de 16 ans émit un petit cri de surprise. Les trois maraudeurs et Benjy semblaient sonnés.

Lily, elle, s'approcha de Harry, s'accroupit à ses côtés, et fit la seule chose qu'elle pu faire en cet instant : elle le serra contre elle.

0o0o0o0o0

Drago fut transporté rapidement à l'infirmerie par Rogue, que Tonks avait appelé.

Peter Pettigrow lui, encadré de deux aurores et Tonks, fut également amené au château et le Ministère prévenu.

Harry, convoqué par Dumbledore s'y rendit avec Hermione et Ron.

C'est à ce moment là, que les jambes de Sirius le lâchèrent. Il se retrouva à terre, dans le parc de Poudlard, sonné.

Il n'y avait rien à dire. James le serra contre lui, Rémus s'assit à leur côté. Benjy les regardait ne sachant quoi faire.

Et Lily resta debout, bouillonnante de rage : pourquoi la vie était aussi injuste ? Pourquoi devaient-ils tant souffrir ? Pourquoi ?!

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Drago ouvrit les yeux, il faisait nuit. Il émit un petit gémissement, sa tête lui faisait mal, mais il se redressa quand même, difficilement.

Il essaya de remettre de l'ordre dans sa tête, de se remémorer des évènements.

Brutus, son mangemort instructeur durant sa formation et Peter Pettigrow l'avaient prit en traître dans une petite ruelle. Il n'avait pu rien faire.

Il se souvenait avoir prit quelques sorts de magies noires que son instructeur affectionnait particulièrement et quelques endoloris. Puis, Potter… qui avait surgit d'un coup et l'avait… sauver !

Il grogna à cette information.

-Ca va Malfoy ? Murmura une petite voix à ses côtés qu'il pouvait reconnaître entre mille.

Harry assit sur une chaise à côté de son lit, le regardait. C'était la deuxième fois qu'ils se retrouvaient dans la même situation. Drago pensa avec cynisme que Potter aimait le voir dans cette position de faiblesse.

-Ouais, super, on a essayé de m'assassiner, j'ai mal partout, je suis sûr que je vais avoir des cicatrices et en plus, je te dois la vie… Ma vie est merveilleuse. Déclara-t-il d'un ton ironique.

A ces mots Harry baissa la tête.

-Tu ne me dois rien… c'est de ma faute.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel.

-Ce putain de monde pourrit ne tourne pas autour de toi crétin !

Une esquisse de sourire sembla traverser le visage de Harry à cette insulte, avant de devenir plus sombre.

-Si, c'est de ma faute. J'ai vu en rêve il y'a quelques jours, qu'on allait t'assassiner à Pré au lard. Mais je n'ai rien dit et je t'ai suivit… Ce sale traître de Pettigrow faisait partit de ce complot, je n'ai plus écouté ma raison, et j'ai voulu le capturer.

Drago, dans un premier temps, resta silencieux, surprit. Il pensait Potter, intègre, rapportant ses rêves comme un bon toutou à son maître, mais le brun avait écouté son esprit de vengeance… Et s'était servit de lui.

Il eut une pointe d'amertume. On s'était encore servit de lui. Mais d'un autre côté, il venait de découvrir une autre facette de ce cher Potter. Un côté plus Serpentard.

Ce côté lui plaisait…

Etrangement, il n'en voulait pas vraiment au brun.

-Je m'excuse Malfoy… Murmura le brun, en baissant la tête.

Drago ouvrit ses yeux grand comme des soucoupe. Potter venait de s'excuser à lui, Drago Malfoy…

-Et bien, je devrais me délecter de cette situation, toi, soumis, t'excusant…

Drago éclata de rire face à sa réaction si prévisible, coupant Harry dans son élan.

-Voila, ça c'est du Potter face à du Malfoy ! Dit Drago en arrêtant de rire. On va dire que ce qui c'est passé à Pré au lard était légitime et que tu te sois servit de moi annule toutes les crasses que je t'ai fais depuis notre 1ère année.

Drago fut aussi surprit de ses paroles que le brun. C'était sortit tout seul et il venait de proposer un terrain d'entente au brun.

-Ok. Répondit le brun. On est quitte. Repose toi bien.

Potter se leva, le força à se recoucher dans son lit, lui rabattit les couvertures et éteignit les bougies autours d'eux.

Drago ne protesta pas et suivit en silence des yeux Potter sortir de l'infirmerie.

Avant de passer la porte. Le brun se tourna vers lui et lui fit un petit signe.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Après le repas du soir, les trois maraudeurs, Benjy et Lily s'étaient retrouvés dans la salle où tout avait commencé. Où Lily avait prit la potion.

Ils étaient assis en rond, Sirius bien plus pâle que d'habitude et plus aussi porté sur la blague.

James lança la conversation en premier.

-Je crois qu'on devrait partir. Cette époque est trop…

Le silence retomba. Et les autres voyageurs acquiescèrent.

Lily sentit son cœur se serrait à cette idée, elle devait abandonné Harry, encore.

Mais cette fois elle ne dit rien, c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Partir.

En plus, tout était de sa faute, à cause de son entêtement, ils se retrouvaient face à des situations difficiles à gérer et à accepter. Elle la première.

Elle regarda James, son futur mari et le futur père de son enfant. Son cœur se serra encore une fois.

Ils se rendirent tous ensemble au bureau du Directeur. A peine furent-ils arrivé que les gargouilles leur dévoilèrent l'entrée. Dumbledore devait les attendre.

Ils frappèrent, puis pénétrèrent en silence dans le bureau.

Le Directeur les regardait le visage grave.

Quand ils furent tous installés, Benjy prit la parole.

-On aimerait savoir où en sont vos recherches Monsieur.

Le Directeur soupira et commença à parler.

-Je suis sur une bonne piste. J'ai découvert une sorte de potion, je vais en parler avec le Professeur Rogue, et je vous tiens au courant. A mon avis, c'est la bonne et vous pourrez partir dans quelques semaines ou deux trois mois. En attendant, soyez fort. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile à vivre. Lily, James, profitez de votre fils, je sais qu'il a besoin de vous. Sirius, soyez courageux vous aussi, ne vous laissez pas entraîner dans la mélancolie. Profitez de l'instant présent et essayez d'occulter ce que vous savez de votre avenir.

Sirius baissa la tête et acquiesça.

Ils retournèrent dans leurs dortoirs respectifs, le cœur lourd.

0o0o0o0o0o

Le mois de novembre fila à toute allure, les Maraudeurs, Lily et Benjy essayaient d'oublier leur avenir et d'en profiter un maximum.

James et Lily s'étaient réconciliés, ils se reparlaient, passaient du temps ensemble avec les deux autres maraudeurs et Benjy, mais ne parlaient plus de leur avenir commun.

C'était d'ailleurs un accord silencieux qu'ils avaient tous fait : ne pas parler de leur avenir et ne pas chercher à en savoir plus.

Malgré leurs apparences joyeuses et leurs ignorances hypocrites, ils vivaient tous un calvaire : celui de savoir que leur destin les rattraperait un jour, et qu'ils ne pourraient pas le changer.

Lily passait beaucoup de temps avec Harry, elle le calmait, le réconfortait. Et l'aidait pour ses devoirs. Hermione était beaucoup trop occupée par son petit ami, Ron, pour pouvoir le faire autant qu'avant.

James, Sirius et Rémus eux, embarquaient souvent Harry dans leurs blagues farfelues, leurs conversations déjantées, et leurs après midi était consacrée au Quidditch, au grand désespoir du jeune loup garou.

Mais, malgré toutes les attentions des nouveaux qui soulageait et amusait Harry, celui-ci allait de plus en plus mal.

La seule chose de positive fut le procès de Pettigrow : il fut condamné au baisé des Détraqueurs et Sirius fut acquitté, un peu trop tard, de ses crimes. Le Ministère ne trouva rien de mieux que de donner de l'argent à Harry Potter en dédommagement.

Cet argent avait de suite été donné à Rémus Lupin, car si Harry avait souffert de la mort de Sirius, Rémus lui, avait souffert de sa fausse trahison, de son absence et de sa disparition.

L'argent servirait plus au loup-garou, à Tonks et leur futur bébé, qu'à lui.

Rémus l'avait d'abord refusé, puis accepté finalement sous la menace de Harry.

Les côtés négatifs étaient eux, beaucoup plus nombreux : Voldemort avait augmenté ses attaques, le ministère et les aurores étaient dépassés. L'Ordre du Phénix plus actif que jamais. Et Harry se sentait coupable et inutile.

Voldemort ne cessait d'ailleurs de lui répéter en rêve : « Tu es inutile Potter, tu te caches dans les jupes de Dumbly et tu laisses des innocents mourir et souffrir. Tout est de ta faute »

Alors, il essayait de devenir plus puissant, l'AD avait lieu le plus souvent que possible.

Harry avait demandé des cours particulier avec le Professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, Monsieur Prince qui avait accepté.

Pendant deux heures toutes les semaines, Harry s'entraînait plus que durement. Le jeune prof était sévère. Il ne retenait pas ses coups.

Harry avait plus d'une fois fini à l'infirmerie. Mais cela payait tout de même, il était plus puissant.

Cependant, tout cela le rongeait de l'intérieur. Il ne parlait plus à personne de sa haine destructrice, de sa peur de devenir un montre, de sa culpabilité de savoir que beaucoup d'innocents mourraient à cause de lui…

Il ne disait rien, jamais ne se plaignait. Lily l'apaisait par sa présence sans qu'il comprenne réellement pourquoi mais quand il était seul, tout resurgissait et il n'avait qu'une envie : prendre la fuite…

Mais il ne pouvait pas.

Un soir, il craqua.

0o0o0o0o0o

Un soir de fin novembre, Drago, dont le sommeil fuyait toujours, se promenait silencieusement dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

Il devait être 3 heures passées, même Rusard dormait. Il ne risquait pas de se faire prendre ni de rencontrés quelqu'un.

Cependant, il tomba sur la dernière personne qu'il voulait voir : Potter.

Celui-ci était assit par terre, le regard vague avec cette mine de dépressive chronique habituelle sur le visage.

Drago grogna et réprima son envie de le frapper pour lui faire enlever ce regard.

Ca l'énervait de voir Potter comme ça.

-Potter, que fais-tu là ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix froide.

Le brun tourna un peu sa tête vers lui et soupira de lassitude.

-Rien… répondit-il d'une voix morne.

-Rien… tu fais rien… Non Potter, je vais te dire ce que tu fais depuis plus d'un mois : tu casses les couilles des tous le monde avec ta tête de dépressif ! On dirait une loque. Ressaisit toi par Salazar !

Un changement s'opéra sur le visage du brun.

-Me ressaisir ?! Hurla-t-il. Tu veux que je me ressaisisse hein ?! T'es qui pour me demander ça ?!

Drago cacha sa joie. Enfin Potter faisait autre chose que chialer.

Il le prit par le bras et ouvrit une porte d'une salle de classe déserte pour éviter de réveiller un professeur.

Harry ne sembla même pas remarquer ce déplacement.

-J'en ai marre ! Cria-t-il, les larmes s'échappant de ces yeux sous les yeux surpris de Drago.

Il ne s'attendait pas à une réaction comme celle-ci.

-Depuis que j'ai 1 ans, une espèce de psychotique veut me tuer ! Il m'a tout pris et maintenant on veut que je le tue ! Un putain de sorcier noir puissant veut ma mort et tue des innocents pour le plaisir de me voir souffrir !

Les sanglots de Harry étaient longs et puissant. Son corps entier tremblait. Drago ne savait quoi faire.

A la base il voulait jute que Harry et lui se battent un peu. Peut être que comme ça, Harry enlèverait son désespoir de son visage.

Mais la dernière chose que Harry avait envie cet instant, c'était de se battre contre lui.

Il écouta Harry lui hurlait tout son mal être : sa peur de devenir un monstre, sa haine dévoratrice, sa culpabilité, son impuissance, les tortures mentales de Voldemort, son manque de sommeil, sa peur, sa trop grande responsabilité, son envie de fuir d'ici ; de tout laisser tomber mais qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire.

Harry Potter craqua et se confia à Drago Malfoy.

Drago l'écouta attentivement, comprenant ce que Harry vivait. Il n'avait plus envie de se battre, juste envie de l'aider.

Il ne savait pas vraiment gérer ce genre de situation.

Et quand Harry eut fini de vider son sac, il fit comme ce qu'il avait fait quand Lily avait apprit sa maternité et sa futur mort, il le serra dans ses bras et le laissa pleurer, en essayant d'oublier sa gêne, et le fait que c'était Harry Potter.

Il garda juste à l'esprit que lui également aurait aimé avoir une épaule sur laquelle se pencher après sa fuite.

Drago essaya de faire ce qu'il aurait aimé qu'on lui fasse à lui, dans cette situation.

Il ne dit rien et le serra plus fort contre lui.

oOoOo **Fin du chapitre 20** oOoOo

**(1) : Niemand Hört Dich – Nevada Tan (je sais, c'est long, j'étais incapable de choisir quelle phrase mettre et je l'ai pas mis en allemand, car je ne le comprends pas, je suis allée voir une traduction.)**

**Le chapitre 20 est donc fini ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu…**

**Comme vous pouvez le voir, la relation de Drago et Harry s'approfondit encore plus, je pense que dans un ou deux chapitre, je vais réellement les mettre ensemble, mais il faut d'abord que ces deux crétins se rendent compte des choses eux même ! Et ils sont longs à la détente mdr.**

**Voila… une petite review pour la nouvelle année ?**

**Bonne année à tous ! Je vous souhaite que des bonnes choses pour 2008 !**

**Ambrounette.**


	22. Chapitre 21

**Note de l'****auteur**

**Bonjour tout le monde ! ****J'espère que la renter c'est bien passé pour tout le monde (enfin, pour ceux qui sont concernés) Moi, ça été horriblement dur !**

**Voici THE chapitre que la plupart d'entre vous attende, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir.**

**Merci à mes reviews anonymes (**_Nine__Full _**et**_JTFLAM_**, vos réponses sont sur mon LJ au poste Rêves – Chapitre 21)**

**Bien sûr, merci aux autres **

**Bonne lecture !**

**N/B : Ce chapitre a été partiellement corrigé par ma béta, il me semble qu'elle a un gros blème d'ordi, elle n'a pas pu me faire le reste. (**_Memelyne_**, si tu lis ça : Merci beaucoup pour les précieux conseils que tu m'as donné, tes critiques m'ont aidé à faire quelques chose de mieux, gros bisous à toi !!!!)**

**Chapitre****21**:_**"I know, how I feel when I'm around you, I don't know, how I feel when I'm around you. Today you called, you saw me, you explained, playing the show and running down the plane.**_**"**

« _Cher Drago,_

_J'espère que tu vas mieux depuis cette attaque. Nympha chérie m'a tenu au courant mais je n'ai pas osé faire le déplacement, je suis sûr que tu es entre de bonnes mains. Mais mon cher neveu, je t'écris dans le but de te proposer de venir à la maison pour les vacances de Noël. Pas toutes les vacances si tu veux, mais juste du 23 au 26 par exemple, juste pour te retrouver avec nous pour Noël. Comme ça tu pourras fêter la nouvelle année avec tes amis à Poudlard. Il me semble que Dumbledore organise chaque année un petit repas et un bal bien sympathique (je m'y suis toujours amusée…). Ne t'inquiète pas de ta sécurité, Tonks et son mari seront là… L'ancienne chambre de Tonks est déjà prête à t'accueillir Drago ! Veux-tu venir ?_

_Je t'embrasse._

_Ta Tante. _»

Le blond déposa sa lettre à côté de son bol de lait. Un petit sourire aux lèvres, recevoir des lettres de sa tante lui faisait extrêmement plaisir.

-Les nouvelles sont bonnes Dray ? Demanda Benjy un tartine dans la bouche.

-Ma tante me propose de passer Noël avec elle.

-Roo, mais c'est génial ça !!

Drago acquiesça :

-Qu'allez vous faire vous ? Interrogea-t-il.

La mine de Benjy se fit un peu plus sombre.

-A la base, Lily, moi, ma copine et mon frère ont aurait du le fêter ensemble, mais ça semble compromis Dit-il dans un sourire navré. On va rester ensemble à Poudlard. En plus, je n'ai jamais fêté Noël à Poudlard, ça sera une première.

Drago hocha de la tête d'un air attendu et bu son bol de lait en silence.

Depuis l'attaque qu'il avait subit, les élèves l'avait fuit sauf Benjy et les autres nouveaux.

Et Potter aussi, un Potter ne fait jamais comme tout le monde, mais là n'est pas le sujet.

D'horrible rumeurs couraient sur lui : qu'il était un mangemort infiltré au sein de l'école et que l'attaque était une mise en scène pour faire croire en son innocence ou même qu'il avait sauvé Harry qui se faisait attaqué et qu'il avait été blessé… et d'autres beaucoup plus absurdes. Mais il ne les écoutait pas. Ce n'était pas plus pire que depuis le début de l'année.

Durant le cours d'Histoire de la Magie, il sortit discrètement un parchemin vierge et une plume, puis s'activa à répondre activement à la lettre de sa tante.

O0o0o00o

Harry Potter regarda le hibou d'Andromeda se poser à côté de Drago avec un pincement de jalousie qu'il refoula d'aussi sec mais continua à fixer la nuque fine du blond comme hypnotisé.

Il se rappela alors de ce soir là, où il avait craqué dans les bras de Malfoy. Il rougit un peu à ce souvenir. Comment avait-il pu se laisser aller à ce point devant lui ?

Cependant, il s'était sentit à ce moment là, comme apaiser. Il avait vidé son sac pour la première fois depuis le mort de Sirius, et c'était également la première fois qu'il arrivait à trouver du réconfort autre qu'auprès de son feu parrain.

Trouver du réconfort chez son ex ennemis ? Quel paradoxe !

Soudain, il capta face à lui le sourire de Alwina. Il fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi le regardait-elle comme ça ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a Al ? Demanda-t-il.

La jeune fille émit un petit rire et lui fit un clin d'œil.

-Il est plutôt beau mec en plus, hein ? Dit-elle les yeux rivés dans les siens.

Harry piqua un far monumental et se demanda un instant si cette fille n'avait pas des dons de télépathie ou si son intervention n'était tout simplement qu'un hasard.

Mais, depuis qu'il la côtoyait, il avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait lire dans son cœur comme dans un livre.

Elle lui tendit un croissant avec son sourire malicieux collé au visage.

-Elle te taquine encore Harry ? Demanda James, à ses côtés, qui venait de remarquer le sourire d'Alwina. L'écoute pas, les femmes, ça dit n'importe quoi ! S'exclama celui-ci avec un sourire goguenard.

Alwina sembla bouillir de colère.

-James ! Tais toi !

Et Harry se demanda avec un sourire s'il serait invité à leur mariage dans quelques années.

O0o0o0o0o0o0

Le samedi 23 décembre, Drago boucla enfin sa valise silencieusement sans réveiller ses camarades de chambre.

Il partait dans moins d'une heure chez sa tante, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de stresser. Il sauta le petit déjeuné et descendit dans le hall.

Le train partait à 8h, il était 7h30. Lui et d'autres élèves prirent place dans les calèches les amenant à la gare.

Le voyage dans le train fut silencieux, presque tous les étudiants avaient quitté Poudlard hier soir, avec le train de 18h, juste après les cours.

Il réussit à s'endormir le temps du voyage, même si son sommeil fut agité de cauchemars.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la gare, le soleil était déjà haut, il devait être près de 12h.

Drago saisit son sac, les mains moites et descendit sur le quai.

Il repéra un peu plus loin, Andromeda, aussi belle et majestueuse que ses sœurs, accompagnée de son mari que Drago n'avait jamais vu.

Il s'approcha du couple et se retrouva dans les bras de sa tante.

-Bonjour Drago ! Tu as fait bon voyage ?

Il acquiesça en se sortant de l'étreinte et serra la main que le moldu lui tendait.

-Tu es donc ce fameux Drago, heureux de te rencontrer. C'est la première fois que je vois une partie de ma belle famille.

-Et ça sera la dernière Ted, ils sont tous morts ou en prison ! S'exclama cyniquement

Andromeda.

Drago eut un petit sourire : le côté Black ressort toujours, on ne peut pas lutter contre le sang.

Après une petite heure de voiture, et quelques arrêts que se permit Drago pour aller vomir (« cet engin est un engin de torture !! » S'exclama Drago entre deux nausées. « Et pourtant je m'y connais ! »), ils arrivèrent enfin face à une petite maison moldue…

Sa tante lui fit visité les lieux : un petit salon, une cuisine typiquement moldue, des WC, et à l'étage, 3 chambres et une salle de bain).

Etrangement Drago s'y sentit bien.

Il rangea ses affaires dans l'ancienne chambre de Tonks composé d'un bureau presque vide, d'une commode, d'un lit une place et d'une fenêtre qui donnait sur la forêt derrière le lotissement avec calme, déconnecté du monde des sorciers.

Durant le reste de la journée, Drago découvrit pour la première fois le monde Moldu, il fit un bond de 10 mètres quand il eut une explosion dans l'étrange caisse grise que Ted regardait, mit feu au téléphone avec sa baguette, de peur, quand celui-ci sonna et resta en admiration face au micro-onde et aux interrupteurs, ne cessant d'allumer et d'éteindre la lumière.

Ted se moquait de lui, Andromeda souriait mais n'osait faire un commentaire railleur, elle avait réagit exactement comme ça la première fois qu'elle avait visiter une maison moldue.

Au court de cette soirée Drago oublia sa fierté et son statut de sorcier sang pur (fier de l'être) pour se ridiculiser lamentablement en lançant des « oh » et des « ah » à chaque découverte.

Une fois dans son lit il osa avoué pour la première fois de sa vie : « Ils sont foutrement intelligents ces moldus ! ».

OoOoOoOoOoO

Le 24 au matin, Harry se réveilla de bonne humeur. Il allait voir Rémus aujourd'hui !

Il se doucha plus que rapidement, s'habilla, fila déjeuné, souhaita joyeux noël aux nouveaux et courut jusqu'aux grilles de Poudlard.

Rémus avait l'air épuisé, sûrement à cause de sa dernière pleine lune mais l'accueillit avec un immense sourire.

-Harry, comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-il en le serrant contre lui un instant.

-Très bien Rémus, je suis content de te voir !

Le loup garou lui serra l'épaule d'un geste paternel.

-Moi aussi. Tu as tes affaires ?

Harry leva son sac de voyage à la hauteur des yeux de Rémus.

-Et bien, on va transplaner chez Andromeda et Ted, on passe comme prévu Noël avec eux.

Harry acquiesça et se concentra sur la petite maison de Monsieur et Madame Tonks.

Ils atterrirent ensemble sur le perron, sans qu'aucun moldu ne les voient. Le temps était trop froid et la neige trop abondante pour qu'il y'est un chat dehors.

Monsieur et Madame Tonks leur ouvrirent la porte, un grand sourire aux lèvres :

-Bonjour vous deux ! Tonks n'a pas encore débauché, elle vient de me prévenir. Mais entrez vous mettre au chaud.

L'intérieur était agréablement bien chauffé. Harry retira son manteau et ses chaussures couvertes de neige avant de pénétrer dans le salon et d'avoir le choc de sa vie :

Drago Malfoy, assit sur le canapé du salon, les yeux plongés dans un magazine moldu.

Il ne su ce qui le choqua d'abord : Drago ici, dans le salon, ou Drago entrain de lire un magasine moldu.

-Malfoy ?!

Le blond sursauta brusquement et se tourna vers lui, les yeux exorbités.

-Oh, vous vous connaissez ? Demanda Andromeda qui venait de la cuisine, un plateau dans les mains.

-Oui. Répondirent en cœur les deux jeunes hommes en s'évitant du regard.

Rémus salua avec chaleur Drago.

- J'ai invité Drago à passer Noël avec nous, en famille.

Harry tiqua à l'association des mots : nous, Drago et famille.

Par extension, ils faisaient partit de la même famille ?

Ce constat le laissa sans voix.

Il s'assit à côté de Drago Malfoy sur le canapé et prit la tasse de thé que Andromeda lui tendait.

Ils ne parlèrent pas, et écoutèrent les adultes qui discutaient de bébés, de maisons et de travail d'une oreille distraite en se demandant ce qui pourrait encore leurs tomber sur la tête.

Si un jour, on avait dit à Harry Potter qu'il passerait un Noël avec Drago Malfoy, il ne l'aurait pas cru et lui aurait rit au nez.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ils passèrent l'après-midi « en famille », dans le centre ville de Londres. Les deux couples et eux.

D'un accord commun, lui et Potter c'était échappé au moment où les parents de Tonks, elle et Rémus voulaient se poser dans un café au chaud prétextant un « on va au toilette ».

Sans un mot, ils regardaient les vitrines, cherchant un cadeau pour les 4 autres.

-T'as une idée ? Demanda soudain Harry en s'arrêtant devant un centre commercial.

-Pas la moindre… Soupira Drago. On rentre là ?

Harry hocha la tête et ils rentrèrent dans le magasin surchauffé et plein de monde.

Drago Malfoy lui indiqua l'étage et prit les escaliers. Harry préféra rester au rez-de-chaussée afin de se remettre de son émotion.

Le fait qu'il fasse du shopping de Noël avec le blond était en soit un comble.

Il s'interrogea un instant sur sa relation avec lui : à la rentrée, il le haïssait, il était le reflet de ce que Harry était lui-même et ça il ne pouvait le supporter.

Par la suite, il avait appris ce qu'avait vécu Malfoy chez les Mangemort durant l'été et s'était inquiété pour lui notamment quand il s'était retrouvé deux fois à l'infirmerie au point qu'Harry était resté jusqu'à tard dans la nuit à son chevet.

Puis comme d'un accord commun, ils étaient passés de la haine à l'ignorance.

Et il y'avait eu ce soir là, où Harry s'était plus que confié. Il se souvenait encore, et se souviendrait certainement toujours, du sentiment de protection qu'il avait éprouvé dans ses bras. Aucune fille, ni Cho ni même Ginny (au court de leur amourette l'été dernier) lui avait prodigué un sentiment pareil.

Il grimaça à cette idée : il se sentait protégé dans les bras de Drago Malfoy, il ricana doucement, vraiment c'était un comble. Mais pourquoi Drago était resté auprès de lui ?

Harry sortit de sa torpeur, bien décider à ne plus se poser de question à ce sujet.

Il regarda les rayons, distraitement et trouva quelques cadeaux, celui de Hermione, de Ron et même pour les cinq nouveaux avec lesquels il passait beaucoup de bons moments. Tonks eut droit à un T-shirt humoristique sur son statut de femme enceinte, et Rémus aussi, mais sur son statut de papa.

Ne sachant que offrir à Monsieur et Madame Tonks, il se décida à offrir une bouteille de vin français et des chocolats.

Une fois ces achats payés, il décida de partir à la recherche de Malfoy.

Mais un magasin l'arrêta, il s'approcha de la vitrine et eut un sourire : il venait de trouver le cadeau parfait pour le blond.

Il retrouva Malfoy assit sur un bac, des sacs autour de lui, 5 minutes plus tard.

-Salut… dit Harry en arrivant face à lui. Alors, ces cadeaux ?

Drago leva ses yeux bleus vers lui et resta un moment silencieux.

-Quoi, les cadeaux ?

-Et bien, t'as acheté quoi ?

-Ah.

Drago farfouilla ses sacs.

-Une vase pour Andromeda, une chemise pour Ted, des chocolats pour le professeur Lupin, il me semble qu'il aime ça et à Tonks un CD sur un groupe de rock que m'a conseillé le vendeur. Voilà.

Drago le regardait, les yeux vides. Il eu un silence gêné.

-Et toi ? Dit enfin le blond.

Harry s'assit à côté du blond et lui fit aussi l'inventaire de ses achats tout en ce disant qu'il était en train d'avoir une conversation courtoise avec Malfoy dans un centre commercial, et que c'était super, mais il pensa aussi que Drago sentait très bon et qu'il était très séduisant avec ses vêtements moldus.

« Et ça, c'est un peu moins bien » Pensa Harry alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le café où se trouver les deux couples.

O0o0o0o0o

Le repas du réveillon se passa bien, il fut même parfait aux yeux de Drago et Harry.

Drago le fêtait pour la première fois de sa vie d'une façon aussi conviviale et simple. Harry lui, même s'il adorait les repas de Noël avec les Weasley fut obligé d'avouer que celui là le dépassait.

Il eu un grand débat sur le prénom du bébé de Tonks et Rémus. Tout le monde y participa, même Drago qui pour l'occasion énonça tout les prénoms de ses ancêtres Malfoy et Black, aidé par Andromeda. Certains firent mourir de rire Ted, pas habitué à ce type de prénom.

Drago se sentait bien au milieu de ce monde. Il découvrait un Harry naturel, heureux et ça lui plaisait de ne plus le voir avec sa mine triste. Il débordait de charme quand il riait.

Drago le trouvait beau et ça lui faisait peur.

Quand ils ne puirent plus avaler quoi que ce soit, ils montèrent tous se coucher.

Drago se mit rapidement en boxer et se glissa dans ses draps en soupirant, peu de temps après, Harry rentra dans la chambre en pyjama et se coucha silencieusement dans le lit d'appoint presque collé à celui du blond.

Drago se retourna dos a lui et ferma les yeux en essayant d'oublier sa gêne.

-Drago… Murmura Harry dans le noir.

Le blond se figea et son cœur s'accéléra sans savoir pourquoi, peut être parce que Potter venait de l'appeler par son prénom.

-Quoi ? Murmura-t-il à son tour un instant plus tard.

-Merci.

-Merci pour quoi ?

-Pour l'autre soir.

Drago resta silencieux, comprenant très bien de quel soir le Gryffondor faisait allusion.

-De rien.

-Grâce à toi j'ai pu me sentir mieux, ça m'a fait du bien de me confier un peu même à toi.

Drago devina le sourire de Harry et ricana un peu au « même à toi » nullement vexé.

Potter continua :

-Si jamais tu veux… euh… enfin, parler. Et bien, je t'écouterais… Bredouilla Harry.

Drago se retourna lentement vers lui.

Dans la pénombre il voyait le contour de son visage et ses yeux brillant tourné vers le plafond.

-Merci. Dit simplement Drago bien plus toucher qu'il l'aurait voulu.

Il se retourna et ferma les yeux.

La respiration régulière de Harry le berça comme un bébé.

O0o0o0o0o

Quand Drago se réveilla le lendemain matin, Potter avait déjà déserté les lieux. Il regarda le réveil : 8 heures.

Il se leva, enfila un pantalon noir tout simple, un pull large gris et sortit de la chambre.

Il sentit une odeur de café et de toast grillé qui lui annonça à sa grande surprise qu'il avait faim malgré le copieux repas de hier.

Quand il entra dans le salon, tout le monde était assis sur le canapé en train de rire.

-Ah ! Super Drago, on t'attendait pour ouvrir les cadeaux ! S'exclama Tonks en le voyant.

En effet un gros tas de cadeau s'était aggloméré près du sapin lumineux.

Le blond s'approcha alors que tout le monde s'échangeait les cadeaux et commençait à les déballer.

Drago trouva dans ses paquets un manteau noir moldu très classe de la part de Andromeda et de Ted, un livre de potion de la part de Rémus, des mitaines verte et noir de la part de Tonks et des bonbons et autre gâterie de la part des 3 Maraudeurs, de Lily et Benjy. Le dernier cadeau était mou, il lu d'abord la carte : « Joyeux Noël, j'espère que t'aimeras. Harry Potter »

Il se tourna surpris vers le brun qui était en train de déballer son cadeau.

Le Serpentard haussa les épaules et déchira le papier pour en sortir la peluche de sa boîte. Un magnifique lion à la crinière de feu.

Il devait avoir une tête particulièrement marante car Harry éclata de rire.

Le lion, comme le griffon, symbole des Gryffondors. Mais étrangement, cette peluche lui plaisait beaucoup.

Potter deux secondes plus tard fit la même tête que Drago en découvrant la bague serpent offerte par le blond. Ce fut à son tour de rire face à la tête déconfite de Potter.

Le reste de la journée se passa normalement sans grands évènements notoires. Chacun vacant à ses occupations, Drago travailla un peu, étudia le livre de potion offert par Rémus sur son lit.

La soirée, elle, marquèrent à jamais Harry et Drago…

Harry était installé dans son lit, assit, un magazine ouvert sur ses genoux qu'il ne lisait pas.

Il faisait tourner autour de son doigt la bague de Drago. Il l'a trouvé magnifique. Du coin de l'œil il regardait son lion en peluche que le blond avait posé sur le lit, un sourire aux lèvres.

Harry se mordit les lèvres, il ne savait plus où il en était avec le Serpentard, comment le considérer ? Amis ? Ennemis ? Un homme séduisant ?

Oui, voilà le cœur du problème, il trouvait Drago séduisant, intéressant, intelligent et c'était la seule personne à pouvoir le comprendre. Ils étaient pareils tout les deux.

Il fut coupé dans ses réflexions par l'arrivée de Drago. Celui-ci sortait de la douche, il avait encore les cheveux humides, en désordre et était seulement vêtu d'un boxer noir et d'un T-shirt gris.

Harry déglutit péniblement et scanna le corps du blond avec une lueur d'envie dans les yeux.

Et son pantalon devint soudainement étroit quand Drago se pencha pour ramasser des vêtements à terre.

« Par Merlin… » Pensa Harry, en serra les draps contre lui, affreusement gêné par sa réaction physique qu'il n'avait pas su contrôler. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive, bordel ?! »

Il releva les yeux vers le blond, occupé à ranger ses affaires dans la commode et qui n'avait pas remarqué les regards brûlants que lui lançait le Gryffondor.

Harry se déconnecta complètement de la réalité et continua à le bouffer des yeux.

Malfoy dû se sentir observé car il se retourna soudainement et faisant sursauter Harry, qui piqua un far monumental et gigota dans son lit.

-Quoi ? Demanda Drago en plantant ses yeux dans les yeux émeraude de Harry, sa potion du sommeil à la main.

Harry fut incapable de soutenir son regard d'acier et détourna les yeux. « Je trouve Malfoy sexy… je suis en train de bander en regardant Malfoy ! »

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Potter ? Demanda Malfoy d'une voix moins froide, un peu inquiète peut être.

Harry releva les yeux vers Malfoy, qui venait de s'assoire sur le lit et attendait visiblement une réponse.

Que pouvait-il lui répondre ? « Oh, je suis au garde-à-vous rien qu'en mâtant ton cul Malfoy, mais sinon, ça va plutôt bien… »

Non, mauvaise réponse.

-Que… Bredouilla-t-il lamentablement. En faite, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi.

Drago leva un sourcil.

-Pourquoi quoi Potter ?

-Pourquoi tu es resté cette nuit là pour me réconforter ?

« Merde, pourquoi j'ai demandé ça moi ?!!! » Hurla Harry dans sa tête.

Le blond détourna les yeux et se grata légèrement la mâchoire.

-Je pense que je suis resté parce que j'aurais aimé qu'on reste auprès de moi si j'avais été dans ta situation. Répondit-il un instant de silence plus tard.

Harry oublia d'un coup l'érection qui pulsait contre son ventre : Drago était en train de se confier à lui.

-J'étais comme toi les premières semaines après ma fuite des chez les Mangemorts. J'avais l'impression que personne ne me comprenait et j'étais perdu.

Le Serpentard avait baissé les yeux et ses paroles étaient presque inaudibles.

-J'aurais voulu pleurer dans les bras de quelqu'un au moins une fois. C'est pour ça que je suis resté la dernière fois.

A ce moment là, Harry perdit complètement l'usage de son corps. Le cœur battant, le souffle rapide, il se vit tendre la main vers le blond pour saisir une mèche blonde qui lui gênait le regard.

C'était doux.

Il glissa la mèche derrière une des oreilles de Drago et effleura sa mâchoire.

Les deux jeunes hommes frissonnèrent en même temps.

Harry regardait les yeux bleus perdu et surpris du blond.

Son côté Gryffondor prit alors le dessus ou peut être ce fut l'odeur envoûtante de Drago qui eut raison de lui : il se pencha vers le Serpentard, posa une de ses mains derrière la fine nuque de Drago en caressant ses cheveux et ferma les yeux.

Quand ses lèvres rencontrèrent celles du Serpentard, il crut que son cœur allait explosé. C'était si bon, si doux, il en avait tellement envie. Il appuya un peu plus fort sur les lèvres du blond et les caressa avec sa langue.

Il sentit Drago bouger à son tour, une main vint se loger derrière sa nuque le faisant frissonner longuement et la bouche de Drago s'entre ouvrit. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent timidement.

Et le reste, ne fut que des sensations bien trop puissantes pour qu'elles puissent être décrite.

Ils s'embrassaient plus durement, émettaient des petits soupirs de plaisir.

Mais à peine 5 secondes plus tard, le cerveau de Harry se remit soudainement en marche : il embrassait Drago, Drago Malfoy.

Il se détacha brusquement du blond, la tête comme dans du coton, l'odeur du Serpentard sur ses lèvres et resta un moment à le fixer la respiration rapide.

Drago semblait aussi choqué et surprit que lui. Les lèvres rouges.

Après un instant, il détourna les yeux, se coucha dos à Drago en essayant d'oublier l'érection dont il était victime et éteignit la lumière avec un faible « bonne nuit ».

Ce ne fut que 5 minutes plus tard qu'il entendit Drago faire de même.

**0o0o0o****Fin du chapitre 21**** o0o0o0o**

(1) : System of the down – Roulette

**Hé, hé, I did it !!!!! ****Yatta !!! (« Hiro, sors de ce corps ! »). **

**Voila (ENFIN), un rapprochement entre Drago et Harry…**

**Le chapitre 22 est déjà commencé (je sens que vous allez me haïr au début d'ailleurs ), si vous voulez plus d'info, à chaque nouvelle phrase écrite je poste sur mon LJ (mdr, peut être pas à chaque phrase, mais je tiens au courant des nouveautés.)**

**Donc, le prochain sera posté dans une semaine (mardi prochain)…**

**A vous maintenant, votre travail c'est de me dire votre avis (pas trop difficile hein ?)**

**Review !**

**Gros bisous**

**Ambre.**


	23. Chapitre 22

**Note de l'auteur ****: et voilà un nouveau chapitre, un peu plus court que le 21 et je ne sais pas s'il va être à votre goût ! Gomen !**

**Merci aux reviewers et lecteurs anonymes ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

**Bisous**

**Et on applaudit Memelyne d'amour qui a corrigé ce chapitre et qui m'a donné un bon conseil (que j'ai eu la flemme de suivre… tampis, pour cette fois ). Bisous à toi !**

**PUB : Si vous aimez **ROGUE, SIRIUS BLACK, KRUM** et les personnages **OC**… Allez donc lire ****Le destin d'Edwina**** de Memelyne qui se trouve dans mes favorits ! **

**Chapitre 22 ****: « Moi ! moi qui me suis dit mage ou ange, dispensé de toute morale, je suis rendu au sol, avec un devoir à chercher, et la réalité rugueuse à étreindre ! » (1)**

-Lily !! Debout !! S'écria James et Sirius en ouvrant d'un coup les rideaux de son lit.

La rousse poussa un gémissement plaintif en recevant un rayon de soleil dans la figure.

-Vous êtes chiant ! S'écria-t-elle la voix pâteuse en se redressant. Comment vous êtes monté jusqu'au dortoir des filles ? C'est pas censé être interdit ?

Les deux maraudeurs se regardèrent d'un air complice et lui lancèrent un clin d'œil malicieux.

-Poudlard n'a aucun secret pour nous chère amie ! Allez, lève toi, on doit allé à Pré au lard aujourd'hui !

Lily grogna et poussa ses draps.

Sirius et James satisfaits, sortirent de la pièce pour laisser la jeune fille se préparer.

Le dortoir tomba dans le silence.

Lavande, Pavarti et Hermione étaient partie hier soir.

Du côté du dortoir des Maraudeurs, tout les gars fêtaient Noël chez eux, Harry avait dû partir tôt ce matin. Il leur avait dit, la mine ravie qu'il partait fêter Noël avec le Rémus Lupin d'ici et sûrement Tonks, la petite cousine de Sirius mais qu'il serait de retour le 26.

En faite, peu de monde était resté à Poudlard.

Etant donné les temps sombres, beaucoup d'étudiants qui d'habitude préféraient rester avec leurs amis, avaient décidé de profiter au maximum de leurs parents et familles. Aucun n'était à l'abri d'une rencontre malheureuse avec un Mangemort.

Aucun Poufsoufles n'étaient restés, chez les Serdaigles, seulement quatre de 7ème années voulaient profiter d'une bibliothèque vide pour révisé leur ASPIC et 4 Serpentards, dont deux de leur année prenaient par aux fêtes en leur compagnie ainsi que Benjy et un 7ème année.

Dumbledore avait fait en sorte que ce beau petit monde reste le plus souvent ensemble, bien que les 4 Serdaigles s'échappaient dès qu'ils pouvaient pour filer à la Bibliothèques.

Une sortie à Pré au lard le 24 avait été organisée puis le soir un repas où professeurs et élèves s'étaient réunis à la même table, le 25 matin, tous les cadeaux furent déposés dans la Grande Salle afin que les trois maisons les ouvrent ensemble.

OoOoOoOoO

Durant ces quelques jours, grâce à Benjy, les Maraudeurs et elle firent la connaissance des 3 Serpentards.

Pleins d'archétypes débiles et injustifiés, James et Sirius avaient boudés la première journée. Mais l'humour de Blaise Zabini, le cynisme d'Iris et le 7ème année, Adam, très doué en potion (ce qui intéressa beaucoup James et Sirius) eurent raison d'eux et ils furent obligé d'avouer que les Serpentards n'étaient pas tous des mages-noirs-méchant-pas-gentils.

De ce fait, ce Noël joyeux leur permit à tous d'oublier le poids du destin et les horribles évènements.

Bref, tout allé bien, la Grande Salle où se réunissaient les Gryffondors et les Serpentards respirait la joie, la bonne humeur et la convivialité.

Mais ça, c'était avant le 26 au soir…

Ce soir là, juste après le repas. Les Maraudeurs, Lily, Benjy et les trois autres Serpentards s'étaient retrouvés comme à leurs habitudes pour une partie de carte et de jeux de sociétés diverses quand les portes s'ouvrirent brusquement.

Drago Malfoy apparut en premier, la mine sombre, sa mâchoire crispée de colère suivit par Harry, les yeux verts électriques.

D'un coup, la bonne ambiance de la Grande Salle retomba devant les mauvaises ondes dégagées par les deux jeunes hommes.

Lily eut l'impression d'assister à la première confrontation de Drago et Harry à la rentrée dernière.

Harry respirait la colère et la haine à deux kilomètres à la ronde tandis que les yeux de Drago auraient pu éteindre un incendie.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda Drago un sourcil relevé en regardant les Serpentards et les Gryffondors réunit autour d'une table.

-Dumbledore nous l'a expliqué tout à l'heure, abruti, on est peu, alors on devra tous se réunir ici. Répondit Potter la voix coléreuse.

Drago se tourna vers lui :

-Qui c'est que tu viens d'appeler « abruti », Potter ? Gronda-t-il.

-Toi.

-Ne dit plus jamais que je suis un abruti le balafré de mes deux !

La confrontation visuelle entre le duo continua deux secondes, puis comme dans un accord commun, ils s'envoyèrent leurs coups de point dans la figure.

Lily se redressa, ne sachant quoi faire.

Elle entendit Blaise soupirait :

-Raa, ça ne finira donc jamais leur truc de gamin ?

Rémus et Blaise prirent respectivement Harry et Drago par les épaules pour les éloigner l'un de l'autre.

-Je te déteste Malfoy !! Hurla Harry en se débattant dans les bras de fer de Rémus. T'es qu'un con !! J'te hais !

-T'en fais pas c'est réciproque ! Répondit également Drago en essayant de se défaire de la poigne du Serpentard qui l'amenait en dehors de la Grande Salle. Tu ferais mieux de crever Potter ! Tu sers à rien !!

Sur ses dernières paroles, la porte claqua et Drago ainsi que Blaise disparurent de leur vision.

Rémus lâcha Harry qui écumait toujours de rage.

Lily ressentit une vague de sentiments venant du brun : de la colère, de la déception, de l'indécision et… du désir.

Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé pour que leurs rapports tendus mais devenus cordiaux virent à une haine aussi violente ?

La brune soupira et décida d'amener Harry faire un tour avec elle, histoire qu'il se calme.

Peut être arriverait-elle à le faire se confier à elle ?

oOoOoOoOo

Ce fut seulement une vingtaine de minutes après leur dispute que Harry se calma.

Il démontra, durant ce laps de temps, à quel point Drago était un imbécile imbu de lui-même, qu'il servait à rien, qu'il se la pétait plus haut que son cul, qu'il était moche, con… et à cours d'argument fini par un : « En plus, il est trop blond ! »

Sortant de sa bouche, Lily crut y entendre la pire insulte au monde.

Elle soupira et tourna ses yeux vers Harry, l'air sombre un peu plus loin

-Harry ? Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de lui.

-Quoi ? Répondit froidement celui-ci sans détourner son regard de la partie de carte que faisait les autres un peu plus loin.

Lily se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas laisser sa colère prendre le dessus.

Même si Harry était son fils et qu'elle l'adorait, elle avait envie de le secouer de toutes ses forces en lui criant d'arrêter son cinéma.

Au lieu de ça, elle le prit brusquement par l'épaule, le redressa de son siège :

-Ca suffit Potter, tu me suis maintenant ! Répondit Lily en entraînant Harry en direction du Hall sans que celui-ci n'ait pu faire un geste pour se défendre.

Lily ne relâcha sa prise que quand ils furent devant le lac. Le vent froid agitait leurs cheveux dans la nuit sombre.

-T'as une putain de poigne Al'… Marmonna Harry en se massant le bras. Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?

Lily tourna le dos au lac pour pouvoir le regarder en face.

-Raconte moi ce qui c'est passé entre toi et Drago… Dit-elle d'une voix radoucit, ses yeux fixaient dans ceux de Harry.

Au nom de Drago, ils se voilèrent de tristesse et d'un éventail plus que vaste de sentiments.

Il baissa les yeux, et s'assit dans un soupir sur le banc à côté.

Lily le rejoignit et lança un sort réchauffant.

Elle se rapprocha de son fils jusqu'à ce que leurs épaules se touchent doucement.

Et, les yeux perdus sur lac, elle attendit que Harry parle.

-Les trois jours que j'ai passé avec Rémus… commença Harry, la voix un peu tremblante. Je les ai passé chez les Tonks, les parents à Nymph, la femme à Rémus. Andromeda Tonks n'étant rien d'autre que la tante et à présent tutrice de Drago. Il était là aussi.

Le silence retomba, leurs yeux plongés dans la contemplation du lac.

-J'ai… je… Je ne sais pas trop comment t'expliquer Al', tout cela est si…

Lily se tourna vers lui et le regarda avec un tendre sourire.

-Racontes moi tout, avec tes mots, ne t'en fais pas, je te comprendrais.

Harry lui accorda un faible sourire et baissa les yeux en se tordant les mains.

-Avec Malfoy, c'est bizarre depuis quelque temps. Je m'inquiète quand il va à l'infirmerie, il m'a consolé quand j'allais pas bien il y'a quelque temps. J'ai l'impression que lui seul peut comprendre vraiment ce que je vis en ce moment, il a été le seul à savoir me remonter le moral… Au début je pensais que c'était juste parce que ce que nous avions vécut tout les deux n'était pas éloigné. Qu'on pouvait s'apporter un peu de réconfort, après tout on est dans le même camp et on est en guerre…

Harry se tue à nouveau, et déglutit. Lily avec un petit sourire réconfortant posa sa main sur son genoux l'encourageant à continuer.

-Mais… pendant ces trois jours passés avec Drago, je me suis rendu compte que j'éprouvais un peu plus que ça. Ce n'est pas de l'amitié, ni de la compassion, c'est plus fort. Je me suis mis à le désirer… enfin… tu vois… dans le sens sexuel du terme.

Lily rougit brusquement en entendant la dernière phrase prononcer comme un murmure par

Harry.

-Et je l'ai embrassé, sur un coup de tête.

Lily poussa une exclamation.

-Tu l'as embrassé ?! Dit-elle en le regardant les yeux ronds.

Harry baissa les yeux.

-Oui, ça peut surprendre, c'est un homme…

- Non, non, ce n'est pas le fait que ça soit un homme qui me surprenne… Mais, déjà ?

Harry se mordit les lèvres et ses yeux se voilèrent.

-Ouais, je le regrette, le lendemain, il s'est conduit comme un gros con, il me regardait avec un air de dégoût, il me rabaissait à chaque mot que je prononçais, ne voulait jamais se retrouver en face de moi ni même dans la même pièce. Tsss, je suis trop impulsif, Malfoy a beau être canon, ça reste un trou du cul !

L'amertume, la déception, la trahison…

Le cœur de Lily se serra quand elle reçut cette vague de sentiment venant de Harry dans son cœur.

-Voilà, tu sais tout… Marmonna-t-il en se redressant.

Lily le rattrapa :

-Mais que vas-tu faire maintenant ?

Harry eut un rire cynique :

-Ce que je vais faire ? Oublier ce baiser, ne plus adresser la parole à ce gros con… Je me demande si je n'avais pas un peu trop bu ce soir là…

Sur ces mots là, Harry partit à grand pas, les mains dans les poches vers le château.

Lily soupira, le cœur en miette. Dans l'état exact de Harry.

Blessé.

Elle retourna dans le Grande Salle et retrouva un peu le moral quand elle vit que James et Sirius mort de rire, qui suivaient la dispute explosive de Blaise et Iris à propos de la main du métisse qui s'était retrouvée posée sur le Serpentard là où il n'aurait pas fallut.

Blaise protestait vainement en disant que sa main de droite échappait parfois à tout contrôle.

-Hey ! Al' ! S'écria Benjy en la voyant. Tu viens ? On va commencer une bataille explosive !

oOoOoOoOo

Drago marcha d'un pas rapide à travers les couloirs froids du Château, en grognant contre « ce putain de Potter ».

Blaise l'avait suivit un peu puis à force de se faire rembarrer par le blond avait rebroussé chemin en soupirant.

Il entra dans la Salle Commune vide des Serpentards et monta dans son dortoir avant de se jeter sur son lit avec un soupire de soulagement.

Il se mit sur le dos et regarda le plafond toute haine subitement enlevée.

Il ne cessait de repenser au baiser que Potter et lui avaient échangé. Tandis que tout son être en demandait plus, Drago s'était sentit complètement désemparer devant cette situation.

Et Drago n'aimait pas sentir la situation échapper à son contrôle.

Sa vie, son corps, son sommeil échappaient déjà à son contrôle, il se sentait faible et si maintenant ses sentiments, ses désirs commençaient à faire de même, il ne le supportait pas.

Lui, tout ce qui voulait c'était que cette putain de guerre prenne fin et il serait libre de faire ce qu'il voulait, seul. Partir loin, peut être en Amérique, du côté moldus pourquoi pas ?

C'était la seule chose qui lui rester : attendre des jours meilleurs sans créer de vagues.

Le baiser de Potter avait était un véritable raz-de-marée.

Durant les 5 minutes qui avait suivit le baiser, Drago était resté assit dans la même position comme atteint d'un stupefix : Devait-il lui parler ? L'embrasser encore ?

Son esprit logique avait alors reprit le dessus : premièrement, c'est Harry Potter, pourquoi voudrais-tu une relation intime avec lui ? Tu le détestes depuis toujours, pourquoi d'un coup, tu tomberais dans ses bras comme une vulgaire groupie. Deuxièmement, c'est un homme avec tout ce que ça implique physiquement. Troisièmement, Potter est fou, il n'est pas sérieux et se fou de toi. Et pour finir, ta vie est déjà assez compliquer comme ça, reste en dehors de tout ça, laisse passer les évènements et casse toi loin sans te retourner de ce pays pourris.

Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, Drago fut complètement désemparé le lendemain matin du baiser et décida d'agir comme un Serpentard et Malfoy qui l'était : il le méprisa en se voilant la face.

Il décida de le haïr à nouveau.

Il n'avait besoin de personne. Surtout pas de l'ennemis numéro un de Voldemort.

Drago pressa sa main contre son front en soupirant brusquement et essaya de trouver le sommeil.

Bien sûr, celui-ci le fuyait et pour arranger le tout, la scène du baiser se rejouait en boucle derrière ses yeux clos.

Il grogna et repoussa ses draps brusquement.

Il se rhabilla et décida de passer la nuit à Pré au lard, dans un bar… Peut être une jolie fille voudrait-elle de lui dans son lit ?

Drago prit silencieusement le passage secret de la Sorcière Borgne.

Une fois sortit dans les rues de Pré au lard, il s'alluma une clope et poussa les portes du premier bar qu'il croisa.

**oOo****Fin du chapitre 22**** oOo**

**(1) Rimbaud (again) – ****Adieu**** (dernier poème du recueil « une Saison en Enfer »)**(pourquoi je me fais chié à mettre tout ça, je pense que personne lit cette note…snif)

**Voilàààà…**

**Drago et Harry ne sont toujours pas en couple ! Ne me tuez pas !**

**Si vous ne comprenez pas mon choix : dites le moi dans vos reviews je me ferais un plaisir de vous expliquez (je sais que ça peut être frustrant d'attendre alors que l'auteur avait déjà bien avancé… dsl)**

**Le prochain chapitre n'est pas encore commencé !**

**Je devrais l'avoir fini pour mardi prochain (j'ai une longue nuit samedi de baby sitting, avec une clé usb un ordi, et je ferais ça !)**

**Bisous !**

**Review ?**

**Ambre**


	24. Chapitre 23

**Note de l'auteur**** : Ouiiii !!! Je suis reviendu dans le monde fantastique de l'inspiration ! Je suis désolé pour l'attente les gens… Merci pour votre soutient et merci pour vos reviews ! (****Nine** : héhé, ils sont long j'avoue… si j'étais lectrice de ma fic j'aurais envie de me tuer ! XD. Merci pour tes reviews et pour ton soutient . J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre ! Bisous

**P/S : Je n'ai pas osé déranger ma béta… C'est plein de fautes donc… **

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 23** : **« Vas-y saute, monte, grimpe, à ton cœur. Sauve toi, n'ai pas peur ! » (1)**

Drago grogna quand le soleil lui frappa le visage.

Il ouvrit les yeux en grimaçant.

Une migraine terrible l'empêcha d'y voir clair.

Il se redressa, les doigts appuyés sur ses tempes douloureuses.

La pièce, une chambre, était plongée dans la lumière de l'aube. Une horloge un peu plus loin sonna 8 heures.

Où était-il ?

Il regarda autour de lui. Il était nu, dans un lit. A côté de lui, une silhouette de dos, visiblement une femme, dormait, vêtu d'un déshabiller vert émeraude.

Tout lui revint d'un coup.

-Merdee… lâcha-t-il dans un murmure en sortant des draps.

Il s'était bourré la gueule hier, à la vodka. Et cette jeune femme, sublime aussi atteinte que lui, l'avait amené chez elle. Le reste de la nuit pouvait se deviner aisément.

Drago ramassa ses vêtements éparpillés un peu partout sur la moquette grise de la chambre et les enfila rapidement.

Il jeta un dernier regard à la jeune femme toujours endormi et sortit sur la pointe des pieds.

Il n'avait absolument pas envie d'avoir affaire avec cette nana de 5-10 ans plus vieille que lui.

Pré-au-lard était vide et calme. La neige était tombée abondamment durant la nuit.

Il resserra son manteau et enfila ses mitaines en claquant des dents, pas encore tout à fait réveiller, sa migraine toujours là.

Il se sentait sal…

O0o0o0o0o

James était en face de Harry ce matin, au petit déjeuné.

Il regardait pensivement son fils, des cernes immenses sous les yeux se servir une tasse de café.

Harry n'allait pas bien.

Pas besoin de partager ses sentiments comme le pouvait Lily pour le devinait.

Son petit doigt lui disait que c'était à cause de Malfoy fils.

Elle était louche leur relation à ces deux là…

La porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit justement sur le blond, interrompant les pensées de James.

Drago portait les vêtements de la veille et semblait se cogner une belle gueule de bois.

Le blond s'écrasa sur la chaise à côté de Harry sous les ricanements de ses camarades de Serpentards.

-Drago Malfoy, le beau gosse a encore fait des siennes cette nuit, on t'en entendu quitter le dortoir mais pas y revenir… Se moqua Blaise lui enfonçant son coude dans le ventre.

Harry se tendit brusquement à ses mots et devint blanc.

-Lâche moi Zabini… J'ai mal à la tête…

-C'est vrai ? S'exclama Sirius. Je veux savoir ! Brune ? Blonde ? Rousse ?

Harry se leva soudainement.

-Je dois aller envoyer une lettre. Dit-il en courant presque hors de la pièce.

James fronça les sourcils en regardant son fils partir, visiblement bouleverser et remarqua que Lily fusillait du regard Drago.

Louche tout ça…

O0o0o0o0o

« Des abrutis, les mecs sont des abrutis… » Pensa Lily, la mine rageuse assise sur un des canapés installé dans la Grande Salle.

Elle se demandait pourquoi Drago et Harry ne s'envoyaient pas en l'air une bonne fois pour toute, histoire de faire partir toute cette tension sexuelle agressive qu'ils partageaient avec le reste du groupe.

-Tu t'inquiètes pour Harry. Affirma James en s'asseyant près d'elle, un peu à l'écart des autres.

La rouquine sursauta légèrement.

-Il se passe quelque chose de bizarre entre Harry et Drago non ? Ajouta-t-il.

« Peut être que tout les mecs ne sont pas des abrutis » Pensa Lily.

-Oui, ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre, mais leur fierté les empêche d'être ensemble.

James sembla sonné un instant.

-Ensemble ? En couple ?

-Oui, en couple.

La bouche de James s'ouvrit.

-Mon fils est homo ! S'exclama-t-il.

-Chhuutt ! Grogna Lily en regardant autour d'elle. Non, enfin, je sais pas, complètement fou de Drago oui… Et ce n'est pas que ton fils James !

-Je sais bien, faut être deux pour faire un gosse…

-Pitié tait toi, je ne veux surtout pas penser à CA maintenant ! S'exclama Lily les joues rouges de gêne et de colère.

Elle n'arrivait toujours pas a admettre qu'elle coucher avec James pour faire Harry.

« Tu serras un peu obligé ma fille » susurra sa conscience.

-S'il est heureux avec Malfoy après tout… Ca n'a pas vraiment d'importance… Ajouta James pensif.

Lily fut surprise par cette réponse. Elle aurait plutôt imaginé James un peu vieux jeu et macho sur les bords.

-Le souci c'est qu'il n'est pas vraiment heureux pour l'instant. Drago et lui ont un peu de mal à avouer leurs sentiments. Et je suis sûre que ces sentiments existent ! Il y'a qu'a voir leurs comportements…

James hocha de la tête et croisa ses bras.

Lily le trouva très séduisant, comme ça, plongé dans ses pensées.

Elle secoua la tête comme pour se sortir cette idée de la tête.

-J'ai une idée Lys ! S'exclama James les yeux illuminés comme avant une bonne farce.

-Une idée pour quoi ?

-Pour les mettre ensemble !

-Tu crois qu'on a le droit de s'en mêler ?

James lui fit un clin d'œil qui lui retourna l'estomac.

-Je vois pas où es le mal… Ecoute mon plan…

o0o0o0o0o

Malgré sa bonne volonté, Harry fut incapable de se sortir Drago et leur baisé de sa tête.

Il en rêvait, fantasmait, tournait la scène dans tout les sens dans sa tête.

Obsession…

Il avait eut envie de pleurer comme un gosse quand il avait compris ce que Drago avait fait la nuit de leur retour à Poudlard.

Trahison…

Il avait essayé de faire comme il l'avait affirmer à Al', ne plus y penser, tomber amoureuse d'une fille ou un truc comme ça. Mais ça lui été impossible maintenant.

Amoureux…

Il n'avait plus adressé la parole à Drago, ni même essayé de provoquer sa colère. Il avait fuit en quelque sorte, découragé face à ses sentiments et à ses désirs.

Perdu…

Il faisait en sorte que personne ne remarque rien, il riait, participait aux activités proposés par Dumbledore.

Cependant, il ne voyait pas les regards que lui lançaient Alwina et James derrière son dos.

Et il fut victime d'un coup monté le 31 décembre peu après midi…

0o0o0o0o0

-Viens Harry ! S'exclama James à travers le couloir désert. La nouvelle pièce que j'ai découvert est vraiment super, vite !

Harry suivait James en se demanda pourquoi James était si enthousiasme à l'idée de lui montrer une simple pièce…

C'était peut être encore une blague des jumeaux Gaddeo ?

Soudain, ils s'arrêtèrent face au portrait d'une danseuse de french cancan entre ouvert.

-Tu sais qu'on a pas le droit d'être ici James ?

-Tss Harry, je te pensais plus fougueux que ça !

Le brun fut comme piqué dans son orgueil.

-Vas jeter un coup d'œil poule mouillé, tu vas voir, tu trouveras ça extra…

Harry haussa les épaules. Si c'était une blague de James, au pire, il pourrait se venger. Et il

avait sa baguette sur lui.

Il pénétra prudemment dans la pièce.

Au moment au Harry disparut de la vision de James, celui-ci enfila sa cape d'invisibilité et se colla au mur.

Deux secondes plus tard deux Lily et Drago apparurent.

-J'ai entendu du bruit venir du tableau de Mistinguett, Drago je t'assure !

-Putain Lily, t'es pourtant plus dégourdis que ça d'habitude, t'aurais pas peur d'un simple grincement ! Grogna Drago en dégageant sa main de la poigne de Lily.

Il regarda le tableau entre ouvert, Lily, et soupira.

-Très bien, je vais jeter un coup d'œil… Reste là.

A peine Drago eut passé le pas de la porte, le tableau se ferma dans un grincement sonneur et le cliquetis des verrous résonna dans tout le couloir.

James enleva sa cape et envoya un immense sourire à Lily.

-Mission accomplit ! Je t'avais dit qu'ils tomberaient dans le panneau !

-J'aurais jamais pensé que Drago mordrait à l'hameçon comme ça… Ri Lily. Bon

Mistinguett, tu leurs ouvres la porte que dans 2 heure, ça devrait être suffisant…

La danseuse française leur fit un clin d'œil.

-Ok les enfants, dans deux heures !

Après un dernier salut, James et Lily partirent en direction de la Grande Salle très satisfait…

Drago et Harry sursautèrent brusquement quand le tableau se referma.

Ils restèrent d'abord quelques secondes face à face, à se dévisager, cherchant à comprendre ce que l'autre faisait là, puis, ils se ruèrent vers le tableau pour essayer de l'ouvrir.

Celui-ci refusa de bouger d'un pouce.

-James ! Al ! Ouvrez nous ! C'est bloqué ! Hurla Harry les poings contre le tableau.

Il n'eut pas de réponse.

-Oh ?! Vous nous entendez ?! Cria Drago à son tour.

Il eut un bruissement de tissu et la danseuse de french cancan apparut dans le cadre.

-Ca sert à rien de vous casser la voix mes mignons… Susurra Mistinguett avec un grand sourire. J'ai pour ordre de ne pas vous laisser sortir, les murs sont insonorisés et les deux amoureux sont partit assez content de leur coup…

-Les Salauds… Grogna Drago en se laissant tombé sur le fauteuil un peu plus loin.

Mistinguett disparut à nouveau dans un gloussement.

Harry se tourna vers Drago, les yeux sombres.

-James et Al nous on enfermé là dedans ? Demanda-t-il.

-Je crois que la situation est pourtant assez clair Potty ! Oui.

-M'appel pas Potty, connard ! Cria Harry en sortant sa baguette.

Drago se redressa.

-Oula, tu veux faire quoi avec ton bâton ?

Harry lui tourna le dos et lança tout les sorts possibles et inimaginables sur le tableau vide.

Drago soupira, et regarda le dos de Harry.

Il était vraiment bien habillé aujourd'hui. Son jean savamment déchiré et son fin pull noir ample lui donnaient un air sauvage qu'il aimait beaucoup.

Drago grinça brusquement à cette pensée et détourna les yeux.

La pièce avait encore changé depuis les vacances.

Les lits superposés qu'il avait partagés avec Benjy, Rémus, Sirius, James et Lily avaient disparut pour laisser place à un lit double classique. Le salon lui, n'avait pas bougé.

Soudain, il sentit Harry se laisser tomber à côté de lui sur le sofa.

Le brun gémit de désespoir.

-J'arrive pas à la faire bouger. Tu peux toi ?

-J'ai pas ma baguette.

-Mais pourquoi James et Al nous enferment ici ?! S'exclama Harry. J'ai horreur de ça.

-Tais toi Potter, tu crois que moi j'aime ça ? On se tait et on attend. Ils ne vont pas nous laissé éternellement ici, c'est une de leur foutue blague.

Potter eut un ricanement.

-Alors c'est comme ça que tu gères les situations toi ? Tu te tais et tu attends…

Drago fut transpercé par le regard haineux de Potter et sentit une colère sourde monter en lui à ces mots.

Se taire et attendre, être lâche en faite.

-Et toi, tu gères ce genre de situation en t'énervant et en fonçant dans le tas comme un imbécile ! Rétorqua Drago, acide.

Le brun plissa ses yeux vert électrice.

-Connard… dit entre ses dents Harry.

Puis, ce fut le silence.

Aucun des deux jeunes hommes ne parlèrent pendant de nombreuses minutes.

Drago n'aime pas, mais alors pas du tout, la situation. Lui qui avait cherché à fuir le brun depuis ce baisé, à la fois physiquement mais aussi mentalement, se retrouvait bloqué avec lui dans cette pièce sombre.

Seul avec lui.

Les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent brusquement…

Impossible de le nier quand il avait Harry sous les yeux : Il se sentait attirer par Harry.

-Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé l'autre soir ? Demanda le blond brusquement.

**0o0o0o****Fin du chapitre 23**** o0o0o0**

(1) : Dionysos – L'homme sans trucage (et écrit sous l'écoute du merveilleux groupe qu'est **Panik**… ok, je me tais )

Héhé, je vous l'avais dit dans ma note, je suis prise d'une frénésie d'écriture

Vous avez de la chance… (ou pas lol)

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et que vous n'êtes pas trop frustrer par la suite ?

Euuuuh, merci au 57 personnes qui m'ont ajouté à leurs listes : mais où sont vos reviews ? TT, snif…

A bientôt j'espère !!

Gros bisous !

Ambre.


	25. Chapitre 24

**Note de l'auteur : Voilà… j'ai réussit !! Mwahahah ! Victory ! Je vous remercie pour vos reviews et vos ajouts dans vos alerts ! (Nine : J'ai arrêté d'être sadique j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Merci pour tes encouragements ! Bisous )**

**Ce chapitre n'est pas passé sous les griffes d'un béta readeur, désolé pour les fautes !**

**Bonne lecture**

**Ambrounette**

**Chapitre 24** : **« Pendant tellement d'année, je n'ai rien fait. J'ai alors juré de tout recommencé. Je me lève maintenant. Le nouveau départ commence **» (1)

James et Lily firent leurs entrées dans la Grande Salle mort de rire.

Les autres étudiants étaient en train d'organiser la pièce pour la petite fête du Réveillon prévu le soir même.

Seule Iris, la belle et sulfureuse Serpentarde de leur année se tenait à l'écart, regardant Blaise

Zabini s'escrimé à fixer des étoiles au plafond à l'aide de fils magique.

-Mais aide moi Iris ! Criait celui-ci, la baguette en l'air, perché sur un escabeau, en cherchant vainement à accrocher une étoile à un bout de ficelle déjà suspendu.

La voix grave de Iris lui répondit :

-Non, j'avoue que je préfère te regarder en baver Blaisy…

Lily s'arrêta à leur côté, toujours rayonnante d'avoir enfermer son fils et Drago.

-Je t'aide Blaise si tu veux !

Iris la jugea un instant du coin de l'œil.

-Et bien Griffy Girl, qu'est-ce qui te rend heureuse comme ça ? Tu viens de t'envoyer en l'air avec Giffy Boy ? -elle montra James du doigt qui venait de rejoindre Sirius et Rémus-.

Lily piqua un far sous le clin d'œil coquin de la Serpentarde.

Iris eut un petit rire moqueur.

-Non, James et moi avons enfermé Harry et Drago dans une des pièces au 6ème étages…

Iris écarquilla ses yeux.

-Par Salazar, tu veux qu'ils s'entre-tuent ?! S'exclama celle-ci en se pencha vers elle.

Lily lui envoya un sourire malicieux.

-Je veux qu'ils s'avouent leurs véritables pensées et sentiments. Peut être qu'enfin leur guéguerre cessera et qu'on pourra respirer pour le reste des vacances !

Iris claqua sa langue sur son palais en secouant sa tête, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Griffy Girl, t'es machiavélique…

Les deux jeunes filles rirent en duo.

Lily avait du mal à croire qu'elle s'entendait à merveille avec une fille dans le genre de Iris : Serpentarde avant tout, belle et séduisante comme c'était pas parmi mais pouvant paraître prétentieuse et peste au premier abord, Lily ne l'avait pas apprécié au début.

Mais Iris était comme elle, une fois les barrières protectrices abaissées, elles restaient des filles naturelles et extrêmement gentilles.

-Bon, les filles ! C'est pas que j'ai du mal avec mes étoiles mais j'ai du mal quoi ! Alors arrêter de parler de je-ne-sais-quoi et venez m'aider ! Rouspéta Blaise, toujours la baguette tendue et perché sur son escabeau.

Iris regarda Lily en levant les yeux aux ciels et tendit sa baguette en même temps que la rousse.

O0o0o0o0

Pendant ce temps, chez Mistinguett…

-Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé l'autre soir ?

Harry s'étouffa avec sa salive et toussa brusquement à s'en cracher les poumons sous l'œil affolé du blond.

-Quoi ?! Croassa Harry en reprenant son souffle, pas sûr d'avoir véritablement entendu la question de Malfoy.

Le blond détourna les yeux du brun.

-T'as très bien entendu ce que je t'ai dit Potty…

Malgré la maîtrise parfaite de Drago Malfoy, Harry su décelé un léger tremblement dans sa voix et une petite rougeur sur ses joues.

De plus, les longs doigts de sa main droite pianotés nerveusement sur le sofa.

Harry fut un instant hypnotisé par celle-ci. Gracieuse, belle mais définitivement masculine.

Il avança alors sa main et la posa sur la sienne, arrêtant de ce fait les mouvements gracieux de ses doigts.

Drago sursauta et tourna sa tête vers Harry.

Le masque d'impassibilité commençait à se fendre : Drago paraissait surprit et complètement paniquer.

Et Harry lui était… Il ne savait pas… Pas dans son état normal en tout cas.

-Parce que j'en avais envie… Répondit-il en même temps qu'il se demandait où il allait chercher tout ce courage pour avouer la vérité.

Drago fut comme sonné. Comme si la phrase de Harry avait eut l'effet d'un coup de poing.

Pourquoi avait-il dit la vérité ? Parce qu'il en avait marre de se cacher la vérité à lui-même.

Il avait envie d'embrasser, de toucher, de discuter avec Malfoy. Voilà. Point.

Il serra sa main autour de celle du blond et attendit -les battements de cœurs frénétiques- sa réaction.

-Tu crois que c'est normal d'avoir envie d'embrasser le mec qui te fait le plus chier au monde après Voldy chérie et Rogue ? Cracha Drago après un instant de silence, les yeux argent plantés dans les yeux vert émeraude.

-Mais je suis pas normal Malfoy…

Harry avait envie de rire mais ce fut Drago qui concrétisa son désir en explosant de rire à la suite de ses paroles.

Un rire franc, que Harry n'avait jamais entendu.

Son ventre se serra et il bouffa des yeux le visage souriant de Drago.

-C'est sûr que t'es pas normal Potty… Dit enfin Drago.

Puis il redevint calme et regarda le Survivant.

-De toute façon, je suis pas normal aussi. On fait un bel paire tout les deux. Moi aussi, j'ai envie de t'embrasser des fois…

Le blond se rapprocha de lui, se collant presque à lui et serra sa main à la sienne.

Harry fut grisé par la chaleur et l'odeur que dégager Malfoy.

Son cœur battait toujours aussi fort, il avait envie de hurler de bonheur en sentant la main de Drago autour de la sienne, son corps près du sien.

Il se détendit alors et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son voisin, un sourire niais aux lèvres, le regard perdu droit devant lui.

0o0o0o0o

Quand la tête de Harry se posa doucement sur l'épaule gauche du blond, ce fut comme si un poids s'enlevait de sa poitrine.

Drago se sentit à la fois extrêmement nerveux et apaisé.

Pourquoi se masquer la vérité ? Il avait effectivement envie d'embrasser Harry et plus si affinité.

Il savait aussi qu'il prenait le chemin le plus dur, difficile mais que cela en valait vraiment la peine.

Il en avait marre de se poser toujours dix milles questions : Homo ou pas ? Envie de Potter ou pas ? Raisonnable ou pas ? Immoral ou pas ?

Après tout, il avait trahis son père, son éducation, son nom, sa famille, ses principes et traditions… Ce masque, cette insensibilité, cette haine envers Potter n'avaient donc plus de raison d'être.

La guéguerre Malfoy/Potter ne pouvait plus exister pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'était plus vraiment un Malfoy, ou du moins le Malfoy d'avant.

Il avait tout laissé derrière lui.

Plus personne n'avait à lui dicter sa conduite, s'il avait envie d'être avec Harry ça ne serait certainement pas les restes de son éducation qui lui empêcherait ni une rivalité de gamin à la con.

Il se détendit alors, laissa sa tête s'appuyer sur celle de Potter et respira avec délice l'odeur des cheveux du Survivant.

Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot durant les deux heures qui suivirent, et ne bougèrent pas non plus de place : Ils n'avaient rien d'important à se dire dans l'immédiat et certainement pas l'envie de bouger.

0o0o0o0o

Deux heures plus tard, le cliquetis du verrou résonna dans la pièce faisant sursauter Harry et Drago.

Harry redressa sa tête et regarda le tableau s'entre-bailler.

-On est libre… Murmura Drago dans sa nuque.

Le brun frissonna longuement et tourna son visage vers Drago.

Leurs nez se touchèrent presque et Harry regarda pour la première fois depuis deux heures les yeux de Drago.

On pouvait y lire l'hésitation et de désir.

Il sentait le souffle du blond frôler ses lèvres. Et Drago se franchit les deux minables centimètres qui séparaient leurs bouches l'une de l'autre.

La main libre du Serpentard se posa sur sa nuque et il approfondit leur baisé.

Harry crut qu'il allait mourir tellement s'était bon.

Ils se séparèrent au bout de quelques secondes, complètement déboussoler, la respiration rapide.

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes, un sourire aux lèvres, incapable d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler.

Ce baisé venait en quelques sorte de confirmer leur début de relation.

De leur relation amoureuse ?

Harry sentit son estomac se tordre à cette idée : de désir ? D'appréhension ? Il n'aurait su le dire…

-Potter, ça te dit qu'on se venge de cette séquestration ? Demanda Drago, un sourire malicieux se dessinant sur les lèvres.

Harry éclata de rire et demanda en lui adressant un clin d'œil un peu séducteur :

-T'as un plan ?

o0o0o0o0

Lily regardait, inquiète, la porte de la Grande Salle.

Il était maintenant 17 heures, cela faisait près de deux heures que Harry et Drago avaient été libérés de la chambre et ils n'étaient toujours pas apparut.

Et si ils s'étaient vraiment entre-tués ?

James l'avait déjà rassuré. Peut être qu'ils s'étaient tellement bien avoués leurs sentiments et qu'ils avaient préféré continuer tout ça dans un lieu plus… horizontal. Avait-il dit un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

-Eh, c'est à toi de jouer ! S'exclama Benjy en lui montrant le jeu d'échec.

Lily s'excusa et se pencha sur sa stratégie.

-Tu te fais du souci pour les deux autres imbéciles ? Demanda son meilleur ami.

Lily releva la tête un instant :

-Un peu, mais je pense que l'idée de James doit être la bonne…

Benjy acquiesça et laissa Lily se replonger dans le jeu d'échec.

-James et toi vous vous entendez de mieux en mieux tout de même, je trouve. Toi qui ne pouvait plus le voir en peinture il y'a quelques semaines… Reprit Benjy.

Il lui tirait les vers du nez, Lily connaissait son meilleur ami par cœur. Mais le souci c'est que lui aussi la connaissait par cœur.

-Oui, on s'entend de mieux en mieux. Répondit-elle simplement, avec mauvaise foie.

Le sourire de Benjy s'agrandit et le rougissement de Lily s'étendit sur ses joues.

-Je vois… Dit-il tout simplement en s'inspectant les oncles.

Lily grinça.

-Quoi ? Grogna-t-elle déplaçant rageusement sa reine, enlevant ainsi la tour de Benjy. Echec… Rajouta-t-elle.

Benjy applaudit discrètement et se pencha à son tour vers le plateau.

-Je pense que tu es en train de succomber aux charmes de James…

Lily resta silencieuse : il avait raison. Plus elle passait du temps avec James plus elle tombait amoureuse de lui… Plus elle creusait sa propre tombe.

-Oui. Je suis en train de tomber folle amoureuse de James… Murmura-t-elle le cœur serrer.

Benjy caressa sa joue.

-Et ça ne devrait pas te rendre aussi triste ma belle…

-Je sais, mais je n'arrive pas à me laisser complètement aller à ce sentiment. J'ai l'impression de me précipiter dans les bras du destin –et tu sais autant que moi combien mon destin est sublime- et j'ai horreur de ça.

-Alors, ne tente rien avec James pour l'instant, si tu ne te sens pas prête.

Lily acquiesça en soupirant.

Benjy déplaça son cavalier.

-Echec et mat. J'ai gagné.

-Raah ! C'est pas vrai ! Encore ?! Grogna Lily en boudant.

La porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit enfin sur Drago et Harry.

Lily tendit le coup et les dévisagea.

Ils ne se battaient pas, ne se disputaient pas, ne semblaient pas s'être frappé.

Leurs visages étaient impassibles et ils se séparèrent pour se diriger chacun vers un côté de la salle.

-Au moins, ils ne se battent plus Lily… Lui dit Benjy en la voyant gémir de désespoir.

Drago se dirigea vers eux et prit une chaise.

-Un grincement hein ? Ricana-t-il en la fusillant des yeux.

Lily leva le menton et répondit par provocation :

-Oui, un grincement…

Drago éclata de rire et lui proposa une partie d'échec.

De son côté, Harry alla maudire James de cette blague et lui dire qu'il avait passé les pires heures de sa vie.

Ce que Lily et James ne virent pas, c'est que Drago et Harry s'appliquèrent à leur verser le liquide d'une petite fiole sur leurs mains : Lily la gauche, James la droite.

0o0o0o0o0

Une heure plus tard, ils sentirent chacun leurs mains les gratter.

Drago et Harry échangèrent alors un V de victoire discrètement. Mais cela n'échappa ni à Rémus ni à Benjy.

Dix minutes passèrent, puis soudain, Lily sentit comme un poids sur sa main gauche la tirer.

Elle essaya de résister. Sans comprendre ni pourquoi ni comment elle se retrouva renverser par terre, la main tendu devant elle et glissa à plat ventre à travers la Grande Salle en direction de James, victime du même sort qu'elle.

Ils se rentrèrent dedans dans un cri et leurs mains se collèrent brusquement.

Les autres élèves s'étaient levé, ne sachant si ils fallaient qu'ils rient ou s'ils fallaient qu'ils s'inquiètent.

-Putain… grogna James en s'asseyant, la main gauche de Lily toujours dans sa main droite.

-Est-ce que tu pourrais me lâcher James, s'il te plait ?

-…

-…

-Je peux pas Al' !

Lily essaya de reprendra sa main sans y parvenir. Ils avaient beau tirer chacun de leurs côtés, leurs mains restaient collées.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Interrogea Blaise en se penchant vers eux.

-On est collé !! S'exclamèrent en cœur James et Lily.

Soudain, deux éclats de rire s'élevèrent dans la Grande Salle.

Les élèves présents se retournèrent vers les rires et furent abasourdit de voir Harry et Drago, debout l'un à côté de l'autre, mort de rire, ensemble.

Lily percuta alors et regarda James.

-Ils se vengent...

-Vous nous avez fait quoi ?! S'exclama James.

-Oh, pas grand-chose. Commença Harry. Vous allez devoir rester main dans la main environs… euh combien ? Interrogea-t-il en regardant Drago.

-Je crois que j'ai mis 6 goûtes de sang de cigogne dans la potion. Donc 6 heures.

Sirius fut le premier à exploser de rire, suivit de près par Benjy et les autres.

Lily se tourna vers James, horrifier.

-6 heures collés à toi ?! Grogna-t-elle.

-Lily… murmura James horrifié. On aurait jamais du intervenir dans cette affaire. Si jamais ils se mettent vraiment en couple, ils vont détruire le monde…

Lily leva les yeux aux ciels.

-Exagère pas non plus James, je sais que c'est la première fois que t'es victime d'une farce mais quand même…

**0o0o****Fin du chapitre 24**** o0o0**

**(1) : Neustarts – Panik (ex Nevada Tan. Idem, j'ai mis la traduction de l'allemand)**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ! J'avoue en avoir bavé pour les foutres ensemble enfin !**

**Bon, ce n'est pas encore fini, le couple est là, mais pas encore tout à fait en place, la suite devrait venir naturellement dans les chapitres suivants… **

**Je n'ai pas commencé le chapitre suivant, mais je peux vous dire que l'on approche un peu de la fin : **_**en vrac, dans les prochains épisodes : le retour de Voldy et de ses amis, du Lily et du James, des solutions, de l'amouurrr, de la connerie, du Drago (parce que je l'aimeuh)… **_

**J'essaye d'écrire le plus vite et le mieux possibles !**

**Comme d'hab, pour des infos rendez vous sur mon LJ écriture (cliques sur homepage dans ma bio)**

**Voilà, des questions, des commentaires, des menaces… Je suis à votre écoute **

**Bisous**

**Ambre**


	26. Chapitre 25

**Note de l'auteur :**** Voilà enfin la suite ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !**

**PRECISION**** : Cette fic ne prend PAS en compte les ****tomes 6 et 7**** (quand je l'avais commencé, ce n'était pas sortie, hem…). Donc, pas de Dumbledore mort, de Drago et de Rogue obligé à fuir… Cependant, afin d'avancée cette fic, j'ai l'intention de faire rentrer en ligne de compte les**_** horcruxes**_**, évidemment, pas de la même façon que dans les romans…**

**Chapitre 25** : _**« I want to reconcile the violence in your heart. I want to exorcise the demons from your past. » (1)**_

Lily regarda son assiette devant elle, un beau plat avec des frites croustillantes et une pièce de beauf arrosée d'une sauce qui paraissait absolument délicieuse…

Délicieuse si elle aurait pu couper sa viande… Ce qui était actuellement impossible étant donné qu'une de ses mains était collé à celle de James Potter alias James Gadeo.

-James ? Demanda-t-elle en se tourna vers son voisin d'infortune qui regardait son assiette avec interrogation.

-Quoi ? Grogna-t-il, pas plus heureux qu'elle de cette situation.

-Prends ton couteau, je prends la fourchette et on se découpe nos viandes ? Proposa-t-elle.

Et la manœuvre commença sous les yeux amusés de leurs amis et le fou rire d'Harry et Drago.

« Ils ne nous aident même pas ces sales traites ! » Pensa Lily en fusillant du regard son futur fils et Drago Malfoy en face d'eux.

Sa fourchette dérapa brusquement à cause d'un coup de couteau mal maîtrisé de James sur son morceau de viande.

James et Lily soupirèrent en cœur et ignorèrent les moqueries de leurs traites d'amis.

Cela faisait déjà 3 heures qu'ils étaient enchaîner l'un à l'autre à subir les moqueries des Serpentards et des Gryffondors restés à Poudlard pour les vacances –les quatre Serdaigles de 7ème année prenaient le repas, ce soir, avec eux mais n'avaient fait aucun commentaires-.

Sirius avait félicité Drago et Harry de leur génie et leur demanda même la recette de cette farce. James avait gémi un « Faux frère ! » à son meilleur ami/jumeau, très théâtral.

Benjy s'était contenté de regarder Lily avec un étrange sourire et lui avait murmuré un « on échappe pas à son destin ma belle ».

Lily était furax, James grinçait des dents.

S'ils avaient su que c'était le prix à payer pour jouer un tour à Drago et Harry ! Ils ne s'y seraient pas laisser prendre !

Mais, le jeu en valait la chandelle : Harry et Drago avaient l'air simplement heureux et aucune tension ne régnait dans la Grande Salle. Et James avait la main si douce…

-Vous me faites pitié ! S'exclama soudainement Iris, la Serpentarde de leur année, en levant les yeux aux ciels. Elle se leva et finit de découper la viande des deux victimes.

-Merci Iris… Marmonna James en mâchant son premier morceau avec un plaisir intense. Ché délichieux…

Rogue, installé non loin d'eux, eu un claquement de langue dégoûté en attendant James parler la bouche pleine.

Et oui, pour l'occasion du premier de l'an, exceptionnellement, les quelques profs restés à Poudlard avaient décidé de dîné avec leurs élèves, réunis autour d'une belle tablée. Cela discutait joyeusement, l'esprit était à la fête malgré les évènements sombres qui continuaient, là, dehors. Mais ce soir, le temps s'était suspendu et ils fêtaient la nouvelle année comme il se devait !

Au fin fond des yeux de certains d'entre eux, Lily eut la sensibilité de découvrir qu'ils le fêtaient avec autant d'intensité pour la simple et bonne raison que ils ne fêteraient peut être pas le prochain…

Lily leva les yeux et regarda la tablée discutée avec animation, profs, élèves, Gryffondors, Serpentards, Serdaignes confondus. Elle s'était attachée à cette époque quand même.

Mais le temps était venu de repartir, elle en était consciente, ici et maintenant n'avait pas de place à quatre voyageurs temporels égarés.

Elle croisa les yeux verts de Harry en face d'elle et le fixa un instant, un sourire tendre aux lèvres.

Il le lui rendit. Ce simple regard leur suffit pour se comprendre. Harry avait l'air d'accepter cette étrange lien qu'ils partageaient tout les deux sans poser de question, peut être par peur des réponses ?

-Votre attention s'il vous plait ! Déclara Dumbledore un peu plus loin en se redressant de sa chaise.

Les élèves et les professeurs se turent en tournant la tête vers leur directeur au regard bienveillant.

-Le repas touche bientôt à sa fin, les elfes de maison nous ont cuisiné leurs meilleurs assortiments de desserts, j'y ai veillé, je les ai tous goûté, vous allez adoré…

Blaise ricana doucement à côté d'Harry en murmurant amusé : « Vieux gourmand » avant de recevoir un coup de coude violent d'Iris à ses côtés, les yeux noirs.

-Je suis heureux de passer cette nouvelle année avec vous à Poudlard. Ce soir, je ne fixerai pas de couvre-feu…

Rusard devint blanc comme un linge et caressa frénétiquement sa chatte, Miss Teigne, dans ses bras.

-Profitez de votre nuit et cadeau surprise…

Les yeux de Dumbledore pétillaient.

-De la bière au beurre à volonté ! S'exclama-t-il alors que des chopes apparurent devant les personnes présentent à la table.

Sirius se leva, les bras en l'air, en criant « Yes ! » en en prenant sa chope à pleine main pour la boire cul-sec. Hélas pour Lily, James avait eu exactement le même reflex et avait manqué de la faire tomber du banc en se redressant brusquement.

Les élèves éclatèrent de rire en regardant les jumeaux vidés leurs chopes d'une seule gorgée alors que McDonagal, indignée, déclarait « Mais voyons Albus ! L'alcool à Poudlard c'est interdit ! »

Blaise s'exclama : « Quand c'est la fête, tout est permis ! » en trinquant avec Adam, suivit par les autres.

Lily, le bras en l'air à cause de ce crétin de James toujours debout à rire comme un débile avec Sirius, savoura sa première gorgée. Ouais, cette époque allait lui manqué.

Le reste du repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur, légèrement alcoolisé, et ils se goinfrèrent des desserts, délicieux, sans fin. Tant pis pour le mal de ventre. Lily se sentait bien et colla son épaule à James qui riait à gorge déployé avec Harry et Sirius. James déposa leurs mains sur la cuisse de la rousse et colla son genou aux siens. Lily rougit un peu mais ne protesta pas, ce soir, elle ne pensa pas que si elle choisissait de finir avec James, son destin était de mourir en laissant Harry, seul. Elle profita de l'instant et leva encore une fois son verre plein de bière au beurre aux lèvres.

Le décompte de minuit commença sans qu'ils virent le temps passé et hurlèrent « Bonne année » en se jetant les uns sur les autres dans des embrassades décomplexés.

Sirius fit un gros câlin à Harry, légèrement éméché –il sauta même au cou de Dumbledore pour lui planter un bisou sur la joue gauche-.

Lily serra Rémus dans ses bras et embrassa les Serpentards non sans une certaine émotion. Benjy la serra longuement contre lui en lui souhaitant une bonne année.

D'un coup d'œil complice, James et Lily enlacèrent Harry comme l'aurait fait des parents, avec tout l'amour dont ils étaient capable pour cet ado pas encore tout à fait leur fils. Harry reçu cette embrassade avec plaisir et fut très ému.

Seul Drago resta distant, il serra quelques mains, reçu une accolade de Blaise avec raideur mais sans se plaindre. Lily lui souhaita bonne année en lui passant une main affectueuse dans ses cheveux – elle avait toujours rêvé de décoiffer un Malfoy -.

Cependant, alors que tout le monde s'enlaçait, s'embrassait, Lily vit du coin de l'œil, Drago recevoir un baisé tendre de Harry sur sa joue. Ce fut plus rapide que la lumière, mais il eu lieu et les deux empotés des sentiments rougirent un peu en détournant leurs regards l'un de l'autre.

Lily regarda James qui avait surpris lui aussi le baiser. Ils se cognèrent leurs deux poings encore libres l'un contre l'autre avec un petit : « on a réussi ».

C'est à ce moment, là, à minuit dix qu'enfin, leurs mains se séparèrent. Une fois la main de Lily libre de ses mouvements, elle s'interrogea : pourquoi avait-elle envie qu'elle soit de nouveau coller à celle de James ?

La fête continua avec beaucoup d'énergie, Sirius avait décidé de danser sur la table à son grand plaisir suivit par Blaise. Les professeurs rirent aussi fort que les élèves sauf peut-être Rogue et tapaient dans leur mains.

Lily regardait le spectacle, morte de rire, jamais elle n'avait eu le plaisir de voir un Sirius, bourré et désinhibé. Franchement, c'était sans nom !

James posa sa main sur son épaule et lui murmura au coin de l'oreille : « tu veux bien qu'on aille faire un tour un petit instant s'il te plait ? »

Lily regarda James, surprise, prête à lui dire non, elle s'amusait bien là. Mais le regard profond de James l'en dissuada et elle partit à sa suite, curieuse et un peu stressée.

Dans le parc de Poudlard, la neige s'était mise à tomber. James marchait un peu devant elle et s'arrêta au bout de quelques minutes en se tournant vers elle. Dans la pénombre, elle ne pouvait pas réellement distinguer ses expressions.

Il s'approcha d'elle et commença, la voix un pu tendue :

-Lily, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi à propos de…

Ne trouvant pas ses mots, il écarta ses bras comme pour lui dire « enfin, tout ça quoi ».

-Et je… Enfin, ça me travaille. Un fils, une femme, une mort prématurée…

Lily frissonna.

-Ca me fait peur, tu sais…

James baissa sa tête en resta silencieux un instant, comme pour chercher ses mots. Lily ne le coupa pas.

-J'ai bien vu que c'était pas facile pour toi, tu as quand même réagit violemment…

James eu un rire jaune, un peu étranglé et tremblant. Lily eu un rire gêné en se souvenant de ses réactions.

-Mais… Continua-t-il en s'approchant d'elle et en déposant délicatement un de ses mains sur son épaule. Lily frissonna de nouveau, et déposa elle aussi sa main sur celle du jeune homme. Voilà, Lily, j'ai appris à te connaître, je te trouve très belle, intelligente, douce…

La phrase resta en suspens, Lily attendait la suite, un mélange de peur et d'excitation au ventre.

-Je t'aime.

Lily sentit sa respiration de bloquer. Elle retira sa main de celle de James.

Il lui lança un regard blessé et retira la sienne de son épaule.

Elle resta un instant à le regarder, le souffle et les mots bloqués.

-Je suis désolé James… Murmura-t-elle en baissant le regard. Je ne peux pas te répondre pour l'instant. Je ne veux pas te répondre.

James resta silencieux.

-Je ne te rejette pas. Avoua-t-elle. Mais si je… enfin… si je me laisse aller, ça serait un peu comme aller dans le sens du destin…

-Et, c'est mal ? Demanda James, hésitant.

-On va mourir, James. Je ne suis pas prête à accepter pour l'instant ça même si je meure d'envie de te sauter dessus là…

Lily rougit en déclarant ça, elle était sincère mais ces derniers mots lui avaient échappé.

James eu un petit rire.

-J'attendrai que tu sois prête, alors, Lily…

Sur ces mots, il s'approcha un peu plus près et lui déposa un baiser sur le front, avec autant d'amour qu'il le pouvait.

Lily en eut les larmes aux yeux.

oOoOoOoOo

A deux heures du matin, Benjy s'était improvisé DJ, Sirius et Blaise animaient la soirée avec entrain, tout le monde se laissa prendre au jeu et s'amusa comme des petits fous –même McDonagal avait l'air de bien s'amuser-.

Drago regardait la joyeuse bande, un verre de bière au beurre à la main. Ce 31 décembre avait pris une tournure vertigineuse. Il croisa ses jambes trop minces et repensa encore une fois à la « discussion » qu'il avait eu avec Potter plus tôt dans le début de soirée, enfermé chez Mistinguett. Il ne savait pas dans quoi il se lançait avec Potter, lui qui avait jamais été attiré par un homme, regarder le brun danser un peu plus loin le mit dans un état de désir profond.

Il secoua sa tête comme pour se réveiller et décida de se laisser porter par les évènements, c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à admettre que Harry lui plaisait beaucoup, qu'il se sentait proche de lui, ce n'était pas le moment de se poser de question à présent sur le pourquoi du comment, c'était simple : ça ne se contrôle pas.

Lily alias Alwina, s'assit à ses côtés et le sortit de ses réflexions.

-Ca va ? Demanda le blond en regarda sa mine un peu bouleversé.

La rousse se tourna vers lui :

-Mais oui, ça va ! déclara-t-elle en agitant la main comme pour éloigner ses questions.

Elle le regarda maintenant droit dans les yeux :

-T'as enfin compris hein ? Demanda-t-elle un petit sourire au coin des yeux, satisfaite.

Drago su directement de quoi elle parlait : Harry. Il fit l'innocent, juste pour l'énervé.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai enfin compris ?

Lily leva les yeux en grognant de dépit. Des fois, elle réagissait exactement comme Potter, enfin, c'était plutôt lui qui réagissait comme elle.

-Tu le sais voyons ! S'exclama-t-elle en se penchant vers lui, les yeux noirs.

Drago eu un rire bref :

-Mais oui, je sais… On verra bien ce que ça donne… Ajouta-t-il en regardant de nouveau Harry qui discutait maintenant avec James.

-Vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre, j'en suis sûr.

Sur ces mots Lily se leva et rejoint Benjy à la chaine Hi-Fi pour l'aider à choisir de la musique.

Il ne resta pas seul plus de deux minutes, Potter s'approcha de lui, un regard énigmatique. Il s'assit avec douceur à côté de lui, sur le banc, très près de lui. Drago ne se plaint pas un seul instant de cette proximité, grisé par l'odeur du brun.

Harry se pencha vers son oreille, et son souffle chaud caressa la nuque du blond. Il eu un léger frissonnement à ce contact.

-Je suis un peu fatigué, est-ce que ça te dit qu'on se rejoigne d'ici une heure chez Mistinguett ?

Drago se tourna vers lui, surpris par sa question et un peu anxieux.

Le brun haussa les sourcils, attendant une réponse.

-Ok, je t'y rejoins dans une heure. Dit-il dans un souffle.

Harry lui fit un grand sourire et fit exprès de poser sa main sur sa cuisse en se levant.

Le brun déclara aux autres qu'il partait se coucher. Après les protestations de Sirius et James, il pu enfin sortir de la Grande Salle et lança un clin d'œil charmeur à Drago.

Là, maintenant, le blond eut l'impression d'être qu'une ado de 14 ans qui vient de recevoir un clin d'œil de son chanteur préféré…

oOoOoOoOo

Harry, à peine sortie de la Grande Salle, se maudit d'avoir proposé ça à Malfoy.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient faire, là-bas, seuls dans une chambre ? Il rougit en s'imaginant certaines situations et accéléra le pas, comme pour fuir ses idées perverses. Il ne savait pas sur quel pied danser dans cette affaire. Au final, avec le blond, il était passé du stade ennemi au stade… quoi d'ailleurs ? Petit ami ?

Harry rigola tout seul à ce mot : petit ami ! Ce qui se passait avec Drago en ce moment, c'était pas du « petit ami », entre Hermione et Ron, oui, c'était « petit ami ». Mais pas un seul instant, il s'imaginait faire des câlins tendres et dégoulinants de sentiment. Comme un couple normal.

Être un couple normal avec Drago Malfoy, étant lui-même Harry Potter, franchement, c'était surréaliste. Il se voyait, tient, embrasser à pleine bouche Drago Malfoy au milieu de leurs amis en lui susurrant un « je t'aime » sentimentale à l'oreille. La tête que Drago ferait !

C'était vraiment pas de leur genre à tout les deux : être des « petits amis ». Mais alors, ils étaient quoi ?

Il soupira et donna le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame, la mine un peu sombre.

Arrivé dans son dortoir, il décida de se changer avant de repartir chez Mistinguett, son jean était trop serré, sa chemise le grattait : il opta pour un pantalon noir confortable et un tee-shirt manche longue gris. Basique. Mais surtout, il se lava les dents. Et si Malfoy lui trouvait une mauvaise haleine ?

Harry, la brosse à dent dans la bouche, eut un rire à cette pensée : il était vraiment devenu une ado à la veille de son rencard.

Il repartit calmement en direction du lieu de rencontre, il avait le temps, Drago devait le retrouver seulement dans une demi-heure.

-Salut beau brun ! S'exclama Mistinguett dans son tableau à son approche.

-Hey Mistinguett, c'est encore moi !

La danseuse de french cancan se pencha vers lui :

-Tu as besoin de quelque chose toi ? Ne me dit pas non, je sais bien quand un homme à besoin d'un service…

Harry eu un sourire léger et se passa la main sur la nuque.

-Et bien, ouais, j'ai besoin d'un service, ça te dérangerais de nous laisser passer Drago Malfoy et moi ce soir ?

Mistinguett leva un sourcil et eu un sourire en coin.

-Ah, besoin d'intimité mes mignons ?

Harry rougit et le tableau ajouta :

-Je ne peux rien te refuser, trésor, je vous laisse libre accès ce soir et quand vous le désirez. Et personne d'autre ne pourra rentrer sauf vous !

A ces mots, le tableau pivota dans un petit clic.

Harry remercie chaleureusement la jeune femme et pénétra dans la chambre qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil depuis cette après-midi.

Le tableau se referma et ce fut le silence. Harry regarda le canapé avec une certaine émotion mais se dirigea vers le lit, il était réellement fatigué et ce grand lit avait l'air si confortable.

Il pouvait bien attendre Malfoy allongé et pas planté comme un piquet au milieu de la pièce.

Harry se laissa tomber sur le ventre dans le lit avec un grognement de soulagement et sans trop comprendre, il se laissa tomber dans le sommeil.

oOoOoOoOo

Drago s'arrêta devant le tableau à l'heure dite. Il était un pu nerveux. Est-ce que Potter était du genre à l'attendre, nu, entouré de rose sur le lit ?

Il bouffa de rire rien qu'en imaginant la scène. Mistinguett lui fit un clin d'œil et lui ouvrit le passage.

La chambre était silencieuse, Drago fronça les sourcils et chercha Potter du regard. Il le trouva, allongé sur le lit, endormi comme une pierre, ses lunettes avaient glissé à terre.

Il fut un petit instant attendrir par cette image et s'avança vers Potter. Il regarda un court moment son visage détendu et se baissa sans bruit pour ramasser ses lunettes qu'il déposa sur la commode à côté.

Harry bougea un peu et ouvrit les yeux :

-Malfoy ? Grogna-t-il en tournant son regard myope vers lui.

-Ouais, c'est moi… Murmura Drago en se penchant un peu vers le brun, il déposa une main tendre sans qu'il le voulu vraiment sur ses cheveux. Ils étaient aussi doux qu'ils en avaient l'air.

Harry se tourna un peu et lui saisit le bras avant de le tirer vers lui, Drago, un peu surpris par ce Harry pas très bien réveillé, se laissa faire et déposa un de ses genoux sur le lit mais Harry lui avait déjà entourer la nuque avec son autre bras et le força doucement à s'allonger complètement à ses côtés.

Et le brun l'embrassa en passant sa main dans le dos de Drago et l'autre dans ses cheveux. Drago fut complètement électrisé à ce contact, ne réfléchit plus et répondit avec ardeur au baisé.

Ils restèrent un long moment, serré l'un contre l'autre à s'embrasser à en perdre d'haleine. Drago sentit très nettement le sexe d'Harry grossir contre le sien, dans le même état. Il en gémit.

Soudain, Harry mit fin au baisé, le souffle court et regarda Drago, les yeux sombres. Le blond en rata un battement de cœur, qu'est-ce qu'il avait envie de lui, là, maintenant, de suite !

Mais il savait très bien qu'il était hors de question de brûler les étapes avec Harry Potter. Il ne le voulait pas. Ce n'était pas un coup du soir, ni une expérience.

Harry dû penser la même chose car il murmura :

-On dort ?

Drago acquiesça et se détacha du brun, non sans difficulté –il se sentait plutôt bien contre le brun-.

Il se leva du lit, retira sa chemise et son pantalon alors qu'Harry de l'autre côté faisait la même chose. Ils se retrouvèrent, face à face, en même temps, en boxer. Drago dévora du regard le corps doré d'Harry alors que le brun en faisait autant. Puis, ils tombèrent tout les deux sur leurs érections pas tout à fait redescendu et se regardèrent, indécis. C'était gênant quand même.

Harry explosa de rire face à la situation, vite suivit par Drago. Puis, ils se glissèrent dans les draps froids en éteignant les bougies d'un sort. Drago frissonna et se colla directement à la peau chaude du Survivant. Il glissa son bras sous la tête d'Harry et celui-ci passa un bras autour de sa taille.

Coller torse contre torse, Drago ne ressentit aucune gêne, toute ses questions à propos de son désir envers Potter s'était tu. Il sentait le cœur du brun battre contre sa poitrine, son souffle chaud lui chatouiller la joue.

-Potter… Souffla-t-il, les yeux fermés.

-Ouais ? Murmura Harry.

-On va faire quoi ?

-Comment ça ? Demanda le brun.

-Nous deux, je veux dire. Comment ça va se passer ?

Harry eu un petit rire :

-T'aimes tout contrôler hein ?

Drago claqua sa langue contre ses dents, vexé :

-Tu te fous de ma gueule ? On est aussi malin l'un que l'autre dans cette histoire... Déclara-t-il.

Drago sentit Harry le serrer un peu plus contre lui.

-Je me fous pas de ta gueule… Dit-il doucement en déposant ses lèvres contre sa joue –Drago frissonna un peu à se contacte-. On verra bien, on ne contrôle rien parce que on ne peut rien contrôler dans les relations amoureuses, t'es pas d'accord ?

Le blond se tu un instant, pensif aux paroles de Harry, quelque peu affolé. Il avait raison, on contrôle rien en amour.

-Oui. Alors, on se laisse aller…

Ses paroles étaient entre l'affirmation et la question.

-Complètement, Drago, de toute façon, on a quoi à perdre ? Rajouta Harry avec une petite voix, hésitant.

Drago haussa les épaules et respira les cheveux du brun aussi discrètement que possible.

Ils s'endormirent vite pour la première fois depuis un moment et ne firent aucuns cauchemars…

**oOoOo Fin du chapitre 25 oOoOo**

1 **Muse – Undisclosed desires**

**Et voilà, enfin le 25****ème**** chapitre ! Je suis très contente qu'il soit enfin là =). Mais bon, un peu trop cul-cul à mon goût, j'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous n'êtes pas déçu !**

**A la semaine prochaine pour la suite ! **

**Bisous**

**Ambre**


	27. Chapitre 26

**Note de l'auteur : Merci aux lecteurs ! ^^**

**Voici le chapitre 26, plus qu'un chapitre et un épilogue avant la fin de RÊVES !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Résumé de RÊVES**** : **_**Lily victime de rêves plus vrais que nature mettant en scène Harry Potter, elle décide de se lancer à sa recherche avec Rémus, Sirius, James et son meilleur ami Benjy. La découverte d'un grimoire datant du temps des Fondateurs leur permettent de faire un voyage dans le temps afin de retrouver Harry. **_

_**Hélas, le sort échoue (à cause de Peter, qui sort du cercle au mauvais moment -ou l'art de se débarrasser d'un sale petit rat qui emmerdait l'auteur pour le reste de sa fic.-). Ils parviennent tout de même à la même époque, mais ne peuvent plus repartir. **_

_**Dans le parc de Poudlard, ils croisent Drago Malfoy, qui ressemble plus à un cadavre qu'à un humain. La haine Harry/Drago est toujours aussi forte malgré que le blondinet ait retourné sa veste depuis l'été en s'enfuyant de chez les Aspirants Mangemorts. Il est à moitié marqué par Voldemort mais entièrement contre lui. **_

_**Harry, quant à lui, va mal, très mal, il a l'impression d'avoir un monstre plein de haine à l'intérieur de lui qui le détruit à petit feu. C'est Lily qui, grâce au lien, le comprend et le soutient. Sa bonne humeur revient peu à peu grâce à Lily et James aka Alwina et James à cette époque. **_

_**Mais aussi grâce à Drago Malfoy, tout deux se trouvent des points communs trop importants et vont dans un premier temps s'autodétruire avant de tout bêtement se kiffer grave. **_

_**Du côté de Lily et James qui ont découvert leur avenir, leur relation se détériore, Lily le repousse comme si elle voulait repousser le destin de cette manière.**_

**Un peu long le résumé quand même ^^**

**Sur ce, le chapitre 26 les amis !**

Chapitre 26 : _**« Connais-tu cela ? On vit un rêve. Et un jour on se réveille, comme ça… **__**Personne ne t'entend - Personne ne te voit**__**. **__**Dans la tempête tu te bats toute seule**__**- Chacun à froid ici - Chacun perd ici »**_

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, encore un cauchemar, une fois de plus, Voldemort s'était amusé à lui transmettre des bouts de tortures, de meurtres en tout genre.

Il hoqueta un instant et tourna la tête vers sa droite : Drago était toujours profondément endormi à ses côtés. La vision de Malfoy le calma un peu, il se recoucha en se collant à lui.

Le début de leur relation n'avait pas été simple, ils continuaient à se prendre le bec pour pas grand-chose mais à présent, ils avaient bien des façons de se réconcilier.

Ron et Hermione furent surpris par la révélation d'Harry mais acceptèrent la situation : il avait « un attachement particulier pour Malfoy, ce n'était pas son petit ami, ni son ami et encore moins son ennemi », ce fut avec ces termes qui leur expliqua la situation.

Hermione fut septique, Ron n'y compris rien mais c'est quand ils surprirent leur meilleur ami avec Drago Malfoy dans un couloir, plaqué contre un mur que tout fut clair comme de l'eau de roche.

Il était évidement qu'ils n'affichaient pas leur « attachement réciproque », même devant leurs amis.

Drago grogna dans son sommeil et passa ses bras autour d'Harry, comme s'il avait senti que celui-ci n'était pas très bien.

Le corps nu de blond se colla contre le sien.

Plus d'un mois s'était passé depuis leur nuit chez Mistinguett, à seulement dormir.

« Aujourd'hui, c'est bien différent » Pensa Harry avec un sourire en coin et se remémorant certaines scènes qui pourrait être classé X avec pour acteur, Drago et lui.

Il n'avait jamais pris autant son pied au lit avec une fille qu'avec Malfoy. C'était… bon.

A ces pensées, Harry se senti bien réveillé pour un petit peu d'action, il embrassa doucement le cou de Drago en le caressant.

Le blond ouvrit des yeux ensommeillés et sentit très clairement contre son ventre ce que lui voulait Harry.

-Putain Potter, encore ?

Le brun eu un petit rire et se coula sur Malfoy.

oOoOoOo

Benjy vit Drago s'asseoir pour le petit déjeuné, épuisé. Il n'avait pas passé la nuit dans le dortoir et il ricana un peu en comprenant la fatigue du blond.

-Quoi ? Grognant Drago en le fusillant de ses yeux gris.

Benjy lui servit un café :

-Mais rien du tout…

Benjy, avec un petit sourire moqueur, croqua dans sa tartine.

Le mois qui s'était passé avait été plutôt calme et avait filé à toute allure. Rien de notoire à relevé, quelques réunions de l'AD. Voldemort et les mangemorts n'avaient pas fait parler d'eux durant ce lapse de temps, sûrement en train de préparer une action sinistre ou bien parce que les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix mettaient toute leur énergie à prévenir les actes de leurs ennemis.

Harry avait l'air d'aller mieux et continuait à passer beaucoup de temps avec Lily, lui et les Maraudeurs. De plus que son « attachement réciproque », comme le nommé Harry, avec le blond semblait lui être plus que positive. Une sombre aura continuait toujours à l'entourer… Il restait le Survivant –comme on se plaisait à le nommer à cette époque- et savait que ce répit et ce semblant de bonheur serait que de courte durée…

Benjy se retourna en échangea un regard avec Lily à la table des Gryffondors. Ce soir, ils étaient convoqués chez le Directeur, et ils savent tous que c'était en rapport avec leur retour temporel. Benjy soupira, il lui tardait de rentrer chez lui, ici, il n'était pas à sa place comme ses quatre amis. Il se sentait en décalage complet et un malaise constant semblait le poursuivre. Il en avait un peu parlé avec les autres et avait constaté qu'il en était de même pour eux.

C'était peut être une conséquence de leur voyage raté ? Malaise, mal de tête, décalage…

L'heure du cours de Potion approchait et Benjy rejoint les Gryffondors pour se diriger vers les cachots.

Rogue était comme à son habitude, froid, sarcastique et cruel, malgré que ses cours soient vraiment bons et intéressants, Benjy n'arrivait pas à éprouver le désir d'étudier avec lui.

Il écoutait distraitement le cours, le regard dans le vide quand une phrase de son professeur le frappa en plein cœur :

-Lynette Tutral est la fondatrice de cette nouvelle école en potionlogie et a révolutionné la matière avec cette potion que nous allons préparer aujourd'hui. Celle-ci permet une traduction instantané d'une langue choisie par le buveur pendant son action, environs une heure…

Lynette ? Sa Lynette ? Benjy se tourna brusquement vers Lily qui le regarder avec des yeux ronds.

Elle était en vie ? Et lui ? Les autres avaient eu un aperçu de leur passé –peu joyeux- et lui était toujours ignorant.

A la fin du cours, Benjy prit son courage à deux mains et alla voir Rogue.

-Professeur Rogue ? Appela-t-il alors que l'ancien souffre douleur de James et Sirius rassemblé quelques feuilles.

-Qu'est-ce que voulait Monsieur Weyburn ? Grogna-t-il sans lever les yeux vers lui.

-Quand vous avez parlé de Lynette Tutral, enfin, j'aimerais en savoir plus Monsieur, s'il vous plait.

Rogue leva enfin les yeux vers lui et le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je vous écoute… Déclara-t-il un instant plus tard.

-C'est une coïncidence mais mes parents m'avaient parlé d'elle, ils l'avaient rencontré avant ma naissance. Ils ont perdues contact et je…

-Arrêtez vos mensonges Weyburn ! S'exclama Rogue.

Benjy se tu, surpris par la phrase de son professeur.

-Je… Commença-t-il.

Rogue leva les sourcils.

-Albus Dumbledore m'a demandé un moyen de « voyager dans le temps » au début de l'année, avec comme base un semblant de sortilège qu'on lui avait « dit ». Et voilà que vous cinq vous apparaissez, comme un cheveu sur la soupe. Déclara Rogue en le regardant dans les yeux. Les jumeux Gaddeo me rappellent singulièrement le comportement de deux de mes anciens camarades… Rajouta-t-il en grinçant.

Benjy ne su que répondre et resta silencieux, la bouchée ouverte.

Quelques secondes lui furent utiles pour reposer sa question :

-Qu'est-ce que Lynette Tutral est devenue ?

Rogue soupira et s'avança vers lui.

-Elle s'est suicidée après la Chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres… Lui annonça-t-il d'une voix neutre.

Benjy sentit le sang de son visage disparaître complètement. Il devait être pâle comme un linge. Merlin, elle était morte…

-Pourquoi ? Bredouilla-t-il.

-Son mari a été tué durant un combat contre les Mangemorts, il faisait parti de l'Ordre du Phénix. Elle n'a pas supporté sa disparition.

Son mari ?

-Son mari ? Demanda-t-il en écho à sa pensée.

Rogue ferma les yeux à moitié d'agacement, à moitié par compassion.

-Je pense que vous savez qui était son mari, Benjamin… Déclara Rogue, la voix beaucoup moins ferme.

Sur ces mots, Rogue prit ses affaires et quitta le cachot.

Benjy dû s'appuyer sur la table pour ne pas s'effondrer par terre. Il était mort, mort au combat et Lynette s'était suicidée à cause de lui.

Il respira par grande goulée, une crise d'angoisse monta à lui. Il sentit la main de sa Lily se déposer sur son bras, et vu son regard inquiet.

-Lynette et moi, on est mort… Déclara-t-il dans un souffle.

oOoOoOo

James avait apprit pour Benjy. Ils étaient tout les cinq devant le bureau de Dumbledore, et le seul qui n'était pas mort à cette époque, c'était Rémus. Mais à quel prix ? Rester en vie alors que tous ses amis disparaissent ?

Il avait le cœur en miette d'apprendre chaque fois un peu de leur passé à tous. Ils étaient comme une génération sacrifiée à cause d'un grand malade de mage noir. Et la génération de son fils allait subir la même chose ? Non ! Il voulait que Harry meurt de vieillesse dans son lit, qu'il soit heureux, avec Drago Malfoy, ça lui allait. Et tous ses adolescents de cette époque ? Qu'il côtoyait tous les jours en cours, eux aussi, allait mourir ?

James sortit de ses sombres pensées quand le Directeur ouvrit la porte pour les inviter à rentrer. Ils s'assirent tous silencieusement autour du bureau de Dumbledore.

-Alors mes enfants… Commença-t-il en les regardant. J'ai une bonne nouvelle, après beaucoup de recherches, j'ai enfin trouvé un moyen de vous renvoyez à votre époque.

La nouvelle fut reçue avec silence, un silence lourd.

-Comment ? Demanda Lily.

-Et bien, ce ne fut pas simple, j'ai pris comme base le sortilège que vous m'aviez indiqué. Rogue, moi et d'autres personnes avons travaillé de concert. Et nous avons mit au point une potion ainsi qu'un rituel runique à exécuter dans trois semaines, ce sera un nuit sans lune.

Lily acquiesça et resta silencieuse. James l'a regarda et pu lire sur son visage comme sur un livre ouvert : tristesse, joie, soulagement…

-Vous ne garderez aucuns souvenirs de cette escapade dans le futur car vous pourriez le modifier. Cela serait désastreux pour l'espace temps.

Dumbledore les regarda un à un au dessus de ses lunettes.

-Vous avez des questions ? Demanda-t-il.

Personne n'en posa et ils quittèrent le bureau avec un étrange sentiment au ventre.

oOoOoOoOo

Lily eu besoin de prendre l'air après la nouvelle de Dumbledore. Elle se sépara des garçons et malgré le couvre feu qui approchait, elle se dirigea vers le lac. Il faisait froid mais l'air glacial lui fit du bien.

Elle ne savait pas quoi penser de tout ça. Dans trois semaines c'était fini mais avait-elle aidé Harry ? Elle ne voulait pas l'abandonner une fois de plus mais il fallait rentrer, le dérangement spatio-temporel était trop important.

Elle soupira et se prit la tête entre les mains.

-Hey… Souffla une voix.

Lily sursauta et remarqua Drago, assit un peu plus loin.

-Drago… Tu m'as fais peur… Dit-elle en s'approchant, elle s'assit à côté de lui, sur le rocher au bord du lac. Il fumait une cigarette.

-Ca va ? Interrogea-t-il en voyant sa tête.

Lily écarta les bras en signe d'impuissance.

-Dumbledore a trouvé une solution pour nous ramener à notre époque. On part dans 3 semaines…

Le ton de sa voix perdue, ses yeux rouges poussèrent Drago –pourtant pas démonstratif- à passer doucement un bras autour de ses épaules.

-Ca va aller Lily… Je m'occupe de lui maintenant…

La rousse éclata de rire et se rapprocha de lui, elle commençait à avoir froid.

-C'est vrai ! Il a l'air si heureux depuis un mois…

Drago rougit mais ne rajouta rien. Lily pensa que le blond aussi avait l'air plus heureux depuis qu'il était avec Harry.

Elle resta un moment avec Drago puis décida de rejoindre sa salle commune, elle devait parler à Harry de leur départ, bien qu'elle ne sache pas comment s'y prendre.

Harry était en grande conversation avec les Maraudeurs, penchés sur un bout de feuille à une table un peu à l'écart des autres quand elle rentra dans la salle des rouges et or.

Lily leva les yeux aux ciels sentant la connerie arrivée. Elle s'assit en leur compagnie.

-Hey Al' ! S'exclama Harry tout sourire.

-Harry. Déclara-t-elle formellement, angoissé à l'idée de lui annoncer la nouvelle.

Harry fronça les sourcils, voyant bien que quelques choses cloché. Les trois jeunes hommes avaient détourné leur regard, gêné.

-Ils vous arrivent quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

Lily regarda James, Sirius et Rémus et constatant qu'aucun n'ouvrirait la bouche à ce sujet, elle se lança.

-Cédric, James, Romain, Benjy et moi on part de Poudlard dans trois semaines… Annonça-t-elle d'une traite.

Harry eut l'air très étonné.

-Ah bon, pourquoi ?

-On a besoin de nous là d'où on vient, il faut qu'on rentre…

-Et bien, c'est pas grave, on s'enverra des hiboux. Vous me manquerez beaucoup ! Déclara Harry avec émotion.

Lily ouvrit des yeux ronds, des hiboux ? Elle tourna un regard affolé vers James.

Celui-ci la regardait avec la même tête.

-Euh, Harry, tu ne pourras pas nous écrire, de là d'où on vient c'est euh… impossible…

Harry les regarda un à un, interrogatif.

-Pourquoi ?

-On vient d'ailleurs…

-Mais d'où ?

Il eut un gros silence, ce fut Rémus qui prit la parole.

-On ne peux pas te le dire Harry, c'est impossible.

Harry eu un regard noir :

-Mais vous êtes qui bordel ? Grogna-t-il.

Lily sentait la peur montée dans le corps d'Harry, elle rajouta vite :

-On te veux que du bien Harry ! Tu le sais…

Harry se calma d'un coup et baissa la tête, perdu. Il releva le regard et les dévisagea.

-Ok. Dit-il simplement. Je n'en saurais pas plus, c'est peut-être pas plus mal, non ?

Lily eut un sourire en croisant son visage.

-Ouais, c'est pas plus mal…

Harry lui rendit son sourire, un peu faiblard et changea de sujets de conversation.

oOoOoOo

Alors que le mois de janvier avait été calme, Harry l'avait vu venir. A chaque fois qu'il se relevait un peu et oubliait son monstre intérieur rempli de haine et de destruction, Voldemort s'arrangeait pour lui rappeler qui il était : son ennemi personnel.

La nouvelle était tombée au petit matin, par la Gazette des Soricers : Le Mage Noir et ses Mangemorts avaient encore frappé. Tard dans la nuit, presque à l'aube, ils avaient attaqué l'hôpital Saint-Manguste et la rue moldue environnant. Harry grinça les dents en lisant le rapport du journaliste. L'attaque avait été une surprise totale et un nombre important de magicomages d'aurors et de moldus avaient été tué. Les patients des premiers niveaux de l'hôpital avaient été massacré, surtout ceux reconnu comme étant contre Voldemort ou/et de sans-impur. L'escadron d'Aurors les avaient fait fuir mais le coup était bas et il faisait mal.

Attaqué un hôpital… C'était impensable, d'une cruauté sans nom. Harry cru que son cœur allait exploser sous la rage et ce fut que la main rassurante d'Alwina qui l'empêcha de se lever pour détruire les Aspirants Mangemorts Serpentards qui ricanaient cruellement un peu plus loin.

Il se leva, sous les yeux des élèves et professeurs de la Grande Salle, et partit… Il ne pouvait plus rester, là, assis, alors que quelques mètre plus loin, des élèves pleuraient la mort de leur proche.

Il se sentait si impuissant, il savait que lui seul pouvait tuer Voldemort mais comment s'y prendre bordel ! Il avait beau s'entraîner comme un forcené avec le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Monsieur Prince, se cogner des livres sur les sorts de défense, d'attaques… Il était faible et Voldemort aurait toujours l'avantage sur lui…

Il sortit, fou de rage, dans le Grand Parc et marcha à grand pas.

Merlin, que devait-il faire ?

Il ne s'arrêta qu'à la lisière de la forêt interdite et tapa son pied contre le tronc d'un arbre. Il se fit mal mais recommença, encore, encore…

-Cet arbre ne t'a rien fait.

La voix froide de Malfoy le stoppa dans son élan, il se retourna et trouva son « attachement particulier » debout, non loin de lui, une clope au bec, les yeux impénétrables.

Il ne fit pas un pas vers lui pour le réconforter.

Harry sentit sa vieille haine pour Malfoy reprendre le dessus sur son attirance pour lui.

-Bordel ! Fou-moi la paix petit con ! Hurla-t-il en se détournant de lui et en continua à frapper l'arbre de ses poings à présent.

Malfoy lui saisit le bras brusquement et l'éloigna son punching-ball. Harry se calma un peu en voyant le regard noir que lui lançait le blond. Il tira une dernière latte sur sa cigarette avec une certaine classe et jeta le mégot au loin.

-Non, je te foutrais pas la paix, Potter. Tu sais pourquoi ?

Harry serra les dents en fusillant du regard.

-Parce que tu es immature, tu devrais te voir, tu fais pitié là…

Harry ne réfléchit pas un instant et balança son poing sur la joue de Malfoy. Celui-ci accusa le coup et lui renvoya le coup.

Le brun se jeta sur lui et ils tombèrent parterre, il cogna encore une fois Drago et mit ses mains autour de son cou dans l'intension de l'étrangler.

Il avait envie de tuer, de faire mal, sa haine l'envahissait trop et il n'arrivait plus à la gérer.

Malfoy ne fit pas un geste pour l'arrêter et le regarda fixement. Gris contre Vert.

Harry haletait sous la colère, il desserra un peu ses mains mais ne le lâcha pas.

Le blond leva son bras et lui passa une main tendre dans le dos, il se souleva un peu et lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres.

Ce fut l'électrochoc. Harry retira ses mains du cou de Drago et ses forces le quittèrent, il s'effondra sur lui, en pleure.

-Je suis désolé… Murmura-t-il dans les cheveux de la personne qui l'aimait.

Drago le serra plus fort contre lui et le berça.

-C'est rien… Murmura-t-il. T'es juste con et impulsif…

Harry rigola entre ses larmes et embrassa les lèvres du blond avec le plus de délicatesse et d'amour qui le pu.

Là, entre les bras de Drago, il se sentit en sécurité, protégé et toute haine l'avait quitté.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'il se redresse, il tendit une main aideuse à Malfoy, qu'il accepta pour se relever.

Sur la joue de Malfoy, il vit un bleu qui commençait à se dessiner.

-Merlin… Dit-il en posa un doigt à côté de la blessure.

Drago éclata d'un petit rire et se lança un sort de soin.

-Le tien aussi il est pas mal…

Et il soigna à l'aide de sa baguette le bleu d'Harry.

Harry se passa une main sur ses joues encore un mouiller par ses larmes et murmura un « merci » à Malfoy. Pas seulement pour le sort de soin, mais pour sa présence, pour l'avoir calmé.

Le blond prit la main d'Harry et lui souffla un « de rien » avant de l'entraîner vers le château.

Hermione et Ron les cueillirent sur le pas de la Grande Porte et la jeune fille serra longuement Harry dans ses bras.

Ce soir, il y'aurait AD.

oOoOoOo

Harry se reprit en main, Drago décida qu'une partie de leur temps libre serait occupé par autre chose que des galipettes dans un lit. Ils s'entraînaient tout les deux jusqu'à épuisement. Surtout jusqu'à épuisement pour Drago, son corps encore faible par les mauvais traitements de l'été dernier supportait mal ces séances là mais en même temps celles-ci lui permettait de se remettre sur pied et de reprendre des forces. Grâce au blond, Harry pu être confronté aux sorts de magie noir et pu apprendre à les parer.

Pris entre les cours, les AD, les cours personnels du professeur Prince, les entraînements avec Drago, les moments passés avec ses amis, il en oublia de penser et tint son bouclier mental plus élevé et puissant que jamais.

Une semaine passa ainsi, et le samedi, alors qu'il passait du bon temps avec Al, les jumeaux, Romain, Ron et Hermione dans la salle commune avant de partir retrouver Drago chez Mistinguett, McDonagal apparu dans le pièce et l'informa que le directeur voulait le voir dans son bureau.

Harry, intrigué, prit la direction du bureau de Dumbledore.

Le mage était installé à son bureau et lisait un parchemin, les sourcils froncés quand il rentra.

-Bonsoir Harry, je suis désolé de te faire venir si tard. Dit Dumbledore le regard pétillant mais sérieux.

-C'est pas grave…

-Bien, j'ai appris quelques petites choses concernant Tom Elvis Jedusor.

Harry eut la respiration coupée, un indice pour l'éliminé ? Le directeur sembla lire dans ses pensées et acquiesça.

-J'ai rassemblé des souvenirs importants auprès de personnes ayant côtoyé Voldemort avant qu'il ne devienne ce qu'il est. J'ai appris certaine chose…

Il se leva et se dirigea vers une étagère. Il prit une petite boite et regarda Harry.

-C'est quoi d'après toi ? Demanda-t-il en lui montrant ce qui reposer dedans.

Harry fronça les sourcils et regarda son directeur, interrogatif :

-Une bague ?

-Oui, tu as raison mais pas seulement Harry, cette bague est particulière. Laisse-moi t'expliquer… D'après les souvenirs que j'ai recueillis, j'ai trouvé pourquoi Voldemort n'était pas mort la première fois et comment il avait réussi à survivre si longtemps. Il existe une rituel de magie noir extrêmement dangereux qu'a entreprit Tom Jedusor avant de devenir Voldemort. Cela consiste à scinder son âme en plusieurs morceaux sous la condition de tuer quelqu'un en échange. Ce morceau d'âme peut être enfermé dans des objets animés ou inanimé et par ce procédé, on ne peut mourir. Cependant, on n'est plus pareil, on touche à un pan de la magie obscure et a un tabou humain : l'âme.

Dumbledore marqua une pause, Harry frissonna.

-Tom a fait cela, huit fois. Pour arrivé à le tuer, il faut détruire les sept horcruxes, c'est comme cela se nomme.

Harry avait les mains qui trembler et son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Une solution ! Enfin…

-Et cette bague, c'est un horcruxe ? Demanda-t-il en se penchant vers la boîte, attiré.

-Ne la touche pas ! Un horcruxe a une volonté propre et pourrait sortir de son réceptacle !

Harry s'éloigna.

-Il faut la détruire !

Dumbledore acquiesça gravement.

-Et les autres horcruxes ? Ils sont où ?

Dumbledore ferma la boîte.

-Le journal que tu as détruit en deuxième année, ça en était un. Cette bague est doublement dangereuse, la pierre que tu as vu au centre est la pierre de résurrection, capable de ramené des gens à la vie, mais pas comme ils étaient avant, comment appelle cela les moldus ? Ah, oui, des zombies…

Harry se remémora les films de zombies qu'adorés son cousin Dudley.

-Donc cette bague est aussi un horcruxe, elle appartenait à la famille sorcière de Voldemort. Je sais où se trouve un autre horcruxe, je pense que c'est un médaillon ayant appartenu à Salazar Serpentard.

Harry opina, concentré, cela faisait trois, il en manquait quatre.

-Je soupçonne l'existence de deux autres, un dans son serpent, Nagini, et un autre…

Le brun était suspendu aux lèvres de Dumbledore.

-Cet horcruxe n'était pas voulu par Voldemort, il voulait que son âme soit divisé en sept et cela fait huit. Le huitème, il l'a crée le jour où tu l'as anéanti sans qui l'en soit au courant même encore aujourd'hui. Tu es devenu sans le vouloir le refuge d'un bout d'âme de Voldemort.

**oOoOo Fin du chapitre 26 oOoOo**

**1 - ****Niemand Hört Dich – Panik (oui encore un extrait de ce morceau…)**

**Alors, vos avis sur ce chapitre ?**

**La semaine prochaine, je vous poste le chapitre 27 qui est également le dernier de RÊVES, s'en suivra la semaine d'après l'épilogue…**

**Bonne semaine et n'oubliez pas, un petit review pour m'encourager ^^**

**Bisous**

**Ambre**


	28. Chapitre 27

Note de l'auteur : Et voilà, le dernier chapitre... J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci beaucoup aux reviewers et aux lecteurs de cette fic ^^

Je suis vraiment émue là, snif ^^

**Chapitre 27**** : **_**« And father of mine, please bring back the times**__**. **__**And father of mine, remind me of my childhood times**__**. **__**And father of mine, say again feel like I've missed your advice, please. I just get caught up in my life**__**. **__**And right now I need your advice » (1)**_

-Que… Quoi ? S'exclama Harry sous le choc.

Dumbledore le regardait par-dessus ses lunettes, le regard ferme et impénétrable.

-Vous voulez dire que j'ai un peu de Voldemort en moi ? Hurla-t-il en se redressant brusquement.

-Calme-toi Harry.

-Que je me calme ? C'est la meilleure ça !

-On va extraire cette partie d'âme qui ne t'appartient pas et la détruire. Déclara simplement le Mage. Ce n'est pas simple, mais pas impossible…

Harry se sentit sale, sale d'avoir au fond de lui un bout de ce montre. Comme violé dans son intimité la plus profonde. Depuis plus de 15 ans, il vivait avec CA, c'était dégoutant, abjecte…

Il avait un goût de bile dans la bouche et voulait vomir. Il se laissa retomber sur le fauteuil, anéanti.

-Ma magie sera affectée ? Et mon esprit ? Ca se trouve, je n'ai jamais été moi-même… Murmura-t-il affolé sans oser regarder le directeur dans les yeux.

Dumbledore se leva et posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son disciple.

-Tu es Harry Potter, ton caractère d'appartient avec ou sans ce morceau de Voldemort en toi. Ton pouvoir de parler aux serpents disparaîtra. Je pense que dans un premier temps, après l'extraction tu te sentiras mal car tu as appris à vivre avec ça et tu l'as intégré en toi. Tu te sentiras à la fois soulagé et dépossédé. A terme, tu en oublieras presque totalement qu'un jour tu as porté un supplément d'âme. Expliqua doucement le directeur avec une voix rassurante.

Harry se calma un peu et acquiesça à l'explication.

-Bien Harry, le professeur Rogue et moi allons t'extraire ce bout d'âme et l'enfermer dans un objet. On ne détruira que les horcruxes une fois tous réuni, il ne faut en aucun cas que Voldemort se doute que nous savons quoi que ce soit les concernant. Cela nous permettra d'agir vite mais bien, à notre rythme. Es-tu d'accord pour cette mission ?

Harry leva les yeux vers Albus Dumbledore. C'était réellement la première fois qu'il lui demandait son aide et lui proposer de faire quelques choses contre Voldemort.

-Oui, bien sûr. De toute façon, d'après la prophétie, c'est moi qui suis le seul à pouvoir tuer ce bâtard. Chercher et détruire ses horcruxes fait parti de ça…

Dumbledore soupira :

-J'aurais tant aimé ne pas avoir à te mêler de ça, j'aurais tant voulu le battre de moi-même sans te voler ton enfance et ton adolescence, je suis désolé Harry…

Le directeur lui parut d'un coup si vieux et ses paroles lui atterrirent en plein cœur. Il fronça les sourcils et déclara :

-C'est comme ça, le temps n'est pas aux regrets.

Dumbledore posa sur lui un regard à la fois fier et triste.

-Parle de notre conversation à des gens de confiance. Il faudra que tu regardes les souvenirs que j'ai réussi à récolter de toi-même afin d'entreprendre de plus amples recherches.

Harry opina de la tête, il savait à qui il allait en parler dés qu'il serait sorti de ce bureau.

-Et pour l'extraction ? Demanda-t-il.

-Il faut que Séverus Rogue et moi accordions nos violons, nous ferons ça le plus vite possible.

Harry, malgré ses inquiétudes, aurait largement préféré faire ça de suite. Sentant la peur et le doute s'insinuait dans son élève, Dumbledore rajouta :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne t'arrivera rien, cet horcruxe est bien enfouit au fond de toi, surtout grâce à tes protections mentales. Il ne te fera rien et tu as bien vécu avec 15 ans, une semaine de plus, qu'est-ce ?

Harry ne dit rien.

oOoOoOo

Drago attendait Potter depuis déjà une demi-heure chez Mistinguett. Ils avaient rendez-vous à 22h, comme d'habitude, tous les samedis soirs et c'était le seul temps-libre qu'ils passaient tous les deux, rien que tous les deux, sans parler de magie, de Voldemort, d'entraînement, de leurs destructions prochaines.

Malgré tout, il y tenait à ce samedi soir… Vraiment.

Drago décroisa ses jambes avec un agacement profond et les étendit en face de lui. Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans le canapé de la chambre. Sa « relation » avec Potter avait prit une dimension plus forte et profonde qu'il ne s'y était attendu. Il se sentait bien avec lui et un désir difficilement concevable de le protéger, de l'aider, lui serrait le ventre. Il se refusait cependant d'envisager leur relation à long terme, pas avant que la solution butons-Voldemort-avant-qu'il-le-fasse ne soit envisagé, voir réglée (s'ils n'en crevaient pas). Pour l'instant, autant lui que Potter vivaient cette « attachement réciproque » comme une bouffé d'air frais, sans pensée au lendemain.

C'était clair, il appréciait _fortement _Potter, il aimait faire l'amour avec lui comme jamais il n'avait aimé le faire avec une femme, il aimait discuter avec lui, s'entraîner avec lui, l'embrasser. Et c'était amplement suffisant.

Déjà 45 minutes de retard, si à 23h il ne pointait pas le bout de son nez, il repartirait chez les Serpentards.

Il soupira longuement et s'alluma une clope, tant pis pour l'odeur de tabac dans la pièce que Harry allait lui reprocher.

A l'instant où il écrasa son mégot, le tableau pivota pour laisser passer Potter… et Granger… et Weasley mâle…

Il se redressa, dans un froncement de sourcil et regarda Harry, interrogatif.

Il conviait ses deux meilleurs amis à admirer ses exploits sexuels maintenant ?

-Malfoy. Déclara Harry, la voix un peu tremblante, les yeux un peu arrondis.

Quelque chose clochait avec le Survivant, il avait l'air choqué et perturbé par quelques choses.

-J'ai quelques choses à vous dire, à tous les trois. Continua-t-il en les regardant un à un.

Granger et Weaslet avaient l'air aussi perdu que lui, Harry leur montra le canapé et quand ils furent tous les trois assis, le brun débuta son histoire.

oOoOoOo

Drago s'alluma de nouveaux une cigarette sans se soucier du regard désapprobateur de Granger.

Mais, sérieux, là, il en avait besoin. Les mots d'Harry tournaient en boucle dans sa tête : Horcruxes, morceaux d'âme, un moyen de tuer Voldemort, le journal que son père avait refourgué à Ginny Weasley, l'horcruxe tapit dans Potter, l'extraction.

Ils avaient écouté le discours d'Harry et celui-ci venait de prendre fin.

Si son père avait possédé un horcruxe, serait-il possible que… ? Ses réflexions furent coupées par la jeune préfète.

-Il faut débuter nos recherches dés maintenant, quand Dumbledore te montrera les souvenirs ? Commença Hermione, les méninges déjà en action.

-Le plus tôt possible, je pense.

-Et pour toi ? Demanda Ron, inquiet.

-D'après Dumbledore, ça ne presse pas, il est en train de mettre ça en place. J'aimerais que ça soit fait rapidement, si tu veux mon avis… Avoua Harry, la mine sombre.

Il tourna son regard vers Drago, lui seul n'avait pas pris la parole et il attendait qu'il parle.

Drago écrasa son énième mégot et accrocha ses yeux aux yeux verts de Potter.

-Tu te rends compte que c'est dangereux, les horcruxes c'est le tabou des tabou de la magie noire, si tu veux mon avis, cela va pas être simple de retrouver ceux qu'ils manquent. Voldemort ne les a pas laissés dans la nature comme des fleurs… Déclara-t-il froidement.

Le regard de Harry se noirci :

-Au moins, on tient un moyen de le détruire ! J'ai jamais dit que ça sera simple comme bonjour !

Drago se redressa et se pencha vers lui.

-Et tu veux que je t'aide ? Demanda-t-il, il était évidement que Granger et Weasley le suivrait aveuglement mais si lui était là, à écouter ces explications, c'était pour quoi ?

Harry ne le lâcha pas des yeux.

-Oui, j'ai besoin de toi, veux-tu m'aider ?

Drago garda le silence et après un court instant demanda :

-Et en quoi je te serai utile ?

-Ta famille est celle qui a côtoyé Voldemort depuis le début, ton père avait en sa possession un horcruxe. Bellatrix Lestrange est une de ses fidèles mangemorts, pareil pour son mari. Je pensais qu'ils avaient peut être parlé de ça à une réunion de famille ?

Harry rajouta les derniers mots non sans un certain sens de l'humour, humour noir bien sûr.

Drago eut un rire bref et sec. C'était vrai, il en avait entendu des choses au court de sa 5ème année et l'été qui avait suivit…

Et pour tout avoué, un détail lui était revenu à l'esprit quand Potter parlait.

-Je me rappelle d'une petite conversation que j'ai surpris encre ma tante et mon père… Commença Drago, plongé dans ses souvenirs. Ils parlaient du journal que mon père avait fait parvenir à ta sœur, Weasley, j'avais jamais compris son rôle jusqu'à présent mais, lui et Bellatrix avait parlé d'un objet du même genre se trouvant dans le coffre de Gringrott des Lestrange…

Harry et ses deux acolytes semblèrent très intéressés par son renseignement, c'était une piste.

-Ca veut dire que tu vas nous aider, Malfoy ? Demanda le brun, doucement, en baissant les yeux comme s'il n'était pas sûr de lui.

Il le pensait aussi cruel et égoïste que ça ? Quel imbécile de Potter !

-Bien sûr que oui, Potter, je vais t'aider. Dit-il comme si c'était une évidence.

Une évidence qui sembla soulager Harry d'un grand poids.

oOoOoOo

Quelque chose avait changé chez Harry. Lily le regardait, assis un peu plus loin, en train de lire un grimoire tellement vieux qu'on ne pouvait plus distinguer le titre sur la couverture. De temps à autre, il se penchait vers Hermione et Ron pour leur chuchoter quelque chose, et prenait des notes sur un parchemin, les deux meilleurs amis, eux aussi plongé dans des bouquins vieux comme le monde, acquiesçaient et reprenaient leurs lectures.

Harry semblait déterminé, plus sûr de lui depuis que Dumbledore l'avait convoqué dans son bureau, il y'avait de cela quelques jours. Il ne leur avait rien dit, à elle, les maraudeurs et Benjy mais elle se doutait que cela avait un rapport avec Voldemort…

N'en pouvant plus son rapport de potion, elle se leva doucement de sa table.

-Les gars, s'adressa-t-elle aux Maraudeurs, je vais prendre l'air…

Sirius et Rémus acquiescèrent sans lever la tête de leur devoir, tandis que James rangea ses affaires.

-Je t'accompagne.

Ils prirent la direction du parc sans dire un mot. Depuis la discussion du premier de l'an, James et Lily s'étaient rapprochés, elle passait beaucoup de temps en sa compagnie sans toute fois parler de leur avenir. Elle sentait qu'elle tombait peu à peu dans le piège : elle tombait amoureuse de James Potter. Mais elle n'avait plus envie de se débattre contre elle-même et le destin. Plus qu'une dizaines de jours avant leur départ…

Ils s'assirent dans l'herbe, près d'un des murs de Poudlard en se jetant un sort de réchauffement. Et sans qu'elle s'y attende, James sortie de sa cape un sachet de choco-grenouille, ses friandises préférés.

-Tiens. Dit simplement James en lui tendant le sachet.

Lily le remercia et croqua avec bonheur dans le chocolat tendre et sucré.

-Le départ est pour bientôt, alors… Déclara James les yeux dans le vague.

-Ouais… Répondit Lily, le ton neutre.

-Et tu penses avoir fait ce qu'il fallait ? Demanda-t-il.

Lily haussa les épaules. Elle ne le savait pas, avait-elle aidé Harry ?

-Aucune idée James…

Le silence retomba, seulement dérangé par les bruits de leurs mastications.

Une heure passa sans qu'ils bougèrent, Lily était parfaitement bien près de James, les mots n'étaient pas nécessaire parfois.

La silhouette d'Harry Potter se distingua un peu plus loin.

-Hey ! Harry ! S'exclama James en agitant les bras. Le jeune homme tourna les yeux vers eux, marqua un temps d'arrêt et s'approcha.

-Salut vous deux ! Vous faites quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

-Rien, on prend l'air et on mange du chocolat, t'en veux ?

Harry s'assit à leur côté et prit le choco-grenouille en soufflant un merci.

-Vous partez bientôt non ? Demanda-t-il en avalant sa bouchée.

-Oui, vendredi soir prochain… Murmura Lily.

Les mâchoires d'Harry se contractèrent, il baissa les yeux et leur dit :

-Vous allez me manquer vous savez ?

-Toi aussi tu nous manqueras Harry. Répondit James en écho avec la pensée de Lily.

Harry sourit.

-Vous vous ne rendez pas compte hein ?

Lily fronça les sourcils :

-De quoi donc Harry ?

-De ce que vous avez fait pour moi pendant ces quelques mois !

James et Lily se regardaient perdus.

-Grâce à vous, je vais mieux, je voulais vous remerciez pour cela…

-Mais voyons, Harry, on a rien fait du tout… Murmura James en regardant son fils.

Harry eu un petit rire.

-J'étais au plus bas après l'été, à cause de la mort de mon parrain et de l'attaque. J'étais dépressif, agressif avec tout le monde, j'étais mal. Mais vous m'avez fait rire, consoler, vous avez même réussi à me mettre avec Malfoy ! Depuis que je vous connais, je vais mieux… Merci, vraiment, merci beaucoup…

Lily sentit son cœur se serrer sous l'émotion, ils avaient vraiment fait tout ça ? Sans le vouloir ? Elle avait vraiment réussi ? Elle l'avait vraiment aidé ?

Un poids se retira de ses épaules et de son cœur. Elle y était arrivé, son voyage n'avait pas été vain…

-De rien Harry… Murmura James, aussi touché qu'elle.

Lily su qu'elle pleurait quand une larme tomba sur sa main, elle essuya rageusement ses yeux.

-J'ai enfin repris du courage, je suis déterminé et je suis heureux. Continua Harry en la regardant.

Lily lui sourit tendrement.

-Je suis heureuse de t'avoir aidé Harry.

Elle lui prit la main, et la serra très fort.

Il allait lui manquer… Cet ado de fils qu'elle ne connaîtrait jamais…

Il lui sourit en retour et fini sa choco-grenouille.

oOoOoOo

Le jour de départ arriva bien trop vite. Ils avaient tout les cinq profité de leurs derniers jours, en essayant d'oublier que le passé les appelait et que le futur ne leur promettait pas une vie joyeuse.

Vendredi soir, alors que leurs bagages avaient été pliés, les maraudeurs, Lily et Benjy attendaient patiemment Dumbledore dans le Hall. Il était déjà assez tard, les élèves avaient déserté les lieux, sauf Harry, Drago, Hermione, Ron, Iris, Adam et Blaise.

-J'arrives pas à croire que vous allez partir… S'exclamait Iris dans les bras de Lily. Tu vas me manquer Gryffy Girl !

-Toi aussi, Iris !

Les au revoir étaient émouvants, Lily crut qu'elle allait exploser en sanglots, d'un regard elle se rendit compte que ses amis temporels n'en menaient pas bien large.

Drago la serrait fortement contre lui :

-Au revoir Lily, je suis heureux de vous avoir rencontré…

-Prends soin de toi et d'Harry.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu peux partir l'esprit tranquille, je surveille ses arrières !

Lily rigola un peu.

-Ne lui fait pas de mal sinon je n'hésiterai pas à revenir pour te donner une correction !

Drago eu un petit rire.

-Je ne pourrais jamais lui faire de mal, tu le sais…

Lily lui sourit et rompit l'étreinte. Ce petit Malfoy allait lui manqué cruellement.

Elle serra longuement Harry contre elle et lui chuchota :

-Sois fort, tu es le meilleur, tu y arriveras, je ne t'oublierais jamais, James non plus, on t'aime… Sois le plus heureux des hommes Harry.

Le brun acquiesça dans les cheveux de sa future mère, les larmes aux yeux.

-Ok… Bredouilla-t-il sans pouvoir dire un mot de plus sous l'émotion.

Lily lui sourit.

Dumbledore coupa leurs embrassades :

-Il est temps d'y aller les enfants !

Les voyageurs temporels opinèrent de la tête, le visage pâle et se saisirent de leur valise.

Dans le parc, en s'éloignant vers le portail, Lily se retourna et regarda une dernière fois la petite troupe. Ses yeux tombèrent dans ceux d'Harry. Elle lui sourit pour la dernière fois et se retourna.

En dépassant le portail, elle se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait à chaude larme. En faite, elle n'était pas la seule, constata-t-elle en regardant entre ses larmes, ces quatre compagnons.

oOoOoOo

Drago essuya ses joues avec une légère honte. Les Serpentards étaient déjà reparti dans leur dortoir, la mine triste, Hermione et Ron étaient près d'Harry, inconsolable.

Drago s'approcha d'eux et fit leur fit discrètement signe qu'il allait s'occuper du jeune homme.

Hermione et Ron se regardèrent un instant et acquiescèrent. Quand ils eurent disparut du Hall, Drago se mit face à Harry.

Celui-ci avait les yeux baissé et pleurait à grands sanglots.

-Drago… Gémit-il en le regardant, perdu.

Le blond eut le cœur serré face à tant de tristesse et lui tendit les bras légèrement.

Le brun ne se fit pas prier et se précipita contre lui, les bras contre son dos, le visage dans le creux de sa nuque. Drago passa une main tendre dans ses cheveux et le serra fortement contre lui. C'est à ce moment là que les pleures de Harry se firent plus fort.

Un moment passa, le blond ne su dire combien de temps, 5 minutes, 5 secondes ? quand Harry lui posa une question, la voix étouffés contre son épaule.

-Tu sais qu'ils étaient vraiment n'est-ce pas ? Murmura-t-il.

Drago soupira, Harry était loin d'être un imbécile.

-Oui.

Harry ne répondit pas et mais ces pleures avaient cessé.

Un autre instant de silence, durant lequel, le couple resta dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Si quelqu'un serait passé dans le Hall à ce moment là, il aurait vu le spectacle le plus étrange de toute sa vie.

-T'as des parents formidables, Potter. Je suis jaloux.

Harry rigola faiblement.

-Ouais, je sais.

oOoOoOo

Quand Lily ouvrit ses yeux, elle avait l'impression de les avoir fermé des mois entiers. Elle regarda autour d'elle, sonnée, perdue, Rémus, Sirius, James et Benjy se regardaient, aussi paumés qu'elle. Seul Peter était un peu à l'extérieur du cercle, tremblant.

-On a raté ? Demanda-il, la voix aiguë.

Raté ? Le sortilège ? Lily remarqua que le livre avait disparu. Ainsi que le sang dans la coupe.

-Je sais pas… Bredouilla James en retirant sa main de ses voisins.

-Il s'est passé quoi ? Demanda Sirius, les yeux ronds.

Lily ne savait pas, elle se sentait étrange, déboussolé. Le sortilège avait raté ?

Sur ces entre-faits, la porte de la tour d'astronomie s'ouvrit avec force, laissant apparaître le concierge. Ils étaient morts.

Un silence surpris s'installa en haut de la tour avant que l'homme s'exclama :

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faite là ?

Il regarda le cercle, les ingrédients et hurla :

-Me dites pas que vous faites de la magie à trois heures du mat ?

Lily était tétanisée, incapable de bouger. Ils avaient échoué, ils étaient toujours à leur époque.

Elle suivit en silence le concierge et les garçons à travers les couloirs les amenant vers le bureau du directeur, le concierge continuait à les engueuler.

Elle sentit la main de James prendre la sienne. Un étrange sentiment l'étreignit à ce moment là, elle croisa le regard de James, surpris et se rappela d'une bribe de conversation : « j'attendrai que tu sois prête Lily », « je t'aime »…

Aux yeux de James, il avait eu le même souvenir, souvenirs qui n'appartenait pas à cette époque.

Avaient-ils vraiment raté le sortilège ? Pensèrent en cœur à ce moment là, les cinq voyageurs temporels septiques et paumés.

**OoOoO FIN OoOoO**

**1 – Father of Mine – Feltbeats**

**Je posterai l'épilogue dans plus ou moins une semaine !**

**RÊVES c'est fini, j'en suis soulagée et à la fois toute retournée !**

**Après de longues années d'écriture et de prise de tête monumentales, je suis arrivée à finir une histoire écrite pour la première fois !**

**J'espère que ça ne sera pas la dernière !**

**Bisous à vous tous et à bientôt !**

**Ambre**


	29. Epilogue

**Note de l'auteur :**

**Et voilà, c'est la fin de la fin, l'épilogue de RÊVES...**

**Je suis toute triste et à la fois très heureuse d'avoir pu être un point final à cette fic, fic qui fait partie de moi depuis des années (peut être 5 ans déjà !)**

**Avec des versions différentes, des arrêts plus ou moins longs, des hésitations...**

**Merci à tous de m'avoir suivit dans cette aventure ! Merci aux reviewers réguliers ou aux occasionnels, merci aussi aux 63 ajout en favorit et aux 78 alerts !**

**Ambre racroche définitivement de fanfiction . net (à moins que vous soyez assez malin pour me débusquer ailleurs sur fanfiction . net ... hihi... si vous êtes gentils je vous le dirai ! enfin, si ça vous intéresses aussi XD) **

**Bonne lecture à tous ! Et encore merci !**

**Epilogue **_**: « Notre pâle raison nous cache l'infini ! » (1)**_

Harry Potter baissa sa baguette.

Devant lui, le corps du Lord Voldemort était allongé face contre terre, mort.

Un silence plana, les bruits du combat autour de lui s'étaient tus.

Bill s'exclama un peu plus loin : « IL EST MORT ! HARRY L'A TUE ! »

Harry s'effondra par terre, devant Tom Elvis Jédusor, les larmes aux yeux. C'était fini…

Les mangemorts et les partisans du mage noir essayèrent de prendre la fuite, mais les Aurors , un regain d'énergie retrouvé, se mirent à leur poursuite.

Il vit Hermione serrait Ron contre elle, tous les deux pleuraient et n'avaient rien d'autre que des blessures superficielles. Molly courait en direction de son mari et de Bill. Ginny hurlait de bonheur avec les autres membres de l'AD.

Harry passa sa main dans ses cheveux, déconnecté et regarda le corps de son ennemis, celui qui lui avait pourris sa vie, lui avait enlevé les gens qui lui était le plus précieux au monde.

Il était en état de choc.

Une main rassurante se posa sur son épaule et il sentit la présence de Drago à côté de lui.

Il tourna ses yeux vers lui, soucieux de connaître son état. Drago avait sa chemise en lambeaux et son bras en sang. Son front était orné d'une plaie sanguinolente mais superficielle. Il allait bien, et en regardant ses yeux gris, il y vit le reflet exact de ce qu'il ressentait.

-Tu l'as fait Harry… Murmura Drago en lui passant un bras autour du cou.

-Oui… Murmura Harry d'une voix tremblante. C'est fini…

Drago déposa un baisé papillon sur sa joue.

-Non, ça ne fait que commencer. Maintenant, on va enfin vivre. C'est ce qu'ils voulaient…

Ils, ses parents, Lily, James, Sirius… ou bien Alwin, James, Cédric,… C'est quatre ados, venus du passé. Ses parents, son parrain. Même après leur mort, ils avaient été là pour lui et s'il avait réussi ce qu'il avait fait maintenant, c'était grâce à eux.

Harry se jeta au cou de Drago et l'embrassant comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Oui, sa vie dépendait de Drago à présent. A tout jamais, il l'aimerait.

Drago répondit avec la même intensité à son baisé.

**oOoOo 6 mois plus tard oOoOo**

Drago soupira d'ennui. Le cours magistral sur les composantes d'un sort de protection était des plus mortel.

En jetant un regard sur le reste de l'amphi de l'université de sorcellerie de New-York, il vit que ce cours n'en passionnait que très peu.

Sauf Harry qui avait l'air d'adorer ça, à deux rangs aux dessous du sien, le brun écrivait sans s'arrêter sur son parchemin.

Drago sourit à cette vision et le regarda travailler.

Ca avait été clair entre eux dés le début des cours universitaires : ils ne se mettraient pas à côté en amphi, sinon, ni l'un ni l'autre ne pourrait suivre le cours. Beaucoup trop de tentation.

Se sentant observer, Harry Potter tourna ses yeux verts interrogatif vers Drago et haussa les sourcils.

-Quoi ? Lu Drago sur les lèvres du brun.

-J'ai envie de toi. Articula sans son le blond avec un regard qu'il voulait plein de désir.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

-Ecoute le cours ! Pu de nouveau lire le blond sur les lèvres du Vainqueur de Voldemort.

-Un problème avec mon cours Monsieur Potter ? S'exclama la vieille peau qui leur servait de prof.

Harry se retourna vivement, rouge brique.

-Non, non, aucun… Marmonna-t-il en baissant les yeux, honteux.

L'attention des élèves étaient tourné vers lui.

Où qu'il soit dans le monde magique, il attirait l'attention. 18 ans, un mage mort à son actif et une population sauvée. Il n'était pas n'importe qui, même pas sur les bancs de l'amphi 18 de l'université sorcière de New York, première année de création et de décréation de sortilège sur objet inanimé ou animé.

-Et vous Monsieur Malfoy ! Un problème ?

Le blond vit toute l'attention tourné précédemment sur Harry, vers lui.

Il fit son meilleur sourire goguenard et se balança sur sa chaise avec une attitude nonchalante. Harry crut y voir la même posture que son parrain Sirius Black au même âge.

Le cas Drago Malfoy avait fait beaucoup parler de lui à la mort de Voldemort : comment un fils de mangemort peut-il se retourner contre son père, aider le Survivant dans son combat contre Voldemort, et l'aimer ?

Des opposés qui s'attirent pour l'opinion publique, mais des opposés pas si différents que ça pour leurs proches.

-Aucun Madame Whiteson. Votre cours est passionnant surtout la partie sur la syllabe prolongé de « Pro » de Protego.

Madame Whiteson rougit un peu sous le regard gris de son étudiant, flattée et repris son cours sans rien rajouter.

Potter se retourna vers lui, les yeux amusés.

-Lèche cul ! Articula-t-il.

Malfoy eu un sourire vicieux.

-J'adore.

Harry rougit à son tour et se retourna vers son parchemin. Drago, satisfait, se replongea dans la contemplation d'Harry Potter.

**OoOo FIN de RÊVES oOoO**

**1 – citation issue du génie Arthur Rimbaud.**

**Et voilà... The Happy Ending les amis !**

**J'espère sincèrement que vous avez aimé cette fic !**

**Au revoir ou a bientôt pour les curieux ^^**

**Bisous**

**Ambre**


End file.
